Please, Save Me
by O'Cahan
Summary: AU Tomione. Pas de voyage dans le temps ni de retourneur de temps. - "Tu n'as pas peur de lui? Tom Jedusor a une étrange réputation. Mais je parie que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Il est Préfet-en-chef après tout." - "Quel genre de réputation?" - "Eh bien...il...il semble un peu inquiétant". Traduction de la fic écrite par Winterblume!
1. Chapitre 1: Broken Places

**PLEASE, SAVE ME – Winterblume (HG/TRJ)**

 **Titre :** Please, Save Me

 **Disclaimer:** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages crées et détenus par JK Rowling et par divers éditeurs dont, mais pas seulement Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books et Warner Bros., Inc.

Aucun argent n'est généré grâce à cette histoire et aucun droit d'auteur ni contrefaçon de marque n'est prévu.

 **Note de l'auteure** : Avant que vous lisiez, je veux vous annoncer que cette histoire est AU et que je déconne pas mal quant à la chronologie des livres originels. Donc ne soyez pas surpris quand vous voyez des personnages qui n'aurait jamais du être vivant dans les livres canons à cette même période temporelle. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je fais ça, c'est juste moi qui m'amuse avec les livres. J'essaye tout de même de conserver le caractère de chaque personnage tel que nous le connaissons dans le livre. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussi mais en tout cas, je vais essayer ;)

Pour tous ceux qui aiment le couple Drago/Hermione par ici : Soyez avertis. Même si je peux comprendre que ce couple est en quelque sorte « hot », je ne l'aime personnellement pas beaucoup. Drago Malefoy va bien jouer un rôle plus ou moins important dans cette histoire, mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre Hermione et lui. En vérité, il va plutôt être un personnage antipathique et vous ne devriez pas attendre qu'il change.

 **Au niveau des mises à jour :** Cette histoire représente en fait mon petit refuge à chaque fois que j'ai un blocage sur mon autre histoire. Je ne peux donc pas garantir de mises à jour régulières.

Naturellement les reviews sont très appréciées. Je me réjouis de lire tout commentaire de votre part. Que vous ayez aimé, que vous ayez détesté, que vous ressentiez le besoin de me hurler dessus: il suffit seulement de cliquer sur le bouton « Reviews » et de me le dire.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour. Il s'agit de ma première contribution sur ce site. Pour cela, j'ai voulu transmettre aux lectrices françaises une fic de la magnifique auteure Winterblume. Il s'agit de « Please, Save Me ». Bon, ça paraît bien sûr évident, mais j'adore ce qu'elle y a écrit (et ce qu'elle continue de faire puisque, cette fic est toujours en cours d'écriture, edit: et c'est toujours le cas à la date du 17 avril 2017). Pour ce qui est de la traduction, je ne suis pas experte mais confirmée. Il est donc très probable de rencontrer des coquilles. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me la/les signaler. Comme l'a indiqué juste au-dessus très justement Winterblume, les reviews sont très largement conseillées. Ne serait-ce que pour laisser trois/quatre mots sur le chapitre, dire pourquoi vous détester/adorer tel personnage, ou passer dire bonjour :p Je me ferais un grand plaisir de transmettre tout ce que vous direz à Winterblume.

Voilà tout est dit, enfin j'espère. J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 : Broken Places**

— Hermione !

Une femme se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle appela le groupe d'enfants qui jouaient dans la rue. L'un des enfants, une petite fille avec de longs cheveux bouclés, tourna la tête et fit signe à la femme.

— Rentre à la maison, il commence à se faire tard, dit la femme avec un sourire.

La petite fille dit au revoir à ses amis et se dirigea vers sa mère. La femme posa un bras sur les épaules de la fillette et la ramena à l'intérieur.

—Tu t'es amusée ? demanda t-elle gentiment.

La petite fille hocha la tête avec enthousiasme ce qui fit naître un sourire radieux sur le visage de sa mère.

— Tu ne manqueras donc plus l'école ? demanda t-elle une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

— Bien sûr que si, avoua rapidement la fille qui fronça les sourcils. Il reste combien de temps avant que l'école reprenne?

La femme rit doucement à ses paroles et tapota affectueusement la tête de la petite fille.

— Trois semaines.

— Aussi longtemps ? s'enquit la fille avec indignation.

— Oui, pouffa sa mère. Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure d'aller à table. Ton père a fait à manger .

La jeune fille se faufila rapidement jusque dans la salle à manger et s'assit autour de la table. Sa mère la suivait juste derrière, s'asseyant à un rythme beaucoup plus calme.

— Hermione, te voilà enfin.

Un homme avec la même couleur de cheveux que la petite fille s'approcha avec un plat rempli purée de pomme de terre et le posa sur la table.

— Je pensais que tu t'étais perdue.

L'homme fit un sourire à la petite fille.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aurais mangé le dessert en entier tout seul.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire.

— Nan, moi aussi j'en veux du dessert.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel à leurs bêtises, laissant toutefois paraître un sourire sur son visage. Elle alla ensuite chercher un plat de petit pois.

.

.

— 'Suis pas encore fatiguée, marmonna la fillette bien que ses yeux se soient fermés tout le long des dix dernières minutes.

— Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, déclara sa mère.

La petite fille se recroquevilla encore plus autour de son coussin. Elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts et à regarder la télévision.

— Non, j'veux voir la fin.

L'homme caressa affectueusement les cheveux bouclés de sa fille.

— Je te dirai tout demain. Ça marche ?

— Ça marche.

La petite fille lui fit un sourire endormi.

— T'oublieras pas hein ?

Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à son oreille :

— Jamais de la vie.

La fillette pouffa de rire. Elle se leva ensuite avec lassitude du sofa.

— Bonne nuit, papa, dit-elle

— Passe une bonne nuit, Hermione, lui sourit son père.

La jeune fille laissa sa mère l'emmener hors de la salle à manger puis monter les escaliers. Elle était déjà à moitié endormie quand elle se mit en pyjama et voulut se coucher dans son lit. Sa mère se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre et secoua sa tête à l'adresse de sa fille.

— Ne jamais oublier de se brosser les dents, lui rappela t-elle.

La fillette aux cheveux bouclés soupira et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après cela, sa mère s'avança vers elle et lui sourit.

— Dors bien, murmura t-elle.

La petite fille n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais garda un sourire au lèvre.

— Bonne nuit, Ma-

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit sourd venant des escaliers. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle regarda sa mère.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit sa mère avec inquiétude. Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est probablement Papa qui fait encore son maladroit. Je vais aller voir et véri-

Elles furent interrompues une seconde fois par une voix provenant des escaliers. Il semblait s'agir de son mari qui appelait à l'aide. Elles entendaient vaguement ce qu'il se passait.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

— La ferme, moldu, siffla la voix tranchante d'un homme.

La fillette s'assit sur son lit, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

— Maman ? murmura t-elle craintivement

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur et elle prit les mains de sa mère hâtivement. La femme pressa ses mains contre celles de son enfant alors qu'elle regardait nerveusement vers la porte menant hors de la chambre d'enfant. La porte n'était pas fermée mais on ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer si les lumières du couloir étaient éteintes ou non. D'un seul coup l'obscurité fut brisée par l'apparition d'une étrange lumière verte qui illuminait les escaliers. L'éclat vert disparut, ne laissant rien derrière lui. La fillette s'accrocha encore plus fermement à sa mère, tremblante d'effroi.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la maison et la mère serra sa fille aussi fort qu'elle pouvait tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément d'entendre quelque chose venant des escaliers. La femme recula brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit les marches de bois de l'escalier grincer bruyamment : quelqu'un était en train de monter. Le grincement de l'escalier indiquait formellement que la personne portait de lourdes bottes. La femme étreignit sa fille fortement contre elle. La personne était maintenant arrivée au premier étage, elle marchait désormais le long du couloir menant à la chambre de la fillette.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tellement violemment qu'elle cogna contre le mur. La jeune fille gémit faiblement. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir, il lui parut effrayant au possible. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux, sombres et horrible, étaient ébouriffés. Il tenait dans sa main un étrange bout de bois. Un cruel petit sourire vit le jour sur son visage lorsqu'il remarque la femme et l'enfant sur le lit. Il tourna légèrement la tête et cria :

— 'Les ai trouvés, McNair.

La voix de l'homme fit sortir de sa stupeur la femme, elle sauta hors du lit. La fillette resta blottie sur le matelas, tremblante de peur.

— Ne vous approchez pas, cria la femme à l'adresse de l'homme.

Sa voix tremblait.

— Je vais appeler la police !

L'homme au manteau noir leva des sourcils moqueurs.

— Appeler quoi ?

Il éclata de rire, un rire glaçant.

— On s'en fout, dégage de là, moldue.

Il pointa son bout de bois vers la femme, une lueur folle dans ses yeux. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas menaçant. La femme se raidit et se plaça devant sa fille, essayant à tout pris de la protéger de l'homme.

— Sortez d'ici ! hurla t-elle.

Le sourire pervers de l'homme s'élargit et il ricana méchamment.

— Peut pas.

Il pencha sa tête d'un côté et dit diaboliquement.

— Suis là pour ta sale fille, vois-tu.

L'enfant renifla doucement et les yeux de la femme s'élargirent d'horreur.

— Ne vous approchez pas d'elle !

Soudain, une autre voix se fit entendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? dit une voix paresseuse.

Un autre homme entra dans la chambre. Vêtu du même manteau étrange, il tenait lui aussi dans sa main un bout de bois. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en une queue-de-cheval. Ses yeux ennuyés erraient lentement dans la pièce, comprenant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il se tourna vers son partenaire et dit langoureusement :

— Arrête donc de jouer. Je veux finir ça au plus vite. Contrairement à toi, j'ai une vie.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres lui sourit d'un air suffisant et railla :

— Si glander dans des pubs et être ivre est maintenant considéré comme une vie…

L'autre homme haussa les épaules.

— Je _dois_ rencontrer certaines dames quelque part… avant qu'elles finissent dans mon lit.

— T'aimerais bien, hein.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ricana salement. Il fit ensuite un geste vers la femme et dit négligemment :

— Mais si tu veux couper court. Peu importe. Vas-y.

La femme recula devant les deux hommes et se mit devant sa fille, tentant désespérément de la protéger.

— S'il vous plaît, les supplia t-elle. Si vous voulez de l'argent, j'en ai. Prenez-le.

— Ne m'adresse pas la parole, sale moldue ! hurla l'homme blond violemment, faisant tressaillir la femme de panique.

Il ricana devant sa peur. Il leva alors son bâton et le pointa vers elle. Se moquant toujours de la femme, il hurla :

— Avada Kedabra.

Un lumière verte fantomatique éclata du bâton de bois et fila vers la femme. La peur et la confusion se lisait sur le visage de celle-ci lorsque la lumière verte s'écrasa sur sa poitrine. Elle écarquilla les yeux, un hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche puis elle s'écroula sur le sol. Les yeux toujours ouverts mais maintenant vitreux. Elle resta là couchée sur le sol, sans vie.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la fillette aux cheveux touffus. Son petit corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Elle glissa du lit et se blottit à côté du corps de sa mère. Ses doigts désespérément enroulés autour de la chemise bleue de sa mère. Elle sanglotait.

— Mam- ? Maman ?

Un vil sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de l'homme blond alors qu'il baissait sa baguette. Il ricana avec un cruel plaisir alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille pleurant à terre.

— T'es pas drôle du tout, tu le sais ça ? lui dit l'autre homme, totalement insensible aux sanglots de la fillette.

Il soupira dramatiquement et se dirigea ensuite vers l'enfant. Sans même prêter attention à la femme morte, il se pencha et saisit brutalement un bras de la fillette. Celle-ci cria de douleur mais l'homme ne desserra pas sa prise. Au lieu de cela, il la traîna impitoyablement et lui cria :

— Lève-toi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

.

.

.

.

.

 **7 ans plus tard…**

Elle était au paradis. Au septième ciel. Même si elle essayait, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment cette situation aurait pu être meilleure. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle soupira en sentant ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Un bras se faufilait autour de sa taille, il la serra contre sa poitrine tandis que son autre main caressait doucement ses cheveux. Elle le sentit mordiller prudemment sa lèvre inférieure et une vague de plaisir traversa son corps tout entier. Sa main quitta ses cheveux et caressa son cou avant d'effleurer son dos, lui laissant la chair de poule. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de lui afin qu'elle puisse mieux se blottir contre lui. Sa langue traçait de manière hésitante les contours de sa bouche, demandant timidement d'approfondir le baiser. L'étrange sensation dans son estomac s'intensifia mille fois plus lorsqu'elle écarta ses lèvres lentement. Sa langue se glissa contre sa bouche et se frotta prudemment à la sienne. Elle répondit ardemment à ses timides caresses et bientôt leurs langues furent occupés à exécuter une danse sensuelle. Elle était alors sûre que s'il ne la tenait pas, elle serait d'ores et déjà tombée à la renverse.

Elle ne distinguait plus si cela faisait quelques secondes ou bien une éternité qu'il avait arrêté de l'embrasser. Elle soupira de contentement et appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait ses deux bras solidement enveloppés autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, que cela dure à l'infini. Elle se sentait si protégée dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle le vit lui sourire affectueusement. Ses cheveux bruns soyeux tombaient légèrement devant ses yeux. Elle adorait ses yeux. Ils avaient l'une des plus belles nuances de bleu qu'elle ait jamais vu. Ses pommettes saillantes et sa peau pâle lui donnait un air aristocratique; tandis que sa forte mâchoire soulignait sa masculinité. Il était incroyablement beau.

Elle lui dit avec un sourire heureux sur le visage :

— Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venue, Tom.

Le garçon vit alors le léger soupçon de couleur apparaître sur les joues de la jeune file. Lentement, un charmant sourire prit forme sur son visage.

— Je veux te rendre heureuse, Amy, marmonna t-il doucement.

Puis il la lâcha et Amy sentit un sentiment de perte s'insinuer en elle. Tom la regardait toujours, la rougeur ne partant pas de son visage, il sourit rêveusement. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'il lui rendait son regard.

— Oh, oui, avant que je l'oublie, lui dit-elle. Tu te souviens de ce livre dont je t'ai parlé ?

Le regard de Tom était toujours rêveur lorsqu'il se mit à la regarder, il mit un moment pour enregistrer la question. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et demanda, confus :

— Quel livre ?

Elle pouffa doucement quand elle vit la façon dont ses yeux avaient erré jusqu'à ses lèvres tandis qu'un éclat de désir était réapparut dans ses yeux. De toute évidence, il ne suivait pas vraiment la conversation.

— « Les Nobles Fondateurs de Poudlard » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Son regard quitta à contre-cœur ses lèvres et alla jusqu'à ses yeux. Amy pouvait voir son visage s'éclairer alors qu'il la regardait profondément. Avait-il seulement entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ? Elle en doutait sérieusement, elle rigola doucement. Il semblait qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

— Ah oui, dit Tom souriant à son charme. J'avais totalement oublié. Qu'en est-il du livre ?

Elle se sentait comme noyée dans ses yeux bleus mais tenta de rester concentrée. Au moins l'un d'entre nous devrait l'être, pensa t-elle amusée.

— Je l'ai trouvé.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'admiration.

— Tu l'as vraiment trouvé ? C'est vraiment incroyable.

Amy rougit quand elle entendit ses louanges.

— Ça n'a pas été si difficile que ça, dit-elle timidement. J'ai demandé à mon père. Tu ne le savais peut-être pas, mais il travaille comme bibliothécaire dans les archives du ministère. Il peut donc mettre la main sur des livres très rares.

Tom acquiesça, il la fixait toujours avec adulation. N'y avait-il pas également une pointe de désir dans ses yeux bleus ? se demandait-elle excitée.

— Attends, je vais aller le chercher pour toi, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard où perçait la sensualité, faisant ainsi élargir de surprise les yeux du jeune homme.

Elle approcha de la malle en souriant légèrement, l'ouvrit et y récupéra un livre assez massif. Le livre était relié de cuir et ses pages étaient dorées. Gravé dans le cuir de sa couverture, le mot « Conditoribus » s'étalait en grosses lettres dorées. Elle revint vers lui en portant le livre avec elle.

— Voilà, dit Amy, en lui offrant le livre.

Tom la regardait, la surprise se lisait sur son visage :

— Que… ? Quoi ?

Elle lui sourit affectueusement :

— Je veux que tu l'aies.

Il n'avait toujours pas accepté son livre. Il secoua légèrement la tête et bégaya :

— Non je ne peux pas…peux pas…c'est trop. Tu dois le garder.

— Tom, ça va.

Elle tenta de l'amadouer.

— Je sais combien tu aimes les livres. Et je vais sûrement m'endormir si j'essaye de le lire. Alors, vas-y, prends-le.

Ses yeux bleus passaient du livre entre ses mains aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il la regarda avec une timidité attachante sur son visage. Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager.

— Il est vraiment bien, assura t-elle.

Il déglutit nerveusement alors que ses yeux revenaient au livre.

— D'ac-, d'accord, marmonna t-il tremblant.

Puis il sourit prudemment.

— Mais c'est seulement parce que tu m'as forcé.

— Bien sûr Tom, pouffa t-elle.

Elle se tint sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Comme elle l'aguichait à nouveau, elle fut vraiment euphorique de revoir son regard rêveur. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui fit naître une adorable rougeur sur ses joues. Elle lui remit ensuite le livre.

— Merci Amy, dit-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il se penchait sur le livre.

— N'en parle pas, à quiconque, dit-elle.

Tom lui jeta un sourire qui fit naître en elle des frissons du haut vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa chastement sur la joue. Il se redressa de nouveau et regarda précautionneusement la porte de son dortoir. Il baissa enfin les yeux vers elle et lui dit d'un ton embarrassé :

— Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille avant que tes amis ne nous attrapent.

Amy ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais elle hocha tout de même la tête.

— D'accord, murmura t-elle tristement.

Sentant sa réticence à le laisser partir, Tom lui sourit pour la rassurer. Puis il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue avant qu'il ne place de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. La main d'Amy erra jusqu'à sa poitrine, effleurant son insigne de Préfet-en-chef, jusqu'à se poser sur ses épaules.

— Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, dit-il après avoir une nouvelle fois libéré ses lèvres.

Amy le suivit des yeux, toujours fascinée par son baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Il lui jeta un dernier sourire avant de se glisser hors de son dortoir.

Son sourire affectueux était toujours inscrit autour de sa bouche quand Jedusor ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il se tenait dans un couloir sombre et abandonné situé près des escaliers menant à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Le regard de Jedusor se concentrait autour du lourd livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Pendant qu'il regardait fixement le bas de sa couverture, l'expression de l'amant éperdu d'amour qu'il avait présenté à la jeune fille fondit presque instantanément, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un masque creux. Ses yeux bleus devinrent froids et une étrange lueur rouge commença à s'allumer. Un rictus mauvais tordit lentement les coins de sa bouche alors qu'il regardait avec avidité le livre.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Jedusor entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Un petit sourire déformant sa bouche, il ne regarda pas une seule fois la table des Serdaigle. Comme il passait devant eux, les Serpentard déjà assis lui lancèrent des regards admiratifs. Impassible, Jedusor se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, ne relevant aucune des salutations respectueusement chuchotées.

Au milieu de la table des Serpentards flanaît un groupe de Septième Année. Dégageant un air d'exclusivité, ce groupe était séparé du reste des Serpentard par un mur invisible. Les membres de ce groupe recevaient de nombreux regards envieux des autres Serpentard voulant désespérément en faire partie. Jedusor réprima un ricanement méprisant. Ils étaient tous tellement pathétiques. Comme si cela avait une once d'importance. Une bande de sages écoliers, tous.

Jedusor garda son rictus condescendant affiché sur le visage alors qu'il passait devant ce groupe « exclusif ». Un siège au milieu d'eux était inoccupé, apparemment réservé pour quelqu'un. Jedusor se glissa élégamment sur le siège.

— Jedusor, dit un garçon blond platine en guise de salutation.

Jedusor inclina la tête, n'ayant aucune envie d'engager une conversation. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du blond lorsqu'il demanda :

— Comment est Belby ?

Jedusor haussa un sourcil indifférent et commenta froidement :

— Qui est Belby ?

Un garçon assez massif, assis à côté du blond, releva la tête de son assiette d'œuf brouillés et examina Jedusor de ses yeux globuleux.

— Amy Belby n'est pas ta copine ? demanda t-il bêtement.

Jedusor fixa impérieusement le garçon pendant un moment avant de dire d'une voix glaciale :

— Non.

Le sourire pervers du blond s'élargit et la seule fille aux alentours sourit follement quand elle entendit les nouvelles.

— Bien sûr que non, Amy n'est pas sa petite amie, voyons Goyle ! déclara triomphalement la jeune fille au garçon costaud.

Puis elle considéra Jedusor. Tripotant ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage, elle déclara avec arrogance :

— Il était temps que tu arrêtes de jouer avec une fille aussi terne.

Jedusor l'observa simplement à travers ses yeux bleus inexpressifs.

— Bellatrix, dit-il de sa voix douce. Je me fiche de ce à quoi Belby ressemble. En fin de compte, elle m'a prouvée qu'elle pouvait m'être très utile.

Bellatrix fit la moue et se mit à bouder :

— Moi aussi, je peux être utile. Tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

Un sourire à peine visible s'inscrivit sur la bouche de Jedusor.

— Je suis sûr que tu le peux, flirta t-il suavement.

Les yeux sombres de Bellatrix s'allumèrent en entendant ses paroles. Son regard plein d'admiration, elle examina Jedusor avec nostalgie.

— Donc, je suppose que tu as obtenu de Belby ce que tu voulais ? demanda le garçon blond avec nonchalance.

Les yeux bleus glacés de Jedusor se détournèrent de Bellatrix vers le jeune homme blond.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je voulais quelque chose d'elle, Drago ? demanda t-il innocemment, un amusement sinistre trahissant sa voix.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui était assis à la droite de Jedusor examina celui-ci avec un regard froid. Il se pencha un peu en avant sur son siège avant de dire d'une voix calme :

— Parce que Bella est une bonne fille. Belby est une Serdaigle ennuyeuse et elle n'a même pas l'air bonne. Donc, soit tu as totalement changé en matière de femmes, Tom, soit tu voulais quelque chose d'elle.

Un sourire méchant naquit sur les lèvres de Jedusor lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles.

— Eh bien, Antonin, répondit-il simplement. Il semble que je sois un livre ouvert pour toi.

Antonin ricana sombrement en entendant cela :

— Loin de là, très loin de là, Tom. Après toutes ces années, je dois l'admettre, tu restes un mystère pour nous tous.

Jedusor ricana doucement. Antonin prit une gorgée de sa tasse de café avant qu'il ne demande avec désinvolture :

— D'ailleurs, tu vas rester à Poudlard pour Noël ?

Avant que Jedusor ne puisse répondre, Bellatrix, un sourire fou inscrit sur le visage, posa une main possessive sur le bras de Jedusor.

— Non, se vanta t-elle et se tournant vers Antonin. Il va visiter le manoir Malefoy. Drago l'a invité.

Jedusor retira froidement la main de son bras, Bellatrix faisant ainsi encore une fois la moue.

— Malefoy ? demanda Antonin en haussant les sourcils.

Son regard s'attarda sur Drago. Puis il dit, du doux poison accompagnant ses mots :

— Pourquoi, Tom, si tu es aussi désespéré, tu aurais dû m'en parler. Je t'aurais volontiers invité.

Drago plissa les yeux. Puis il dit d'une voix calme :

— Les invitations de dernière minute ne sont jamais signes de raffinement, Dolohov.

La légère contraction de ses mains étaient la seule indication de l'agacement d'Antonin Dolohov. Dans le même temps, Bellatrix ricanait d'un air moqueur. Satisfait de lui-même, Drago se tourna vers Jedusor mais fut déçu de le voir totalement indifférent.

— Comment se fait-il que tu ne restes pas à Poudlard, Tom ? demanda timidement un autre garçon. Tu restes toujours, sauf pour les vacances d'été.

Jedusor tourna paresseusement la tête et observa le garçon de ses yeux indéchiffrables. Assis à l'extrémité du groupe, le garçon se tortillait sur son siège car frappé par l'œil scrutateur de Jedusor.

— Il y a des choses que je dois régler Regulus, répondit finalement Jedusor d'une voix teintée de froideur.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse Jedusor se leva, laissant derrière lui une Bellatrix déçue.

— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. J'ai un livre à lire, dit Jedusor poliment mais marqué d'un amusement sinistre.

A la table des Serdaigle, Amy Belby vit le manège du Préfet-en-chef à travers la Grande Salle. Elle fut submergée par la tristesse en voyant qu'il l'ignorait complètement. Elle avait tant espéré qu'ils se revoient avant les vacances de Noël. Pourquoi l'ignorait-il de la sorte ?

.

.

.

Seulement un jour plus tard, Jedusor se promenait à travers le Manoir Malefoy, en suivant Drago qui lui indiquait là où se trouvait la chambre d'ami. Grimpant les marches des escaliers, ils atteignirent rapidement le premier étage et empruntèrent par la suite un couloir. Le parquet en bois sombre avait été poli à la perfection. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des portraits d'hommes blonds regardant d'un air snob les visiteurs passant devant eux. Jedusor suivait silencieusement Drago à travers le corridor, ses pensées étant distraites par la tâche qu'il voulait effectuer pendant ces vacances. Il allait certainement devoir se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour se procurer tout l'équipement dont il avait besoin.

— A droite, ce sont les chambres.

La voix de Drago le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

— Tes bagages ont déjà été montées dans ta chambre.

Jedusor ne répondit pas. Ils tournèrent à gauche vers un autre couloir, où Drago le mena jusque vers une porte. Il porta sa main jusque sur la poignée en or, la tourna et entra dans la pièce. Jedusor le suivit. La chambre était très spacieuse, elle était dotée d'un lit immensément grand en son milieu. Divers meubles en acajou étaient disposés avec goût dans la pièce. Et en effet, la malle de Jedusor se trouvait déjà au pied de l'immense lit.

— Le dîner est prévu pour sept heures, dit Drago. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il suffit d'appeler Penny.

Il revint vers la porte, agita sa baguette et dit sèchement :

— Penny.

Puis il attendit un moment. Il y eut un léger crack sonore et le domestique apparut dans l'air, se courbant immédiatement à la vue de Drago.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ?

Drago sourit d'un air sarcastique vers la créature et lui dit d'un ton acerbe :

— Il s'agit d'un invité de la famille, Tom Jedusor.

Il fit un geste vers celui-ci.

— Je veux que tu t'occupes de lui pour la durée de son séjour chez nous.

— Bien sûr, Maître.

Une autre courbure.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent quand ils tombèrent sur la malle sur le sol. Il demanda brusquement :

— Tu peux commencer par déballer ses affaires, Penny.

— Oui, Maître, répondit docilement Penny avant de se précipiter vers la malle.

Jedusor jeta un regard noir à Drago et déclara :

— Je n'apprécie vraiment pas que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

Drago le regarda, la peur vacillante se lisant dans ses yeux.

— Bien sûr, dit-il à la hâte.

Il agita avec désinvolture sa baguette vers Penny, qui avait déjà ouvert la malle. Elle fut projetée avec violence sur le mur et grinça douloureusement quand elle retomba sur le sol. Elle se releva péniblement.

— Ne touche pas ses affaires, siffla Drago d'un air menaçant.

Penny répondit rapidement :

— Je ne le ferai pas, Maître.

— Laisse-nous seul, commanda t-il.

Penny se courba encore plus profondément, puis elle se retourna et se précipita hors de la pièce, ses cheveux bruns bouclés se balançant doucement sur ses épaules alors qu'elle marchait.

— Tsss, fit Drago avec mépris. Les Sang-de-Bourbe, trop stupides pour savoir respirer si on le leur rappelle pas comment faire.

.

.

Hermione se frotta le côté douloureux. Cela lui faisait mal à l'endroit où elle avait été jeté au sol. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, pour mériter ça. Mais Drago ne se souciait guère de valeur comme la justice. Comme à l'habitué, Hermione avait redouté le jour où il reviendrait de son école. C'était encore plus terrible maintenant qu'il avait ramené un ami avec lui. Cet homme brun, Jedusor, l'avait regardé exactement de la même manière que le faisait Drago. Hermione se dépêcha de quitter la chambre d'ami et descendit les escaliers. Espérons que ni Drago ni son ami ne l'appelle encore aujourd'hui.

Hermione atteignit rapidement le rez-de-chaussée et sortit du couloir principal pour atteindre les vieux escaliers grinçant menant aux cuisines. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la vapeur et l'odeur de bœuf rôti l'accueillirent. L'odeur de la nourriture lui mit presque instantanément l'eau à la bouche. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait goûter pas une seule des miettes du plat. Ça n'était pas pour elle. Cependant, si elle avait vraiment de la chance, elle pourrait peut-être avoir un peu de la soupe aux légumes de Maggie. Hermione se tourna, à la recherche de celle-ci. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle la vit debout devant la cheminée. En faisant attention à ne pas déranger les gens travaillant aux cuisines, Hermione se glissa vers elle.

— Bonjour, jeune fille, l'accueillit Maggie lorsqu'elle remarqua Hermione. Tu as encore eu des ennuis ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Maggie sourit de soulagement puis mit de côté sa louche en bois. La petite femme potelée s'avança vers Hermione et l'enveloppa d'une étreinte maternelle. Elle la lâcha ensuite, et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux touffus d'Hermione. Elle fit un pas en arrière vers ses pots et ses casseroles.

— Sois une bonne fille, et aide-moi à éplucher les pommes de terre.

Hermione sourit, hocha la tête et sauta sur l'énorme pile de pommes de terres restantes. Elle prit un couteau et commença à éplucher. Elle était plutôt contente de rester aux cuisines. Il faisait bien chaud. Un peu plus tard, elle devrait dégager la neige devant l'entrée du manoir. Elle en avait déjà froid rien que d'y penser.

Hermione commençait à éplucher une autre pomme de terre quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'Hermione. Elle portait un énorme sac de linge par-dessus son épaule. Jurant haut et fort, elle transporta le sac de linge vers une autre porte et entra dans une pièce. Elle en ressortit une minute plus tard sans son sac, se dirigea vers la cuisine et sauta dans les bras d'Hermione.

— Salut Penny, salua t-elle de bonne humeur. Comment se passe ta journée ?

— Super Minky. Et la tienne ?

— Fabuleuse, je dirais. La météo est agréable en plus, répondit Minky avec un large sourire.

Elle rejoignit Hermione pour le pelage de patates. Hermione lui sourit en retour. Elles avaient toujours eu ce rituel. Comment leur journée se passait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. C'était juste sympa d'utiliser des mots « spectaculaires » pour changer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres occasions sinon. Minky laissa tomber une pomme de terre dans le tas et en chercha une autre.

\- Essaye de faire des épluchures trèèèès épaisse, murmura t-elle à Hermione. On pourra faire une soupe pour eux plus tard.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

— Qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ? chuchota t-elle amusée.

— Ouep, répondit Minky toute guillerette. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que les Black venaient dîner aujourd'hui , informa Minky comme si elle avait mordu dans un citron.

Hermione avait exactement la même expression sur son visage.

— Ugh.

Minky haussa les épaules.

— Et Drago a invité quelqu'un en plus, ajouta Hermione sans enthousiasme.

L'autre fille leva les sourcils.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Personne que l'on connaît, répondit-elle. Tom Jedusor. Je suppose qu'il est dans la même école que Drago.

Minky soupira avec lassitude.

— C'est encore plus de travail pour nous.

Ses yeux bruns interrogèrent Hermione.

— A quoi ressemble t-il ?

Hermione grogna doucement. Elle savait parfaitement bien que Minky ne lui demandait pas une description physique de Tom Jedusor.

— Eh bien, il a l'air d'être le genre de type qui te lance des sorts mortels si tu ne respires pas de la façon qu'il veut.

Minky laissa tomber une autre pomme de terre.

— Vaut mieux pas faire de bêtises devant lui alors ?

— Exactement, fut la réponse d'Hermione.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se tenait dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy avec un paquet de manteaux dans les mains. Tenant précautionneusement les vêtements coûteux, elle les amena rapidement dans une petite pièce où elle les rangea sur un rail de vêtements. Elle ferma ensuite doucement la porte derrière elle et courut à travers le hall d'entrée jusqu'à un couloir amenant au salon.

Hermione tenta d'être aussi silencieuse que possible alors qu'elle se glissait dans la pièce. Les Malefoy et leurs invités étaient déjà réunis autour d'une généreuse table. Hermione laissa son regard vagabonder sur les personnes présentes autour de la table. Lucius était assis en bout de table, entouré de Narcissa et de Drago à ses côtés. Puis il y avait Cygnus et Druella et leur fille, Bellatrix. Hermione frissonna quand elle sentit le regard suspect de Bellatrix se poser sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Bellatrix Black. Juste à côté de Bellatrix était assis Tom Jedusor. Hermione aurait aimé lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit le regard aguicheur de Bellatrix lorsque celle-ci observait Jedusor. N'était-elle pas déjà fiancée ? Hermione arrêta de s'interroger sur les plans de mariage de Bellatrix et se dirigea rapidement vers Sam qui servait la soupe. Celui-ci lui lança un regard reconnaissant pour son aide.

.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione se tenait un peu à l'écart de la table, attendant silencieusement des ordres quelconques, et regardait les personnes manger. Elle salivait d'avance de voir le plats sur la table. Elle n'avait, en outre, pas eu le temps de manger depuis le petit-déjeuner. Elle espérait que Maggie avait pu tenir sa promesse de lui préparer une soupe de légumes faite avec les restes. Hermione réprima un sourire fatigué et se concentra sur la conversation.

— Avez-vous entendu parler de l'affaire Schönbach en Allemagne ? demanda Lucius pendant qu'il coupait son rôti de bœuf.

Mme Black le regarda avec intérêt puis répondit :

— Oui, bien sûr. C'est une honte, croyez-moi.

Narcissa acquiesça, fronçant les sourcils avec dégoût. Bellatrix poussait avec morosité les pommes de terre autour de son assiette.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda t-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

Son père leva les sourcils.

— Tu devrais vraiment lire plus souvent les journaux, Bella. Cela te ferait du bien.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules, pas vraiment impressionnée par la réprimande de son père.

— Vraiment, Bellatrix, réprima sévèrment Mme Black. Votre père a raison.

A l'écoute des mots tranchants de sa mère, Bellatrix se redressa sur son siège, et pour la première fois, sembla réellement contrite.

— Oui, Mère, répondit-elle à voix basse.

Sa mère plissa les yeux et dit :

— Pour ton information, Lucius parle de cette affaire d'assassinat en Allemagne. Marcel Schönbach aurait tué sa tante. Les Schönbach sont une famille de Sang-Pur très ancienne et très riche et maintenant qu'Hanna Schönbach est morte, Marcel va hériter de la fortune.

M. Black secoua la tête avec indignation après avoir écouté sa femme.

— Comment une famille aussi prestigieuse a t-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Maintenant la presse s'en est emparée. Quel scandale.

Lucius hocha la tête à cela.

— C'est cela, c'est cela. Je connaissais Hanna. C'était une femme merveilleuse.

— Oui, consentit Narcissa. Et maintenant elle est morte. Empoisonnée, pour autant que je sache.

— Comment a t-il pu faire cela ? demanda M. Black.

— A ma connaissance, déclara Mme Black, Marcel aurait utilisé l'Imperium sur la Sang-de-Bourbe de sa tante. Il l'a forcé à lui servir du thé empoisonné. Elle est morte instantanément après l'avoir bu.

— Quelle horreur, haleta Narcissa. J'espère que la Sang-de-Bourbe a été punie avec exemplarité.

— Oui, bien sûr, déclara Mme Black. La Sang de Bourbe a été immédiatement tuée après qu'ils ont découvert la vérité.

Narcissa approuva de la tête. Hermione sentit un frisson glacé se propager tout le long de son dos.

— Une affaire vraiment désagréable, soupira Lucius. Ils n'auraient pas dû montrer ça au public.

Jedusor posa son couteau d'argent sur le bord de son assiette et dit d'une voix soyeuse :

— Oui, la façon dont ce procès a ruiné le nom de cette vieille famille est assez regrettable. Pourtant, ce procès ne semble être qu'une diversion. Maintenant que les Schönbach sont à la une des journaux, la vie dissolue du Premier Ministre allemand ne fera plus les gros titres.

Mme Black lui lança un regard appréciateur. Elle prit une gorgée de vin avant de dire, en lui souriant :

— Effectivement. Cela sonne comme un coup politique magistrale. Après tout, le mois prochain des élections vont avoir lieu en Allemagne.

Jedusor inclina la tête.

— Le Ministre peut difficilement gagner des votes quand ses conquêtes continuent à bavarder avec la presse tabloïd.

Mme Black lui sourit et prit une autre gorgée de son verre de vin.

— Je vous le répète, dit Narcissa en secouant la tête. Si Grindelwald était encore en vie, quelque chose comme cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Hermione, qui se tenait toujours près de la table en attendant des ordres, leva presque les yeux au ciel. Narcissa et ses singeries, soupira t-elle intérieurement. Si elle commençait à parler de ce sujet, elle pouvait continuer pendant des heures. Hermione priait pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Cette journée avait été si longue; elle avait juste envie de s'asseoir pendant quelques secondes. Ses pieds lui faisaient terriblement mal et elle se sentait incroyablement fatiguée.

— Narcissa chérie, dit son mari en posant sur elle une main apaisante. Grindelwald était un vieil homme. Personne ne peut vivre éternellement.

— Mais il a survécu à tant de tentatives d'assassinats pour juste mourir dans un accident ? déplora Narcissa. Si seulement il avait arrêté de faire des expériences.

— Tu as raison, la consola Lucius. Mais nous devrions lui être reconnaissants d'avoir vécu assez longtemps pour avoir crée une société aussi stable que la nôtre. Tout le monde a assez à manger, la terre prospère et depuis des décennies aucune guerre n'a entaché notre richesse. Tout le monde est en sécurité et est satisfait de sa vie. Nous devons remercier Grindelwald pour tout cela.

— Oui, concéda Mme Black. Imaginez les horreurs qu'aurait subi notre monde si une de ces tentatives d'assassinat avaient réussis.

Narcissa frissonna visiblement à cela.

— Grindelwald était un homme fort et courageux, poursuivit M. Black. Lors de son retour, dans les années quarante, il a même été attaqué par son ami le plus proche. Son meilleur ami se retourna contre lui et le combattit. Bien sûr, Grindelwald remporta l'affrontement.

Jedusor leva un sourcil vers l'autre.

— Vous voulez parler d'Albus Dumbledore ?

Mr. Black hocha gravement la tête.

— Je frémis à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu nous arriver, à nous tous, si Grindelwald avait perdu ce duel.

.

.

.

Un bol de soupe était posé sur la table. Hermione soupira de soulagement. A ce moment là, elle était assise dans la cuisine à côté d'un petit guéridon. Elle était tellement heureuse que la journée soit enfin finie. Elle allait prendre une cuillère lorsqu'elle sentit l'appel familier de son Maître. Elle toucha son avant-bras gauche pour essayer de faire disparaître le sentiment de picotement.

— Merde, murmura t-elle

Minky lui lança un regard empreint de pitié, mais continua de boire sa soupe à la cuillère. Hermione lui tira la langue avant de tournoyer sur elle-même et disparaître de la cuisine.

Avec un mince crack sonore, elle apparut dans la chambre de Drago. Rapidement, Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle repéra Bellatrix qui se prélassait sur un des luxuriants canapés. Tom Jedusor était assis juste à côté d'elle avec une expression aigre sur le visage. Drago était assis dans un fauteuil. Hermione s'avança avec hâte vers lui et s'inclina.

— Comment puis-je vous aider, Maître ?

Drago lui rit au nez, ce qui était tout à fait habituel.

— Va nous chercher à boire, lui aboya t-il.

— Oui, Maître, murmura Hermione.

Sur ce, elle disparut une nouvelle fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut dans la cuisine et prépara immédiatement un ensemble de boissons. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle prit le plateau d'argent et transplana rapidement aux appartement de Drago.

— … croyais que tu resterais pour toutes les vacances.

Hermione entendit la voix de Bellatrix faire la moue.

— Non, lui répondit la voix suave de Jedusor. J'ai quelque chose d'important à accomplir.

Alors qu'Hermione déposait le plateau d'argent sur une table d'appoint, elle se mit à regarder Drago. La curiosité faisait étinceler ses yeux gris comme il observait Jedusor. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder et commença à les servir.

Peu de temps après, les trois avaient une coupe de vin en face d'eux. Hermione recula pour ne pas perturber leur conversation. Carafe à la main, elle attendait leurs ordres.

— Tom, déclara Bellatrix boudeuse. Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu sois obligés de nous quitter ?

… _Que tu soies obligés de_ _me_ _quitter ?_ se moqua Hermione dans sa tête en reprenant la voix de Bellatrix. Elle faillit rire tout haut quand elle aperçut une lueur d'ennui dans les yeux calmes de Jedusor. Il avait eu probablement les mêmes pensées qu'Hermione en entendant la plainte de Bellatrix.

— Rien qui vous regarde, déclara Jedusor.

Sa voix était toujours polie mais une pointe de froideur se percevait dans son ton.

Bellatrix fit une nouvelle fois la moue lorsqu'elle l'entendit et se pencha en arrière sur le canapé. L'atmosphère était maintenant évidemment maussade, elle fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Drago, amusé par l'humeur aigre de Bellatrix, dit d'une voix traînante :

— Dis-moi Bellatrix, tes parents ne voulaient t-ils pas que tu ailles chez les Lestrange pour leur fête, la veille du Nouvel An? dit-il en lançant à la fille un sourire on ne peut plus faux. Après tout, tu ne peux évidemment pas laisser ton fiancé trop longtemps tout seul.

Le regard de Bellatrix s'assombrit et elle fixa furieusement Drago. A présent, elle tenait sa baguette bien droite et semblait prête à lui jeter un sort. Son sourire moqueur toujours en place, Drago se contenta de la fixer amusé. Hermione observait leur manège et souhaitait juste une chose : se trouver n'importe où sauf ici. De préférence dans la cuisine avec un bol de soupe fumant en face d'elle. Elle réprima un soupir fatigué lorsqu'elle vit le visage rempli de colère de Bellatrix et le sourire suffisant de Drago.

Au même moment, Jedusor était assis juste à côté d'une Bellatrix en colère, les jambes croisées et l'air assez ennuyé. Hermione se demandait pourquoi il se trouvait encore ici. Il avait l'air d'aimer encore moins qu'Hermione être là. Les yeux de la brune avaient repéré le verre vide de Jedusor, elle saisit alors la carafe de fin et se précipita vers lui.

— Puis-je remplir votre verre ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Les yeux bleus acier de Jedusor atterrirent sur elle. Elle frissonna. Ils semblaient la brûler de l'intérieur. Elle n'osa plus respirer. Il ne répondit pas mais sembla secouer légèrement la tête. Hermione s'inclina devant lui obséquieusement. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Drago dont le verre était également vide et qui le tenait à la main.

Il tenait son verre avec sur son visage un regard impatient, et Hermione remplit son verre prudemment. Un rictus diabolique apparut sur le visage de Bellatrix. Elle cessa de faire tournoyer sa baguette et l'agita dans le dos d'Hermione. Celle-ci versait encore du vin dans le verre lorsqu'un sort cuisant la frappa. Hermione glapit de gouleur car le sort avait atteint le plein milieu de son dos. Sa main trembla et elle renversa du vin partout sur le pantalon de Drago. Le blond jura furieusement et se leva de son siège alors que Bellatrix ricanait méchamment. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit que l'énorme tâche sur les vêtements s'élargissaient de plus en plus. Hermione regarda le visage du blond. Il avait l'air livide. La jeune femme se recroquevilla immédiatement devant lui.

— Je …. Je suis profondément désolée, Maître, murmura t-elle avec effroi.

— Merde, lui cria Drago. Quelle idiote !

Il leva la main et la gifla avec force. La tête d'Hermione fut projetée sur le côté. Elle réprima un gémissement et inclina une nouvelle fois sa tête.

— Je suis désolée, Maître, répéta t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas mais sortit seulement sa baguette. Hermione se raidit quand elle l'a vit mais n'essaya pas de s'éloigner de lui.

— Pulso ! cria Drago en agitant sa baguette.

Hermione ferma les yeux quand sa magie la frappa. Elle fut rejetée au loin et se cogna contre le mur. La carafe, qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains, se brisa et elle sentit les éclats lui couper la main. Elle serra les dents et essaya d'ignorer la douleur. Du coin des yeux, elle vit Bellatrix sourire cruellement, évidemment amusée par le chaos qu'elle avait crée. Jedusor semblait toujours aussi désintéressé et ne posa pas un seul instant les yeux sur Hermione.

— Nettoie ce gâchis, lui ordonna Drago. Et sors d'ici.

— Oui, Maître, murmura Hermione.

Elle mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une baguette rouge vive. Récurvite était l'un des seuls sorts qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Rapidement, Hermione agita sa baguette sur les éclats de verre.

— Récurvite, marmona t-elle.

Les éclats de verre et le vin renversé disparurent. Cela fait, Hermione s'inclina devant Drago qui ne regardait même plus dans sa direction. Elle tournoya ensuite sur elle-même et quitta la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reparut dans la cuisine.

Elle fut accueillie par Minky qui était assise à une des tables de la pièce. Elle avait une aiguille dans une main et une chaussette dans l'autre qu'elle tentait de réparer. Minky leva les yeux de son travail quand elle entendit Hermione apparaître.

— Te voilà.

Elle sourit à Hermione.

— Je t'ai réservée une partie de la soupe.

— Merci, dit Hermione en s'asseyant avec lassitude à côté d'elle.

Elle attrapa un linge qui traînait sur la table et l'enroula autour de sa main ensanglantée. Minky se leva et alla chercher un bol de soupe aux légumes. Hermione commença avec reconnaissance la soupe, en utilisant sa main gauche puisque sa main droite était couverte de coupures douloureuses.

— Encore une magnifique journée ? demanda négligemment Minky alors qu'elle se rasseyait aux cotés d'Hermione.

— Magnifique en effet, répondit celle-ci entre deux cuillerées de soupe.

.

.

.

Il était tard, Hermione était harassée. Pourtant, elle se glissa hors des quartiers des domestiques, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Winky quand elle enjamba son lit. Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se faufilait à travers les couloirs du manoir jusqu'au premier étage. Prudemment, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et traversa sur la pointe des pieds le plancher en bois. Elle avait volontairement laissé ses chaussures en bas pour ne pas faire de bruit et alerter quiconque.

En quelques pas, elle atteignit l'énorme porte en bois. Hermione l'ouvrit lentement pour ne pas la faire grincer, puis elle entra. La pièce qui se dressait devant elle était immense et remplie d'étagères fourmillant de milliers de livres. Il s'agissait de la bibliothèque de la famille Malefoy. Hermione s'arrêta un court instant, ferma les yeux et respira profondément. L'odeur du parchemin et des vieux livres, cela avait toujours réussi à faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione.

La brune rouvrit les yeux et entra plus profondément dans la bibliothèque. Elle monta sur l'une des étagères, tentant d'être aussi silencieuse que possible. Elle trouva le livre qu'elle recherchait avec facilité. Elle atteignit le livre épais relié de cuir et le sortit de l'étagère. Alors qu'elle tenait le lourd livre, sa main la brûla à l'endroit où quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait reçu ses coupures. Elle ignora simplement la douleur. La jeune femme réussit à distinguer le titre du livre : _Malédictions et Maléfices, tome 6 : Détruire des sortilèges avancés_. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva rapidement la page où elle s'était arrêtée hier. Elle se dirigea finalement vers la fenêtre et commença à lire, la lumière de la lune éclairant les lettres du livre.

.

.

.

 **'The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong at the broken places.'**

 **Ernest Hemingway (1899-1961)**


	2. Chapitre 2: Nature: Like Us

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Une fois de plus, je vous le répète mes chers lecteurs, cette histoire est AU. Un très grand nombre de personnages appartenant à l'univers d'Harry Potter de cette histoire sont « arrachés » de leur période disons normale. Quelques autres détails sont également changés. N'essayez pas de chercher les erreurs, sinon vous n'allez pas vous en sortir ^^

Il s'agit d'un monde parallèle. Au même moment dans les livres, Hermione serait à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron. Dans ce monde, elle travaille sous le nom de « Penny » au manoir Malfoy et tout est devenu dingue.

J'avais déjà commencé à écrire ce chapitre il y a longtemps déjà mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps nécessaire pour m'y replonger. Maintenant, ça y est. J'espère que vous aimerez.

(Parce que j'en parle très brièvement dans ce chapitre : l'année en cours est 1997. A cette époque, la région des Balkans est secouée par la guerre et la République Fédérale de Yougoslavie (Montenegro, Serbie, Kosovo) existe toujours)

Merci pour les reviews de chacun d'entre vous ! Quand je vous lis, ça comble ma journée de bonheur !

 **Note de la traductrice:** Voici le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^'. Allez…Enjoy !

 **Chapitre deux : Nature, Like Us**

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tard. Il était déjà six heures. Elle trébucha dans la cuisine et cligna des yeux avec lassitude lorsqu'elle entra et vit toute l'agitation qui y régnait. La brune bailla grossièrement. Elle s'était levée quelques minutes plus tard que d'habitude, mais le livre avait été tellement fascinant. Elle s'était sentie incapable de quitter la bibliothèque avant deux heures du matin. Pas étonnant qu'elle était morte de fatigue. Se maudissant silencieusement, Hermione se dirigea vers Maggie.

— Salut Penny, la salua Sam qui tenait une casserole entre les mains.

— Salut.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Maggie qui se tenait, comme à l'accoutumée, près de l'âtre préparant le petit-déjeuner des Malefoy.

— Te voilà.

Maggie lui sourit quand elle la vit arriver.

— Tu t'es enfin levée, hein ?

— Désolée, s'excusa Hermione. Je suis tellement fatiguée.

Maggie se mit à rire.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais rater quelque chose d'important.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter :

— Maintenant, va manger.

A ses paroles, Maggie amena Hermione sur une chaise et lui apporta une assiette composée d'une tranche de pain et d'un peu de fromage.

— Merci, dit Hermione.

Et elle commença à manger.

Maggie lui sourit une nouvelle fois et lui ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux bouclés avant de reprendre où elle en était dans la préparation du petit déjeuner des Malefoy. Hermione avala la nourriture, se sentant toujours autant fatiguée. La jeune femme se demandait comment elle allait tenir avant la fin de la journée. Avec un soupir, elle se leva. Malheureusement, il lui restait un grand nombre de tâches à accomplir.

 _Ah, quelle joie de travailler pour les Malefoy…_

.

.

— Tu sais, c'est pas si mal que ça, souligna Minky.

— Pardon ? souffla Hermione irritée. Comment cela pourrait-il être pire que ça ?

Hermione était accroupie, son dos la faisant déjà souffrir. Elle avait dans une main un balai et dans l'autre un chiffon. Minky était assise dans la même position qu'Hermione, à seulement quelques mètres d'écart. Elle étaient toutes les deux en plein polissage du plancher ébène du manoir Malefoy. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Narcissa avait décidé que son plancher n'était pas assez « brillant ». Et hier, lors de la visite des Black, elle avait été mortifiée par l'intérieur embarrassant de sa maison. Elle avait donc appelé Hermione et Minky et leur avait ordonné de faire quelque chose contre « ce délabrement » qui s'était apparemment manifesté dans le manoir Malefoy.

Désormais, Hermione et Minky étaient coincés –pour le reste de la journée… ou du mois- à nettoyer le manoir. Astiquer le sol à la cire d'abeille ne faisait vraisemblablement pas partie des choses qu'Hermione appréciait faire à huit heures du matin. C'était un travail fastidieux, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le bois du premier étage devait être nettoyé à l'aide d'une petite brosse, avant que le vernis ne soit méticuleusement appliqué avec un délicat tissu. Non pas que le plancher n'était pas assez brillant. Tout ça n'était qu'une perte de temps, selon Hermione. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas finir avec la baguette de Narcissa sous la gorge, Hermione se taisait et faisait juste ce qu'on lui demandait.

— Eh bien, par exemple, si Narcissa se souvenait que nous pourrions nettoyer le grenier, _ce_ serait pire, commenta Minky tout en frottant une tâche plutôt persistante sur le sol.

Hermione la regarda un court instant et grogna :

— Ne la laisse pas se souvenir de ça.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux filles s'effondrèrent de fatigue sur un banc de la cuisine. Elles avaient parcouru le manoir de long en charge, exécutant les ordres de Narcissa. Frottant ses genoux douloureux, Minky se tourna vers Hermione et déclara :

— Mon Dieu, ça a du être la quatrième chose la plus horrible que j'ai faite de ma vie.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Après un moment, elle dit :

— Je veux vraiment rien savoir des trois autres choses qui ont du être bien pires.

— Vraiment, dit Minky avec la tête pendant d'un côté. C'était si horrible que je préfère ne pas te le dire.

Hermione prit une miette de pain qui traînait sur la table en face d'elle et la mit dans sa bouche. Midi était déjà passé, il était probablement dans les deux heures de l'après-midi. Hermione croisait les doigts pour que Narcissa ne continua pas à les torturer et que sa rage du nettoyage cessa. Elle se pencha en arrière sur son siège et regarda Minky assise à côté d'elle. Mâchant toujours son pain, Hermione réfléchit :

— Et la fois où j'ai dû recoller le balai de Drago parce qu'il l'avait cassé en mille morceaux était sûrement pire. Il m'a tout de même jeté un sort parce son balai collé ne volait plus.

Minky tapota l'épaule d'Hermione. En gardant les yeux clos, elle consolait mollement Hermione :

— C'tait pas notre faute, Penny.

Hermione allait ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre quelque chose quand elle sentit la piqûre familière lui lacérer son avant-bras gauche.

— Merde, jura t-elle en se tenant le bras.

Minky tourna la tête avec lassitude vers son amie :

— Pas de chance.

Hermione la regarda et dit :

— Je te déteste.

Minky lui répondit avec un grand sourire avant que ses paupières ne se referment de nouveau. Hermione se leva de son siège à contrecœur, tournoya sur elle-même et transplana chez son maître.

Avec un léger crack, elle réapparut dans les appartements de Drago. Ses yeux passèrent en revue la pièce, analysant la situation. Elle repéra Jedusor. Il se délassait élégamment sur un canapé. Un livre était posé sur ses genoux et ses yeux erraient sur le texte. Ses expressions étaient cachées par un masque de pâleur. _Au moins Bellatrix n'est pas là_ , se rassura intérieurement Hermione. Drago se tenait juste en face d'elle, portant son épais manteau d'hiver. Une fois de plus, il lui lança un regard furieux. Hermione ne voulait pas assister à l'une de ces crises de colère. Elle se prosterna devant lui et chuchota servilement :

— Vous m'avez appelé, Maître ?

Drago plissa ses yeux gris avant de lancer brusquement :

— Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec tes imbécillités.

— Je suis désolée, Maître, dit Hermione rapidement, baissant la tête.

 _Mon Maître est le plus radieux des Maître._ Une voix sarcastique résonna dans sa tête. Si seulement elle pouvait retourner à la cuisine et revoir Minky. Elle n'avait aucune envie que cela se finisse comme hier. Sa main droite était encore couvertes de coupures douloureuses. Drago ne lui avait pas encore donné d'ordres. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers Jedusor et lui demanda d'un ton subitement et bizarrement poli :

— Tu es prêt à y aller, Tom ?

Les yeux incroyablement bleus de Jedusor détachèrent de son livre et tombèrent sur Drago. Celui-ci se raidit légèrement tandis que l'autre l'observait avec un calme olympien. Hermione haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu son Maître, d'habitude si arrogant, agir aussi nerveusement. Elle cacha rapidement sa surprise, de peur d'être punie pour cela. Les insondables yeux de Jedusor restèrent sur Drago, puis il donna un signe de tête presque imperceptible. Il ferma son livre et se leva gracieusement du canapé. Drago se tourna vers Hermione, et encore un fois d'un ton rude, lui ordonna :

— Viens là. Tu vas nous faire transplaner.

— Oui, Maître, marmonna Hermionne en s'approchant rapidement vers lui.

Jedusor leva un sourcil indigné vers Drago et dit délicatement :

— Je peux transplaner par moi-même.

L'autre écarta d'un geste de la main cette possibilité :

— Epargne-toi cette peine. Penny peut le faire. Elle a d'ailleurs enclenché les protections du Manoir. Tu ne serais pas capable de transplaner d'ici.

Hermione leva les yeux, en son for intérieur. Elle ne savait pas pour Jedusor, mais elle savait que Malefoy était très mauvais en Transplanage. Cela ne serait pas si mal si il faisait lui-même et se désartibulait mais ils apparaîtraient sûrement à des kilomètres de la destination prévue. Hermione ne lui avait jamais fait remarquer ses faibles compétences en matière de Transplanage, elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre un Doloris dans la tête, merci bien.

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione et attrapa son avant-bras gauche. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se serrer autour de son poignet encore douloureux. Jedusor n'avait pas l'air au mieux face à ce qui se passait devant lui mais ne fit aucune remarque. Au lieu de cela, il s'avança vers Hermione. Son yeux bleus scrutateurs la transpercèrent et elle détourna rapidement le regard. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte de la taille de Jedusor. Il mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que Drago et une tête de plus qu'Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver près de lui, il émettait une aura étrangement sombre. Mais elle n'osa pas bouger. Jedusor leva la main mais à l'inverse de Drago, ne s'accrocha pas à son avant-bras. Hermione sursauta presque quand la main de Jedusor se referma sur la sienne et la prit d'une poigne serrée mais non douloureuse. Hermione était encore sous le choc de la manière dont il l'avait touchée lorsque Drago lui dit d'un ton brusque :

— Au Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le Transplanage ne lui posait, en soi, pas vraiment de problèmes mais deux passagers en plus n'était pas une promenade de santé. Pensant très fort à leur destination, Hermione tournoya sur elle-même et sentit une pression.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, la pression disparut et ils apparurent dans la zone de Transplanage du Chemin de Traverse. Dès qu'Hermione arriva, un vent froid lui glaça les côtes. _Pas étonnant_ , pensa t-elle misérablement en regardant le ciel gris. Il neigeait légèrement, ce qui n'était pas rare pour un mois de décembre. Hermione frissonna et s'enroula encore plus fortement dans ses minces vêtements. Elle se mit à regarder avec envie les épais manteaux d'hiver de Malefoy et de Jedusor. Ne prêtant aucune attention à Hermione, ils se dirigèrent vers l'actuelle entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Encore tremblante, elle les suivit. Pendant qu'elle marchait, Hermione retroussa la manche gauche de sa robe noire. Elle ne regarda que fugitivement l'horrible Marque des Ténèbres qui lui avaient été tatouées sur l'avant-bras gauche. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait regarder. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait se trouver dans un lieu public sans exposer sa marque. Son statut de Sang de Bourbe devait être affiché à chaque instant. Mais la Marque n'était même pas nécessaire pour deviner son statut. Après tout, quel sorcier ou sorcière sain d'esprit irait se promener dans ce froid glacial en guenilles, pensait-elle, quand elle examina sa mince robe. Elle était en coton brut, plutôt ample et ne la protégeait en aucune manière du froid mordant. Sa robe noire de devant ne la protégeait pas non plus. Morose, elle suivit Jedusor et Drago vers le mur de brique marquant l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

Jedusor leva sa baguette et la tapota sur certaines briques. Instantanément, les pierres de briques se dégagèrent pour laisser place au Chemin de Traverse. Hermione suivit les deux sorciers et s'y engouffra. Un petit sourire osa s'aventurer sur son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua l'agitation qui semblait avoir lieu dans la ruelle. L'endroit était bondé, les gens effectuant leurs achats de dernière minute pour Noël. Hermione regardait avec amusement tous ces parents stressés traînant leurs enfants de boutique en boutique. Elle aperçut un minuscule sorcier chargé de tant de sacs et de colis que seul son chapeau pointu dépassait. De doux flocons de neige commençaient à tomber en abondance.

— Alors ?

La voix de Malefoy la sortit de sa rêverie.

— Où as-tu besoin d'aller ?

Le sorcier blond examinait Jedusor. Le regard glacé de Jedusor semblait s'être fixé sur quelque chose ne se trouvant pas sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Embrumes, répondit-il d'une voix profonde.

Drago hocha la tête comme si il ne s'attendait pas à moins de la part de l'autre. Il dit :

— Je dois aller chez Tissard et Brodette. M'acheter de nouveaux costumes de soirée.

Jedusor lui jeta un regard impérieux.

— Tu en as vraiment besoin ?

— Je te rappelle que Beltaine est pour bientôt, répondit Drago.

Tom le regarda avec des yeux froids, sans émotion.

— Et alors ?

— Oh allez Tom…

Drago le regarda.

— En tant que Préfet, tu es chargé d'organiser le bal. C'est quelque chose d'important, tu sais.

Le visage de Jedusor s'apparentait toujours à un masque sans expression lorsqu'il répondit, ennuyé :

— C'est un bal totalement inutile. Pourquoi t'en soucier ?

— Parce que, dit Drago d'une voix traînante. J'ai déjà demandé à Parkinson de m'accompagner. Une petite danse romantique et un puissant punch sont ce que j'utilise pour pouvoir enlever sa culotte. Voilà pourquoi.

Jedusor soupira, irrité.

— C'est pathétique.

Toujours souriant, Drago haussa les épaules :

— Je n'en meurs pas.

Jedusor ne lui répondit pas, sûrement parce qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Au lieu de cela, il se détourna et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Les yeux gris de Drago rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione et il dit d'un ton cassant :

— Penny, tu vas avec Jedusor.

Hermione était confuse mais tenta ne pas le montrer.

— Oui, Maître, déclara t-elle d'un ton servile.

— Dis-lui qu'il lui faut être au Chaudron Baveur dans une demi-heure, fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Hermione réprima un grognement à ses paroles. Elle était quasi sûre que le brun n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ses souvenant qu'elle devait rester avec lui, Hermione le chercha du regard. Elle le vit s'engouffrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, elle se précipita donc pour le suivre.

L'Allée des Embrumes était sombre et Hermione s'y sentait très mal à l'aise. Vu que Malefoy y a avait souvent des choses à régler, elle trouva assez facilement son chemin. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps non plus avant d'apercevoir les cheveux sombres de Jedusor au milieu de la foule. Hermione courut après le brunpour essayer de le rattraper, ce qui la fit se faire remarquer. Mais sachant que les personnes peuplant l'Allée des Embrumes étaient beaucoup plus inquiétante que les gens du Chemin de Traverse, elle fit attention à ne pas fâcher malencontreusement l'un d'entre eux.

Hermione veillait à ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un dans sa course pour rattraper Jedusor. Quand elle l'atteignit enfin, Hermione le suivit silencieusement, quelques mètres les séparant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jedusor pour remarquer sa présence. Il se tourna vers elle et ses yeux glacés la détaillèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que _tu_ me veux ? demanda t-il brusquement.

Hermione recula un peu et murmura timidement :

— Mon…Mon Maître voulait que je vous dise qu'il souhaitait vous voir au Chaudron Baveur dans une demi-heure.

Jedusor plissa les yeux, évidemment agacé du fait que Drago tente indirectement de lui donner des ordres. Hermione se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il lui crie dessus ou pire qu'il lui jette un sort. Cependant, Jedusor ne fit rien de tel. Bien qu'une colère sombre se lisait dans ses yeux, son visage, lui, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

— Bien, répondit-il sèchement.

Sans un mot, il continua son chemin. Hermione le suivit. Il ne fallut encore que quelques secondes à Jedusor pour comprendre qu'Hermione était toujours là. Il la regarda, fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

— Tu as prévu de tourner autour de moi encore longtemps ?

Hermione se tortilla sous son regard dur mais hocha finalement la tête.

— Maître Drago me l'a dit.

Jedusor soupira d'agacement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La jeune femme était assez heureuse qu'il ne lui jette pas un sort. Malefoy n'aurait certainement pas été aussi clément dans la même situation. Sa cape noire tourbillonnant derrière lui, Jedusor marchait gracieusement dans l'allée tandis qu'Hermione le suivait à la trace prudemment. Cela ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant que Jedusor ne s'arrête devant l'un des magasins véreux. Hermione ne le connaissait pas et il n'y avait aucune indication quant à la nature de ce qu'il vendait, juste qu'il appartenait à un certain F.A. Runcorn. La vitrine était sombre et glauque. Jedusor ignora l'aspect menaçant de la boutique et ouvrit avec confiance la porte. Hermione s'approcha de la porte et pensa qu'il valait mieux attendre là. Jedusor lui lança un coup d'œil.

— Quoi ? demanda t-il, un ton moqueur dans la voix. Déjà fatiguée de me suivre ?

— Euh…Non, Maître Jedusor, balbutia Hermione.

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui quand elle lui expliqua :

— Je ne suis pas…Vous savez…. Autorisée à entrer dans un magasin.

Elle pouvait voir les yeux bleus de Jedusor se fixer sur sa sombre marque qui était encore exposée sur son avant-bras. Son regard intense lui fit l'impression d'une brûlure et elle sentit en quelque sorte le besoin de cacher sa peau souillée.

— Je vois, dit Jedusor.

Son ton était impénétrable. Ses yeux figés restèrent sur elle encore une seconde, puis il entra dans le magasin et la laissa seule, sans un mot. Se dandinant sur ses pieds pour rester au chaud, Hermione attendait en face de la boutique. Il tombait désormais de la neige en abondance. Elle frissonna. Espérons que Jedusor revienne bientôt, pensa t-elle.

Quelques minutes seulement après que Jedusor l'ait laissée, Hermione remarqua qu'un homme étrange la fixait. Vêtu d'un pauvre manteau brun, l'homme massif se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue. Son visage était caché par une sale barbe et la capuche de sa robe étirait les traits de son visage. Hermione pouvait voir les yeux de l'homme détailler lentement son corps. Il la rendait nerveuse. L'Allée des Embrumes était toujours pleine de cinglés.

Une lueur prédatrice dansa dans les yeux de l'homme au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait lentement vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle. Hermione recula tant qu'elle put, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la devanture de la boutique. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme lorsqu'il la vit frissonner. Il posa sa main noueuse sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle vit une paire de cicatrices sur son visage, lui donnant un air effrayant.

— Une bien belle p'tite chose que t'es, hein ? dit-il d'une voix rauque et rugueuse.

Son sourire de loup était toujours inscrit sur les coins de sa bouche lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle. Il renifla ses cheveux tout en la regardant avec avidité. Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle ferma craintivement les yeux.

— Arrête ça, siffla une voix forte.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rouvrirent brusquement. Elle tourna la tête et trouva Jedusor à l'entrée du magasin. Son visage pâle était toujours aussi impassible, mais Hermione semblait apercevoir une lueur de colère brillant dans ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait l'homme. Celui-ci tenait toujours l'épaule d'Hermione. Il fixa Jedusor d'un air menaçant et émit un grondement sourd.

— 'Pas dû l'laisser seule, grogna l'homme. 'Mienne maintenant.

Hermione gémit lorsque la poigne commença à lui serrer douloureusement l'épaule. Jedusor restait toujours inexpressif mais sa magie commença à crépiter autour de lui. Il semblait prêt à exploser. Les yeux de Jedusor s'arrêtent une dernière fois sur l'homme. Puis, Jedusor ordonna d'une voix tranchante :

— Dégage de là !

Hermione vit une lueur étranger briller dans les yeux de Jedusor. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'avait fait frissonner. Hermione ne saurait dire si c'était la menace meurtrière sous-jacente dans les paroles de Jedusor ou la puissante magie noire présente dans l'air qui avait fait céder l'homme. Il libéra Hermione en grondant de colère. Fixant Jedusor, l'homme recula à contrecœur et disparut dans un recoin sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes. La respiration d'Hermione était toujours erratique et elle se tenait là, immobile, pétrifiée par la peur.

— Dépêche-toi.

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit la méchanceté dans la voix de Jedusor. C'est avec un estomac noué par la peur qu'Hermione se mit à la poursuite de Jedusor qui était déjà en marche vers le Chemin de Traverse. Elle pouvait sentir les réminiscences de la magie du jeune homme, cela lui picotait encore la peau. Jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à une magie aussi sombre, cela lui faisait terriblement peur. Son corps tremblait toujours lorsqu'elle rejoignit Jedusor, heureuse de quitter enfin l'Allée des Embrumes.

Hermione se sentait encore fragile lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Gringotts. Hermione y lut l'heure sur l'énorme horloge de l'entrée de la banque. Une demi-heure était déjà passée. Drago allait bientôt les attendre. Mais Jedusor ne semblait pas vouloir s'y rendre. Au lieu de cela, il alla vers un magasin situé à l'extrême opposé de la ruelle. De toute évidence, il ne semblait attacher aucune importance aux propos de Drago. Hermione le suivit en repensant à sa magie furieuse dont les réminiscences agitaient toujours l'air. Jedusor entra ensuite dans une autre boutique. La cloche de la porte sonna et encore une fois Hermione se retrouva à devoir attendre à l'extérieur.

Jedusor disparut pendant un moment et Hermione s'amusa à regarder les sorciers et les sorcières entrer et sortir des différentes boutiques. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle avait toujours aimé le Chemin de Traverse. Son agitation lui paraissait merveilleuse. Si seulement elle pouvait rentrer ne serait-ce que dans une seul de ses boutiques. Elle jeta un regard envieux à l'une des boutiques situées non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait : Fleury et Bott. Hermione avait toujours rêvé d'entrer dans celle-là. Hermione se demandait comme cela faisait, tout simplement, de marcher à l'intérieur, de chercher des livre ou même en acheter un.

… _Bon d'accord,_ admit-elle intérieurement _. Je pourrais en acheter plus d'un mais pas plus de trois._

Après tout, trois était un joli nombre. Hermione réfléchit tout en lançant un énième regard rêveur vers la boutique. Mais sept, n'était-il pas un nombre magique ? Elle rit doucement. Elle se voyait, chargée d'immenses sacs de livres, se promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Sa rêverie fut coupée court car Hermione remarqua du coin des yeux, qu'un certain jeune homme blond platine marchait droit vers elle. Une expression venimeuse collée sur le visage, la brune le voyait s'approcher. Hermione se raidit quand il arriva et la toisa avec colère. Il portait un énorme paquet sous le bras qu'il donna sans ménagement à Hermione. Elle le prit et le tint maladroitement. Drago demanda sèchement :

— Où est Jedusor ?

Hermione essaya de s'incliner mais faillit lâcher le paquet qu'il lui avait donné. Essayant à tout pris de retrouver son équilibre, Hermione répondit doucement en pointant du doigt la boutique :

— Il est à l'intérieur de cette boutique, Maître.

Les yeux gris de Drago semblaient suinté l'ennui. Il dit d'un ton sec :

— Je croyais t'avoir dit de lui dire de venir me voir. J'ai attendu une éternité.

Hermione n'en croyait pas un mot mais s'excusa tout de même rapidement :

— Je suis désolée, Maître.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu dire et informer Drago qu'elle avait, en fait, prévenu Jedusor mais qu'il s'en fichait. Assurément son Maître aurait compris la situation et ne l'aurait pas le moins du monde blâmer pour cela. Hermione faillit trahir ses pensées en levant les yeux au ciel. Malheureusement, le regard malveillant de Drago était toujours fixé sur elle, alors elle s'abstint de tout commentaire sarcastique. Il se détourna enfin d'elle et avança vers l'entrée de la boutique tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

— Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione ne sourcilla même pas en entendant cela. Drago utilisait tellement cette injure qu'elle n'avait désormais plus aucun effet sur elle. Au moins, il ne lui avait pas lancé de Doloris. Drago rentra dans la boutique. Il commença à neiger et Hermione frissonna. Elle essaya d'ignorer le froid et se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois dans sa rêverie heureuse.

Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait rêvé de piles de livre, mais la voix de Drago l'arracha à ses songes. Cette fois, il était (c'était assez dérangeant pour Hermione) poli avec toutefois un certain ton implorant dans la voix.

— Tom, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me le dire ? Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne le dirai à personne je te le jure.

Hermione se retourna et vit Jedusor sortir de la boutique. Son visage blanc était dépourvu d'émotion. Hermione commençait à se demander si il pouvait réellement en ressentir. Il avait plus l'air d'un bloc de glace que d'un simple humain. Ses yeux bleus pouvaient s'apparenter à de simples morceaux de glace.

— Ce sont mes affaires, répondit Jedusor avec une voix dangereusement douce.

L'étrange légèreté dans sa voix fit involontairement frissonner Hermione. Jedusor jeta un regard noir à Malefoy tout en réajustant la sangle du sac qu'il portait. Le blond ne se laissa pas impressionner, il continua à supplier Jedusor :

— Allez, Tom, dit Drago en tentant de lui soutirer d'autres informations. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'aller en Albanie ?

Jedusor lui lança un regard mauvais tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la boutique, portant sur lui son sac de voyage. Drago le suivit immédiatement.

— Je veux dire, pourquoi as-tu acheté cette tente ? demanda Drago en désignant son sac. Combien de temps comptes-tu rester en là-bas ?

Hermione suivit simplement les deux sorciers, essayant d'être aussi discrète que possible. Comme Jedusor ne répondait plus aux questions de Malefoy, le blond changea de stratégie. Il tenta de la convaincre.

— Sérieusement, Tom, dit Drago. Pourquoi veux-tu y aller seul ? Je peux t'aider.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Ça paraissait vraiment trop surprenant de sa part. Drago, sans se laisser décourager par la mine sombre de Jedusor, prit le sac que l'autre portait.

— Penny ! appela t-il sèchement. Porte ça !

Hermiona s'avança rapidement vers Drago. Il avait pris le sac de Jedusor et l'avait balancé dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle ploya sous le poids du sac. Le sac était tellement lourd qu'elle lutta furieusement pour ne pas le laisser tomber par terre et jonglais avec le paquet que Drago lui avait déjà confié. Dans le même temps, les sorciers avaient continué leur chemin et Hermione dut les rattraper.

— Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton aide.

Hermione entendit la voix calme de Jedusor siffler Drago. Elle put voir le dos de Drago se raidir mais il sembla se reprendre et ajouta prudemment :

— Bien sûr que tu n'as pas _besoin_ de mon aide. Mais cela rendrait les choses plus facile. Je te le promets.

Cette fois, l'irritation se lisait clairement dans les yeux de Jedusor quand il regarda Drago. L'autre haussa innocemment les sourcils.

— Mais je -, dit Drago tentant vainement de le convaincre.

Il s'empara d'Hermione qui avait finalement réussi à les rattraper, lui saisit durement le bras et la tira vers eux.

— … Je ramènerais Penny. Elle fera le travail à notre place.

Hermione chancela dangereusement et faillit presque tombée quand Drago la relâcha. Le maudissant silencieusement, elle recula quelque peu. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'elle remarqua la façon dont les yeux froids de Jedusor l'observaient. Son air impassible retomba rapidement sur Drago :

— Si tu m'amènes avec toi, négocia le blond, je paierai tout et nous pourrons utiliser la cheminée de mon père pour nous rendre en Albanie.

Le regard contemplatif de Jedusor fit face à celui maussade d'Hermione. Elle ferait tout pour ne pas être traînée là-bas. Après un moment de silence, Jedusor dit d'une voix caressante :

— Très bien. Si tu insistes, tu pourras me suivre.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Drago. Hermione, quant à elle, avait la furieuse envie de pester à haute voix. Elle aurait tellement voulu faire ravaler ce stupide petit sourire de la bouche de Malefoy.

— Parfait, déclara Drago d'une voix traînante. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Jedusor le fixa quelques secondes, impérieux. Puis il dit de son ton habituellement inexpressif :

— Assures-en toi.

.

.

.

Hermione était assise sur son petit lit du quartier des domestiques. Elle se sentait terriblement déprimée. La catastrophe du Chemin de Traverse la rendit presque malade. La perspective de voyager avec Drago était tout simplement affreuse. Ici, au Manoir, elle pouvait s'éloigner un tant soi peu de lui. Et le fait que Jedusor soit là lui aussi n'arrangeait pas l'histoire. Il était en quelque sorte l'inconnue de toute cette équation, l'élément imprévisible et Hermione était coincé devant ce problème insoluble. Elle espérait que le voyage ne durerait pas longtemps. Après tout, l'école reprenait dans deux semaines et Drago se devait d'y aller.

Soupirant bruyamment, Hermione sortit de son lit pour soulever légèrement le matelas. Les lattes avaient été rongées par les termites et étaient en conséquence très instables. Mais Hermione ignora le triste état de son lit, elle cherchait autre chose. Elle prit l'objet qui était caché sous le matelas, le remit en place et se rassit dessus. Un doux sourire s'étala sur le visage de la jeune fille quand elle examina l'objet qu'elle avait entre les mains. C'était son bien le plus précieux.

Elle avait dans les mains un petit livre. Sa couverture de cuir était tâchée et il tombait presque en morceaux du fait de son âge avancé. Hermione savait que certaines pages du livres avait disparu, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Ses doigts effleurèrent avec douceur sa couverture. C'était une petite encyclopédie des sortilèges communs. Plusieurs années auparavant, Hermione avait trouvé le livre en lambeaux abandonné dans le caniveau du Chemin de Traverse. Le cœur tremblant de peur, elle l'avait saisit et caché dans sa poche.

Un sourire distrait inscrit sur le visage, Hermione ouvrit le livre au hasard. Immobulus le sortilège de congélation. Sous le titre du sortilège se trouvait quelques petites descriptions du sort et une image animée montrant les mouvements de baguette. Ce livre avait été le commencement de tout car Hermione n'avait pu se retenir. Quelques semaines seulement après avoir trouvé le livre, elle le connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. Elle s'était même entraînée aux mouvements de baguette avec la sienne, même si limitée. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait effectuer de vrais sorts sans vraie baguette. Après le livre, Hermione commença à se faufiler la nuit dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy.

Elle avait les mains serrées autour du livre. Ce petit livre insignifiant lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans lui, Hermione aurait abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Sans lui, et sans tout le savoir de la bibliothèque, elle n'aurait pu devenir ce qu'elle était.

Avec un bruit sourd, elle referma le livre. Hermione avait pris sa décision. Ce pourrait être risquée, mais elle prendrait le livre avec elle en Albanie. C'était finalement la partie la moins agréable du voyage : il n'y avait ni bibliothèque pour y entrer furtivement ni livre dans lequel elle pouvait se perdre. Elle aurait au moins besoin de ce petit morceau d'espoir auquel se raccrocher.

La porte du quartier des domestiques s'ouvrit, Hermione se raidit. Rapidement, elle fourra le livre dans sa poche et tourna la tête. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'elle quand elle vit Minky s'approcher. La jeune fille s'écroula sur le lit à côté de celui d'Hermione, en baillant franchement.

— Merlin, quelle journée ! s'écria Minky. Après que tu m'ait abandonnée Dieu sait où, j'avais seulement droit à Narcissa comme compagnie. Elle m'a fait nettoyer les fenêtres, astiquer l'argenterie, réarranger tout le mobilier du salon, y compris la lourde table de chêne…. Deux fois en plus parce que Madame je cite « trouvait l'atmosphère trop déprimante ».

Minky gémit, démoralisée, et se frotta les yeux. Comme Hermione n'avait pas réagi à sa diatribe et qu'un visage maussade lui faisait face, elle demanda :

— Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

Hermione se mit à regarder la jeune fille et répondit sans une once d'enthousiasme :

— Je pars demain.

Minky se réveilla d'un coup et se releva du lit.

— Hein ?

Hermione lui explique avec lassitude.

— Malefoy et Jedusor veulent aller en vacances ou un truc du genre. _Bien sûr_ , ils veulent que je vienne pour nettoyer derrière eux.

— Oh, fit Minky en se grattant la tête.

Puis elle sourit et ajouta :

— Ça va, c'est pas _trop_ mal. Où vous allez ?

— Albanie.

Minky fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'ouvrir un atlas, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir. Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et roula sur le côté, observant Minky.

— L'Albanie est un pays de l'Europe du Sud-Est, dans la région des Balkans. L'Albanie borde la Grèce au Sud et à l'ouest se trouve la mer Adriatique. Ses pays voisins sont la Yougoslavie et la Macédoine, informa Hermione d'une voix ressemblant à un cours magistral.

Minky connaissait déjà cette voix prise par Hermione, mais ses manières de Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne l'offensèrent pas le moins du monde.

— Ça l'air bien, répondit-elle doucement.

Hermione grogna :

— Ouais, ça _pourrait_ être bien si je ne devais pas voyager avec ces deux sorciers. Ils vont sûrement de donner des ordres à longueur de journée.

Minky haussa les épaules.

— Rien de neuf.

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux d'Hermione et elle dit d'une voix joyeuse :

— Peut-être que vous vous baignerez dans la mer !

Hermione la fixa un moment avant de dire, terne:

— On est en hiver…

Minky rit, amusée.

— Drago ne te laisserait jamais te reposer ou te faire plaisir de toute façon.

Hermione grommela de frustration et roula sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

— Je préférerais rester ici, soupira t-elle.

Minky observa la mine sombre d'Hermione quelques instants. Un sourire apparut ensuite sur son visage et elle suggéra :

— Tu sais Penny, quand tu seras là-bas, tu pourras entrer en clandestinité.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Minky se pencha un peu plus près d'elle et murmura d'un air conspirateur :

— Fausse leur compagnie. Drago ne te retrouvera jamais en Albanie. C'est une super idée !

Hermione pouvait seulement lever les yeux au ciel. Elle leva son bras gauche, tira sa manche et exposa sa Marque des Ténèbres.

— Avec ça, c'est sûr que Drago me trouvera.

Minky fit la moue un moment. Puis elle déclara :

— Ah oui bon, c'était juste une idée saugrenue.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle répondit :

— Une bien belle. Je te l'accorde

.

.

.

 **« A narrow wind complains all day**

 **How some one treated him**

 **Nature, like us, is sometimes caught**

 **Without her Diadem »**

 **Emily Dickinson**

 **(1830-1886)**


	3. Chapitre 3: She neither Hears nor Sees

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Un autre chapitre de fini. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches Google sur l'Albanie. Ça a l'air vraiment sympa là-bas. Ils ont pas mal de grands parcs nationaux. Ça me donne vraiment envie d'y aller pour une randonnée. Le faire maintenant serait génial.

Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que des gens lisent mon histoire. A chaque review que je lis, je fais une petite danse de la joie… ou plutôt une danse dans ma tête haha Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas parvenir à répondre à toutes vos reviews mais je vous assure que je les lis toutes (même deux fois chacune). Alors, merci beaucoup.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^

 **Chapitre Trois : She neither Hears nor Sees**

Jedusor se positionna au travers des flammes vertes ronflant dans la cheminée et dit sans difficulté :

— Rruga e Magjisë, Tirana.

Aussitôt, il disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles vertes. _Tirana, hm ?_ s'interrogea Hermione. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait eu aucun indice de là où ils allaient se rendre en Albanie. Elle traîna un énorme sac à dos avec elle jusqu'à la chemina, y entra, et cria le nom de la destination qu'elle avait entendue, heureuse de pouvoir se souvenir du nom de la rue.

A des kilomètres du manoir Malefoy, Hermione sortit d'une autre cheminée et trébucha. La cheminée d'où elle était sortie faisait partie de l'une des dizaines qui composait la rangée de cheminée qui faisait face à Hermione. Devant les cheminée s'étendaient de longues files de personnes attendant leur tour. Un homme grassouillet en costume bleu échangeait des pièces de monnaie contre des tickets. Il s'agissait évidemment d'un réseau public des cheminées. _Le bâtiment ressemble vraiment à une espèce de petite gare_ , pensa Hermione en levant ses yeux vers le plafond en forme de dôme.

L'homme en costume s'approcha de Jedusor et Malefoy. Drago donna à l'homme quelques gallions. L'homme sourit amicalement et accepta l'argent. Jedusor se détourna, et sans rien dire, se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la sortie. Drago le suivit immédiatement à la trace. Ni Jedusor ni Malefoy ne firent un geste pour s'occuper de leurs propres bagages.

 _Je n'en suis même plus surprise,_ pensa Hermione calmement tout en examinant l'énorme sac à dos avec dégoût. Elle essaya de le soulever, puis le traîna sur quelques mètres. Il était très lourd. Elle lutta pendant un moment mais réussit finalement à l'attacher à son dos. Encore une fois depuis le début de la journée, Hermione jura silencieusement. Gémissant légèrement, elle se mit à la poursuite de Jedusor et Malefoy. Ils étaient déjà loin et atteignaient presque la sortie. Aussi vite que la lourdeur du sac le lui permettait, Hermione se rapprocha d'eux et sortit du bâtiment. De l'extérieur, cela ressemblait à une usine désaffectée et délabrée et passait facilement inaperçu pour les promeneurs s'approchant de l'endroit. Hermione se trouvait alors dans une grande avenue où les voitures étaient nombreuses et passaient à toute vitesse.

Après quelques mètres, elle rattrapa finalement Jedusor et Drago. Jedusor marchait toujours d'un pas déterminé sur le trottoir. Il avait bien évidemment une destination en tête et Drago semblait satisfait de laisser Jedusor prendre en main leur arrivée. De toute façon, Hermione ne s'en souciait guère. Les sangles du sac à dos lui hachaient douloureusement les épaules. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur en pensant à autre chose. La jeune femme admira les environs. Elle ne se rappelait plus de quand datait sa dernière visite d'un quartier moldu. Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, elle regardait les voitures foncer à toute allure.

Quelques personnes marchaient sur le même trottoir qu'eux et Hermione évitait d'engager un contact visuel. Il s'agissait probablement tous de Moldus mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque de gêner un sorcier par son regard. Avec un certain malaise, elle remarqua que certains passants la regardaient elle ou son gros sac. Un homme fronça même les sourcils et secoua la tête avec indignation. Cela la rendit inquiète. Plus tard, elle se rendit compte que ces gens ne la regardaient pas avec désapprobation, mais plutôt Jedusor et Malefoy. Ils se demandaient sans aucun doute pourquoi c'était à elle de porter le grand et lourd sac et pourquoi ses compagnons ne l'aidaient pas.

Hermione sourit. L'Albanie était décidément un joli pays, décida t-elle. Ou tout du moins, la population moldue, elle, lui était appréciable.

.

.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Jedusor s'arrêta enfin. Ils se trouvaient devant une sale ruelle juste en face d'un bâtiment miteux. Hermione réussit à déchiffrer à travers la crasse le nom inscrit sur le panneau de la maison : Bar.

— Quoi ?

La voix consternée de Drago se fit entendre.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Tom ?

Jedusor se tourna vers Drago. Son visage était aussi impassible que d'habitude tandis qu'il étudia le visage de l'autre.

— Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-il finalement, un calme forcé trahissant sa voix.

Drago regarda Jedusor comme si il lui était poussé une seconde tête. Il murmura avec dégoût :

— C'est un bar _moldu._

Jedusor fixa sur lui ses yeux scrutateurs. Il haussa les épaules et suggéra d'un air ennuyé :

— Eh bien, j'ai des affaires à régler. Vous n'avez qu'à attendre ici, si vous voulez.

Il entra ensuite dans la bâtisse. Pendant une seconde, Drago se tint devant l'entrée du bar, se demandant comment un sorcier pouvait de son plein gré entrer dans un bar moldu. Après un moment de lutte intérieure, il entra dans le pub avec une expression de martyr collée sur le visage.

Hermione hésita un peu puis suivit Drago à l'intérieur. L'air était saturé de fumée de cigarettes et on jouait une musique assourdissante. La pièce était petite mais beaucoup de monde était assis autour de vielles tables grinçantes, en buvant de la bière et en criant.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois les yeux à cause de la fumée. Elle essaya de distinguer où se trouvait les deux hommes. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle les repéra. Jedusor était gracieusement assis au fond de la pièce. Drago se glissa sur un banc en face de lui. Hermione se rapprocha rapidement d'eux. Lorsqu'elle atteignit leur table, elle plaça le sac à dos sur le sol et resta debout, attendant de possibles ordres. Drago l'ignora parfaitement et examina le pub, du dégoût notoire sur le visage. Les yeux bleux perçants de Jedusor tombèrent sur Hermione et il ordonna calmement :

— Assieds-toi.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent d'indignation et il siffla :

— C'est une _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Elle ne s'assiéra certainement pas avec nous.

Le regard de Jedusor se posa sur Malefoy. Il fronça les sourcils et dit, la colère perceptible dans son ton :

— Ceci est un bar m _oldu_. Je ne veux pas que les gens nous suspectent. L'avoir -…

Il désigna Hermione.

—… comme ça autour de nous ne nous aidera pas à garder profil bas.

Constatant la réelle irritation de Jedusor, Drago se soumit rapidement :

— Bien sûr.

Hermione était abasourdie par l'autorité sans faille dont faisait preuve Jedusor devant son vaniteux maître. Elle ne s'éternisa pas à ce sujet car les yeux de Jedusor atterrirent sur elle et la fixèrent avec impatience. Elle se glissa instantanément sur le banc à côté de lui. La tête baissée, Hermione était assise au bout du banc, aussi loin que possible de Jedusor. Il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère par sa présence. Malheureusement le banc était petit et les jambes d'Hermione frôlèrent celles de Jedusor. Heureusement pour Hermione, elle n'eut même pas l'air de remarquer le contact. Au lieu de cela, Jedusor balaya la salle des yeux, de toute évidence à la recherche de quelqu'un. Effectivement, cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il fasse signe à quelqu'un de venir à leur table. Une veille femme bossue vint en boitant vers eux. Ses cheveux blancs étaient hirsutes et sa peau était ridées profondément.

— Mirëdita, dit la vieille femme en s'approchant de la table.

Jedusor inclina la tête.

— Une bonne journée à vous aussi.

Sans y avoir été invitée, la femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Drago qui la regarda avec méfiance. La vielle femme ignora le blond mais regarda curieusement Jedusor.

— Alors, vous êtes ce garçon dont Frewin avait parlé ? demanda t-elle finalement.

— Oui madame, répondit poliment Jedusor. Runcorn m'a recommandé votre « savoir-faire ».

La vielle femme plissa les yeux, pas du tout impressionnée par son charme. Jedusor lui fit un sourire désarmant puis appela un serveur. Une femme aux cheveux noirs ondulés portant un tablier gris s'avança vers eux.

— Quatre bières, s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse hocha la tête et se précipita un peu plus loin avec leur commande. Alors que Jedusor continuait son petite entretien avec la vieille femme, Hermione, quant à elle, se suivait plus du tout leur conversation. Le choc la submergeait

Venait-il de commander _quatre_ bières ?

Un peu plus tard, la serveuse revint à leur table. Elle amenait bien quatre bouteilles sur son plateau, un emblème d'or les proclamant « Birra Korça ». La serveuse déposa les bières devant les quatre invités et Jedusor la paya rapidement. Hermione, elle, était immobile sur le banc et regardait la bouteille en face d'elle. Est-ce que Jedusor avait, réellement, acheté quelque chose pour elle ? Elle tourna légèrement la tête et l'observa. Il but une gorgée de sa bouteille et sourit suavement tandis qu'il parlait avec la vielle femme. Il fallut un certain temps à Hermione pour se remettre du choc d'avoir été invitée à prendre un verre par un sorcier. Elle avait donc manqué une partie de la conversation depuis qu'elle était sous le choc.

— Quand elle a refusé d'avancer, il s'est mis en colère et l'a frappée avec son couteau, dit la vieille dame avec un bizarre enthousiasme ne correspondant pas à la nature de ses propos.

Apparemment la bière l'avait rendue plus bavarde. Le froncement de sourcil soupçonneux avait disparu de son visage ridé quand elle prit une profonde gorgée de bière. Jedusor but avec elle, un sourire facile inscrit sur son visage. Malgré l'aimable légèreté planant joyeusement autour de lui, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de Jedusor lorsqu'il regardait la vieille femme comme un rapace.

La vieille dame remit sa bouteille sur la table et continua son histoire :

— Lorsqu'il revint à lui et vit ce qu'il avait fait, il était pétri de remords.

Un mignon sourire agita les lèvres de Jedusor lorsqu'il demanda poliment :

— Sa mère n'a t-elle jamais récupérer le corps d'Helena ?

La vieille femme ricana en entendant la question. Ses yeux brillaient et elle était évidemment amusée de l'intérêt que portait Jedusor à son histoire.

— Après qu'Helena soit morte, sa mère était dévastée. expliqua t-elle joyeusement. Son chagrin était immense après la perte de son unique enfant. Mais, il y avait également de la culpabilité. De la culpabilité, oui, car c'était elle qui avait présenté le baron à Helena. Elle se croyait coupable de la mort de sa fille.

La vieille femme eut un rire joyeux et conclut :

— Peut-être était-ce la culpabilité qui empêcha plus tard Rowena de visiter le lieu de repos de sa fille.

Jedusor haussa les sourcils et demanda innocemment :

— Alors, Rowena n'y est pas allé et a repris le Diadème ?

La femme secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux gris dansant sur sa tête.

— Non. Elle a laissé le corps de sa fille et le diadème qui avait causé la tragédie, en paix. Pourtant, bien que Rowena n'y ait jamais mis les pieds, la légende raconte qu'elle aurait prononcé un puissant sortilège là-bas.

La veille femme regarda Jedusor solennellement et ajouta :

— Ce sort détruirait tous ceux qui dérangeraient le dernier lieu de repos d'Helena.

Jedusor acquiesça. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intérêt inoffensif quand il demanda :

— Savez-vous où se trouve cet endroit ?

Un rire dur sortit de la bouche de la vieille femme et elle répondit :

— Si vous avez l'intention de vous procurer le Diadème, soyez conscient que d'autres bien avant vous ont essayé mais personne n'en est jamais revenu.

Jedusor hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr. Mais je voudrais tout de même voir ce lieu empreint d'histoire.

Il cligna des yeux et dit à la femme, l'honnêteté teintant ses paroles :

— Je ne me permettrais jamais de violer un tel lieu. Je veux juste le voir de mes propres yeux.

La vieille femme l'examina, un ride suspect s'étant installé entre ses sourcils. Elle se racla la gorge et dit sérieusement :

— Je ne sais pas où trouver la tombe d'Helena. Personne ne sait où elle se trouve. Il y a juste quelques rumeurs, rien de plus.

— S'il vous plaît, murmura Jedusor doucement. Si vous savez quoique ce soit, je serais ravi de l'entendre.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'une douce supplication mais la femme semblait toujours hésitante. Jedusor se pencha un peu en avant sur son siège et saisit délicatement les mains de la femme puis la regarda profondément et dit :

— Je suis au courant de la soif qu'ont les gens du pouvoir qu'a crée Rowena. Mais je jure que ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène ici. Je veux seulement voir la tombe d'Helena pour être un peu plus proche d'une personne comme celle-ci qui a tant influencé l'histoire.

Les mains de Jedusor pressèrent celles de la vielle femme, il la regardait, l'urgence se lisait dans ses yeux :

— S'il vous plaît.

Même si il subsistait quelques soupçons dans les yeux de la femme, le reste avait été chassé par les yeux bleus innocents de Jedusor. Elle hocha légèrement la tête et murmura :

— Ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais je vais vous les dire. Peut-être que cela peut vous aider.

Un sourire affectueux naquit sur le visage de la vieille femme quand elle regarda Jedusor. Elle continua :

— C'était dans un petit village à l'est où j'ai entendu parler de l'histoire de Zonja Gri, la Dame Grise. C'était un petit village qui se trouve au bord d'une immense forêt. Les gens du village ne s'y aventurent jamais très profondément et surtout pas après la tombée de la nuit. Ils disent que les bois sont hantés par un fantôme. Celui d'une femme, vêtue d'une robe grise et qui erre la nuit dans la forêt. La femme est d'une beauté surnaturelle avec de longs cheveux brillants et une peau claire. Chaque nuit, elle se balade dans la forêt et pleure à fendre l'âme. On dit que ses larmes peuvent amener n'importe quel homme à partager son chagrin. L'homme qui entend ses pleurs devient fou et préfère se tuer pour échapper à la douleur.

La femme hocha gravement la tête et prit une autre gorgée de sa bouteille. Jedusor demanda ensuite, hésitant :

— Pouvez-vous m'indiquer comment aller jusqu'à ce village ?

— Les gens qui vivaient dans ce village étaient très pauvres, dit la femme. Pour échapper à la pauvreté, beaucoup sont partis dans les grandes villes. Seul les anciens restèrent. Lorsqu'ils moururent, le village disparut avec eux.

Elle observa un moment Jedusor, puis elle suggéra :

— Vous avez une carte ? Je pourrais vous montrer où se trouvait le village, autrefois.

.

.

.

Avec un léger crack, Hermione apparut à la lisière d'une forêt. Instantanément, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans quinze centimètres de neige. Le froid s'infiltrait déjà sournoisement à travers ses minces chaussures. Elle sentit disparaître la pression sur son épaule. Hermione tourna la tête et scruta Jedusor. C'était la première fois qu'un sorcier l'avait fait transplaner et non l'inverse. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait chercher ici ni même qui il était réellement, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait un étrange pressentiment à son égard. Un pressentiment vraiment bizarre.

Ni Jedusor ni Malefoy ne lui prêtaient attention, au lieu de cela, ils observaient les environs avec les yeux plissés. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Le paysage était froid et sauvage. Personne n'était visible à l'horizon, la zone était totalement inhabitée. Ils se tenaient au bord d'une forêt enneigée qui semblait s'étirer sur de nombreux kilomètres. Hermione pouvait seulement distinguer au loin des montagnes escarpées, dominant absolument tout.

Hermione vit Jedusor serrer les poings alors qu'il contemplait la forêt sans fin. Quelqu'était sa tâche, elle apparaissait bien plus difficile à cet instant, n'est ce pas ? Hermione se demandait ce qu'il voulait de cette Helena qu'avait mentionné la vieille femme. Elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas seulement là pour admirer une tombe. Les yeux de Jedusor se détournèrent enfin de la forêt. Hermione se raidit quand les yeux bleus glacés du brun se posèrent sur elle.

— Mets la tente, ordonna t-il brusquement.

Hermione baissa rapidement la tête.

— Oui, Maître Jedusor.

— Attends, dit Drago tandis que Jedusor levait sa baguette prêt à transplaner. Où vas-tu ?

Jedusor le foudroya du regard puis répondit sèchement :

— A Baldreti.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel et dit d'un ton sec :

— Un village, si tu veux savoir.

— Et pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas ? demanda t-il prudemment, essayant à tout prix de ne pas l'irriter encore plus.

Le regard de Jedusor atterrit sur l'immense forêt. Lorsqu'il répondit, la lassitude perçait dans ses paroles comme si il savait d'ores et déjà que sa visite serait vaine.

— Chercher des informations.

— D'accord, concéda Drago.

Il s'avança vers Jedusor.

— Je vais t'accompagner.

Jedusor fronça franchement les sourcils mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Drago s'excusa docilement :

— Je suis seulement là pour t'aider.

Hermione leva les sourcils quand elle entendit cette phrase, si inhabituelle, sortir de la bouche de Drago. Heureusement pour elle, Drago ne remarqua pas le scepticisme inscrit sur son visage. Mais Jedusor, lui, si. Hermione remis en place son masque de politesse hâtivement. Pendant une seconde, durant laquelle elle eut tellement peur qu'elle en oublia de respirer, les yeux perçants de Jedusor restèrent sur elles. Puis son regard dur la lâcha et elle avala une longue bouffée d'air frais.

— Dans ce cas, bouge-toi, ordonna Jedusor en lui tendant le bras.

Une lueur de triomphe dans le regard, Drago s'avança vers Jedusor. Jedusor lui saisit avec impatience l'avant-bras. Un tourbillon noir et Hermione se retrouva seule. Pendant un moment, Hermione examina la forêt et se souvint des paroles de Minky.

« Fausse-leur compagnie »

Hermione rit légèrement. C'était tellement tentant. Elle aurait pu simplement aller dans la forêt et on n'aurait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Elle soupira. Hermione arracha le gros sac à dos et le jeta à terre. Elle l'ouvrit. Cela ne devrait rester qu'un rêve, pensa Hermione tristement en sortant la tente du sac à dos. Elle pouvait presque sentir la brûlure menaçante de sa Marque sur son avant-bras gauche. Même au milieu de cette nature sauvage, elle était prisonnière.

Hermione déballa rapidement la tente et commença à la mettre en place. Un vent froid lui traversa les côtes et elle frissonna lamentablement. Ses mains étaient maintenant rouge écrevisse à cause du froid et cela la meurtrissait tandis qu'elle mettait en place les cordes qui retenaient la tente. Hermione lâcha un dernier soupir nostalgique en regardant la forêt sans fin. Elle attrapa ensuite le sac et rentra à l'intérieur de la tente. Elle balaya d'un regard l'intérieur de la tente. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une tente magique. Ainsi, la pièce qu'elle découvrit était incroyablement spacieuse. Sur le côté de la tente et près d'une cheminée se trouvait un coin salon avec un canapé et de grands fauteuils. A l'opposé et sur une petite estrade, il y avait deux lits séparés par d'épais rideaux. Hermione posa le sac à dos tandis qu'elle laissait son regard errer dans la pièce. Il y avait également une petite kitchenette juste à côté de l'entrée avec des placards, une cuisinière et un évier.

Comme les deux sorciers n'étaient pas encore revenus, Hermione décida d'aller inspecter plus en détail la tente. Elle trouva les placards de la kitchenette remplis de nourritures. Hermione déambula à travers la cuisine et le salon. Elle sortit sa baguette rouge vive et l'agita devant la cheminée pour allumer un feu. Comme toujours, sa baguette ne fonctionnait pas comme elle le voulait et ne laissait pas beaucoup passer la magie. Hermione dut donc l'agiter plusieurs fois avant qu'elle obéisse et crée un petit feu. Frustrée, elle se retourna et aperçut une porte. Hermione l'ouvrit et trouva une petite salle de bain avec une douche. Elle soupira en refermant la porte et laissa ses yeux une nouvelle fois vagabonder dans la pièce. C'était une sorte d'appartement d'une seule pièce. Hermione n'avait pas hâte de vivre là par Merlin avec les deux sorciers et aucun endroit pour leur échapper.

Elle porta avec fatigue le sac du blond sur le lit et lui fit reprendre sa taille initiale puis elle commença à déballer ses affaires. Elle plia soigneusement ses vêtements et les rangea dans l'armoire située juste à côté du lit. Après cela, elle prit le sac noir de Jedusor et l'agrandit. Quand elle posa le sac sur son lit, un livre en sortit et atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. La jeune femme cligna des yeux. La curiosité commençait à monter en elle.

Elle se rapprocha prudemment du livre. La jeune femme se baissa avec hésitation et laissa ses doigts effleurer la reliure du livre. Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand elle sentit cette vague d'excitation, habituelle quand elle touchait un livre qu'elle n'avait jamais lu. Elle tourna nerveusement la tête. Drago et Jedusor n'étaient toujours pas là. Elle fixa le livre. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque d'y jeter un coup d'œil ?Ses doigts serrèrent lentement le livre tandis qu'elle le ramassait. C'était un livre épais, relié de cuir noir. Les pages étaient dorées et le titre était inscrit de la même couleur : Conditoribus.

« _Pour les fondateurs_ » , pensa Hermione. _Les fondateurs ? Quels fondateurs ?_

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'obtenir des réponses. Hermione ouvrit le livre. Il n'y avait pas de sommaire, les lettres étaient écrites dans une belle calligraphie. Ce livre était sans doute très vieux et très précieux. Hermione tourna délicatement la première page, impressionnée par l'incroyable travail d'artisan fait pour créer ce livre. Elle soupira légèrement lorsqu'elle tourna la page suivante. Il y avait sur celle-ci une image, dessinée très délicatement. D'une certaine manière, on avait utilisé la magie pour faire de cette image une image aussi belle. L'image représentait une coupe en or. Sur cette coupe était dessinée un animal qui ressemblait à un raton -laveur…ou peut-être un blaireau. Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Poussée par sa curiosité, elle commença à lire ce qui était écrit en-dessous de l'image, mais tout d'un coup, une voix grave brisa le silence de la tente :

— Est-ce une bonne lecture ?

Hermione sursauta. Elle referma rapidement le livre et le mit, de ses mains tremblantes, sur la table de chevet. Puis elle se retourna. Le cœur d'Hermione sursauta de peur en voyant Jedusor, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle. Son visage était entièrement inexpressif à l'exception d'un de ses sourcils, arqués d'un air interrogateur. Hermione remarqua que Drago n'était pas dans les environs. Probablement perdu par ses incroyables capacités de Transplanage. Sentant le regard de Jedusor sur elle, Hermione s'éloigna du livre. La peur monta en elle quand elle vit le regard perçant du jeune homme.

— Je…Je voulais juste…nettoyer, Maître Jedusor, bégaya Hermione faiblement, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il allait la laisser tranquille avec cette excuse.

A sa grande surprise, un amusement sombre s'éveilla dans les yeux de Jedusor quand il l'entendit. Il se détacha du chambranle et se dirigea lentement vers elle. Un court souffle échappa des lèvres d'Hermione et elle baissa précipitamment la tête. Elle n'osa pas bouger quand Jedusor s'arrêta à côté d'elle et prit le livre posé sur la table. Il feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage. Puis il lui demanda, léger, le doute suintant de sa voix :

— Peux-tu seulement lire ?

La peur la parcourait encore mais Hermione leva timidement son visage vers lui. Jedusor l'observa avec intérêt. Elle pensa un instant à lui mentir mais constata qu'elle ne pouvait déclarer haut et fort qu'elle était illettrée.

— Ou-Oui, Maître Jedusor, répondit-elle doucement.

Les yeux incroyablement bleus de Jedusor se posèrent lentement sur elle et elle eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas se dérober face à cet intense examen.

— Vraiment ? dit-il sceptique. Et où as-tu appris ?

Il la regardait comme si elle était incapable d'apprendre quoique ce soit. Hermione répondit d'une voix calme :

— A l'école, Maître Jedusor.

— Je vois.

Il remit le livre sur la table de chevet et répliqua avec mépris :

— Dans une école _moldue_ , je suppose.

— Oui, répondit Hermione avec prudence.

Ses yeux glacés atterrirent une nouvelle fois sur elle, il pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur.

— Combien de temps es-tu allée à l'école ?

— Quatre ans, Maître Jedusor, répondit Hermione consciencieusement.

— Seulement quatre ans ? Et dans une école _moldue_ ? ricana t-il dédaigneusement.

Il fit un geste vers le livre et lui dit froidement :

— Quelqu'un comme toi ne pourra jamais comprendre des livres de ce genre. Il est pathétique que tu aies même tenté de le lire.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, frappée par autant de conviction dans ses paroles. Normalement, de telle déclaration ne lui faisait absolument rien du tout. Elle fut donc surprise de constater que le mépris de Jedusor faisait fuser en elle de la colère. Elle garda pourtant la tête baissée et répondit exactement ce qu'il était attendu d'elle :

— Vous avez raison, Maître Jedusor. Je n'aurais pas dû toucher le livre. Je suis désolée.

Ses derniers mots prononcés laissèrent à Hermione un désagréable sentiment. Elle serra les dents et fixa ses chaussures. Jedusor ne répondit rien mais tout d'un coup, deux dois se posèrent sur son menton et l'inclinèrent vers le haut. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa, Jedusor la força à le regarder. Son masque de pâleur était indéchiffrable, ses yeux bleus erraient lentement sur elle, la mettant terriblement mal à l'aise. La peur l'engourdissait et Hermione se souhaitait qu'une chose, se trouver loin de lui. Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur ceux d'Hermione, elle tremblota lorsqu'elle vit une étrange lueur rouge s'allumer dans son regard. Totalement intimidée, Hermione n'osa pas faire un geste quand elle sentit les doigts de Jedusor quitter son menton pour parcourir doucement son cou. Ses doigts la touchaient encore lorsqu'un cruel petit sourire tordit les lèvres du jeune homme. Il ouvrit la parole et murmura avec un mépris palpable :

— Tu _devrais_ l'être, petite Sang-de-Bourbe. La prochaine fois que je te vois toucher mes affaire avec tes sales doigts, je te le ferais regretter.

Brutalement, une des mains de Jedusor se referma autour de sa gorge et un gémissement craintif s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. Ses doigts l'étranglaient cruellement et elle luttait désespérément pour respirer. Jedusor se pencha vers elle. Hermione pouvait sentit son souffle contre sa peau lorsqu'il lui chuchota, glacial :

— Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione pouvait à peine respirer et la peur la tenaillait. Comme la main de Jedusor menaçait de se serrer encore plus, elle tenta de s'exprimer d'une voix rauque :

— Ou-Oui, Maître Jedusor.

Sur ce, il relâcha Hermione qui haleta pour reprendre son souffle, tenant de ses mains son cou endolori. Jedusor ne prononça plus un mot, saisit le livre et s'éloigna. Il s'assit gracieusement sur le canapé de l'autre côté de la salle et commença à lire, un masque impénétrable collé sur le visage. Rien n'aurait pu indiquer qu'il venait de prononcer une menace de mort.

Hermione se tenait là où il l'avait laissée. Son corps tout entier tremblait et elle pouvait encore sentir sa main autour de son cou. Sa voix dénuée de toute émotion résonnait dans sa tête, la peur la submergeait. _Je te le ferais regretter._ Hermione ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il le ferait sans hésiter. Même Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais réussi à la mettre dans un tel état.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que Drago entra dans la tente, apportant avec lui un vent glacé.

— Merde, jura t-il.

Hermione, toujours sous l'emprise de sa peur, tourna légèrement la tête et regarda Drago. Des brindilles parsemaient ses cheveux blonds et son pantalon et ses chaussures étaient trempés de neige fondue. Il était indéniable qu'il venait de manquer son Transplanage. Un air aigre était inscrit sur le visage de Drago quand il entra furieusement dans la tente. Hermione grinça des dents en voyant toute la saleté qu'il semait sur son chemin. Elle devrait nettoyer dans ce cas le sol plus tard. Drago enleva son manteau humide et le lança négligemment à Hermione.

— Nettoie ça, lui ordonna t-il durement.

— Oui, Maître, répondit rapidement Hermione.

Elle se sentait encore toute flageolante mais elle plia tout de même soigneusement le manteau de Drago ce qui réussit à mouiller ses vêtements. Drago plissa les yeux et dit d'un ton sec :

— Et fais quelque chose pour le dîner. Je meurs de faim.

Hermione baissa servilement la tête. Drago ne parla plus et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tout en jurant dans sa barbe inexistante. Un rictus diabolique apparut sur la face de Jedusor et il suggéra, du doux venin dans sa voix :

— Tu aurais dû être plus attentif pendant les cours de Transplanage. Maintenant, arrête ton boucan, je suis en train de lire.

Drago ne répondit rien et entra dans la salle de bain. Peu de temps plus tard, on entendit la douche fonctionner. Hermione évita de regarder dans la direction de Jedusor lorsqu'elle passa dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione agitait un ragoût de légume bouillonnant. Drago sortit de la salle de bain. Elle le regarda brièvement et constata qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un furet mouillé. Ébouriffant ses cheveux encore humides, Drago se dirigea vers Hermione qui détourna rapidement les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est _censé_ être ? demanda avec dégoût le blond en regardant le ragoût qu'Hermione préparait.

— Le dîner, Maître, déclara t-elle simplement.

Drago retroussa son nez. Hermione savait que son ragoût était parfaitement normal mais elle savait comment pourri gâté était Drago. Evidemment, Jedusor n'était pas aussi exigeant puisque c'était lui qui avait acheté les provisions. Hermione l'observa prudemment. Il était toujours assis sur le canapé à lire son livre. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle l'observait.

.

.

Hermione tenta tant bien que mal d'apaiser la colère qui grondait en elle. Il n'y avait plus de ragoût. En fin de compte, Drago n'avait pas eu l'air si dégoûté que ça et en avait englouti une bonne partie. Jedusor et Drago n'avait même pas pensé à en laisser pour Hermione. Au manoir Malefoy, cela n'avait jamais posé problèmes. Bien que la nourriture était rare, Hermione et Minky avaient toujours réussi à voler un petit quelque chose dans la cuisine. Malheureusement, Hermione ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque ici. Il y avait un risque trop grand de se faire prendre. Drago, ou pire Jedusor, aurait pu remarquer que quelque chose manquait.

La tente était plongée dans l'obscurité et Hermione pouvait entendre les respirations de deux autres occupants. Elle détestait déjà cette tente. Elle n'avait aucune place où dormir. Pas même un tout petit matelas ou ne serait-ce qu'une couverture. Tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres, Hermione passa par la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds jusque dans un petit coin à droite. Un petit tapis se trouvait là sur le sol. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le tapis, harassée. Elle enroula sa mince robe noire autour d'elle et se mit en boule. Son estomac grondait encore, le sol froid était insupportable, même avec le tapis, et sa blessure au cou lui faisait encore mal.

 _Peut-être que je devrais repenser au plan d'évasion de Minky,_ pensa Hermione misérablement. _Ça ne pouvait pas être pire._

Jurant silencieusement, elle sortit de sa poche la petite encyclopédie de sorts communs et l'ouvrir. Malheureusement, il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne pouvait rien distinguer. _Merde !_

Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour le manoir Malefoy puisse lui manquer.

.

.

.

 **No motion has she now, no force**

 **She neither hears nor sees;**

 **Roll'd round in earth's diurnal course,**

 **With rocks, and stones, and trees.**

 **William Wordsworth (1770-1850)**


	4. Chapitre 4: And Come To Dust

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour chers lecteurs. J'ai finalement réussi à finir le prochain chapitre. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes sur celui-là. Et j'suis pas très satisfaite de la façon dont il se termine. Mais bon, faut bien que je construise l'intrigue, hein ? Le prochain chapitre contiendra beaucoup plus d'action et plus de scènes entre Hermione et Jedusor.

Il y a dans ce chapitre une courte conversation en albanais. Un grand merci à ConfettiRiot qui s'est proposé pour m'aider.

Encore une fois, j'aimerais vous dire à quel point j'aime lire vos avis sur ma fic. C'est toujours un plaisir. Donc, merci à tous !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous! A cause d'un update général des chapitres, les réponses aux reviews des trois premiers chapitres ont disparu. J'en suis sincèrement navrée . quoiqu'il en soit, le quatrième chapitre est bien là. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

 **ange:** Tout à fait. Après pour Jedusor, il méprise un peu tout le monde donc bon, ça change pas du quotidien XD. Merci pour ta review!

 **Marie901:** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que tu as raison :D. Merci pour ton message!

 **N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur (et de la traductrice ;) )!**

 **Chapitre 4 : And Come to Dust**

Hermione était tombée dans une espèce de routine pendant les jours suivant. Elle se levait tôt, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile lorsqu'on dormait roulée en boule sur le sol de la cuisine. Hermione allumait ensuite un feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer l'air de la tente avant de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Jedusor se levait une heure après Hermione. Il était de toute évidence un lève-tôt. Hermione prenait soin de rester hors de sa portée, le souvenir de sa main sur son cou était encore bien trop frais dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Heureusement, Jedusor ne restait pas bien longtemps dans la tente. Dès qu'il avait finit de manger, il sortait. Où ça ? Hermione l'ignorait. Il allait sûrement dans la forêt pour chercher cette tombe dont la vielle femme de Tirana avait parlé. A chaque fois qu'il revenait, il ne prononçait presque aucune parole. Il mangeait près de la cheminée, le nez collé dans son livre.

Jedusor était certes intimidant mais le plus gros problème d'Hermione était la présence quasi-constante de Drago. C'était assez horrible de vivre au même endroit que lui mais l'avoir constamment dans l'espace confiné de la tente, était vraiment insupportable. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'humeur de Drago devenait exécrable et c'était Hermione qui en pâtissait. Drago était vraiment contrarié du fait que Jedusor lui cache des choses. Il avait sans doute imaginé que quelque chose d'excitant se passerait pendant le voyage, il était plus que déçu. Jedusor l'excluait de ses plans et le blond se sentait frustré. Bien sûr, il déchaînait sa mauvaise humeur sur Hermione.

.

.

.

Hermione réprima un soupir fatigué alors qu'elle faisait les lits. Après avoir rangé les chambres, elle devrait passer le balai dans le salon puis récurer la salle de bain. Elle étendit soigneusement la couette sur le lit de Drago et passa ce qui dépassait sous le matelas. Après cela, elle alla chercher le balai en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Drago. Il était assis, une expression morose affichée sur le visage, en face de la cheminée et feuilletait un magazine.

Hermione aimait à penser qu'il lisait Sorcière Hebdo.

Tandis qu'elle balayait, Hermione sentait la présence de Drago. Le blond semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Aussi grotesque que cela fût, Hermione souhaitait ardemment le retour de Jedusor. Ne serait ce que pour distraire un peu le fils Malefoy au lieu de le laisser assis là, seul, comme une bombe à retardement prête à exploser…dans sa direction.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Drago jeta avec colère le magazine sur la table. Hermione tressaillit et resserra sa poigne autour du manche à balai. Le blond se leva brusquement du canapé.

— Je fous rien !

Jurant bruyamment, il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et commença par ouvrir avec colère tous les placards et déversa tout par terre. Des dizaine d'œufs s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Quel gâchis. Drago s'en fichait éperdument, devenant de plus en plus énervé à mesure que le temps passait et qu'il ne réussissait toujours pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Enfin, il s'arrêta. Grognant, Drago se tourna vers Hermione et lui lança :

— Toi !

Elle baissa rapidement la tête.

— Oui, Maître ?

— Où est l'alcool ?

— …Euh…, marmonna faiblement la jeune femme. Je suis désolée, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait, Maître.

Drago ne répondit pas, son visage devenant subitement sombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui empoigna avec force le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et jeta Hermione dehors. L'air froid de l'hiver la glaça instantanément. Il la regarda et jeta :

— Va me chercher à boire. Du whisky pur-feu de préférence.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte au nez d'Hermione qui se tenait toujours debout dans le froid. Le vent hurlait autour d'elle. Elle se retourna et regarda la forêt enneigée en face d'elle avec dégoût.

 _Super…_

Comment allait-elle lui trouver à boire ? Elle pensa brièvement à transplaner à Tirana. Malheureusement, le réseau de cheminée était protégé par des sorts anti-transplanage et elle ne saurait pas très bien transplaner dans la Tirana moldue. C'était la seule ville d'Albanie qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent et transplaner quelque part sans une destination précise en tête était très risqué. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de chercher quelque village à pied.

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, murmura Hermione furieusement.

Elle s'enroula dans sa maigre robe et commença tant bien que mal de marcher à travers la neige. Elle quitte la lisière de la forêt pour se rendre en contrebas. Elle espérait rencontrer bientôt une route.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Hermione avait erré sans but dans la campagne albanaise enneigée. Elle dut s'arrêter car une pente raide l'empêchait de continuer. De là, elle avait une magnifique vue d'ensemble. Des étendues de forêts et des terrains rocailleux alternaient avec des plaines enneigées. Puis, elle remarqua quelque chose dans le paysage. Elle plissa les yeux. Oui, si elle y voyait bien, cela ressemblait à une sorte de route en bas dans la vallée.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la durée potentielle du trajet jusqu'en bas. Si elle devait marcher, cela prendrait quelques jours. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas revenir les mains vides devant Drago, elle sortit donc sa baguette rouge vive. Cette fois-ci, sa destination était juste en face d'elle. Hermione croisa les doigts pour qu'aucun moldu ne la voit transplaner près du petit bosquet juste à côté de la route.

.

.

En effet, il s'agissait bien d'une route. Morose, Hermione descendit la route de campagne dotée de deux voies qui serpentait à travers le paysage, lui-même bordés d'arbres et de maisons s'apparentant à des fermes. Si elle avait de la chance, elle irait dans une quelconque station essence acheter quelque chose à boire.

 _Cependant, on est dimanche…_

Hermione serra sa robe autour d'elle, frissonnante. Il faisait froid et le sol était humide et boueux. Une voiture passa et elle dut s'écarter précipitamment pour ne pas se faire écraser. Elle réalisa, désagréablement, que Drago ne lui avait pas donné d'argent. Ni moldu ni sorcier. Voulait-il qu'elle vole quelque chose ? Hermione se retourna et regarda d'où elle venait. Avec la façon dont les choses se déroulaient, il était plus probable que ce soit _elle_ qui se fasse voler.

 _Bonne chance les voleurs_ , pensa t-elle avec ironie.

Alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées, une vieille Dacia Liberta rouge s'arrêta à côté elle. Un homme baissa une des fenêtres de la voiture et l'observa. Il était d'un âge moyen, un tantinet joufflu et une large moustache au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Son regard errait sur les vêtements d'Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils :

— A keni nevojë për ndihmë? demanda l'homme, l'air inquiet.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre un mot. Comme elle ne disait rien, il dit, l'air préoccupé :

— Mund të më kuptoni?

Il continuait à la regardait. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise.

— Çfarë ka, goca? dit une voix de femme provenant du fond de la voiture.

L'homme se tourna et répondit :

— Nuk e di.

Après cela, la porte passager s'ouvrit. Une petite femme rondelette sortit de la voiture. Ses cheveux légèrement gris étaient retenus en un chignon désordonné. Son visage avait l'air gentil. Mais, à ce moment précis, son visage était nettement inquiet face à l'apparence d'Hermione. La femme enveloppa ses bras réconfortants autour des épaules tremblantes d'Hermione.

— A jeni mirë, e dashur? demanda t-elle doucement.

La douceur de la femme serra le cœur d'Hermione d'une étrange émotion. Comme elle ne répondit rien, la femme se tourna et dit quelque chose à l'homme dans la voiture. Il sortit lui aussi de la voiture et s'approcha d'Hermione.

— Çfarë të ndodhi?

Il déposa un paquet de biscuits dans ses mains.

— Ju dukeni ë uritur.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

— Ne nuk mund ta lëjmë këtu, dit la femme à l'homme, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux. Ajo është në gjendje të vështirë.

L'homme hocha gravement la tête. Hermione ne comprenait toujours rien. La femme commença à l'amener vers la voiture, ce qui fit paniquer Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Elle ne pouvait pas partir avec eux, Drago l'attendait. Hermione se détacha donc des bras de la femme et Hermione s'enfuit. La femme lui cria quelque chose qu'elle ne put distinguer :

— Prisni! Ne vetëm duan të ndihmojnë!

Hermione ne s'arrêta pas. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Rapidement, elle se cacha derrière un arbre avant qu'elle ne transplane. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pouvait transplaner, cela ne prit donc pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle se tienne debout, à l'entrée de la tente, la respiration erratique. Elle tenait toujours le paquet de biscuit entre ses mains et sentait presque encore le doux toucher de la femme sur son épaule. C'était si inhabituel que quelqu'un fasse preuve de douceur envers elle. Cela la fit frissonner de tristesse. Les pulsations encore rapides, Hermione regardait l'entrée de la tente. Elle avait échoué à accomplir sa tâche ! Hermione s'approcha craintivement de l'entrée. Au moment où elle entrait, Drago apparut devant elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu _foutais_?

— J…Je….

Hermione leva les yeux vers son visage empreint d'une colère immense. La fureur faisait briller ses yeux. Le regard de Drago errait sur elle. Comme il ne trouvait pas la bouteille tant attendue, il lui arracha violemment le paquet de gâteaux des mains. Il fixa les cookies et les jeta avec colère au sol.

— Alors, c'est…

Drago fit un geste vers le paquet au sol, le dégoût inscrit sur sa face

— … tout ce que tu as réussi à trouver ? De l'immonde nourriture _moldue_ ?

Hermione se recroquevilla devant lui. Sa tête était baissée et elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui.

— Je…Je suis désolée, Maî-…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que la main de Drago entrait en collision avec son visage, lui conférant une douleur cuisante au niveau de la joue.

— Je t'ordonne d'aller me chercher quelque chose à boire.

Il lui cria son ordre si violemment qu'Hermione en tressaillit.

— S'il vous plaît, Maître, murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai vraiment essayé.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent de colère tandis qu'il la regardait. Hermione voulait partir et échapper à son regard inquisiteur mais elle savait que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation.

— Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies osé revenir les mains vides, siflla Drago.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le paquet de biscuits, faisant trembler Hermione d'effroi.

— Je t'ai donné un ordre Penny, grogna Drago, avec fureur. Comment oses-tu me désobéir ?

Hermione tremblait comme une feuille. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Son visage était pétri de haine.

— Je ne….Jamais je ne vous désobéirais, bégaya t-elle hâtivement. Je vous en prie, je suis désolée. J'ai fait de mon mi-

Encore une fois, Hermione fut interrompue. Cette fois, ce fut le poing de Drago qui la frappa. Elle pleura de douleur, et fut jetée à terre. Un goût métallique dans la bouche, Hermione sentit un filet de sang couler sur le coin de sa bouche. Toute sa mâchoire lui faisait horriblement mal, elle dut ravaler ses sanglots.

— Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, lui cracha Drago avec animosité.

Il la frappa dans les côtes ce qui la força à lâcher un gémissement sourd. Puis il repartit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione attendit quelques secondes avant d'oser s'asseoir. Son corps tout entier tremblait et elle sentait encore couler le sang le long de sa bouche. Elle leva une main tremblante et essuya le sang qui coulait encore. Prudemment, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle observa la pièce. Drago était affalé sur le canapé, feuilletant avec colère un magazine. Hermione tenta de se lever discrètement du plancher. Cela lui faisait encore un peu mal là où il l'avait frappée et sa mâchoire palpitait encore du coup qu'elle avait reçue. Hermione nettoya les derniers restes de sang qui lui restait sur le visage, puis elle boita vers la cuisine où elle commença à préparer le dîner.

.

.

Jedusor leva sa baguette et la brandit. Des runes incandescentes bleutées apparurent, flottant dans l'air. Le vent souffla et les runes s'envolèrent. Les yeux inexpressifs du brun les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent entre les arbres. Un sourire sinistre étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les runes émettre un bourdonnement significatif. Oui, le dernier lieu de repos d'Helena devait se trouver par ici. Il pouvait sentir sa magie à travers les runes.

Jedusor fit un mouvement de baguette et les runes s'évanouirent. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Le pâle soleil d'hiver disparaissait derrière la cime des arbres. La nuit tombait rapidement ce mois-ci. Jedusor jura dans sa barbe. Il devrait continuer ses recherches demain. La magie de Serdaigle serait renforcée par la présence de la lune, surtout les sorts destinés à protéger la tombe. Il se renforcerait jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

 _Dommage_ , pensa Jedusor en regardant les alentours. Il pouvait presque sentir l'ancienne magie, prête à le repousser. Maintenant qu'il avait délimité sa zone de recherche, il trouverait la tombe dans les prochains jours.

Un ricanement sombre s'échappa de la bouche de Jedusor. Il saisit sa baguette avec force et transplana. Après quelques secondes d'une sombre pression, il se trouva debout, devant l'entrée de la tente. Une chaude lumière s'échappait de l'entrée et reflétait des ombres sur la neige fraîche. Jedusor fissona légèrement, ne réalisant seulement maintenant qu'il avait froid. Il s'avança vers l'entrée, enleva la neige et la glace accumulée sur ses chaussures, avant d'entrer dans la tente. La chaleur de la tente le frappa, le faisant presque soupirer de soulagement. Il enleva son chaud manteau d'hiver de ses épaules tandis que ses pensées vagabondaient toujours sur les protections probables que devaient posséder la tombe.

Avant qu'il ne put accrocher son manteau, la Sang de Bourbe apparut à ses côtés et lui prit le manteau des mains. Jedusor eut un rictus de dégoût à son encontre. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à avoir une Sang de Bourbe tournant autour de lui, et franchement, la jeune fille l'ennuyait considérablement. Après lui avoir soigneusement enlevé le manteau des épaules, la Sang de Bourbe lui jeta un regard effrayé. En voyant son rictus, elle se sauva rapidement.

 _Tant mieux_ , se dit Jedusor, irrité. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ses yeux froids croisèrent ceux de Drago. Le blond était avachi sur le canapé, feuilletant un magazine. Il leva les yeux.

— Tom, tu reviens tard. Où étais-tu ?

Jedusor plissa les yeux en entendant la pointe de défi dans les paroles de Malefoy. Bien que la présence de la Sang de Bourbe l'ait contrarié, celle de Jedusor l'énervait au plus haut point.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit Jedusor, la menace à peine dissimulée dans sa voix.

Une lueur de défi brûlait toujours dans les yeux du blond mais il sembla se rappeler à qui il parlait et acquiesça :

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Jedusor ricana. Il regrettait d'avoir emmené Drago avec lui. Si Malefoy ne lui avait pas proposé de tout payer, jamais il n'aurait accepter. En outre, utiliser le réseau de cheminée était affreusement cher. Une vague de colère submergea Jedusor quand il se souvint de la pitoyable quantité d'or qui se trouvait dans son propre coffre à Gringotts. C''était un déshonneur total pour le brun, lui, _l'héritier de Serpentard_ , avait dû accepter la charité d'un Malefoy.

Se pinçant le nez pour combattre son ennui, Jedusor s'approcha de la cuisine où la Sang de Bourbe était occupée avec la préparation du dîner. Un sourire cruel tordit les lèvres du brun tandis qu'elle reculait craintivement à son approche.

 _Créature inutile._

Il pouvait discerner son léger tremblement alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui, la tête baissée. La main de Jedusor se crispa, il fut tenté de tirer sa baguette et de donner à la Sang de Bourbe une vraie raison de trembler. Il s'en abstint, cependant. Le froid de dehors l'engourdissait toujours, il lui ordonna fermement :

— Fais du thé.

La Sang de Bourbe se courba immédiatement et lui dit :

— Tout de suite, Maître Jedusor.

Elle se retourna rapidement, fouilla dans l'armoire et en sortit une boîte avec des feuilles de thé. Jedusor s'accouda paresseusement sur le plan de travail et regarda distraitement la Sang de Bourbe agiter sa baguette rouge vive pour faire bouillir l'eau. Elle dut répéter plusieurs fois le sort pour qu'il fonctionne vraiment. Jedusor ricana dédaigneusement. Cette stupide Sang de Bourbe n'était même pas capable d'effectuer le plus simple des sorts. Le dégoût s'empara de lui. Il observa la Sang de Bourbe mettre quelques feuilles de thé dans une tasse, les mains tremblantes. Quelque chose comme _elle_ avait réellement osé toucher le livre des Fondateurs ? Ce livre était tellement précieux en comparaison de sa propre vie misérable. Jedusor secoua la tête quand il se souvint qu'elle avait prétendu être capable de lire. Il en doutait sérieusement. Elle pouvait peut-être épeler son propre nom mais ça s'arrêtait là.

 _Elle regardait juste comme une idiote les images du livre_ , pensa Jedusor moqueur, un sourire inquiétant tordant ses lèvres.

— Votre thé, Maître Jedusor.

Jedusor regarda la Sang de Bourbe qui lui tendait la tasse de thé. Maintenant qu'elle se tenait bien en face de lui, il nota, indifférent, qu'il y avait une ecchymose foncée sur sa joue. Il accepta la tasse avant de repartir vers le salon, sans plus penser à la Sang de Bourbe.

.

.

.

Ce fut finalement l'après-midi du jour suivant que Drago perdit son sang-froid. Hermione savait que cela arriverait, la question était quand. Elle se tenait alors un peu éloignée du salon, regardant les deux sorciers.

— Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? demanda Drago en observant Jedusor.

Hermione pouvait entendre le ton languissant dans la voix de Drago. Jedusor haussa les épaules, méprisant.

— Quelques jours.

— Quelques jours ? répéta Drago, loin d'apprécier.

Jedusor venait alors de revenir d'une de ses mystérieuses excursions. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas révéler à Drago le but du voyage. Toute la journée, Hermione avait vu la colère de Drago monter. Il ne pouvait désormais plus se retenir.

— Est-ce que tu as toujours autant envie de me laisser dans l'ignorance quant à ce qu'on fout ici ? accusa Drago, mordant.

Jedusor examina la colère de l'autre avec intérêt, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il dit alors calmement :

— Oui.

Le blond s'hérissa à la réponse du brun. Hermione sentait qu'une crise de colère de sa part approchait. Hermione était même surprise qu'il puisse encore se contenir mais cela semblait être la cas car il avait toujours peur de Jedusor. Et, pour une fois, elle comprenait qu'il puisse en être effrayé. Jedusor se tenait là, indifférent.

— Tu croyais qu'en venant ici, je ferais quoi ?

Drago serra les dents.

— M'asseoir ici et me tourner les pouces ?

Jedusor posa son livre lentement sur le canapé. Son sourire vicieux ne le quittait pas, une pointe de mépris perçait même :

— Tu pourrais réviser ton Transplanage. Je me souviens que McGonagall était quelque peu…contrariée de ta performance en cours.

Hermione crut que Drago allait exploser mais non :

— Que fais-tu dans la forêt toute la journée ?

Jedusor, assis tranquillement, était clairement amusé par l'humeur de l'autre. Il répondit, froid :

— N'est-ce pas présomptueux de ta part de penser que je puisse me confier à toi, hein ?

Le visage de Drago se tordit. Il siffla, cinglant :

— Alors, tu m'as traîné ici, au milieu de nulle part, pour rien ?!

— Non, répondit Jedusor.

Sa voix, posée, était en contraste total avec celle de Drago, remplie de fureur .

— Je ne t'ai pas _traîné_ ici. Tu m'as suivi comme un pauvre petit chiot, nuance.

Le sourire de Jedusor s'élargit. Drago, ne se contenant plus, se leva de son fauteuil.

— Tu sais quoi ? tonna t-il. Je pars !

— Vas-y ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Jedusor d'une voix traînante. Je ne vais certainement pas te retenir.

Drago rougit de colère tandis qu'un amusement démoniaque dansait dans les yeux de Jedusor.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire, siffle Drago, usant de toute sa retenue pour ne pas hurler et insulter Jedusor. Je ne dois pas perdre mon temps ici.

 _Et moi avec toi_ , pensa Jedusor, amusé. Une sombre et dangereuse expression prit soudain forme sur les traits du brun. Son regard semblait s'être gelé.

— Tu sais, Malefoy, dit le voix veloutée de Jedusor qui était maintenant d'un froid mortel. J'ai presque envie de te jeter un sort.

La cruauté cachée dans la douce voix de Jedusor fit naître des frissons dans le dos d'Hermione. Drago se raidit. Les yeux de Jedusor brillaient, diabolique. Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura, le venin suintant dans ses paroles.

— La semaine dernière, j'ai justement trouvé ce nouveau sort. Je _meurs_ d'envie de l'essayer.

Drago pâlit brutalement. Sa peur vraisemblablement totalement transformée en peur. Jedusor semblait fixer Malefoy avec envie. Il ressemblait à un prédateur, cherchant le meilleur moyen de mettre à mort sa victime.

— Ce sort enlève la peau de la personne qu'il touche, dit Jedusor d'une voix écœurante. ….Puis fait fondre le corps. C'est un concept intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent et il bafouilla :

— Ou-Oui…Intéressant. Hm….

Il s'éloigna de Jedusor d'un pas nerveux.

— Tu sais, en fait, comme demain c'est Noël, je dois revenir à la maison, voilà….Tu connais bien les repas que font mes parents…. On peut pas manquer ça.

Drago n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers lui et continua :

— Si ça ne te dérange pas….Je vais te laisser seul alors. Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Les yeux de Jedusor brillaient d'un amusement pervers tandis que l'autres bégayaient de peur.

— Ce serait appréciable, dit-il en souriant.

Sa voix terne contrastait terriblement avec la menace latente dans ses yeux bleus. Sur ce, il se remit à son livre et ne prêta plus aucune attention à Drago. Hermione vit le blond soupirer largement, ses mains tremblaient. Il se dirigea vers son lit. Il prit à la hâte les vêtements de son armoire et les fourra dans son sac. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour faire ses affaires. Avec un dernier regard craintif en direction de Jedusor, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette ce qui intensifia les denses flammes vertes

— Rruga e Magjisë, Tirana, murmura Drago et il disparut.

Hermione resta immobile et fixait toujours avec de grands yeux les flammes vertes qui tournaient d'ores et déjà au orange.

Drago l'avait laissée là. Avec Jedusor.

Hermione déglutit en regardant le sorcier. Il était assis sur le canapé avec son livre sur les genoux, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé les dix dernières minutes n'étaient jamais arrivés. Quel pouvait bien être son _problème_ ? Une seconde, il proférait des menaces de mort et la seconde suivante, il paraissait tout à fait _innocent_. Hermione aurait voulu que Drago l'ait pris avec elle. Autant elle détestait le blond, mais au moins lui n'était pas fou. Hermione soupira nerveusement en regardant Jedusor. Il lui faisait peur et elle ne voulait pas rester un instant seule avec lui.

Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps il avait lu son livre. Elle aurait dit des heures. Pendant ce temps, elle se demandait lamentablement ce qui allait lui arriver. L'un des scénarios qui lui était venu à l'esprit était que Jedusor allait utiliser son nouveau sur elle pour lui arracher la peau vivante avant de l'enterrer sans scrupule dans la forêt, laissant son corps pourrir six pieds sous terre. Ce n'était pas, de loin, le pire des scénarios qu'elle avait imaginé.

Finalement, Jedusor ferma son livre et se leva du canapé. Hermione tressaillit avec crainte. Voyant ses tremblements, ses yeux aciers tombèrent sur elle. Un froncement de sourcils se forma instantanément sur son visage.

— Tu es toujours là, commenta t-il froidement.

Hermione inclina la tête et murmura timidement :

— Oui, Maître Jedusor.

— Ne voulais-tu pas accompagner Drago ?

— Je…Je pense que Maître m'a oubliée ici, lui dit-elle franchement.

Son explication fut accueillie avec un ricanement méprisant.

— Il t'a laissée, hein ?

— Oui, Maître Jedusor.

Hermione le regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de la tournure des événements. Un sentiment entièrement partagé.

— Eh bien, soupira Jedusor. Il semble que tu aies à rester avec moi, donc.

 _Ô joie._

.

.

.

Hermione se tenait dans la cuisine. Dans une main une spatule et dans l'autre, sa baguette rouge. Elle faisait frire des saucisses pour le petit - déjeuner. Probablement pour la centième fois pendant les cinq dernières minutes, elle avait dû répéter son sort de chauffage. Hermione agita avec colère la baguette rouge, la maudissant pour sa faiblesse. Même le plus simple des sorts étaient difficile à exécuter pour la baguette récalcitrante. Hermione tourna avec précaution les saucisses avec la spatule car elle n'osait utiliser deux sorts en même temps.

 _Cette stupide baguette pourrait me faire exploser._

Hermione soupira doucement. Elle ne devrait pas se plaindre. Etonnamment, vivre avec Jedusor n'était pas aussi infernal qu'elle avait d'abord pensé. Certes, il la traitait comme une moins que rien et elle avait horriblement peur de lui, mais au moins il disparaissait quasiment toute la journée. Comme Drago n'était plus là, Hermione pouvait profiter de la tente pour elle toute seule. Hier, elle avait même eu l'audace d'utiliser la salle de bain et prendre une longue douche d'eau chaude. C'était totalement différent de sa toilette habituelle qui se faisait dans l'évier. Un petit sourire fleurit sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle parcourut inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux doux. Drago parti, le travail d'Hermione était quasi inexistant. Elle n'avait plus grand chose à faire, juste la cuisine et le nettoyage de temps en temps. Le reste du temps, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Cela avait pris deux jours à Hermione pour qu'elle commença à s'ennuyer.

Fronçant le nez, elle mit les saucisses dans une assiette et les posa sur la table. Elle retourna en cuisine préparer du thé. Sa petite encyclopédie n'était d'aucune aide contre son ennui. Elle connaissait ce livre par cœur. Hermione avait été fortement tentée de lire une nouvelle fois le livre de Jedusor mais elle avait peur qu'il ait mis des sorts de protection.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Hermione se raidit légèrement quand elle vit Jedusor sortir. Son épaisse chevelure noire était humide et quelques mèches tombaient légèrement devant son visage. Comme d'habitude, il était très élégant. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull bleu foncé. Hermione détourna ses yeux de lui et déposa avec hâte un plat d'œufs frits sur la table. Elle recula. Jedusor semblait plongé dans ses pensées tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la table. Hermione frissonna légèrement quand il passa devant elle. Un vague de son odeur la frappa. Il sentait très bon. C'était un mélange entre son savon et son eau de Cologne, discrète et pourtant si masculin.

— Va me chercher de l'eau, ordonna t-il durement.

Bien qu'il fût beau, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, sa beauté disparaissait aux yeux d'Hermione. _Comme avec tous les sorciers_ , pensa Hermione en allant lui chercher une carafe d'eau. Elle la posa devant lui. Pendant que Jedusor mangeait, Hermione se demandait ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer le reste de la journée. Elle réalisait seulement maintenant sa chance de pouvoir se faufiler dans la bibliothèque des Malefoys en Angleterre.

Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle regardait Jedusor. C'était réellement désespérant de savoir qu'il était sa seule source de distraction. Hermione se demanda ce qu'il allait faire en quittant la tente. Il partait parfois pendant plusieurs heures. Cherchait-il encore le tombe de la mystérieuse Helena ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi voulait-il voir sa tombe ? Est-ce que Jedusor savait quelque chose ? Était-elle un ancêtre de sa famille ? Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle enterrée au fin fond d'une forêt ?

La curiosité (si familière) grandissait en Hermione. Elle avait eu le même sentiment en ouvrant le livre de Jedusor. Elle savait que sa curiosité ne la quitterait pas avant qu'elle ait finit de lire le livre et résolu ces mystères.

Hermione regarda Jedusor se lever et chercher son gros manteau d'hiver. Elle mordillait toujours nerveusement sa lèvre lorsqu'il sortit de la tente, sans un mot. La curiosité rongeait Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qu'il _fichait_ là-bas ?

Encore une fois, sa curiosité prit le dessus. La jeune femme savait parfaitement que c'était stupide mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle enroula sa mince robe noire autour d'elle et sortit à son tour de la tente. Pour une fois, le soleil d'hiver n'était pas caché derrière les nuages gris, il brillait. Jedusor était déjà parti mais il avait laissé ses traces dans la neige, remarqua en souriant Hermione.

Hermione suivit les empruntes de pied sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce que les traces s'arrêtent net. Evidemment, Jedusor avait transplané. Mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Hermione sortit sa baguette rouge. Bien sûr, c'était à peine plus qu'un bout de bois mais elle pouvait tout de même transplaner. De plus, cela lui permettait de transplaner à côté de son maître. Certes, Drago n'était pas là, mais si Hermione y mettait toutes ses forces, elle était capable de transplaner près du plus proche sorcier aux alentours. Alors, elle se concentra. Elle sentit une lointaine source de magie. Ce _devait_ être Jedusor.

Poussée par sa curiosité, Hermione transplana. Elle réapparut en plein milieu de la forêt. Elle s'était délibérément éloignée de Jedusor. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la voit. Prudemment, elle se mit à errer dans la forêt à la recherche de Jedusor. Il devait être quelque part par ici.

Hermione se trouvait près d'un arbre particulièrement épais lorsque soudain une main se referma sur son épaule. Elle haleta, se retourna et se fit violemment percutée sur l'arbre. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle vit que deux yeux glacés la fixaient. Le regard perçant de Jedusor la détaillait. La colère tordait son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche et siffla d'une voix sombre :

—Tu m'as suivi ?

— …Euh…, marmonna craintivement Hermione. Non ?

Elle grimaça à son mensonge si pathétique. L'expression de Jedusor se fit de plus en plus sombre. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et le dévisagea. La colère s'était transformée progressivement en rage. Elle pouvait le voir serrer les dents, en la regardant. Rapidement, Hermione se détourna de lui, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Cela sentait très très mauvais. Elle leva ses yeux, élargis par la peur, vers le brun, attendant solennellement qu'il lui jette un sort. Déjà, sa main se trouvait dans sa poche, prêt à tirer sa baguette.

.

.

.

 **Fear no more the lightning-flash,**

 **Nor the all-dread thunder-stone;**

 **Fear not slander, censure rash;**

 **Thou hast finished joy and moan;**

 **All lovers young, all lovers must**

 **Consign to thee, and come to dust.**

– **William Shakespeare (1564-1616)**


	5. Chapitre 5: No Prudent Cavaliers

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voici le chapitre et comme promis, un peu plus d'action dans celui-ci. J'ai pris un certain plaisir à écrire l'une des scènes. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner laquelle XD

Quoiqu'il en soit, prenez plaisir à lire et je suis toujours aussi contente de lire vos commentaires. Laissez-moi une review si vous en avez envie. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre. J'ai aimé lire vos avis. Je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à répondre à tout le monde. Mais j'aime toutes les reviews que vous me laissez !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Le 5ème chapitre est là. Have fun!

 **Réponse aux reviews (par la traductrice) :**

 **ange :** C'est ça, tu as tout compris ! Jedusor pourrait le penser en effet, mais depuis son enfance on lui a inculqué ces valeurs que sont l'infériorité des Sang de Bourbe, leur insensibilité à la magie etc… Donc pour lui, il ne se pose pas de question, Hermione doit forcément vérifier ce qu'on a eu de cesse de lui répéter. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne toucherais la baguette d'un/d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, il est au-dessus de cela. Merci de me laisser un message pour chaque chapitre, ça fait très plaisir ^^

 **Esterfield :** Moi aussi, je n'aime pas énormément les UA en général mais cette histoire est comme tu l'as dit, super intéressante. Merci pour tes encouragements, il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant à entendre pour moi

La suite que tu demandais est là, enjoy ! Au total, (pour l'instant, car la fic est toujours en cours d'écriture), il y a 36 chapitres. Je poste les chapitres dès que je les finis mais je me demandais si vous préfériez un rythme plus régulier (un par semaine) ou seulement dès que j'ai fini, ce qui peut être très aléatoire ? A vous (ou toi :D ) de choisir !

 **Marine :** Je vois que tu apprécies ma traduction, merci !

 **ange** : Son attitude n'est, en effet, pas des plus plaisantes hi hi. Voici la suite.

 **Lili-sakura-chan :** Merci pour ta review. Je fais de mon mieux et j'essaie d'être à la hauteur pour la traduction de sa majestée Winterblume XD. Bisous.

 **Chapitre 5 : No Prudent Cavaliers**

— _Tu m'as suivi ?_

— … _Euh…, marmonna craintivement Hermione. Non ?_

Hermione avait la tête fixée en direction du sol. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Jedusor. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les mains du brun qui était prêt à tirer sa baguette. Elle se serra, par crainte, contre l'arbre derrière elle. La menace que représentait Jedusor lui faisait tourner la tête.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne sorte sa baguette, il sembla hésiter. Prudemment, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Mais elle ne trouva pas, comme escompté, un regard rempli de colère. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient détournés d'elle pour fixer quelque chose dans son dos. Une étrange lueur d'excitation remplit ses traits.

— Viens avec moi, ordonna t-il brusquement.

Il la tira brutalement jusque devant un vieux chêne. Hermione fronça les sourcils de confusion. Jedusor ne parlait pas, il se contentait de se tenir devant l'arbre sans mot dire. Le triomphe se lisait dans ses durs yeux bleus. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, elle était complètement désorientée par son comportement. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui jette un sort ou la batte pour avoir eu l'audace de le suivre. Sa confusion croissant de plus en plus, Hermione arrêta son regard devant le vieux chêne. Le tronc de l'arbre était incroyablement massif, il devait donc être âgé de plusieurs siècles. L'écorce de l'arbre avait disparu à certains endroits, indiquant ainsi que l'intérieur même de l'arbre n'était pas sain. De large branches tournées vers le ciel tentaient tant bien que mal de se maintenir avec le peu de vie que l'arbre lui restait. Le chêne avait indubitablement atteint la fin de sa vie mais il se tenait toujours là, fier, éclipsant tous les autres arbres autour de lui. Toutefois, ce qui intéressait vraiment Hermione c'était que l'air autour de l'arbre était saturé en magie. Elle le sentait.

Jedusor sortit sa baguette et la brandit gracieusement, tentant de manipuler la magie émanant de l'arbre. La magie s'agita alors nerveusement, pas du tout contente d'être dérangée de la sorte. Hermione oublia un court instant qui était Jedusor et demanda, dévorée par la curiosité :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un bouclier ?

Jedusor continua d'agiter sa baguette et murmura distraitement :

— Un genre de maléfice… vraiment très puissant. Mais c'était à prévoir.

Hermione haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'il allait lui répondre. Jedusor lâcha un grognement de frustration et laissa retomber sa baguette. Pendant un moment, il contempla l'arbre qui se trouvait en face de lui. Puis, il leva sa baguette avec un air déterminé. Une paroi bleutée apparut soudainement. Celle-ci prit l'aspect d'un dôme et enveloppa le chêne.

A voir une si impressionnante magie, Hermione commença à bouillonner d'excitation. Elle leva la main, hésitante, puis pressa sa paume contre le mur bleuâtre. Dès qu'elle eut posé sa main, un désagréable picotement se fit sentir et Hermione eut l'impression que la chaleur de son corps et sa propre magie semblait être drainée.

— Ça absorbe l'énergie, réfléchit pensivement Hermione.

Jedusor, lui, semblait plonger dans ses propres pensées. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne répondit pas au commentaire audacieux d'Hermione. Ses yeux brillaient, glacials, devant le défi qui lui barrait la route. Dans un mouvement fluide, il leva sa baguette. Alors, sa magie commença à crépiter avec force tout autour de lui. Hermione déglutit nerveusement car elle sentait la magie du brun lui procurer de désagréables picotements sur tout son corps. Lentement, Jedusor déplaça sa baguette juste devant le bouclier magique. Au début, rien ne sembla bouger mais dès que la magie de Jedusor entra en contact avec la barrière, celle-ci fondit. Bientôt un trou apparut. Hermione se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur et fut incroyablement surprise. Alors que l'hiver et la neige qui allait avec faisait rage dans la forêt, à l'intérieur du bouclier, la saison froide ne semblait avoir aucun effet. Le sol de la forêt n'était pas remplie de neige. Ici et là, des anémones des bois poussaient, recouvrant ainsi le sol d'un vert vif.

Jedusor ne s'empêcha pas d'admirer le formidable changement de saison qui s'était découvert devant eux, puis, s'avança résolument vers le trou dans le bouclier. Hermione réfléchit à toute allure pendant quelques secondes et prit la décision de suivre le brun. Au moment où elle entra à travers le bouclier, elle fut accueillie par une agréable chaleur. Il ne restait rien de la froideur de l'hiver, sauf un soleil brillant au-dessus d'eux. Les innombrables oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement. Hermione se retourna et vit indistinctement la neige au loin lorsque le trou se referma. Puis plus rien. Seule une forêt printanière l'entourait désormais. Les branches des arbres n'étaient plus dépourvus de feuille, il y avait dès lors de grandes feuilles vertes remplies de vie qui recouvrait chaque branche de chaque arbre que voyait Hermione.

Impressionnée par cette démonstration de magie, Hermione se retourna vers Jedusor. Il s'était avancé jusqu'au vieux chêne et le regardait désormais avec grand intérêt. L'arbre que voyait Hermione n'était plus le vieil arbre à moitié mort de tout à l'heure. Son tronc était beaucoup plus fin, l'arbre respirait la vitalité. L'écorce était saine et intacte, les branches étaient maintenant épaisses et pleines de feuilles.

Curieuse, Hermione se rapprocha de là où se trouvait Jedusor. Il était fasciné par l'arbre. Elle décida de se faire discrète et ainsi de ne pas lui adresser encore la parole. Les yeux d'Hermione quittèrent ensuite le chêne imposant et repérèrent un cercueil de pierre, au pied de l'arbre. Le marbre blanc qui le composait brillait au soleil. Sur toute la surface de la tombe était présent une superbe sculpture magnifiquement ciselé d'une jeune femme. Les traits fins de la femme était perceptible à travers la magistrale sculpture en marbre blanc. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais elle avait l'air vraiment en vie, comme si elle était en train de dormir. Au pied de la femme, une petite dalle était accrochée et on y lisait une inscription :

— « Ignosce me filiola », lit Hermione doucement et continua sans s'en rendre compte. Pardonnez-moi chère fille.

Les yeux bleus glacés de Jedusor se détachèrent du chêne. Une légère surprise était perceptible dans son regard tandis qu'il posait les yeux sur la jeune femme. Hermione baissa rapidement les yeux, se maudissant intérieurement. Quoiqu'ait été ce qui attira le regard de Jedusor sur Hermione, il n'ouvrit cependant pas la bouche. La jeune femme souffla de soulagement lorsque les yeux du brun se détournèrent d'elle. Les doigts de Jedusor survolèrent doucement l'inscription sur la dalle.

— Pardonnez-moi, en effet, ricana t-il dédaigneusement.

Sur ce, il se détourna de la tombe et fit face au chêne. Il leva sa baguette, la brandit puis murmura une incantation. Hermione ne comprit pas ses paroles mais elle sentit progressivement la magie de Jedusor apparaître. Lorsque la magie noire de Jedusor frappa l'arbre, le vieux chêne recouvert de neige apparut puis le jeune arbre sain, et ainsi de suite.

Cela mit un certain temps à Jedusor mais sa magie noire fit finalement céder l'arbre. Il y eut un lourd craquement et l'arbre tout entier se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. La lumière serpentait à travers les branches et se concentra petit à petit au niveau du tronc. Le brun mit à cet endroit précis sa baguette.

Lentement, très lentement, la lumière se transféra au bout de la baguette du brun. Hermione haleta doucement quand elle vit quelque chose flotter dans cette boule de lumière. C'était ce que Jedusor cherchait. La lumière s'éteignit et Jedusor se trouvait là, tenant un diadème d'argent dans sa main. Ses gemmes bleues brillaient sereinement à la lumière du soleil. Jedusor se détourna de l'arbre, un large triomphe peigné sur le visage.

Du coin des yeux, Hermione vit quelque chose bouger. Son regard se détacha de Jedusor pour arriver devant le cercueil de pierre. Un léger souffle brisa le silence. La statue de pierre se crispa légèrement tandis qu'elle reprenait vie. Lentement, la femme de pierre se redressa. Son beau visage brillait au soleil. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Les gemmes bleues du diadème étaient ceux des yeux de la statue, ils luisaient sinistrement.

Hermione chercha rapidement des yeux Jedusor. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la statue s'était réveillée, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation du diadème. La femme de pierre semblait, elle, bien réveillée. Ses yeux bleus, inquiétants, étaient fixés sur Jedusor. Son visage de pierre se tordit de fureur lorsqu'elle remarqua le diadème entre les mains de Jedusor. Puis, elle leva la main, son index pointant en direction du dos de Jedusor.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de quel enchantement avait pu animer la statue mais, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était que ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qui leur voulait du bien. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se mit à courir vers Jedusor. Elle sauta sur lui, les bras agrippés autour de sa taille, et le mit à terre. Jedusor respirait avec difficulté en tentant de se relever.

— C'est quoi ce _bordel_ ? grogna t-il avec colère. T'es fo-

Il ne put finir. Un rayon de magie passa tout près de leurs têtes. Les yeux de Jedusor s'élargirent de surprise. Il se tendit à la vue de la femme de pierre. Elle s'était levée et se tenait là, la colère crispant son beau visage.

— Merde, siffla Jedusor.

Il se releva, poussa brusquement Hermione loin de lui, et mis le diadème d'argent dans l'une de ses poches de sa robe. Sa baguette était déjà pointée vers la statue. Hermione s'éloigna de quelques mètres, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. L'air était saturé en magie, elle pouvait à peine respirer.

De toute évidence, la femme de pierre ne semblait pas vouloir perdre de temps. Ses mains se tordaient comme les serres d'un rapace, tout d'un coup des flammes apparurent sur son membre. Des flammes bleues léchaient avidement les longs doigts de marbre blanc de la statue. Une grande soif de destruction se lisait dans ses yeux bleus inquiétants. Avec un sifflement exprimant la vengeance, les flammes bleues traversèrent violemment l'espace qui les séparaient.

Jedusor prit rapidement sa baguette et érigea un bouclier argenté. Les flammes furent stoppées, malgré leur envie apparemment très pressante de réduire Jedusor en miette. Malgré sa force, Jedusor fut obligé de reculer sous la pression de l'impitoyable femme de pierre, faisant même vaciller le bouclier. Jedusor agita sa baguette pour former un sortilège complexe. Les flammes rugirent de protestation tandis que le bouclier tentait lentement de les aspirer, de les étouffer. Le brun se détourna ensuite précipitamment des flammes mourantes pour se concentrer sur le bouclier par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Mais ces efforts étaient vains. La barrière semblait scellée et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

Sans pitié, la statue leva une nouvelle fois son bras. Cette fois, son index et son majeur étaient tournés vers le ciel. Un faisceau de lumière rouge vif éclata de ses doigts. Dans un mouvement brusque, la femme de pierre ramena son bras vers le bas. La lumière rouge suivit son mouvement. Elle s'écrasa telle une arme tranchante sur Jedusor qui érigea à la va vite un nouveau bouclier. La lumière rouge fut tout de même puissamment arrêtée. Cela ne stoppa pas pour autant la femme de pierre. Hermione vit les yeux de Jedusor s'élargir de surprise tandis que le rayon rouge pénétra son bouclier. A la dernière seconde, Jedusor se roula sur le côté. Mais, le faisceau de lumière taillada son avant-bras avant de percuter le sol de la forêt.

Du sang rouge foncé coulait jusque sur sa main. Jedusor regardait la statue, ses yeux luisants de rage. Un grondement féroce se fit entendre, il attaqua. Il envoya sortilège sur sortilège à son adversaire. Sa magie noire étincelait avec fureur et semblait créer avec une facilité des plus déconcertantes les sorts les plus complexes. La femme de pierre fut obligée de reculer de quelques pas sous l'assaut du brun. Hermione n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre comme Jedusor le faisait.

D'un coup de baguette, il jeta un maléfice. Sa magie assaillit violemment la femme de pierre et se déchaîna contre elle. Son sort semblait utiliser contre la statue le temps lui-même. En premier lieu, une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrit le marbre de la statue. Puis des années, des décennies se précipitèrent en quelques secondes sur la statue et des fissures de vieillesse apparurent sur la pierre.

Hermione souffrait de l'utilisation d'une telle quantité de magie noire à proximité d'elle. Elle se mit donc à l'abri, derrière le cercueil de pierre. Prudemment, elle regarda par-dessus la tombe. Sous l'influence de la magie de Jedusor, des blocs entiers de pierre se détachait de la statue et tombait en poussière avant même d'avoir toucher le sol. La statue recula encore. Puis, les gemmes bleues de ses orbites brillèrent d'un regard torve. La magie crépita autour de la femme de pierre et elle leva son bras en l'air. Le maléfice de Jedusor se rompit en un bruit de verre brisée et la statue envoya un déferlement de magie sur Jedusor. Il prit toutefois sa baguette et réussit à dévier sa vague de magie.

Hermione regardait avec de grands yeux le duel. Elle doutait qu'elle put tenir une seule seconde face à la femme de pierre. Ce n'était pas seulement une pierre qui bougeait, elle était également protégée par plusieurs boucliers solides.

 _Merde_ , pensa Hermione, furieuse contre sa propre curiosité qui l'avait amenée là. Si seulement elle n'avait pas suivi Jedusor, elle ne serait pas coincée ici. La barrière magique couvrait toujours la zone autour du chêne, donnant l'illusion d'un jour de printemps alors qu'en réalité c'était l'hiver.

Une autre vague de magie noire de Jedusor passa juste au-dessus d'Hermione, lui faisant dresser ses cheveux sur la tête. Tremblant légèrement, elle pressa son dos contre le cercueil de pierre. Tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sur le sol, elle sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa main. Une pierre d'une forme assez étrange se trouvait là, entre les feuilles brunes. Hermione la ramassa et réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un os humain. Une moitié de mâchoire, les molaires toujours dans leurs cavités, se trouvait dans sa main tremblotante.

Les yeux écarquillés par la peur, Hermione observait le sol de la forêt. Il y avait effectivement d'autres os ça et là. Elle déglutit péniblement. Une autre victime de cet horrible piège ?

Hermione voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de cet endroit macabre. Mais, elle vit quelque chose d'autre. Ce pouvait-il que… ? La main d'Hermione tremblait comme jamais lorsqu'elle prit l'objet. Cela ne pouvait être vrai… Sa main se referma et un frisson la parcourut.

\- Merlin.

Hermione ne pouvait en croire ses yeux tandis qu'elle fixait la baguette dans sa main. Elle était mince et en brun clair. La magie d'Hermione bondit avec enthousiasme autour d'elle et dans le bois, envoyant des étincelles de joie. La jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire sauf sourire face à cette magnifique baguette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle se sentit soudain si….. si….

 _Entière._

Sa joie fut de courte durée puisqu'une forte détonation retentit et Hermione fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité présente. Tenant résolument la baguette, elle regarda Jedusor. Il se battait toujours, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de détruire la femme de pierre. Le spectacle de magie qu'offrait Jedusor était assez impressionnant. Pourtant, la statue n'était pas un adversaire facile même pour lui. Hermione se retourna et examina la forêt printanière autour d'elle.

 _Je dois détruire le bouclier._

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Un mélange d'appréhension et de crainte la submergeait. C'était seulement la deuxième fois au cours de sa vie qu'elle tenait une vraie baguette. Comment était-elle supposée savoir comment faire ? Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta de démêler ses pensées confuses.

 _Calme-toi_ , se dit-elle. _Tu connais des choses sur les boucliers magiques. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire._

Il y avait toute une étagère de livres sur la magie des boucliers dans la bibliothèque des Malfoys. La baguette étroitement serrée dans sa main, Hermione se glissa loin du cercueil. A quelques mètres seulement se trouvait la barrière invisible. Elle déplaça rapidement sa baguette autour de la paroi. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance du bouclier sous la pointe de sa baguette. Il y avait plus, cependant. Quelque chose d'encore plus sinistre se trouvait à l'intérieur du bouclier. Un maléfice caché. C'était ce maléfice qui donnait au bouclier l'énergie nécessaire. Hermione comprenait également que le maléfice était beaucoup plus fort de l'intérieur. Si elle essayait de conjurer le maléfice de l'intérieur, le maléfice veillerait à ne pas laisser la jeune femme repartir.

Hermione se souvint du livre sur les maléfices et malédictions qu'elle avait lu juste avant son départ pour l'Albanie. « Chaque maléfice ou malédiction a son point faible », disait le livre. Hermione priait pour qu'il eut raison.

D'une main tremblante, elle agita la baguette. Hermione envoya un peu de sa magie pour voir comment le bouclier allait absorber sa magie et de quelle manière. Sa vague de magie se déplaça vite. Elle avait du mal à la suivre. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Mais alors, un léger souffle s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione, sa magie entra en collision avec le maléfice et elle put enfin le voir entièrement.

C'était un beau maléfice. Il était pratiquement invisible malgré sa présence dans tout le bouclier. Celui qui devait avoir construit ce maléfice devait être un génie. Tout était parfait. C'était comme si le maléfice était lui-même vivant. C'était vraiment une belle création.

Hermione inspira profondément, se rappelant sa mission. Elle n'était pas là pour admirer cette formidable barrière magique renforcée par le maléfice. Sa main se resserra autour de sa baguette et Hermione envoya une autre vague de magie sur le bouclier. Le fait que le maléfice était incroyablement fort était le point faible du système de défense. Sans ce maléfice, le bouclier tout entier était totalement inutile. Si le maléfice était détruit, cela déclencherait une réaction en chaîne détruisant tout.

Hermione mit de côté sa peur et se concentra à ordonner à sa magie de se fixer sur le maléfice. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucun moyen de détruire ce maléfice avec la force brut. Donc Hermione développa sa magie en d'innombrables minuscules brins. Elle leur fit se courber autour du maléfice et de le détruire de l'intérieur. Un seul de ces brins aurait été inefficace, mais il y en avait tellement que finalement cela affaiblit progressivement le maléfice. Hermione était flageolante, elle devait envoyer une énorme quantité de sa magie sur la bouclier magique.

Après plusieurs minutes horriblement longues, une onde de choc traversa la barrière magique et Hermione comprit que sa magie détruisait bientôt les derniers restes du maléfice. Le maléfice finit par céder et dans un léger bruissement sonore, disparut. Hermione tomba à genoux, épuisée. Un mélange de rire étranglé et de sanglot la secouait.

Elle avait réussi !

La barrière était tombée. L'éternel printemps s'était évaporé. Hermione tourna rapidement la tête pour voir où en était Jedusor. Il était toujours en plein combat avec la statue enchantée et ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué que la protection était partie. Le sang coulait sur le visage du brun à cause d'une vilaine coupure sur la tempe. La statue de pierre n'avait maintenant plus de bras gauche et de profondes fissures zébraient son torse. Pourtant, elle attaquait avec la même brutalité que depuis le début du combat.

Hermione inspira profondément avant de se jeter sur Jedusor. La statue leva la main et une vague de magie s'élança vers le ciel à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Avant d'avoir atteint le brun, Hermione plongea et se cogna une nouvelle fois contre lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne put protester car la jeune femme l'amena près d'elle et transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparurent juste devant l'entrée de la tente. Hermione se trouvait sur le torse de Jedusor, s'accrochant fermement à lui tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Un froncement de sourcil confus se lisait sur le visage de Jedusor. Il la regarda quelques instants, puis tourna la tête et examina la tente.

— Tu nous as transplanés jusqu'ici ? demanda t-il finalement à bout de souffle.

Hermione s'éloigna par précaution de lui et fourra la baguette dans la poche de sa robe pour que Jedusor ne la voie pas.

— Oui, Maître Jedusor, répondit-elle doucement. Les boucliers se sont brutalement arrêtés de fonctionner.

Jedusor tourna une nouvelles fois la tête, scrutant l'horizon. Avec un froncement de sourcil suspect, il se leva lentement. Hermione évita du mieux qu'elle pouvait son regard perçant qui s'était attardé sur elle.

— Pourquoi les protections se sont-elles arrêtées ? demanda t-il brusquement.

Elle secoua la tête à la hâte.

— Je ne sais pas. Je les ai vus s'arrêter et j'ai pensé que vous vouliez partir. Alors je nous ai transplanés ici, Maître Jedusor.

Pendant une seconde, Jedusor ne répondit pas. Ses yeux bleus glacés la gardaient emprisonnés et Hermione était on ne peut plus consciente de la présence d'une baguette dans la poche du sorcier. Si Jedusor savait qu'une vraie baguette était en sa possession, Hermione ne saurait dire ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. L'un des pires crimes qu'un Sang de Bourbe pouvait commettre était l'utilisation, ou juste le toucher, d'une baguette de sorcier.

—Très bien, dit lentement Jedusor, l'observant toujours d'un air soupçonneux.

Puis il se dirigea vers la tente. Hermione soupira, soulagée. Elle tremblait encore légèrement lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la tente. Jedusor avait déjà enlevé son manteau d'hiver et s'était assis dans le coin du salon pour admirer le diadème, soigneusement placé sur la table en face de lui. Ses yeux bleus brillaient étrangement.

Puis il attrapa le lourd livre relié de cuir qu'Hermione avait tenté de lire sans succès. Il ouvrit le livre, le posa à côté du diadème sur la table, et sortit sa baguette. Il l'agita lentement au-dessus du diadème en murmurant tout bas des choses incompréhensibles. De temps en temps, il vérifiait quelque chose dans le livre, avant de reprendre ses incantations.

Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait encore du sang sortant de la profonde entaille au niveau des tempes qu'il avait reçue. Jedusor n'y prêtait aucune attention. Eh bien, Hermione n'allait certainement pas le soigner. Elle s'éloigna donc de Jedusor.

Hermione réprima un bâillement. Jedusor était toujours penché sur le diadème. Il agitait sa baguette autour du diadème, une lueur d'obsession dans les yeux. Depuis des heures, il ne faisait que ça.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Le diadème était certes étrange, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qui accaparait à la place ses pensées, c'était la baguette, la longue baguette brune. Celle-ci reposait dans la poche de sa robe, si séduisante.

Hermione regarda Jedusor. A la façon avec laquelle il contemplait le diadème tel un homme possédé, cela lui prendrait encore des heures pour se détacher de l'objet. Hermione se glissa lentement vers la sortie. L'horrible baguette rouge vive était posé là, sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Hermione sortit et fit quelques pas loin de la tente. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et avec des mains tremblantes, elle tira la baguette de sa poche. Un sourire affectueux étira les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle tenait dans sa main la baguette de châtaignier. L'utiliser quelques secondes ne serait pas bien grave, n'est ce pas ? Personne ne pourrait jamais le savoir.

 _Allez, Hermione, fais-le_ , semblait lui inviter la baguette. Hermione inspira profondément. _D'accord. Juste quelques sorts_ , se promit-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de la tente. Pas de Jedusor en vue. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre lorsque celle-ci leva la baguette et effectua un mouvement de baguette, si souvent répété autrefois sans même posséder une vraie baguette.

— Protego !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent tandis que le bouclier prenait forme autour d'elle. La jeune femme sourit largement. Ça avait marché ! Un autre mouvement de baguette et le bouclier disparut. C'était facile. Mais Hermione avait besoin de quelque chose de plus difficile. Elle tenta avec enthousiasme d'autres sorts. _Stupefix, Aguamenti, Lumos, Evanesco._ Tout avait fonctionné. Elle tenta quelque chose d'encore plus difficile. Hermione se pencha, ramassa un peu de neige et forma une boule. Puis elle la jeta en l'air et agita sa baguette en un motif compliqué.

— Aresto momentum.

Rien ne se produisit et la boule de neige retomba au sol. Hermione lança un regard noir à l'endroit où était atterrit la boule de neige. Elle en jeta une autre et essaya une nouvelle fois la sort. Cette fois-ci, la boule de neige vacilla légèrement dans l'air mais retomba encore. Hermione fronça les sourcils, concentrée. Elle travailla de nombreuses fois le sort, totalement absorbée.

— Aresto momentum.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'allumèrent de fierté lorsqu'elle vit la boule de neige s'arrêter dans sa descendes, flottant ainsi dans l'air en attendant ses ordres. Hermione gloussait de joie face à son exploit mais elle fut brutalement arraché à ses pensées.

— Expeliarmus !

Hermione sentit la baguette sortir de sa main. Elle se raidit et son cœur se serra de peur. Lentement, elle se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. De là, à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvait Jedusor. Il tenait sa baguette dans une main et celle d'Hermione dans l'autre. Hermione se mit à paniquer face au visage qui lui lançait. Ses yeux bleus trahissaient sa colère, il la regardait sombrement. La jeune femme aurait tout fait pour pouvoir se retourner et s'enfuir mais elle restait vissée au sol. Jedusor regarda rageusement la deuxième baguette dans sa main et la fureur sembla s'intensifier dans son regard. Il mit la baguette dans une de ses poches. Puis se dirigea vers elle, toujours en colère.

— Où as-tu eu cette baguette ? siffla Jedusor, la voix chargée de son courroux.

Hermione le regarda craintivement. Elle trembla en voyant la dangereuse lueur sur son visage.

— Je….Je…., murmura t-elle, quasi recroquevillée devant lui. Je l'ai trouvé. Juste à côté du cercueil…

Jedusor n'attendit même pas qu'elle ait fini. Il lui attrapa violemment la main. Hermione grimaça en sentant sa main serrer si douloureusement son avant-bras gauche. Jedusor la ramena à côté de lui. Il se pencha vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. La respiration de la jeune femme était erratique.

— Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser une baguette, dit-il sombrement, la menace suintant dans sa voix.

— J-Je sais, assura t-elle hâtivement, tentant de l'apaiser. Je suis désolée.

Les yeux de Jedusor se rétrécirent et Hermione se détourna de lui autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle gémit faiblement après qu'il ait resserré son emprise sur elle. Sans un mot, Jedusor se retourna et la tira brutalement vers lui. Hermione tremblait de peur. Elle trébucha. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Jedusor ne l'avait auparavant jamais battue, mais cela allait sûrement changer très rapidement.

— Je suis désolée, plaida t-elle. Je ne le referais plus.

Jedusor ne répondit pas, il continuait à la pousser. L'estomac d'Hermione se noua. Si seulement elle n'avait pas utilisé la baguette.

— S'il vous plaît, Maître Jedusor, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, totalement terrifiée. Je suis désolée.

Encore une fois, il ne réagit pas à ses supplications. Jedusor entra dans la tente et Hermione fut contrainte de le suivre. Il ne la relâcha pas et se tourna vers elle. Hermione retint un sanglot quand elle vit le regard si agressif lui faisant face. Il saisit son autre bras et la tint fermement. Hermione tremblait sous son toucher.

— Tu…, lui siffla t-il d'une voix effrayante. Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu n'es pas digne de toucher une baguette.

Hermione hocha la tête, incroyablement terrifiée par la furieuse magie qui émanait de lui.

— Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, Maître Jedusor.

Jedusor ricana. Il la secoua violemment et Hermione gémit.

— Comment oses-tu utiliser une baguette, sale moldue ? lui hurla t-il. Tu mérites d'être battue pour ton culot !

Hermione renifla. Les larmes anciennement retenue roulèrent librement sur ses joues lorsqu'elle fit face à Jedusor. Il avait l'air furieux et sa magie vibrante de colère remplissait l'atmosphère. Cela s'agrippait et déchirait douloureusement Hermione. Elle espérait qu'il ne voudrait que la battre et pas lancer ses terribles malédictions contre elles. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux de son visage fulminant.

— Ne me faite pas de mal, s'il vous plaît.

Pas une once de pitié dans les yeux de Jedusor. Il la secoua encore plus violemment. Un rictus intimidant sur le visage, il siffla :

— Tu es inapte à tenir une baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec un sorcier. Ta magie est inutile et faible.

Ses paroles cruelles résonnèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Hermione les avait si souvent entendues, cela avait laissé des séquelles, d'énormes séquelles.

 _Faible !_

Son sang était sale. Parmi les sorciers, elle n'était rien qu'une esclave. Quelque chose qu'on utilise, qu'on bat et qu'on jette.

 _Inutile !_

Hermione leva son visage et fixa Jedusor. Ses yeux sans émotions étaient emplis de conviction. Il croyait ce qu'il disait. Il le _savait_.

 _Inapte à tenir une baguette !_

Voilà ce qu'elle était. Une Sang-de-Bourbe. Une esclave. A peine humaine… Les mots qu'avaient prononcé Jedusor se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Ils réveillèrent quelque chose en elle. Cela brûla la poitrine d'Hermione.

 _Impossible de rivaliser avec un vrai sorcier ?_

Quel mensonge !

Un mensonge ! Tout !

La chaleur s'intensifia à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Elle pouvait encore voir une étrange obscurité persister dans les yeux de Jedusor. Mais quelle importance ? La peur d'Hermione disparut et la colère prit maintenant place. Sa magie était-elle inférieure aux autres ? Était-elle faible ? Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, c'était seulement pour casser la vérité du mage noir.

— Tu as tort ! Ma magie n'est _aucunement_ faible !

A ses paroles, une ombre passa sur le visage de Jedusor et y naquit une lueur meurtrière. Sans prévenir, il la repoussa avec violence. Hermione sursauta au contact dur du sol sur sa joue. La baguette du brun était pointée sur elle et il cracha :

— Tu es une créature sans aucune valeur. Rien que de la pourriture.

Sa voix était un simple chuchotement mais son inflexion glaciale. Hermione était couchée à ses pieds tandis que lui, la dominait. Une colère faisait rage dans ses yeux, en témoignait la magie noire prenant forme tout autour de lui. La froideur de Jedusor, cependant, n'avait pas réussi à transformer ses mensonges en vérité.

Toutes ces années, Hermione n'avait jamais rien dit. Jamais. Mais là, ses lèvres remuèrent et elle gronda :

— Espèce de petit con prétentieux !

Une furieuse étincelle de magie la frappa durement mais Hermione s'en fichait. Au lieu de cela, elle siffla, le mépris se lisant dans chacun de ses mots.

— Ma magie n'est pas plus faible que la tienne ! Au moins, _moi_ , je ne rentre pas à l'intérieur d'un bouclier qui était _évidemment_ un piège. Tu devrais me _remercier_ de ne pas t'avoir laissé là-bas.

Jedusor la dévisagea. La colère avait quitté son visage. Désormais, c'était un masque lisse, totalement illisible. Il ne répondit pas. Il leva sa baguette.

— Endo-

Hermione connaissait le sort, très bien même, et réagit sans réfléchir. En un éclair, une vague de magie partit d'elle. Le faisceau de magie chassa facilement la puissante magie de Jedusor qui était encore dans l'air. Le faisceau continua sa route et arriva sur Jedusor. Hermione put constater la surprise du brun. Avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler un nouveau sort ou se protéger, la magie d'Hermione percuta Jedusor et l'envoya à quelques mètres. La jeune femme vit son corps arrivé brutalement sur l'armoire derrière lui, brisant la porte en bois.

Le corps de Jedusor était étalé au sol, mais Hermione partit avant d'en avoir vu plus. A la hâte, trébuchant presque à tous les mètres, elle se retourna et courut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Le gouffre de tes yeux, plein d'horribles pensées,**

 **Exhale le vertige, et les danseurs prudents**

 **Ne contempleront pas sans d'amères nausées**

 **Le sourire éternel de tes trente-deux dents.**

 **\- Charles Baudelaire**

 **(1821 † 1867)**


	6. Chapitre 6: Mine Enemy

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Donc là, j'ai été un peu plus rapide sur ce chapitre. Mais ne pensez pas que cela devienne une habitude )

J'ai reçu quelques commentaires me demandant si Hermione utilisait des sortilèges informulés vers la fin du dernier chapitre. Même si ce serait sympa que ça soit ça, non, ce n'était pas un sortilège informulé. C'était plus de la magie accidentelle, bien que cela ait été plus précis que de la magie utilisée par les enfants.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. Lire vos réactions est vraiment génial !

 **Note de la traductrice:** Voilà le sixième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou ce que vous voulez corriger. A la prochaine! (désolée pour le délai)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Mine Enemy**

 _Le corps de Jedusor était étalé au sol, mais Hermione partit avant d'en avoir vu plus. A la hâte, trébuchant presque à tous les mètres, elle se retourna et courut._

 _._

 _._

Hermione courait. Hors de la tente. Loin de là. Dans les bois. Elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier si Jedusor la suivait. Elle courait seulement. De toutes ses forces. Ses poumons la brûlaient, ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Des branches lui lacéraient le visage, des racines menaçaient de la faire tomber mais elle ne ralentissait pas. L'air glacial mordait chaque centimètre de sa peau nue. Hermione ne le remarquait même pas. Elle courait.

Combien de temps elle courut, elle n'aurait su le dire. Cela lui avait semblé être des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Sa respiration était laborieuse et son corps protestait contre un tel effort. Elle devait ralentir. Hermione traversa la forêt en haletant mais l'envie de fuir était trop forte. Le sol de la forêt était recouvert de plus d'un mètre cinquante de neige. Les épicéas l'entouraient, leurs branches s'inclinant sous le poids de la neige les recouvrant. Le faible soleil d'hiver était bas dans le ciel, projetant ainsi l'ombre des arbres sur le sol. Hermione portait seulement sa mince robe par-dessus son manteau de coton bon marché. Le froid l'étreignait. Ses chaussures n'étaient pas un rempart contre la neige et elles étaient désormais trempées d'eau glacée. Hermione frissonna misérablement mais continua tout de même de marcher.

Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Sa baguette rouge vive se trouvait dans la tente. Et la vraie baguette était encore bien au chaud dans l'une des poches de Jedusor. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait actuellement et le seul hameau des environs devait se trouver à des kilomètres à pied. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de cette forêt. Hermione était tout bonnement perdue.

 _Perdue… mais…_

C'était si beau. La neige, les arbres, le silence de la forêt. C'était si calme. Seul le crissement de la neige sous ses pieds perturbait ce silence quasi religieux. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joue frigorifiées. Hermione prit une inspiration puis frissonna. Ça sentait bon. La brune ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu respirer si librement. Elle continua de marcher. Et c'était _sa_ décision. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Hermione essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. C'était sa décision ! Elle pouvait tourner à droite ou à gauche. Elle pouvait marcher ou s'arrêter.

 _Ma décision._

D'autres larmes coulèrent et un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

Hermione marcha encore pendant longtemps. De doux flocons de neige se déposait par dizaine sur elle. Le soleil avait maintenant disparu et les étoiles était désormais haute dans le ciel. La neige scintillait à la lumière de la lune. C'était magnifique. Si magnifique. Hermione avait cessé de frissonner et ne sentait plus le froid autour d'elle. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient engourdis et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Hermione n'était pas stupide. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle était coincée là, au beau milieu d'une forêt recouverte de neige en ne portant sur elle rien que des vêtements légers. Depuis que le soleil avait disparu et qu'il s'était mis à neiger, la température avait nettement baissé. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part et personne ne la retrouverait. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait…

… Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Son temps était désormais compté et chaque respiration se faisait sentir comme libératrice. Elle était libre ! Libre ! Hermione sourit et trébucha, ses pieds maintenant lourds. Chaque pas était un effort presque insurmontable. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, les épicéas se transformèrent en grands chênes massifs.

La fatigue et l'engourdissement lui faisaient peur. Mais après tout, c'est normal d'avoir peur, se dit-elle l'esprit embrumé.

Elle traîna des pieds et trébucha une nouvelle fois sur une racine. Son esprit n'était plus en état de comprendre ce qui se passait et Hermione tomba à terre. Elle gisa là, quelques minutes. Avec un extrême effort, elle se roula sur le côté. Le froid de la forêt qui l'envahissait auparavant avait totalement disparu. Elle ne sentait rien. Elle aurait dû avoir froid mais, non, elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Hermione rampa jusqu'à un arbre situé juste à côté d'elle et appuya son dos contre le tronc. Elle tourna la tête avec lassitude et regarda devant elle. Le sol était couvert par la neige, elle-même illuminée par les rayons de la lune. La jeune femme était entourée par de grands arbres, hauts et fiers. Ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

Elle n'avait aucun regret.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. La neige et les arbres disparurent. Tout était noir.

Elle se sentit glisser à terre. Elle avait le vertige, mais bizarrement ce n'était pas désagréable.

Juste fatiguée.

Tellement

fatiguée…

.

.

.

.

A travers l'obscurité et l'engourdissement, quelque chose ou quelqu'un la secoua. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Un brusque sursaut traversa son corps. Hermione ne voulait pas revenir. Mais le choc envahissait toujours plus ses membres et brûlait son esprit paralysé. Contre son gré, l'obscurité devint de plus en plus clair. Elle reprenait le contrôle peu à peu de son esprit. Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Les arbres étaient toujours là et la lune se tenait haute dans le ciel. Une fine couche de neige la recouvrait. Mais la douleur était toujours là, brûlant comme un brasier. Elle avait recouvert l'entière capacité de se mouvoir mais la douleur était toujours présente. Hermione prit quelques minutes avant de comprendre d'où venait la douleur, de son avant-bras gauche.

 _Non._ Pas ça ! Hermione sentait sa marque noire la brûler comme si on lui avait posé du fer chauffé à blanc. Non.

Hermione ne réalisa pas tout de suite le bruit d'un transplanage à côté d'elle. Non ! Une grosse paire de bottes noires dérangeait désormais sa vue. Hermione leva la tête. Un pantalon noir, un épais manteau d'hiver et elle tomba nez à nez avec le pâle visage de Jedusor.

— Non ! voulut crier la jeune fille, mais son cri se coinça dans sa gorge et il n'en sortit qu'un faible murmure.

Avec son habituel visage inexpressif, Jedusor la contempla de son regard acier. Hermione baissa immédiatement les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle se força à bouger mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Pourtant, elle réussit à se détourner du tronc d'arbre sur lequel elle était appuyé pour se déplacer légèrement sur le côté. Elle tenta de se lever, en vain. Elle rampa du mieux qu'elle put pour s'éloigner de lui. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trouvée. Ses mains s'enfonçaient profondément dans la neige tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui .

Du coin des yeux, elle vit les bottes noires s'approcher. Hermione avait envie d'hurler de frustration en le voyant marcher vers elle. Elle émit un faible gémissement. Soudain, ses bras ne la soutinrent plus et elle se retrouva allongée dans la neige sans pouvoir se relever. Elle jurait intérieurement contre sa propre malchance.

S'attendant à un geste brusque ou pire un sort, le corps d'Hermione se tendit en voyant une vive lumière la toucher. Elle se sentait dans un cocon douillet et cela sentait bon. Elle ouvrit les yeux de confusion et tourna légèrement la tête. Elle trouva Jedusor accroupit juste à côté d'elle. Cet horrible regard impassible était toujours collé sur son visage mais il avait enlevé son épais manteau. Les yeux d'Hermione restèrent bloquer sur ceux de Jedusor, bleus. Hermione pouvait discerner une lueur étrange dans son regard. Mais ses propres yeux se fermèrent et son esprit se décida enfin à se reposer.

.

.

La jeune femme avait perdu connaissance. Jedusor approcha une main hésitante avant de la diriger lentement vers ses épaules. Elles étaient glacées. Le brun retroussa ses lèvres. La fureur l'avait emporté jusqu'à la poursuivre à travers les bois. Il avait voulu l'attraper pour la torturer, la faire saigner. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le supplie de l'épargner pour savourer sa victoire.

Jedusor avait désormais sa proie devant lui, sans défense qui plus est. Mais sa colère l'avait étrangement abandonné.

Une ride de contrariété se lisait sur son front tandis que sa main vagabondait sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il la retourna sur le dos. Son regard erra sur le corps de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et sa peau d'une pâleur extrême, presque translucide. Elle portait une simple et pauvre robe doublés d'un manteau si fin qu'il ne mériterait même pas qu'on le nomme ainsi. Jedusor resserra lentement le manteau autour du frêle corps. Les mouvements du jeune homme étaient lents et hésitants tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour des genoux et du cous de la jeune femme. Il la souleva. Elle était incroyablement légère. Il l'amena contre son torse. Il transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut en face de la tente. Penny toujours pressée contre lui, il entra. Il se dirigea vers son propre lit et y coucha le frêle corps. Enveloppée dans son propre manteau noir, elle avait l'air si petite et misérable.

Une nouvelle fois, quelque chose le dérangeait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa colère avait si soudainement disparu. La jeune fille le laissait perplexe. Était-ce bien cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait réussi à utiliser la magie et à l'attaquer ? Lorsqu'il avait voulu lui envoyée un Doloris, un incroyable jet de magie l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Était-ce involontaire ?

Jedusor tentait de trouve une explication rationnelle à ce qui s'était passé mais sa bosse derrière sa tête lui rappelait la force qui l'avait frappé. Penny, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe, avait réussi à le battre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde d'une telle manière. C'était tout simplement impensable. Comment une Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait être aussi puissante ?

Impossible.

Jedusor secoua la tête. C'était impossible. La magie des Sang-de-Bourbe n'était rien comparée à celle des longues lignées de Sang-Purs. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir et sont trop stupides pour faire autre chose que des tâches ménagères.

— Pardonne-moi.

Les lèvres de Jedusor venaient de prononcer ces étranges mots. C'était l'inscription sur la tombe d'Helena.

« Ignosce me »

Penny avait été capable de lire et même de le traduire en anglais correct. Une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe en effet… Jedusor fixa quelques instants le visage pâle de la jeune femme puis tira la baguette de celle-ci de sa poche et -

 _Quoi ?_

Sa baguette ? Sûrement pas. Jedusor ricana devant la forme inconsciente qui se tenait devant lui. Il examina la légère baguette. Elle ne fonctionnait pas avec tout le monde. Pourtant, la Sang-de-Bourbe avait réussi à l'utiliser. Qui plus est pour formuler un Aresto momentum, pas à la portée du premier venu. Elle savait donc se servir de la magie.

« J'ai trouvé la baguette près du cercueil » lui avait-elle dit. Celui d'Helena bien évidemment. Elle avait donc la baguette depuis qu'ils avaient été piégés dans le bouclier.

 _Le bouclier de Serdaigle…_

C'était un piège perfide qui allait bien à une sorcière telle que Serdaigle. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'existence d'un bouclier ? Il se réprimanda lui-même. Il avait été totalement absorbé par le diadème et ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi le bouclier avait disparu. Qui avait-pu le détruire ?

Son regard tomba sur la Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, non ? Penny ? Comment aurait-elle pu faire face à une telle puissance magique ? Une simple Sang-de-Bourbe n'aurait jamais pu rivaliser avec le pouvoir magique de Rowena Serdaigle. Non, il devait y avoir une autre explication…

Jedusor s'extirpa de ses pensées lorsque Penny s'agita légèrement. Le premier signe de vie depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée de la forêt. Il mit une main sur son front. Il était toujours anormalement froid. Jedusor s'assit sur le bord du lit. Lentement, il tira le manteau du corps de Penny puis se mit à la déshabiller, hésitant. Il lui enleva d'abord l'espèce de chiffon qui devait être son manteau puis déboutonna sa fine robe de coton blanc. Le tissu de la robe était grossier et en piteux état. Juste immonde. Jedusor le jeta au sol. Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme en face de lui. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et son visage obscurci par ses boucles brunes. Doucement, son regard erra sur le corps devant lui. Presque nue, il ne lui restait que ses sous-vêtements. Sans ses vêtements, elle paraissait encore plus maigre. Il pouvait distinctement voir ses côtes et ses hanches à travers sa peau. Jedusor tendit la main et la posa lentement sur son ventre mince. Il la passa sur l'ensemble de son ventre

Penny s'agita une nouvelle fois ce qui tira Jedusor de sa contemplation. Il fallait la réchauffer. Il prit sa baguette et la brandit rapidement. Il agita dans un motif complexe la baguette qui envoya une onde de chaleur sur la couverture. Jedusor sentit la couverture se réchauffer et enroula étroitement Penny dedans.

Elle dormait.

Quel mystère.

.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentit au chaud et à son aise. Les souvenirs tambourinaient dans sa tête. Elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle se souvenait avoir erré dans la forêt. Il avait fait tellement froid. Et la forêt était si sombre. Elle se tourna quelque peu, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle était recouverte d'une épaisse couverture. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Peut-être était-elle morte.

— Penny, dit une agréable voix qui coupa court à ses pensées. Je sais que tu es réveillée. Ouvre les yeux.

A contrecœur, Penny obéit à la voix. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglée par la lumière. Ses yeux larmoyèrent et elle cligna des yeux. Lentement, les choses devinrent plus claires. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un plafond gris. Il lui était familier. Son corps se figea d'horreur. C'était la tente. Elle était revenue! D'autres souvenirs envahirent son esprit. Elle s'était appuyée contre cet arbre au milieu de la forêt lorsque Jedusor était subitement apparu. Elle avait tenté de lui échapper mais elle n'avait pas réussit. Jedusor l'avait attrapée.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent et elle sentit son propre pouls pulsé dans ses oreilles. Alors, elle tourna la tête. Jedusor était assis sur le dossier de l'une des chaises, pas très loin d'elle. Ses jambes étaient négligemment étalées devant lui et il l'observait curieusement.

— M- Maître Jedusor, couina Hermione, paniquée tandis qu'elle se relevait brusquement du lit.

La couverture qui la recouvrait glissa, révélant le haut de son corps. A son horreur, Hermione vit qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements. Rapidement, elle prit la couverture et se recouvrit avec. Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Jedusor. Encore plus de peur bouillonnait à l'intérieur de la jeune fille et elle se sentit trembler encore plus violemment. Que voulait-il au juste ? Il l'avait déshabillée, quoi d'autre ? Hermione réalisa, choquée, qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit du brun. Son ventre se tordit d'appréhension et elle tenta de se relever.

— Tout doux, dit Jedusor, l'amusement tintant sa voix.

Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha promptement d'elle. Hermione était tellement faible qu'elle ne put se relever à temps. Jedusor la repoussa au fond du lit.

— Couche-toi, dit-il, impérieux.

En entendant cette brusque élévation de voie, Hermione lui obéit et replongea dans le lit. Elle leva des yeux apeurés vers lui. Le petit sourire dansait toujours autour de ses lèvres et il s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le lit. Elle se raidit quand elle le sentit si proche.

— J- Je suis désolée de vous avoir jeté un sort, dit Hermione avec hâte. Je ne voulais pas le faire. C'est juste arrivé.

— Je vois, ronronna Jedusor.

Puis, il suggéra, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux :

— Pas d'excuse pour m'avoir insulté ?

« Salle petit con prétentieux ! ». Hermione se souvenait de ses paroles. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'excuser – et sous peu ! – mais ses lèvres restaient obstinément fermées. Jedusor attendit un moment. Comme aucune excuse ne venait, un terrifiant sourire apparut sur son visage et il murmura :

— Hm. Il semble que je doive te punir pour ton impertinence.

Hermione s'éloigna de lui. Il leva la main et elle ferma les yeux, attendant le coup. Il ne vint jamais. Jedusor rit doucement et elle ré-ouvra précautionneusement les yeux. Il avait attrapé une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroulait paresseusement autour de son doigt tout en la fixant. Son comportement étrange l'effrayait plus que s'il l'avait frappée. Sa main lâcha ses cheveux et au lieu de ça, la posa doucement sur son bras. Dès lors, une lueur prédatrice apparut dans ses yeux bleus. Ses doigts quittèrent son bras et doucement, se posèrent sur sa clavicule. Hermione frissonna à son âpre toucher.

— Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, suffoqua t-elle, effrayée par ses intentions.

Souriant à la place, Jedusor se pencha vers elle et elle fut frappée par une vague de son parfum. Son visage était trop proche d'elle et Hermione le fixait de ses grands yeux effrayés. Le sombre sourire ne le quitta jamais tandis que Jedusor se réjouissait de la voir ainsi. Il se pencha encore plus près d'elle et Hermione pouvait sentir ses lèvres doucement effleurée ses joues tandis qu'il allait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale, mais elle n'osa pas bouger.

— Que penses-tu bien que je te ferais, petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? murmura Jedusor, une fausse indignation enroulant chacun ces mots mielleux.

Hermione tremblait en sentant sa chaude respiration contre sa peau. Jedusor se releva avec un ai suffisant. Puis, il atteignit la table de nuit et en retira une bouteille contenant un liquide rouge. Il la tendit à Hermione.

Tout sourire quitta son visage tandis qu'il ordonna durement :

— Bois ça.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle accepta la fiole et en but le contenu. Le goût était celui d'un horrible jus d'oranges périmé. Jedusor lui prit la fiole vide et en mit une autre dans sa main. Sans objection, Hermione but la potion. Celle-ci n'était pas aussi mauvaise que la première et enleva le mauvais goût qu'avais laissé l'autre. Instantanément, une agréable chaleur parcourut son corps. Son corps se relaxa involontairement malgré la présence toute proche de Jedusor. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que ses paupières ne se ferment étaient Jedusor levant sa baguette juste devant elle. L'agréable chaleur s'intensifia puis Hermione plongea dans un profond sommeil.

.

.

Jedusor regardait l'étrange créature s'endormir. Il posa une main sur elle et prit doucement ses doux cheveux bouclés. Étrange comment elle pouvait être capricieuse et en même temps utiliser une si puissante magie. Curieux, Jedusor regardait son visage endormi. Il était détendu, il n'y avait plus traces de peur dans ses traits. Son pouce parcourut ses lèvres charnues.

— D'où vient ton pouvoir ? murmura t-il tandis qu'il l'observait.

Tous les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient faibles et leur magie inutile. Jedusor le savait. Mais comment Penny avait-elle pu rentrer dans cette équation ? Une magie comme celle qu'elle utilisait, même si utilisé par un aussi faible détenteur, était toujours quelque chose de significatif.

Jedusor secoua la tête tandis que son regard passait sur la jeune fille. Son regard la quitta jusqu'à errer sur son bras gauche. Sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras était inscrit la sombre marque, dénotant sur sa peau pâle. D'une main grossière, un grand « M » était tatoué sur sa peau, entouré par un cercle de runes.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla la seconde fois, la tente était baignée par la lumière du jour qui traversait la fenêtre. Apparemment, elle avait dormi toute la nuit. Lentement, elle se releva. Son corps ne se sentait plus faible. Peut-être que c'était les potions ou bien le sommeil mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle entendit du bruit provenant de la petite cuisine. Un confus froncement de sourcil affiché, Hermione se tourna pour déterminer la cause du fracas. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Jedusor, debout et le dos tourné, apparemment en train de cuisiner quelque chose.

C'était son travail. Merlin, elle avait négligé ses obligations ! La panique lui fit rater quelques battements de cœur. D'abord l'incident d'hier et maintenant elle avait dormi alors qu'elle aurait dû préparé le petit-déjeuner. Sa peur augmentait de plus en plus et Hermione sortit rapidement du lit. Alors qu'elle venait de se lever, sa tête commença à tourner et elle se prise d'incroyables vertiges. En plus de cela, elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait toujours rien que ses sous-vêtements. Hermione chancela légèrement lorsqu'elle se tournait à la recherche de sa robe.

— Tu t'es finalement réveillée ? coupa une voix.

Hermione se tendit et lança un regard vers la cuisine. Jedusor s'appuyait sur le comptoir, nonchalant, et faisant tournoyer sa baguette dans ses doigts, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Avec gêne, Hermione remarqua comment ses yeux quittèrent son visage pour se poser, dédaigneusement, sur son corps nu. Elle ne bougea pas un muscle, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, ses incroyables yeux bleus remontèrent jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille et elle vit un sombre amusement y brûler. Hermione était pétrifiée par la peur tandis qu'elle le regardait.

— Eh bien, que fais-tu là à tourner aurour à moitié nue ? dit-il d'une voix traînante. Habille toi.

Hermione détourna les yeux et les avait baissés lorsqu'elle murmura soumise :

— Je- Je ne peux pas trouver mes vêtements, Maître Jedusor.

Elle l'entendit rire à ses paroles.

— Tu es devenue aveugle ou quoi ? Ils sont posés sur la chaise.

Après ça, il s'éloigna d'elle et reprit sa cuisine. Hermione ne bougea toujours pas mais son regard se tourna vers la chaise. Un tas de vêtements y étaient posés. Lançant un autre regard précautionneux à l'encontre de Jedusor, elle vérifia qu'il l'ignorait toujours. Toujours aussi hésitante, elle s'approcha de la chaise. Hermione attrapa les vêtements mais remarqua instantanément que ce n'était pas les siens. Ce n'était pas sa vieille robe de coton. Perplexe, Hermione posa son regard sur le jean, le t-shirt noir et l'épais pull-over de laine verte. Ces vêtements avaient l'air louches comme ceux que portaient Jedusor d'habitude mais ils apparaissaient clairement faits pour un corps de femme. Maintenant qu'elle était plus près, Hermione pouvait sentir des résidus de magie subsistant dans le tissu. Elle n'osa pas adresser la parole à Jedusor elle se glissa donc dans les vêtements. Ils étaient serrés et semblaient bizarres sur son corps. Pendant des années, elle n'avait pas été autorisé à utiliser rien d'autre que cette robe miteuse. Mais bizarrement, elle aimait la sensation que lui procurait ses nouveaux vêtements et ils étaient définitivement plus chauds que ses anciens.

Jedusor avait fini de cuisiner et dirigeait maintenant sa baguette vers un des placards. Des plats et des couverts flottèrent jusque sur la petite table et se positionnèrent correctement sur celle-ci. Dans le même temps, Jedusor fit apparaître une poêle contenant des œufs brouillés et du bacon sur la table. Puis, il alla chercher quelques tranches de pain et du thé. Hermione le regarda faire, son malaise grandissant tandis qu'il préparait la table pour deux. Draco était revenu? Elle mordilla sa lèvre, effrayée à l'idée qu'il soit revenu. Hermione se tenait aussi loin de Jedusor qu'elle pouvait, tentant d'être la plus discrète possible. Elle se sentait légèrement malade à se tenir debout là. Son corps lui faisait mal et elle avait les jambes en coton. Le regard d'Hermione se dirigea vers la table. Jedusor s'assit et elle se raidit lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent brusquement sur elle.

— Viens là, ordonna t-il durement.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre option pour Hermione que d'obéir à ses ordres. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Son visage était encore une fois impassible tandis qu'il la regardait. Elle se tenait juste devant la table et avait ses yeux baissés quand elle demanda, intimidée :

— En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Ignorant sa question, Jedusor dit :

— Assied-toi.

Le visage d'Hermione se figea. Il avait un sourcil levé, en attente. Son regard erra de lui à la chaise vide devant elle.

Elle murmura :

— J-Je ne ne pourrais jamais-

— Assis ! coupa l'impérieuse voix de Jedusor.

Hermione tressaillit et s'assit immédiatement sur la chaise. Elle n'ose pas lever les yeux vers Jedusor et au lieu de ça, elle fixa son regard sur ses mains tremblantes posées sur ses genoux. Elle l'entendit bouger, apparemment en train de remplir les plats de nourritures, mais Hermione ne leva pas pour autant les yeux.

— Penny, dit Jedusor d'une voix tranchante.

A contrecœur, Hermione leva la têtes. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise lorsqu'elle vie que l'assiette devant elle était remplie d'œuf brouillé, de bacon et d'un morceau de toast bien doré. Peu sûre, elle regarda Jedusor. Dès lors, un sourire moqueur tordit sa bouche. Il était manifestement très amusé par la situation.

— Mange, lui ordonna t-il.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes. Les œufs brouillés se tenaient dans l'assiette, séduisants, et Hermione réalisa à quel point elle avait faim. Elle lança un autre regard timide vers Jedusor. Il se versa une tasse de thé et ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il commença à manger. Hermione leva une main tremblante et prit dans sa main la fourchette. Puis, elle commença à manger aussi précautionneusement qu'elle put. C'était délicieux. Hermione ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé autre chose que des restes froids. C'était vraiment bon. Elle lui lança un regard furtif mais Jedusor l'ignorait toujours. Etrange. Elle pensait qu'il l'aurait punie pour l'incident d'hier. Mais au lieu de ça, il l'avait aidée, avait fait le petit déjeuner et lui avait même donné de la nourriture. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle était encore étendue contre l'arbre en attendant de mourir de froid. Ils mangeaient en silence et elle savourait le goût de la nourriture.

Lorsqu'Hermione eût fini, Jedusor reposa sa fourchette et l'observa. Son regard fixe l'intimidait et elle baissa les yeux. D'un mouvement de baguette, Jedusor fit nettoyer la table et lava la vaisselle. L'agitation montait lentement à l'intérieure d'Hermione et elle risqua peureusement un regard vers Jedusor. Elle se figea d'horreur quand elle vit le petit livre dans ses mains. Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines quand elle reconnaissait le livre. Petit, en loques, usé, ce livre était son plus grand bien. Son encyclopédie de sortilèges. Choquée, Hermione réalisa qu'elle l'avait emportée dans la poche de sa robe, pour le garder en sûreté. Jedusor devait l'avoir trouvé quand il l'avait déshabillée, hier.

— Peux-tu m'expliquer d'où te viens cela ? coupa la voix glacée de Jedusor.

Les yeux bruns d'Hermione se posèrent craintivement sur lui. Un masque impénétrable était posé sur le visage de Jedusor tandis qu'il l'examinait, ses yeux perçant et sans pitié. Hermione baissa rapidement les yeux et murmura faiblement :

— Je ne l'ai pas volé. Je le jure, Maître Jedusor.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'avais fait, remarqua Jedusor froidement, insensible à sa peur.

Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Sans lever les yeux vers lui, elle dit doucement :

— J'ai trouvé le livre s-sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y a des années. Et j-je l'ai juste gardé.

— Hm, fit Jedusor doucement.

Hermione déglutit, mais osa ensuite le regarder. Il feuilletait paresseusement le petit livre. Brusquement, ses yeux bleus effrayant la regardèrent et Hermione baissa légèrement la tête. Un petit sourire vint tordre la bouche de Jedusor et il demanda, faussement innocent :

— Je ne comprend pas, Penny. Pourquoi garderais-tu un livre comme ça ?

Il ouvrit le livre au hard et lut :

— Incarcerem : utilisé pour emprisonner l'ennemi et le rendre immobile.

Les yeux pénétrants de Jedusor se fixèrent sur Hermione. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et demanda d'une voix douce comme de la soie avec une pointe de dureté :

— Un sortilège souvent utilisé lors de duels. Pourquoi une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi garderait un tel livre ?

Hermione le fixa. Sa respiration était rapide et elle tremblait sous le regard scrutateur de Jedusor. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, Jedusor ferma violemment le livre et se pencha vers elle. Hermione s'éloigna de lui. Lentement, il leva une main. Ses yeux ne la lâchaient jamais tandis qu'il posait doucement ses doigts sur une de ses joues. Hermione trembla sous son toucher. Un sombre amusement se lisait dans ses yeux froids. Ses doigts descendaient lentement de sa joue jusqu'à son épaule, son pouce caressant son coup. Hermione était sûre qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre sous sa peau.

— Il est clair que, étant une Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Jedusor, avec un sourire sombre, ta magie est ridiculement faible. Donc dis-moi…

Ses doigts sur son épaule, resserrés et menaçant. Ses yeux bleus, sans émotion, lisait en elle et un sourire diabolique se dessinait sur son visage lorsqu'il murmura :

— Pourquoi gardes-tu ce livre ? Pourquoi as-tu pris cette baguette hier ? Tu ne peux pas lire et tu est incapable d'utiliser des sortilèges corrects. Donc pourquoi ?

Ses mots n'étaient pas différents de ceux qu'elle entendait de tous les autres sorciers à son égard. Hermione s'en fichait depuis longtemps. Mais alors pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils noyés de larmes ? Quelque chose pesait sur sa poitrine et nouait sa gorge. Comment Jedusor pouvait réussir à débloquer cette tristesse qu'elle avait depuis longtemps enfouie ? Hermione ne pouvait le supporter. Elle détourna son regard par ses impardonnables orbes bleues et baissa la tête. Dès qu'elle le fit, la main sur son épaule resserra douloureusement sa prise et Jedusor siffla :

— Regarde-moi !

Hermione obéit hâtivement. Jedusor ricana et répéta :

— Pourquoi as-tu volé cette baguette ? Elle est inutile entre tes mains. Pourquoi gâches-tu ton temps avec des choses que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ?

Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle regarda à travers ses profonds yeux bleus. Elle y voyait du plaisir sadique : il se moquait d'elle. Le mépris de Jedusor la toucha. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'affectait autant. Avec facilité, il rouvrit de vieilles plaies. Prise dans un tourment d'émotions, Hermione ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

— Je peux.

Un ombre obscurcit le visage de Jedusor et il demanda, dangereusement calme :

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Hermione grinça des dents. Il fallait qu'elle efface ce qu'elle venait de dire. Des excuses, vite ! Au lieu d'excuse, elle prononça des mots de défi :

— Je peux comprendre la magie.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait pris. D'abord, elle l'avait insulté hier et maintenant elle continuait à être insolente. Jedusor allait la punir maintenant. Elle le savait et son corps tremblait déjà de peur à l'idée de la douleur.

— Je doute sérieusement que tu puisse comprendre le plus simple des sorts, Penny, dit Jedusord faisant suinter sa cruelle moquerie. Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont incapables d'appréhender la magie comme nous, Sangs-Purs, pouvons le faire.

Convaincue que, dans tous les cas, elle se ferait battre, Hermione laissa cours à ses émotions et éclata :

— Si je suis si stupide et ma magie si faible, alors pourquoi vous aurais-je jeté un sort hier ? Peut-être que vous ne comprenez rien à la magie !

Pendant un moment, Jedusor ne réagit pas. Elle crut voir une lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible. En une seconde, le masque impassible était revenu. Hermione se prépara pour le sort qui allait sûrement bientôt la frapper. Mais Jedusor ne dit rien d'autre que :

— Nous en rediscuterons une autre fois.

Hermione cligna des yeux de surprise. Elle avait cru qu'il allait la frapper mais non. Jedusor ne dit rien de plus et se leva. En voyant cela, Hermione se leva automatiquement de sa chaise. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise alors qu'il était debout.

Alors qu'elle se levait, une vague d'étourdissement la prit par surprise. Elle trébucha, tenant de garder l'équilibre. Une main l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de s'étaler de tout son long.

— Doucement, lui murmura une douce voix. Tu as retrouvé ta langue acérée mais tu n'es pas encore remise, n'est-ce pas ?

La tête d'Hermione tourna et elle se sentit malade. Cependant, elle tint à paraître normale.

— Je vais bien.

— Bien sûr, lui répondit une voix sarcastique.

Elle leva la tête et regarda Jedusor. Il la tenait par un bras et l'observait, son regard toujours impassible. Soudain, un étrange regard avide s'infiltra dans son regard lorsqu'il se posa sur elle. Cela fit frissonner Hermione. Elle se raidit lorsque Jedusor passa un bras sous sa poitrine et l'amena jusqu'à son lit. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas puni car il avait quelque chose d'autre en tête de plus terrible encore ? La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra. Jedusor n'allait pas la toucher, hein ? La panique grandissait. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le lit, Hermione était affreusement apeurée. Elle avait entendu des histoires de maîtres forçant leurs Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce regard avide de Jedusor était plus que dérangeant. Il enleva son bras d'elle et la mit sur le lit. Distraite par ses gestes, Hermione commença à trembler. Jedusor leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit la peur dans ses yeux. Il soupira et dit langoureusement :

— Je ne vais pas te punir pour ton impertinence, bien que je le devrais. Calme-toi.

Il prit dans un tiroir de la table de nuit une fiole. Il la mit dans les mains d'Hermione et lui ordonna :

— Bois-la.

Puis, il s'éloigna et la laissa seule. Le corps d'Hermione se détendit dès qu'il partir. Jedusor s'assit gracieusement sur le sofa et commença à lire un livre. Rassurée par le fait qu'il semblait vraiment l'avoir laissée seule, Hermione regarda la fiole dans sa main. Elle enleva le bouchon et comme il lui avait ordonné, elle but le contenu de la fiole. Une chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et elle se pelotonna confortablement dans la douce couverture. Peu après, elle fut emportée par une vague de fatigue et s'endormit.

.

.

.

 **'And thus, while all the world may laud**

 **The gifts of love and loyalty,**

 **I lay my meed of gratitude**

 **Before thy feet, mine enemy!'**

 **Lucy Maud Montgomery**

 **(*1874 †1942)**


	7. Chapitre 7: By Every Word

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce chapitre a été horrible à écrire. Au début j'avais des idées et puis tout est parti en fumée. C'est comme si Hermione et Tom s'étaient dits : « Bon bah, bonne chance pour le chapitre mais nous on est KO ». Et ils m'ont abandonnée. Au moins, le chapitre est un peu plus long, vu que j'ai mis plus de temps pour le poster.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Cela m'aide. Vraiment.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Je ne pensais pas updater si rapidement mais ces derniers jours m'ont laissé le temps de travailler sur Please, Save Me. J'espère que ce septième chapitre vous plaira. Par pitié, laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis sur l'hisoire/la qualité de la traduction/n'importe quoi. Que ce soit des compliments ou des critiques, je les accueille à bras ouverts alors n'hésitez pas!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : By Every Word**

Jedusor fit tourner paresseusement sa baguette entre ses longs doigts tandis qu'il lançait un regard furibond au livre des Fondateurs posé devant lui. Il lui avait permis de trouver le diadème de Serdaigle, mais il représentait désormais une impasse. Il n'avait rien trouvé sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver les trois autres objets à travers les pages du livre. Il allait devoir le relire. Jedusor laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Son regard quitta l'agaçant livre pour se diriger vers la petite silhouette allongée sur son lit. La Sang-de-Bourbe s'était endormie facilement. Un petit sourire satisfait étira ses traits tandis qu'il levait sa baguette et la pointait sur la fille endormie.

— Endoloris.

La magie de Jedusor était impatiente d'obéir. Remplie des plus sombres desseins, elle traversa précipitamment la baguette et…

… s'écrasa violemment contre le mur. Aucun sortilège ne sortit de la baguette et la Sang-de-Bourbe resta endormie paisiblement.

 _Bout de bois inutile._ Jedusor fronça le nez de dégoût à la vue de la baguette rouge vive dans sa main. Cette espèce de fausse baguette que possédait Penny allait sans aucun doute se casser en deux si on utilisait autre chose qu'un sortilège de Chatouillis. Désormais complètement dégoûté, Jedusor jeta la baguette rouge dans l'âtre. Tandis que les flammes se régalaient du pauvre bout de bois, Jedusor fut frappé par l'impulsion de jeter au feu le livre des Fondateurs également. Ses yeux bleus glacés revinrent vers Penny. Elle était toujours endormie et son corps était roulé en boule.

Peut-être que la petite Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait le distraire de ces embêtants Fondateurs. Après tout, de nombreux mystères s'étaient accumulés autour de sa personne récemment. Elle n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il l'avait pensé. Ce qui intéressait vraiment Jedusor, cependant, était son inattendue magie et le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la destruction du bouclier de Serdaigle.

Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas, Penny pouvait se montrer très utile, décida Jedusor en réfléchissant. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste la forcer à lui avouer ses secrets ? Après tout, la propre baguette de Jedusor était beaucoup plus persuasive quand on en venait au Doloris. Penny n'était évidemment pas étrangère à la violence, mais Jedusor restait confiant, il pouvait toujours la détruire.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et ses doigts le démangeaient pour prendre sa baguette. Mais encore une fois, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Si ses doutes s'avéraient corrects, Penny devait être bien plus puissante que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Dans ce cas, Jedusor pourrait exploiter ses pouvoirs. Détruite et effrayée, elle n'opposerait aucune résistance.

Le regard froid de Jedusor s'appesantit sur la Sang-de-Bourbe, le sourire diabolique toujours inscrit sur son visage. Il avait d'autres moyens de persuasion. Après tout, il pouvait être très persuasif. Jedusor ricana doucement. Drago était vraiment un idiot d'avoir laissé Penny avec lui.

.

.

.

Hermione était perdue.

Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures auparavant et Jedusor ne lui avait pas adressé la parole jusqu'à présent. Apparemment, il était absorbé par la lecture du livre qu'il lisait habituellement. Mais de temps en temps, Hermione pouvait sentir son regard pénétrant sur elle. Elle sentait son estomac tordu par la peur. A chaque fois qu'un sorcier portait son attention sur elle, ce n'était pas bon signe. En plus de ça, Jedusor devait encore la punir pour son comportement rebelle d'hier.

D'une humeur sombre, Hermione faisait la vaisselle – à la main car elle ne retrouvait pas sa magnifique baguette. Jedusor était toujours occupé par son mystérieux livre. Recopiant quelque chose, sa plume grattait sur un rouleau de parchemin.

— Dis-moi Penny, le livre que j'ai trouvé sur toi, peux-tu exécuter tous les sorts qui y sont écrits ? demanda Jedusor avec désinvolture.

Hermione se raidit quand elle entendit sa question inattendue. Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui. Jedusor était toujours penché sur son parchemin et ne levait même pas les yeux vers elle.

— Je… Comment ? dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Comment serais-je capable de faire ça ?

Jedusor s'arrêta d'écrire et la regarda. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

— Bien sûr que tu ne le peux pas. Suis-je bête, répondit-il nonchalamment. Même le plus simple des sortilèges est au-dessus de tes moyens.

Hermione serra les lèvres. Elle voulait le secouer et lui montrer à quel point ce n'était pas « au-dessus » d'elle. Elle savait, pourtant, qu'elle devait jouer le rôle de l'ignorante. Promptement, un sourire prit place sur le visage de Jedusor, faisant étinceler ses dents blanches. Le sourire le changeait complètement. Jedusor n'était plus soudain si intimidant mais plutôt …

… _séduisant ?_

— S'il te plaît, dit-il gentiment. Assieds-toi.

Hermione hésita, mais comme Jedusor lui indiquait le sofa en tapotant dessus, le sourire toujours en place, elle obéit. Elle s'assit nerveusement sur le bord, tentant de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre le sorcier et elle.

— Tu es sûre de pas savoir utiliser ces sortilèges ? demanda t-il doucement.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. De peur que sa voix ne la trahisse, Hermione acquiesça. Jedusor se glissa plus près vers elle jusqu'à ce que sa jambe effleure doucement la sienne. La tête d'Hermione était baissée, ses cheveux bouclés obscurcissant son visage.

— Bah, tu _n'es_ qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, songea t-il à haute voix. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es stupide. Le cortex cérébral des Sang-de-Bourbe est beaucoup plus fin que chez les Sang-Purs et est beaucoup moins développé. Ta capacité intellectuelle est donc clairement limitée.

Un étrange mélange de colère et de désespoir frappa Hermione. Ces arguments, elle les connaissait. Comment pouvait-elle prouver à Jedusor qu'il avait tort ? S'ouvrir la tête et lui montrer que son cerveau n'était pas différent du sien ?

— Ce qui est le plus intriguant, continua innocemment Jedusor, c'est que tu as réussi à venir à bout des enchantements de Serdaigle.

Hermione s'arrêta de respirer au mot « enchantement ». Parlait-il de la magie qui recouvrait le vieux chêne ? Hermione sentit son sang se figer par la terreur. Jedusor n'était pas censé savoir qu' _elle_ avait vaincu le bouclier. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser une baguette et encore moins de connaître ce genre de magie.

— Qui est Serdaigle ? demanda Hermione, essayant de distraire Jedusor.

Il arqua un sourcil amusé et récita :

— Rowena Serdaigle était une sorcière très puissante. Bien qu'elle ait vécu il y a des centaines d'années, ses théories et son travail dans divers domaines de la magie sont toujours d'actualité. Elle est également connue pour avoir fondé la première école de magie au monde.

Hermione se mordit nerveusement l'intérieur de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Jedusor qu'elle avait l'habitude de fureter dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy et de lire des livres qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit de toucher.

— Donc ? insista Jedusor. Comment as-tu _détruit_ le bouclier de Serdaigle ? C'était vraiment impressionnant.

Hermione rougit légèrement au compliment. Lorsqu'ils le virent, les yeux tranchants de Jedusor se rétrécirent. Pourtant, son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait, affirma Hermione d'une voix chevrotante. Je le jure, le bouclier s'est juste arrêté, Maître Jedusor. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir ramassé cette baguette ?

— Je… Je…, bégaya Hermione frénétiquement. Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu cette baguette et… et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais juste… toucher une vraie baguette.

Comme Jedusor continuait à la regarder d'un regard fixe, Hermione se dandina nerveusement et murmura pathétiquement :

— Désolée.

Cela le fit rire doucement. Jedusor se glissa encore plus proche d'elle. Être aussi proche d'un sorcier effrayait toujours Hermione, mais avec Jedusor c'était encore pire. Hermione ne pouvait pas lire en lui. Elle se recroquevilla lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts glisser sur ses joues. Cela aurait pu être un contact intime, voire peut-être bienvenu, si cela n'avait pas été les yeux absolument sans expression de Jedusor qui la fixait. Il semblait ne rien avoir derrière ces magnifiques orbes bleues. Jedusor se pencha un peu vers elle pour qu'il puisse lui parler à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il parla, l'amusement tintait sa voix. Dès que ses doux mots lui parvinrent, Hermione sut qu'il mentait.

— Petite Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

.

.

.

Pour le reste de la journée, Jedusor ne reparla pas du bouclier de Serdaigle. Pourtant, Hermione restait agitée.

Il était tard, vers minuit à peu près, quand Hermione se tint à côté du sofa. Jedusor était encore une fois obsédé par son livre, et elle attendait ses ordres. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal et elle commençait à être réellement fatiguée. Hermione s'empêcha de bailler lorsqu'elle vit Jedusor tourner une autre page de son livre. Avant qu'il ne reprenne la lecture de son livre, il tourna légèrement la tête et la regarda. Hermione se raidit, comme percée par son regard.

— Tu as l'air très fatiguée, Penny. Pourquoi ne t'allongerais-tu pas un peu ? dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Hermione ne put se retenir, ses sourcils se soulevèrent par la surprise.

— Ou-Oui Maître Jedusor.

Un petit sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Jedusor lorsqu'il entendit la réponse précipité de la jeune femme. Puis, il se désintéressa d'elle et reprit la lecture de son livre. Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il change d'avis. Elle se retourna et traversa rapidement la pièce. Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa couverture qui se trouvait dans le coin de la cuisine, elle s'allongea dessus. Tentant de trouver une position confortable, elle se roula en boule. Encore une fois, Hermione était contente d'avoir eu de nouveaux vêtements. Peut-être que ce soir elle n'aurait pas aussi froid que d'habitude. Elle ferma ses yeux et pressa ses genoux contre sa poitrine, pour capter la chaleur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'endormir, une voix grave l'interrompit :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent nets. Jedusor se tenait juste devant elle. Une expression de curiosité se lisait sur son visage. Hermione se releva précipitamment. Elle fixa Jedusor avec anxiété. Est-ce qu'elle avait mal compris ses paroles ?

— Y a … Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Maître Jedusor ?

Comme réponse, elle reçut un long regard sévère et Hermione recula jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière elle, effrayée.

— Tu ne vas pas dormir sur le sol, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'amena vers lui. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent à mesure qu'il l'amenait vers le lit qu'utilisait Drago avant qu'il ne parte. Jedusor désigna le lit et dit :

— Tu vas dormir là.

Le regard d'Hermione erra du lit à lui et elle le fixa, confuse :

— C'est le lit de mon Maître, murmura t-elle timidement.

Jedusor lui jeta un coup d'œil.

— Et alors ?

— Je… Je ne peux pas… Il ne me donnerait jamais la permission…

Il continua à l'observer, indifférent, puis soupira :

— Tu es vraiment embêtante, tu le sais ?

Hermione acquiesça ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage. Il s'approcha plus près d'elle et enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Hermione se raidit à son toucher. Sa respiration s'accéléra ce qui fit qu'elle sentit encore plus de son parfum. Jedusor sentait bon. Cela semblait l'hypnotiser, obscurcir ses sens pour qu'elle mette sa tête contre son torse. Mais Hermione ne voulait en aucun cas se blottir contre lui. Les doigts de Jedusor effleurèrent ses joues ce qui la fit sursauter légèrement. Elle entendit un petit rire.

— Malefoy est parti.

Jedusor s'éloigna d'elle et Hermione fut frappée par un sentiment de manque. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit Jedusor prendre sa baguette. Ignorant superbement sa peur, il leva sa baguette vers elle. Hermione sentit quelque chose se changer sur elle. Après ça, ses vêtements étaient posés en une pile propre sur une chaise près d'elle. Et Hermione portait désormais un t-shirt noir. Le haut arrivait jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. Jedusor lui lança un sourire suffisant puis mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il la tourna gentiment et la poussa vers le lit.

— A partir de maintenant, tu dors là.

Déconcertée, Hermione obéit et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle regarda Jedusor déambuler jusqu'au sofa, une expression de satisfaction sur son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione sentit la fatigue la submerger et elle se blottit dans la chaude couverture. Juste avant de s'endormir, elle remarqua non sans satisfaction que le haut noir sentait son odeur.

.

.

.

Le jour suivant, juste après le petit-déjeuner, – que Jedusor avait partagé avec Hermione – il ne commença pas à lire son livre comme à l'ordinaire mais à la place, lui ordonna :

— Viens là.

Hermione obéit rapidement, la peur montant rapidement. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle regarda son visage mais il était, ô surprise, impassible. Hermione tenta de cacher le tremblement de sa voix dans ses paroles lorsqu'elle s'inclina devant Jedusor et demanda :

— En quoi puis-je vous aider, Maître Jedusor ?

Elle le scruta et sursauta presque lorsqu'elle vit un sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

— Non, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. La question est plutôt de savoir comment, moi, puis-je t'aider.

Voyant la confusion sur le visage d'Hermione, Jedusor agita sa baguette devant l'un des tiroirs pas très loin de là. Hermione regardait sans comprendre. Un tiroir s'ouvrit et une baguette en sortit. Elle la reconnut immédiatement. La baguette vola à travers les airs jusqu'à arriver devant Jedusor qui l'attrapa d'une main experte. Il ne relâcha jamais Hermione de son regard impénétrable lorsqu'il tendit lentement sa main vers elle, lui offrant la baguette. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient grands comme des soucoupes devant la baguette dans la main de Jedusor. Lentement, très lentement, elle leva la tête vers Jedusor et le regarda faiblement :

— Je sais que je ne suis pas autorisée à avoir une baguette.

Jedusor arqua seulement un sourcil.

— Eh bien oui. Mais maintenant, je te permets d'en avoir une.

Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil anxieux, n'osant pas bouger pour prendre la baguette.

— Vas-y, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Je sais que tu peux lancer un Aresto momentum.

Comme Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche, il leva la main pour l'arrêter :

— Pas besoin de le nier. Je t'ai vue le faire. Je veux juste savoir quels autres sortilèges tu es capable d'utiliser.

Hermione hésitait toujours à prendre la baguette. Il ajouta :

— Je te promets que tu ne seras pas punie.

Elle ne se sentait pas du tout rassurée mais poussée par un désir destructeur de tenir une seconde fois une baguette dans sa main, Hermione leva une main tremblante. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était profondément mauvais. Elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe, avoir une baguette ? Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la baguette et elle sursauta presque. Sa magie circulait librement à travers le bois, électrisée par cette nouvelle liberté. Un petit sourire hésitant éclaira le visage d'Hermione lorsqu'elle observa la baguette dans sa propre main.

 _Une vraie baguette !_

— Je vois que tu as une certaine affinité pour cette baguette, lui dit la voix mielleuse de Jedusor.

Distraite par l'état extatique dans lequel sa magie était, Hermione avait complètement oublié sa présence. Elle se raidit et releva la tête vers lui.

— Alors ? demanda Riddle, amusé. Elle te plaît ?

Le sourire inscrit sur le visage d'Hermione s'élargit encore plus jusqu'à rayonner entièrement.

— Oui. Merci beaucoup !

— On va pratiquer quelques sortilèges, suggéra t-il.

Les doigts d'Hermione resserrèrent leur prise sur la baguette avec excitation.

— Oui, Maître Jedusor, répondit-elle heureuse.

— Commençons avec quelque chose de facile, dit-il gentiment. Montre-moi un Stupéfix.

Hermione acquiesça puis leva sa baguette. Un sentiment de bonheur la frappa lorsqu'elle agita la baguette et laissa sa magie traverser le bois.

\- Stupéfix.

Une lumière rouge quitta l'extrémité de la baguette et s'éleva à travers la tente. Avec un léger bruit, la lumière s'écrasa sur les murs de la tente. Jedusor pinça les lèvres de contemplation. Puis, il dit :

— Pas mal.

Un sourire timide se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione.

— Peux-tu me dire quel est le contresort au Stupéfix ? demanda Jedusor.

Elle acquiesça, enthousiaste.

— Enervatum. Bien que le Stupéfix puisse se désactiver avec le temps sans utiliser de contresort.

Jedusor eut un petit sourire à l'entente de la réponse aussi prompte.

— Je vois. Comment te protégerais-tu face à un sortilège de Stupéfixion ?

— Le Charme du Protego, répondit Hermione instantanément.

Jedusor acquiesça tandis qu'il observait son visage impatient. Il fit un signe vers la baguette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et l'encouragea :

— Vas-y.

Hermione sourit et agita sa baguette rapidement dans un mouvement familier tout en criant :

— Protego !

Dès que le bouclier bleu la protégea parfaitement, Jedusor agita sa propre baguette. Il ne prononça pas à haute voix l'incantation mais une lumière rouge sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et se précipita vers Hermione. Elle frissonna légèrement quand elle vit le Supéfix frappé son bouclier. Il tenait.

— Très bien, dit Jedusor en observant son bouclier.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit sous le compliment. D'un geste de baguette, elle fit disparaître son Protego. Jedusor leva un sourcil inquisiteur tandis qu'il continuait à la questionner :

— Quels sont les désavantages du Protego ?

— C'est un bouclier plutôt faible et il ne peut arrêter que des sortilèges mineurs.

— C'est vrai, dit-il, ce qui fit naître chez Hermione un sentiment de fierté. Quels autres boucliers connais-tu ?

— Il y a le Protego Horribilis et le Protego Totalum, dit Hermione rapidement. Ensuite, il y a le bouclier de l'Arceo ou le…

— Correct, dit Riddle. Et si nous essayions l'Arceo ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà utilisé ?

Hermione secoua nerveusement la tête.

— Est-ce que tu connais l'incantation ?

— Arceberis ? murmura t-elle.

Jedusor inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis il leva sa baguette. En un mouvement fluide, il la brandit et dit :

— Arceberis.

Instantanément, un bouclier de couleur jaune sortit de nulle-part. Elle entourait Jedusor comme une bulle.

— Est-ce que tu as vu les mouvements de baguettes ? demanda t-il, sa voix étrangement assourdie par le bouclier.

Hermione acquiesça. Après ça, Jedusor annula son sortilège et ordonna :

— Essaye.

Hermione leva sa baguette et l'agita. Elle se sentait maladroite en comparaison des mouvements lisses de Jedusor mais elle arriva quand même à en créer un. Il était plus faible que celui de Jedusor mais celui-ci dit tout de même :

— Hm, pour une première fois, je suis impressionné. Voyons à quel point il est fort, tu veux ?

Les doigts d'Hermione se resserrèrent nerveusement autour de sa baguette. Jedusor fit cingler sa baguette dans l'air. La magie crépitait et grésillait dans l'air autour d'Hermione. Le sort de Jedusor frappa son bouclier jaune. Celui-ci émit un lourd frémissement. Puis, son bouclier émit un craquement et disparut. Avant que son sortilège n'eut atteint Hermione, Jedusor l'annula. Les réminiscences du sortilège étaient suffisantes pour faire reculer Hermione de quelques pas. Sa poitrine se tordit légèrement quand Jedusor commenta :

— C'était pas si mauvais. Cependant, tu dois t'entraîner à utiliser ce sortilège pour qu'il se renforce.

Un rictus vicieux étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il demanda :

— Prête pour un duel ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'était pas sérieux ?

— Un duel… ?

Jedusor ne répondit rien mais leva rapidement sa baguette et dit :

— Tarantallegra.

Hermione n'était pas prête du tout. Le sortilège la frappa et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ses jambes commencèrent à bouger sans qu'elle le veuille, en dansant comme des folles. Avec des mouvements désordonnés, Hermione sortit sa baguette et cria :

— Finite !

Heureusement, l'incontrôlable danse de ses jambes s'arrêta. Hermione se tenait debout, respirant bruyamment, et lança un regard noir à Jedusor. Le sourire toujours en place, il brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette et dit :

— Incarcerem.

De longues cordes sortirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette et se dirigèrent vers Hermione. N'ayant pas envie de se faire prendre une seconde fois, elle brandit rapidement sa baguette.

— Protego !

Le bouclier bleu désormais familier entoura Hermione et les cordes de Jedusor tombèrent inertes au sol puis disparurent. Ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur Jedusor, suspicieuse. Jedusor avait la baguette baissée et lui souriait nonchalamment. Hermione se sentit offusqué par son attitude si décontractée. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle utilise un contresort. Énervée, Hermione défit son Protego et agita sa baguette pour lui envoyer un sort.

— Petrificus Totalus.

Jedusor leva paresseusement sa baguette et le sort d'Hermione fut facilement paré. Elle lui lança un regard furieux ce qui le fit arquer un sourcil moqueur. Sans attendre d'invitation, Hermione fit claquer sa baguette à travers l'air, irritée, et cria :

— Rictumsempra !

Encore une fois, Jedusor n'eut qu'à lever légèrement sa baguette et le dévier. Il eut un petit sourire suffisant à son égard et il la railla :

— Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, autant que tu reprennes ton ancienne baguette.

La colère bouillait définitivement à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Elle se pinça les lèvres tout en le regardant. Un sortilège qu'elle avait lu récemment lui vint à l'esprit. Oui, ça pourrait marcher. Hermione fit tournoyer sa baguette, tentant de ne pas se tromper dans ses mouvements de baguette, et dit d'une voix claire :

— Duro !

Un sort jeune pâle se précipita vers Jedusor et Hermione fut satisfaite de voir l'expression de surprise qui se lisait sur le visage de Jedusor. Avant que le sort jeune pâle ne le frappe, Jedusor agita rapidement sa baguette. Comme si une force invisible s'était retrouvée en face du sortilège, celui-ci fut brusquement dévié de sa trajectoire originale. Au lieu de frapper Jedusor, il vint frapper une lampe à pétrole accrochée non loin d'eux. Instantanément, la lampe se changea en pierre et s'écrasa à terre.

— Je vois. Pas si inutile, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Jedusor doucement. Voyons si tu peux faire encore mieux.

Il leva sa baguette et l'agita. Il ne prononça pas d'incantation et dès lors, un sort inconnu se dirigeait vers Hermione. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être et ne trouva pas d'autre moyen que d'utiliser un Protego. En une fraction de seconde, le sort l'atteignit presque et traversa son bouclier comme si c'était du papier. Elle n'avait qu'une poignée de secondes avant que le sort ne la touche. Promptement, elle se jeta sur le côté. Le sort la toucha sur le côté, lui entaillant le bras. Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte de la profondeur de la coupure que le sort lui avait laissé sur l'avant-bras. Hermione était agenouillé au sol. Instinctivement, elle érigea un nouveau bouclier.

 _Paries !_

Un épais bouclier s'érigea autour d'elle comme un dôme. Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même lorsqu'elle entendit l'impact du sort sur son bouclier. Jedusor continuait à attaquer et elle sentait clairement son pouvoir se réverbérer contre sa magie. Il était en train de détruire son bouclier tout en gardant son sourire diabolique. Hermione se releva rapidement. Du sang coulait de son bras et trempait son pull-over.

 _Bon sang. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il parlait de « faire mieux »._

Hermione tint avec détermination sa baguette. Si il croyait qu'elle allait abandonner, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Son regard se posa sur la table de la cuisine et elle réfléchit quelques instants.

 _Ça pourrait marcher…_

Une autre attaque de Jedusor frappa son bouclier qui céda sous l'assaut. A la hâte, Hermione leva sa baguette, mordant sa lèvre supérieure tout en l'agitant vers la table.

 _Bestia Verto._

Une énorme puissance de magie la fit reculer. Le sort marchait toujours. La table de la cuisine vacilla légèrement. Des poils et des membres apparurent. Hermione était assez satisfaite de voir de longues dents blanches apparaître. A la place de la table, une hyène se tenait au milieu de la tente. Elle était franchement énorme et devait bien peser dans les quatre vingt kilos. Ses poils étaient dressés et elle grondait agressivement vers Jedusor. Ignorant complètement Hermione, la hyène se dressa et courut.

C'était on ne peut plus satisfaisant de le voir reculer devant l'attaque de la hyène. Jedusor agita sa baguette. Pas du tout impressionnée, la hyène se tapit, prête à sauter et à planter ses longues dents dans le cou de Jedusor. Celui-ci agita précipitamment sa baguette tandis que la hyène se jetait sur lui. La hyène se retransforma en table. Avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur lui, Jedusor donna un léger un coup de baguette. La table vola en éclats qui tombèrent à côté de lui.

Hermione était largement déçue de voir avec quelle facilité Jedusor avait paré son attaque. Elle ne put y réfléchir plus car il l'attaqua une nouvelle fois. Un dangereux sort crépitant grésillait autour d'elle. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Elle rampa jusque derrière le lit pour se protéger. Jedusor lui envoya un autre sortilège. Il frappa violemment le lit ce qui envoya des plumes un peu partout dans la pièce. Hermione grinça des dents et scruta Jedusor qui se trouvait près du sofa. Il lui sourit d'un air suffisant et eut même l'audace de lui adresser une révérence moqueuse.

 _C'est ça !_

Avec furie, Hermione déchira l'air de sa baguette en pensant : _Aequore_. Une vague d'eau apparut de nulle part. Elle allait lui faire ravaler son petit sourire à celui-là. Elle fit un geste vers Jedusor et la vague d'eau s'écrasa sur lui avec force. Il réussit à bloquer une partie de l'eau en érigeant à la va-vite un bouclier. Bien que la vague d'eau d'Hermione avait disparu, Jedusor était complètement trempé et il ressemblait désormais à un chat efflanqué. Quelques mèches de cheveux restaient collées à son front et Jedusor les essuya avec rage. Hermione ne put rire face à un tel spectacle.

Les yeux glacés du brun retombèrent sur elle. Le petit sourire avait désormais disparu. Il fit un geste de la baguette. Le lit derrière lequel se trouvait Hermione disparu en une traînée de fumée. Un autre mouvement de baguette et sa magie s'empara d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'être projeté au sol, la magie de Jedusor l'empêchait de bouger. Hermione luttait contre les liens invisibles qui la tenaillait. Elle entendit des légers bruits de pas se diriger vers elle. Hermione leva les yeux vers Jedusor. Sa baguette était toujours pointée vers elle, maintenant sa pression. Une vague de peur s'empara d'Hermione pendant quelques instants mais lorsqu'elle vit que le petit sourire était revenu sur le visage de Jedusor, elle se sentit étrangement rassurée.

— Pas si mal, susurra t-il. …Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione le fixa avec de grands yeux. Il agita sa baguette et elle fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Tandis qu'elle se relevait, Jedusor brandit sa baguette pour réparer entièrement la pièce. Lorsque son attention revint sur elle, Hermione leva sa baguette et murmura :

— Seresce.

L'eau disparut rapidement et ses vêtements redevinrent secs. Hermione put voir ses dents blanches étincelées et il leva sa propre baguette. Une légère agitation et la profonde entaille de son avant-bras avait disparu. Même le pull-over redevint propre.

— Merci, Maître Jedusor, dit-elle, exténuée par le duel.

Elle lui lança un sourire. Jedusor leva un sourcil amusé et commenta :

— Je savais que tu étais forte avec la magie. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le cacher.

Le compliment fit rougir Hermione. Un sourire passa sur le visage de Jedusor. Il semblait contente d'elle et elle s'en sentait fière.

— Je pense que que nous continuerons cette leçon demain, suggéra Jedusor.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle répondit promptement :

— Vraiment ?

Jedusor rit doucement.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le ferait pas.

Hermione ne savait pas ce que c'était –peut-être sa magie ou bien l'adrénaline du duel - mais pendant un court instant, elle en oublia sa place. Elle s'approcha de Jedusor et enroula ses bras autour de lui dans une sorte d'étreinte.

— Merci.

Le mots venait à peine de sortir de sa bouche qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ses bras étaient toujours enroulés autour de Jedusor, mais elle se figea, submergée par la panique. Comme si elle avait été brûlée, Hermione enleva à la hâte ses bras de lui. Ses yeux étaient élargis par la peur. Elle recula de quelques pas et détourna son regard.

— J-Je suis désolée, bégaya t-elle craintive. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, Maître Jedusor.

Il ne répondit en aucune façon et Hermione sentit la peur la submerger. Subitement, Jedusor s'avança. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son menton et elle trembla sous son toucher. Il la força à relever la tête. Hermione pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur raisonnés dans tout son corps quand son regard rencontra celui de Jedusor. Assez surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait en face d'elle pas un visage furieux. Il avait l'air calme et tranquille comme toujours, ses yeux bleus étudiant son visage.

Jedusor se pencha alors vers elle. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle ferma les yeux. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent nets lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Jedusor effleurer les siennes, se touchant à peine. Ce contact fugace fit naître des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione. Sa tête tournoyait et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Jedusor résolut le problème. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il posa sa main sur l'une de ses joues pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Bien qu'Hermione n'osait toujours pas répondre, elle ne pouvait nier l'étrange sentiment de légèreté qui naissait en elle. Elle voulait s'allonger, se…

Jedusor brisa le baiser. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, hébétée. Il l'observait, ses yeux la détaillant lentement. Bien qu'elle se sentit faible sur ses jambes, un sourire suffisant commença à étirer les lèvres de Jedusor.

— Donne moi cette baguette, ordonna t-il d'un ton posé comme si rien de spécial n'était arrivé.

Hermione cilla et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher la stupeur qui l'envahissait. Elle lui donna la baguette. Jedusor la prit et la glissa dans sa poche. Hermione le regarda faire, se sentant chancelante. C'était son premier baiser ! réalisa t-elle choquée. Ça avait été étrangement bien, même si Jedusor était un sorcier. Pendant, elle n'avait pas été effrayée. Elle avait même aimé. A son désarroi, elle sentit une vague de chaleur la frapper. Jedusor pouffa quand il la vit rougir et un air supérieur passa sur son visage.

— Viens là, dit-il amusé. Assieds-toi.

Jedusor déambula dans le salon et fit un geste à Hermione pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle le suivit mécaniquement et s'assit lourdement sur le sofa à côté de lui.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que tu _peux_ utiliser tous les sorts qu'il y a dans ce petit livre ? s'enquit t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Hermione respira profondément, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

— Parce que mon Maître ne l'approuverait jamais.

C'était étrange qu'il demande une chose aussi évidente. Toujours en état de choc, Hermione ne put anticiper la question suivante de Jedusor.

— Quel sortilège as-tu utilisé pour détruire le bouclier de Serdaigle ?

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air, mal à l'aise par le brusque changement de sujet. Elle ne put que bégayer stupidement :

— J-Je ne l'ai pas détruit.

— Ah bon ?

Un sourire innocent naquit sur les lèvres de Jedusor.

— Quel dommage. C'était un enchantement très complexe qui supportait le bouclier. J'aurais adoré discuté de la manière dont tu l'as détruit.

Hermione ne pouvait penser correctement. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes la hantait toujours. Elle lui répondit donc de sa voix de Miss Je-Sais-Tout :

— C'était un sortilège. Pas un enchantement. Ça améliore les propriétés du bouclier, faisant de ce bouclier un piège mortel. En conséquence, c'est un sortilège.

Jedusor lui jeta un coup d'œil. Quand elle vit une sombre lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux bleus, elle sut qu'elle avait tout gâché. Son petit sourire réapparut et il dit langoureusement :

— Vraiment ? Puis-je te demander où as-tu appris cela ? Après tout, seul quelqu'un ayant tenté de manipuler ce bouclier aurait pu savoir pour le sortilège.

Quand elle l'entendit, son sang se figea dans ses veines. La terreur l'envahit et elle fixa Jedusor avec de grands yeux. Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent lorsqu'il conclut :

— C'est toi qui as détruit le bouclier, Penny, n'est-ce pas ?

La peur la parcourait entièrement. Elle savait qu'elle était finie. Il le savait, pas moyen de la cacher. Elle confessa tremblante :

— J-J'étais piégée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre…

Rapidement, le sourire rassurant de Jedusor disparut et une troublante lueur de rage brûla dans ses yeux. Ils errèrent jusqu'à Hermione, et a regardèrent avec envie. Elle se sentait désormais comme vulnérable et nue sous son regard inquisiteur.

— Comment savais-tu de quelle manière il fallait le détruire ?

Hermione déglutit nerveusement.

— Je t'ai posée une question, dit méchamment Jedusor.

Il parlait sur un ton menaçant. Hermione se détourna de lui et son estomac se noua comme jamais. Elle lui jeta un timide regard. Le sourire rassurant avait depuis longtemps déserté son visage et la lueur accueillante dans ses yeux avait complètement disparu.

— S'il vous plaît, Maître Jedusor, murmura t-elle tremblante. C'était juste de la chance. J-Je ne connais vraiment aucun sort puissant.

Jedusor lui lança un regard furieux. Il n'allait pas gober son mensonge.

— Des l-livres, bégaya Hermione, espérant qu'il ne lui demande pas où est-ce qu'elle avait trouvé ces livres. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres ?

— Hm, fit Jedusor.

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'amena près de lui. Hermione se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit son corps si près d'elle. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ses cheveux bouclés dans un geste très possessif. La proximité de Jedusor, chacun de ses gestes, l'effrayaient. Mais curieusement, sa peur s'interrompait par les souvenirs de leur baiser partagé. Une part d'elle-même aimait la proximité de Jedusor. Cela la fit rougir.

.

.

Il le savait, pensa Jedusor pendant qu'il observait la petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle était vraiment puissante. Mais d'où cela venait-il, considérant son sang impur, Jedusor ne pouvait le dire. Sa magie représentait quelque chose de précieux. Les yeux impassibles de Jedusor se posèrent sur elle. La Sang-de-Bourbe était toujours dans ses bras. Sa proximité semblait l'effrayer. Jedusor aimait voir son regard intimidé. Elle avait même rougi. Il pouvait jouer de ça…

Comment une simple Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait être aussi puissante ? Penny était un paradoxe à elle seule. Mais dans tous les cas, c'était sa magie qui intéressait Jedusor. Et la magie était toujours pure même enfermée dans un corps aussi indigne.

— Tu es un tel mystère, Penny, ronronna Jedusor sombrement. Heureusement que j'aime les résoudre.

.

.

.

— C'est impoli de fixer les gens, tu le sais ça ?

Hermione se raidit et murmura rapidement :

— Je suis désolée, Maître Jedusor. J'étais juste… juste…

— Curieuse ? proposa Jedusor et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle.

Elle acquiesça. Il ne réagit pas mais continua de l'observer de ses yeux froids.

— La curiosité est un vilain défaut, dit-il finalement.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Voyant qu'elle commençait à prendre peur, Jedusor dit paresseusement:

— Merlin, je ne vais pas te faire du mal parce que tu as regardé mon livre.

Ses yeux revinrent sur le livre en question.

— Il ne vaut rien de toute façon.

— De quoi parle t-il ? demanda Hermione précautionneusement.

— Les Fondateurs de Poudlard, répondit Jedusor en se renfrognant. Poudlard est l'école où je vais. Elle a quatre fondateurs : Serpentard, Serdaigle dont tu as déjà entendu parlé, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Ils étaient tous des sorciers et des sorcières très douées qui inventèrent pléthores de potions et de sortilèges. D'après la légende, chacun d'entre eux aurait crée un objet incroyablement puissant. Avec le temps, ces objets ont été perdus et leur existence est devenue lentement une légende.

Jedusor s'arrêta de parler et regarda pensivement le livre. Sa curiosité ayant été piquée, Hermione demanda :

— Quelle sorte d'objets étaient-ils ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi tu aurais besoin de le savoir, le rembarra t-elle.

— Pardon, dit rapidement Hermione.

Mais elle ne pouvait se retenir et elle laissa échapper :

— Le diadème était l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Jedusor la scruta avec intérêt.

— Tu es plutôt maligne, Penny. Oui, le diadème était celui de Rowena Serdaigle.

— Je vois… Donc vous essayez de trouver tous les objets.

Hermione était tellement prise par ses pensées qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle parlait à voix haute.

— Et maintenant, vous devez trouver les trois autres.

— Oui, dit calmement Jedusor. C'est le problème. Je ne sais pas où chercher. Et ce truc-

Il montra du doigt le livre toujours posé sur la table.

— - est complètement inutile.

— Eh bien, comment avez-vous trouvé le diadème ? demanda t-elle.

Un sourire désagréable apparut sur son visage. Puis, Jedusor dit d'une voix traînante :

— J'ai en fait parlé avec un membre de la famille de Serdaigle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Ils vivent encore ?

Le sourire sur la face de Jedusor s'élargit encore plus.

— Non, pas vraiment.

Encore perdue dans l'histoire des Fondateurs de Poudlard, Hermione ne remarqua pas son changement de ton. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'épais livre et elle demanda :

— Peut-être qu'il faudrait faire la même chose pour les trois autres objets.

Jedusor leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione ne réalisait pas qu'elle l'observait comme si il pensait qu'il était trop lent.

— Parlez avec les descendants des Fondateurs bien sûr, ajouta t-elle d'un ton plutôt autoritaire.

Jedusor se renfrogna et lui dit, irrité :

— Et comment je trouve les descendants de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor ?

— Comment est-ce que je le saurais ? réponda t-elle d'un ton vif.

Ignorant l'expression de colère qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme, elle continua :

— Attendez. Seulement Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ? Et Serpentard ? Vous avez déjà trouvé l'objet ?

— Non, dit lentement Jedusor.

— Alors vous connaissez ses descendants ?

Il baissa les yeux vers l'anneau doré qu'il avait autour de son doigt et répondit d'une voix dangereusement douce :

— Oui.

— Voilà, lui dit-elle d'un ton désobligeant. Vous devriez allez les voir et leur demander.

Jedusor cligna des yeux et Hermione se raidit quand elle vit de la colère y brûler. D'un bruit sec, il referma le livre des Fondateurs la faisant sursauter. Une expression horrifiée se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione quand elle se rendit compte sur quel ton elle lui avait parlé. Elle avait été tellement fascinée par l'histoire des Fondateurs qu'elle avait complètement oublié avec qui elle parlait.

— Tu devrais tenir ta langue, dit t-il d'un ton menaçant. Sinon quelqu'un te la coupera.

Hermione respirait difficilement. Elle détourna les yeux de lui et murmura :

— Je suis désolée. J'ai dépassé les limites.

— En effet, siffla t-il.

Ses yeux bleus la fixèrent longuement. Après un moment, Jedusor l'informa d'un ton cassant :

— Nous partons demain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'You smiled, you spoke, and I believed,**

 **By every word and smile deceived.**

 **Another man would hope no more;**

 **Nor hope I what I hoped before:**

 **But let not this last wish be vain;**

 **Deceive, deceive me once again!'**

 **\- Walter Savage Landor**

 **(*1775 †1864)**


	8. Chapitre 8: Cadmus

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Très contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre. Je me suis bien amusée à jouer avec l'univers AU. Donc soyez préparées à en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Tom.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël si vous le souhaitez (et sinon que vous passiez de bonnes vacances).

Merci pour vos reviews. C'est vraiment la meilleure chose de lire vos commentaires. Ça met un sourire sur mon visage !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Deux chapitres dans la même semaine, je m'étonne moi-même. Pour autant, je n'ai reçu aucune review pour le 7ème chapitre. C'est un peu vexant ^^' mais bon. Je continue et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Cadmus**

Se sentant un peu désorientée, Hermione sortit de la cheminée et traîna derrière elle l'énorme sac à dos. Elle devait sortir rapidement de la cheminée avant que les flammes ne redeviennent vertes, amenant le prochain voyageur. Le Nouvel An était demain et cela expliquait sûrement le fait que la station était si bondée. Hermione mit sur son épaule le sac à dos et s'éloigna des rangées de cheminées et des personnes qui attendaient devant celles-ci.

Jedusor ne l'avait pas attendue et était sur le point de quitter la station. Hermione le suivit à l'extérieur du bâtiment du réseau des cheminées à travers les rues bondées de Londres. Il faisait froid et quelques flocons de neige tombaient sur l'asphalte et le béton de la ville. Pourtant, le froid n'avait rien avoir avec celui des montagnes givrées d'Albanie. Ignorant la douleur que lui causait les sangles du sac à dos sur ses épaules, Hermione rattrapa Jedusor. Il ne réagit en aucune façon à sa présence à côté de lui. Un ride de contrariété barrait son front. Pendant toute la matinée, son humeur avait été exécrable.

— Maître Jedusor ? marmonna t-elle avec hésitation.

Il ne répondit pas du tout. Hermione ravala sa peur et murmura :

— Maintenant que nous sommes revenus au Royaume Uni. Je dois –vous savez- revenir à mon Maître.

Jedusor s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Le ride sur son visage se transforma en un profond froncement de sourcils. Hermione ne tenait pas en place sous son regard fixe. La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut définitive :

— Non.

Dès lors, Jedusor se retourna et continua son chemin. Hermione le suivit à pas précipités.

— Je dois vraiment y aller, Maître Jedusor, implora t-elle. C'est mon devoir.

— Je me fiche de tes devoirs, répondit-il durement. Tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire.

— S'il vous plaît, supplia t-elle. Je vais me faire punir si je n'y retourne pas.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas mon problème, dit-il peu indigné. Tu restes avec moi. Si tu vas à l'encontre de mes ordres, _je_ vais te punir. Et crois-moi, c'est bien pire de ce que Malefoy pourrait jamais faire.

Des menaces de meurtre couvaient dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il lui lança un coup d'œil méprisant.

— Tu m'as compris ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et céda :

— Oui, Maître Jedusor.

Jedusor finit la conversation et traversa promptement la rue. Hermione le suivait quelques pas en arrière, tête baissée. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Elle devait absolument revenir au manoir Malefoy. Elle allait sûrement se faire battre et plus elle attendait, plus cela empirerait. Bien sûr, Drago l'avait laissée avec Jedusor mais Hermione savait que le blond lui reprocherait son absence de toute manière.

Le morale au plus bas, Hermione observait la tête de Jedusor tandis qu'il marchait. Peut-être qu'elle devait juste s'enfuir et revenir au manoir. Elle y pensa, mais l'image de sa merveilleuse baguette brune s'agitant lui traversa l'esprit. Si elle quittait Jedusor, elle n'aurait probablement plus jamais la chance d'utiliser une vraie baguette.

— Ici.

Jedusor l'amena vers une rue déserte, loin des Moldus, et ils transplanèrent.

.

.

— Alors ? demanda Hermione à bout de souffle. Où sommes-nous ?

Elle suivait Jedusor à travers une route glacée qui serpentait à travers des champs recouverts de neige. Hermione respirait bruyamment et de la sueur recouvrait son front. Jedusor marchait vite et elle avait du mal à le suivre en portant l'énorme sac à dos.

— Little Hangleton, fut sa réponse sibylline.

Peinant à respirer, Hermione fut obligée de faire une pause. L'énervement se lisait sur ses traits tandis qu'il se retournait vers elle. Il fit un geste vers le sac à dos et dit d'un ton cassant:

— Donne-moi ça. On a pas toute la journée.

Après que Jedusor ait mis le sac à dos sur son épaule, ils continuèrent leur route. Hermione n'avait désormais plus de problème à suivre ses longues enjambées. De toute évidence, ils allaient vers la maison en haut de la colline. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de château.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? osa t-elle demander.

Jedusor la foudroya du regard. Sa mauvaise humeur n'avait décidément pas disparu. Il aboya, irrité :

— C'était pas ton idée ?

 _Pas vraiment_ , pensa Hermione mais n'osa rien répondre. Ils marchèrent le reste du chemin en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le portail du château. Le bâtiment était vraiment impressionnant avec ses larges pelouses et le magnifique manoir. Hermione se demandait si il était plus grand que celui des Malefoy. _Définitivement plus grand que celui des Black_ , décréta t-elle quand son regard vagabonda sur l'ensemble du manoir.

Jedusor, de son côté, avait une expression aigre collée sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait le bâtiment avec dégoût. D'un geste subtil de la baguette, il ouvrit le portail. Hermione était surprise que l'entrée du manoir ne soit protégée par aucun sortilèges. D'habitude, les familles de sorciers mettaient des barrières protectrices et des sortilèges anti-Transplanage autour de leurs maisons.

Jedusor passa le portail de fer et s'avança vers le manoir. Lorsqu'ils se tinrent finalement devant la gigantesque porte d'entrée, Hermione scruta Jedusor du regard. Le froncement de sourcil semblait s'être définitivement gravé sur son visage et il regardait d'un air maussade la porte en bois. Puis son regard froid tomba sur elle. Hermione cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi attendre.

— Ecoute, Penny, dit Jedusor d'une voix irritée et tendue. Tant que nous sommes là, je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles « Maître ».

Hermione fronça les sourcils, surprise par son ordre.

— Okay.

— Et tu n'utiliseras pas du tout de magie, ajouta t-il fermement.

Hermione acquiesça. Sa confusion devait être visible car Jedusor soupira, ennuyé.

— Okay, siffla t-il impatient. Avant que tu ne fasses d'erreurs, je devrais probablement te dire que c'est la maison de ma famille et mon… _père_ est un Moldu.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes tandis qu'elle le regardait, bouche bée.

 _Jedusor était un Sang-Mêlé ?_

La colère dans les yeux de Jedusor grandit comme elle continuait à le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il s'avança d'un air menaçant et siffla :

— Si tu le racontes à qui que ce soit, je te le ferais regretter.

Hermione acquiesça rapidement.

— Pas de magie, compris ?

Jedusor regarda sombrement le manoir.

— Il n'aime pas beaucoup la magie, mon père.

Il leva la main et sonna. Ils attendirent un moment avant que la grande porte de bois ne s'ouvre. Une femme, probablement âgée d'un peu moins de quarante ans, se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Elle était légèrement potelée. Ses cheveux gris étaient coupés en un carré court et sa peau était plutôt pâle. Hermione remarqua un léger strabisme chez la femme. Néanmoins, son visage rayonna de bonheur quand elle vit Jedusor.

— Tommy ! s'exclama la femme, un large sourire sur son visage.

Elle se précipita vers Jedusor et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Hermione vit Jedusor se crisper lorsque la femme l'étreignit, et il leva légèrement les bras pour lui retourner son geste. La femme le relâcha et lui sourit.

— Tu aurais dû appeler, la réprimanda t-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle leva une main et la passa de manière affectueuse à travers les cheveux noirs de Jedusor. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec la situation.

— Regarde-toi, gloussa la femme gaiement. Tu as tellement grandi.

Puis, elle attrapa impatiemment la main et l'amena à l'intérieur.

— Rentre, rentre.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle remarqua Hermione. Son visage s'égaya encore plus et elle dit, heureuse :

— Oh, tu as amené ta petite amie ?

Jedusor tourna légèrement la tête et ses yeux bleus glacés croisèrent ceux d'une Hermione confuse. Après un moment, il dit d'une voix profondément dénuée de toute émotion :

— Oui.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent à sa réponse mais elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation car elle fut noyée par un chaleureux câlin de la femme.

— Tu es un amour, gazouilla t-elle avec entrain. Et si belle. Bien sûr que tu es la petite amie de Tommy.

En une fraction de seconde, Hermione fut amenée à l'intérieur et enlevée de son manteau de voyage puis assise dans une spectaculaire salon, une tasse de thé posée devant elle. La femme posa une assiette de sandwichs sur une petite table puis elle s'assit sur le luxueux canapé à côté de Jedusor.

— Si j'avais su que tu viendrais, j'aurais préparé quelque chose de mieux, dit-elle tendis qu'elle posait une main sur le bras de Jedusor.

Elle regarda Hermione et s'exclama :

— Oh, mais où sont mes manières ? Je ne me suis même pas présentée.

Elle tendit une main vers Hermione et dit :

— Je suis la mère de Tommy. Je m'appelle Merope.

Hermione serra la main de la femme et dit timidement :

— Je suis Penny.

— Je suis si ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Merope, radieuse.

Puis elle demanda d'un ton naturel :

— Alors, vous êtes une sorcière ?

Hermione battit des paupières. Elle voulut nier mais Jedusor la devança, d'une voix froide :

— Heureusement pour toi, mère, qu'elle _soit_ une sorcière. Autrement, tu aurais brisé le Code International du Secret Magique.

— Mon Dieu, dit Merope avec insouciance. J'avais complètement oublié.

Jedusor plissa les yeux vers sa mère, énervé. Merope ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et dit fièrement :

— Tommy est si intelligent. Il m'aide toujours quand j'oublie des choses.

Hermione acquiesça simplement.

— Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ? s'enquit Merope, regardant Jedusor avec amour.

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda, indifférent.

— Nous ne resterons pas très longtemps.

Merope secoua immédiatement la tête.

— Non, non. Vous devez rester jusqu'à demain au moins. Nous devons fêter ton anniversaire.

Jedusor ricana :

— Je doute qu' _il_ m'autorisera à rester aussi longtemps.

Le sourire de Merope s'évanouit lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Elle prit la main de Jedusor et murmura tristement :

— Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu sais que ton père est content de t'avoir ici.

Jedusor leva un sourcil sceptique mais ne répondit pas.

.

.

Ils s'assirent pendant un moment dans le salon et discutèrent. Enfin, c'était plus Merope qui menait la conversation, interrompue de temps en temps par un commentaire acerbe de Jedusor. Hermione ne parla pas beaucoup. Elle mangeait des sandwichs et écoutait. La mère de Jedusor était très sympathique, toujours souriante. C'était assez dérangeant de savoir qu'ils étaient mère et fils.

Hermione entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Jedusor se raidit quand il l'entendit. Qui que ce soit, la personne était désormais dans le hall d'entrée et avançait jusqu'au salon. En quelques secondes, elle apparut. Hermione fut complètement surprise. Avec ses cheveux noirs luisants, sa peau pâle et ses traits aristocratiques, c'était une copie conforme de Jedusor. Seule se voyait une différence d'âge, l'homme semblant être de l'âge de Merope.

Portant un costume parfaitement à sa taille, la copie conforme de Jedusor était vraiment séduisante. Il arriva dans la pièce, un exemplaire du Financial Times sous le bras. Il s'arrêta en chemin lorsque ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur le groupe assit sur le luxueux canapé. Dès que son regard croisa celui de Jedusor, ses traits harmonieux se tordirent en une expression de dégoût.

— Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? demanda t-il durement.

Jedusor arqua seulement un sourcil désintéressé. Puis, il dit d'une voix traînante, le sarcasme entourant chacun de ses mots :

— Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu as, _père_ ? Soudainement, j'ai été pris par une irrésistible envie de rendre visite à mon _adorable_ famille.

L'homme — le père de Jedusor – plissa les yeux, furieux. Il avança de quelques pas colériques vers le canapé. Regardant son fils, Jedusor senior siffla menaçant :

— Je ne veux pas d'une merde comme toi dans ma maison !

Merope se leva vivement du canapé. Elle s'approcha de Mr Jedusor et dit sévèrement :

— Tom ! C'est ton _fils_.

Hermione vit Mr Jedusor serrer les poings pour recouvrer son sang-froid. Les mots de sa femme devaient l'avoir touché car l'envie de meurtre avait quitté ses paroles. Au lieu de ça, Jedusor se moqua méchamment :

— Je pensais que tu étais parti « pour de bon ». Qu'est-ce ce qui s'est passé pour que tu reviennes en rampant ?

Des traces de magie crépitèrent autour de Jedusor. Il se leva lentement de sa place et envoya à son père un regard empreint d'une haine féroce. Jedusor senior lâcha dédaigneusement :

— Si c'est pour de l'argent, oublie. Je ne vais pas encore payer pour tes trucs bizarres. Tu as dix huit ans. Je ne suis plus responsable de toi.

— Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton argent, nargua Jedusor.

— Ha, fit Mr Riddle n'y croyant pas.

Ses yeux glacés quittèrent un court instant son fils pour se poser sur Hermione. De la colère brilla dans ses yeux et il apostropha son fils :

— Ne me dis pas que tu as ramené une autre personne de ton _espèce_. Dans ma propre maison !

D'un regard livide, il observa Hermione. Elle s'éloigna effrayée de l'homme en colère.

— Dis-moi, petite fille, siffa t-il méchamment. Tu es l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? L'une de ces cinglés.

Hermione n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui et elle murmura d'une voix douce :

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

— Ne prenez pas ce ton condescendant avec moi ! lui hurla t-il, faisant se courber Hermione.

Merope s'approcha plus près de son mari et lui posa une main sur son bras. Elle l'exhorta :

— Chérie, c'est une invitée.

La grimace de colère ne disparut jamais de son visage tandis qu'il se tournait vers Merope et aboya :

— Ce n'est _pas_ une invitée ! C'est l'une de ses monstres !

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Jedusor et tonna :

— Et toi, mon garçon ! Ne pense pas que tu puisses te pointer ici quand cela te chante !

Jedusor n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné par les cris de son père. Son visage était impassible jusqu'à ce qu'un rictus moqueur étira sa bouche lorsqu'il ricana :

— Crois-moi, c'est loin de me _plaire_ que de me trouver ici.

Mr Jedusor avança d'un pas menaçant et gronda :

— Surveille ton langage ! Tu ne m'insulteras pas dans ma propre maison.

La menace fit étinceler les yeux de Jedusor. Lentement, sa main se dirigea vers la poche de sa veste. Puis il dit d'une voix douce mais mortellement froide :

— Et je ne laisserais pas un _Moldu_ me parler de la sorte.

L'expression de colère sur le visage de Mr Jedusor s'assombrit encore plus. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings et il avança vers son fils. La magie de Jedusor commença à crépiter autour de lui et sa main disparut entièrement dans la poche de sa veste. Avant que l'un des deux n'eut pu faire quoique ce soit, Merope se plaça devant son mari et mit une main sur son torse.

— S'il te plaît, dit-elle fermement. Calme-toi Tom.

Jedusor senior ne regarda pas sa femme. La haine se lisait dans ses yeux. Merope posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine de Mr Jedusor et dit :

— S'il te plaît, chéri. C'est l'anniversaire de Tommy demain. Laisse-le rester. Ils ne poseront aucun problème.

Les yeux de Mr Jedusor se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir des fentes. Il hésitait. Merope laissait sa main et caressait son torse. Elle murmura :

— Je m'occuperais d'eux. Il n'y aura aucun problème. Je te le promets.

A l'écoute des mots de sa femme, Jedusor senior céda lentement. Après avoir fixé son fils un moment, il grommela finalement :

— Très bien. Ils peuvent rester.

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur le visage de Merope.

— Merci, mon amour.

Jedusor senior acquiesça durement. Puis ses yeux retournèrent vers son fils et il grogna :

— Mais pas de chose louche. Ou je jure que j'appellerais la police et te ferais enfermer.

Jedusor regarda son père quelques instants, le dégoût se devinant sur son visage toutefois inexpressif. Il haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix traînante :

— Comme tu veux, _père_.

.

.

Un dessus de lit en velours bleu foncé recouvrait le doux lit sur lequel Hermione était assise. Elle regarda Jedusor arpenté la pièce. _Probablement la sienne_ , supposa Hermione.

Le sol était recouvert d'un plancher d'ébène qui mettait parfaitement en valeur le mobilier sombre de la pièce. Les murs de la pièce était vert pâle et des rideaux verts sombres dotés de délicats ornements dorés étaient accrochés au-dessus des fenêtres. La chambre était parfaitement rangée comme si quelqu'un l'avait gardé religieusement propre. Pourtant, elle paraissait froide, presque stérile, car entièrement dénuée d'objets personnels.

Hermione regardait Jedusor faire les cents pas, énervé. Depuis la dispute avec son père, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Son visage tordu par la colère, cependant, s'était creusé avec le temps. Hermione décida de briser ce silence dérangeant et s'éclaircit la gorge :

— Donc… C'est votre anniversaire demain ?

Jedusor lui lança un regard noir et ne répondit pas.

— Quel âge avez-vous ? tenta t-elle.

Il soupira d'irritation et l'informa d'un ton cassant :

— J'aurais dix huit ans demain.

— Hm, dit-elle en l'observant. C'est bien.

Il fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle. Pendant un moment, il observa la chambre d'un air sombre. Puis il demanda, irrité :

— Quel âge as-tu ?

— Oh, fit Hermione. Hm… Je pense seize ou dix sept ans… Je ne sais pas.

Lentement, le froncement de sourcil furieux s'effaça pour se transformer en confusion.

— Tu ne sais pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête, se sentant un peu embarrassée.

— J'ai oublié.

— Comment peux-tu oublier quelque chose comme ça ?

— Je… Hm…., réfléchit-elle à comment expliquer. Lorsque je suis rentrée dans le monde magie, j'ai en quelque sorte décidé de juste… complètement oublié de qui s'est passé auparavant. Avec le temps, j'ai oublié pas mal de choses.

Dès qu'elle eut parlé, la curiosité avait complètement remplacé la colère sur le visage de Jedusor et il demanda :

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu oublié ton passé ?

Les yeux d'Hermione quittèrent Jedusor pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà sombre, remarqua t-elle avec absence.

— Il fait trop mal.

Jedusor ne fit pas de commentaire. Il la fixa un moment, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Puis il se leva et traversa la pièce.

— Viens. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

.

.

.

Le jour suivant, Hermione était assise dans la chambre d'ami sur le confortable lit, un livre dans les mains. Ils venaient de manger dans le salon. La nourriture avait été délicieuse. Merope avait évidemment cuisiné quelque chose de spécial pour l'anniversaire de son fils. Mais ça avait été quand même bizarre. Pendant tout le repas, Jedusor et son père s'étaient échangés des regards de mort. Hermione était contente d'être désormais dans sa chambre.

 _Ma_ _chambre…_ pouffa t-elle car n'y croyant toujours pas.

La chambre possédait un lit gigantesque juste à côté de larges fenêtres. Une télévision ridiculement grande était placée sur une table basse juste en face du lit pour que l'on puisse la regarder tout en étant couché. La télécommande était posée sur la table de nuit mais Hermione n'osait pas y toucher.

Les événements d'hier lui revinrent en tête. Jedusor était vraiment un Sang-Mêlé. Très étrange. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Sang-Mêlé auparavant. Enfin sciemment. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un sorcier pouvait revendiquer. Les Sang-Mêlés n'étaient pas ce que l'on pourrait dire acceptés par la société. La plupart d'entre eux était le fait d'un viol d'une Moldue par un sorcier. Hermione frissonna à cette pensée. Si la femme devenait enceinte, le bébé était généralement traité comme un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Dans le cas de Jedusor, cependant, cela n'était pas vrai. Après tout, Merope était la sorcière et son mari était un Moldu. Hermione ne pensait pas que Mr Jedusor avait violenté Merope. Elle semblait avoir choisi de vivre avec son mari Moldu.

Hermione fut détournée de ses pensées par un coup à la porte. Le coup se répéta et elle réalisa que ce geste lui était adressé.

— Ou-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Merope Jedusor entra. Elle portait dans ses mains un plateau avec deux verres et une limonade. Elle se pencha vers Hermione.

— J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Hermione secoua la tête. Le sourire de Merope s'élargit et elle s'approcha du lit. Elle plaça le plateau sur la commode puis s'assit sur le lit.

— Tout va bien ? demanda t-elle gentiment.

Hermione acquiesça rapidement. La femme sourit et lui offrit un verre de limonade. Hermione l'accepta et tint nerveusement le verre entre ses deux mains.

— Je suis si contente que Tommy t'ait amené avec lui, dit Merope joyeusement. Tu es le premier ami qu'il ramène à la maison. Je suis sûre que cela veut dire quelque chose.

Hermione acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Merope prit une gorgée de limonade et ajouta avec un large sourire :

— La première petite-amie qu'il ramène également.

Gaiement, elle poussa du coude Hermione.

— Parle-moi de toi, Penny. Je suis si curieuse.

— Hm…., marmonna Hermione. Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à dire.

Merope sourit et reprit une gorgée de limonade.

— Tu es exactement comme Tommy. Il ne me dit jamais rien non plus.

Un sourire involontaire prit forme sur le visage d'Hermione lorsque la femme continua à l'appeler « Tommy ».

— Tu vas à Poudlard ?

— Non. Mais j'aimerais vraiment y aller, dit Hermione.

— Oui, dit Merope. J'ai moi-même toujours voulu y aller. Mais mon père ne voulait pas. Il pensait qu'étudier à la maison serait mieux pour moi. Mon frère et moi ne sommes donc jamais allés à Poudlard.

Ses yeux bruns se fixèrent sur Hermione avec intérêt.

— Tu étudies chez toi ?

— Hm…., dit Hermione se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Hm oui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, se dit-elle. Elle avait vraiment appris à la « maison » si on pouvait appeler le manoir Malefoy une « maison » et fureter à la bibliothèque « étudier ».

Merope rigola, guillerette.

— On a toutes deux raté Poudlard, hein ? Mais je suis sûre que tu pourras rendre visite à Tommy là-bas.

Hermione sourit vaguement.

— Peut-être.

— J'y suis allée une fois, tu sais. C'était pendant la cinquième année de Tommy.

Une lueur de fierté apparut dans les yeux de Merope.

— Dippet lui-même m'a invitée car Tommy a reçu une Récompense Spéciale pour Services Rendus à l'Ecole. C'est un si bon garçon. Il ne ramène à la maison que des Optimal et cette année, il a même été promu Préfet-en-chef.

Hermione sourit doucement devant l'expression si réjouie dans les yeux de Merope. Elle se demanda si sa propre mère aurait été si fière si elle n'avait pas été… pas été… A la pensée de sa mère, Hermione eut un élancement douloureux. Elle se tendit quand elle sentit une pressions sur son épaule.

— Tout va bien, Penny ?

— Oui, madame Jedusor.

Elle se force à sourire. La femme lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

— Appelle-moi Merope.

Une lueur de joie étincela dans les yeux de Merope lorsqu'elle suggéra :

— Après que Tommy ait obtenu ses diplômes, vous pourriez venir vivre ici jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez ce que vous voulez faire après. Ce serait tellement bien de voir revenir Tommy. Il ne rend pas visite souvent, tu sais. Il est toujours si occupé à réviser.

Merope rit et plaisanta :

— Je rêverais d'avoir un sortilège pour le faire redevenir bébé pour que je puisse le serrer dans mes bras tous les jours.

Hermione sourit devant l'image qui s'inscrivait dans sa tête.

— Mais bon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Merope prit une gorgée de limonade.

— Mais ça ne serait pas une si bonne idée finalement.

La curiosité d'Hermione fut piquée. Elle demanda prudemment :

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Une expression de tristesse apparut sur le visage de Merope et Hermione regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question.

— Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai eu une grosse dispute avec Tom, dit Merope calmement. Nous étions très jeunes. Nous ne savions pas du tout gérer la situation.

Hermione acquiesça et demanda doucement :

— Votre famille ne pouvait pas vous aider ? Ou celle de Mr Jedusor ?

Merope secoua la tête, triste.

— Non. Ma famille n'a jamais approuvé ma relation avec Tom. Il ne voulait rien savoir des Moldus. Et la famille de Tom ne nous soutenait pas non plus.

— Est-ce que vous…

Hermione ne savait pas si elle pouvait poser cette question.

— Est-ce que vous n'avez jamais pensé… vous savez… à ne pas avoir ce bébé ?

Malgré la question, Merope sourit gentiment.

— Non. Jamais.

Elle soupira doucement et se pencha en arrière. Ses yeux errèrent jusqu'à Hermione et elle continua, solennellement :

— C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons de ma dispute avec Tom. Nous nous sommes séparés et j'ai quitté Little Hangleton.

— Oh, fit Hermione. Et où êtes vous allé ?

— Londres.

Merope rit sans gaieté.

— Moi dans la plus grande ville du pays, sans argent et sans toit.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres en regardant Merope.

— Ça dû être horrible.

— Oui, ça n'a pas été facile, soupira t-elle. Je me suis fait un peu d'argent en vendant un vieux bijoux de famille mais ce n'était pas assez pour vivre. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce qui s'est passé à cette époque. Mendier dans les rues et voler n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un exemple de vie. J'étais toujours dehors quand mes contractions ont commencé.

— Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

— Heureusement, je n'étais pas loin d'un foyer pour enfants, continua Merope. Quelqu'un du personnel doit m'avoir trouvée. Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien. J'avais très mal.

— Et vous avez eu le bébé ? s'enquit Hermione.

— Tout était si confus, dit Merope. On m'a dit ensuite que les membres du personnel ont appelé une ambulance. Apparemment il y avait des complications et j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang.

Hermione pâlit.

— Vous avez eu de la chance de vous trouver à l'hôpital.

Merope acquiesça.

— Les docteurs m'ont dit qu'à quelques minutes près, ç'aurait pu être dramatique. Mais ils m'ont sauvé Tommy et moi.

Un sourire serein se dessina sur les traits de Merope quand elle ajotuta :

— Il était vraiment le plus beau des bébés. Et il avait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux noirs comme son père.

Hermione rit doucement quand elle imagina Jedusor bébé. Elle scruta le visage heureux de Merope et demanda :

— Où êtes-vous allé ensuite ? A Little Hangleton ?

— Oh non, non, dit Merope. Je ne voulais pas revoir ma famille. Et Tom n'a jamais cherché à me revoir. Donc je suis restée. Emily m'a pris avec elle.

— Qui est Emily ?

— Emily Cole est son nom, expliqua Merope. Elle est la directrice du foyer pour enfant dont je t'ai parlé. J'était toujours à l'hôpital quand des gens des services sociaux sont venus me parler. J'avais si peur qu'il me prenne Tommy. Mais Emily a tout résolu. Lorsque je suis sortie de l'hôpital, elle m'a proposée de rester avec elle.

Merope luit sourit radieusement et dit :

— Elle était… disons comme une mère pour moi.

— Je suis si contente que rien ne vous soit arrivé, répondit Hermione. Cela aurait pu vraiment mal finir.

— Oui, fit Merope. Ça aurait pu.

Après ça, Merope changea de sujet de conversation pour parler de quelque chose de plus léger et elles discutèrent pendant un moment. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Jedusor entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux glacés se posèrent immédiatement sur Hermione et Merope. Il ignora froidement le sourire de Merope et dit d'une voix profonde :

— Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler, mère.

Merope sourit.

— Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon chéri ?

Hermione vit la mâchoire de Jedusor se contracter à l'entente du surnom. Puis ils quittèrent la pièce. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, Hermione put entendre sa voix mielleuse.

— Tu te souviens de ce médaillon doré dont tu m'as tant parlé ? Celui que ta mère t'a donn-.

.

.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'Hermione entendit une nouvelle fois le doux cliquetis de sa porte. Elle leva les yeux de son livre. Jedusor se tenait devant l'encadrement de la porte, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux bleus et un diabolique petit sourire tordit les coins de sa bouche. Il s'avança d'un pas dans le pièce et la porte claqua derrière lui. Un air de prédateur était accroché à ses mouvements lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

— Maître Jedusor ?

L'abominable petit sourire ne fit que s'élargir et il murmura d'une voix dangereusement irrésistible :

— Ça m'a manqué que tu m'appelles Maître.

Jedusor s'assit sur le lit et l'observa. Pour briser le silence, Hermione bégaya :

— V-Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Le petit sourire toujours là, Jedusor dit d'une voix traînante :

— Pas vraiment.

— Vous semblez heureux, remarqua Hermione prudemment.

Jedusor rit sombrement et l'observa à travers ses cils épais.

— Je ne dirais pas heureux… mais oui, je suis assez content. J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec ma mère à propos de l'un de nos bijoux familiaux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils levés en attendant une explication. Bien que Jedusor remarquait bien sa requête silencieuse, il choisit de ne pas répondre. A la place, il prit le livre qu'Hermione avait posé sur ses genoux.

— La légende de Sleepy Hollow ?

Hermione se tortilla nerveusement.

— Euh… J-Je suis… Je sais que je ne devrais pas lire. C'est juste que…

— Un choix plutôt morbide, sourit Jedusor amusé. Laisse-moi deviner. Ma mère te l'a donné, c'est ça ?

Hermione acquiesça, hésitante, se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir laissé Jedusor voir le livre. Le sourire subsistait encore sur son visage lorsqu'il lui remit le livre.

— Penny, cela m'est égal que tu lises des livres.

Hermione déglutit péniblement. Ses mains se serrèrent autour du livre et elle demanda, n'y croyant pas elle-même :

— Ça vous est… égal ?

— C'est ça, dit-il lentement. Je m'en fiche éperdument.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux. Avec hésitation, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Jedusor s'étendit paresseusement sur le lit et la regarda avec intérêt. Hermione se glissa un peu plus près de lui ce qui fit arquer élégamment ses sourcils.

 _Il m'autorise à lire des livres…_ était la seule chose qui restait dans son esprit surexcité. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, Hermione tendit le cou pour poser un bref baiser sur la joue de Jedusor. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, son visage prit la couleur d'une tomate. Promptement, elle se leva du lit pour s'enfuir. Une main se posa sur son poignet et la ramena en arrière. Deux orbes bleues la transperçaient du regard et Jedusor lui dit sévèrement :

— Attends. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas si facilement.

Hermione détourna rapidement son regard.

— Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

— Non tu n'aurais pas dû, siffla t-il dangereusement, la faisant tressaillir.

Il attrapa son épaule et l'amena vers lui. Hermione s'appuya maladroitement contre son torse. Elle s'osait pas bouger. L'amusement teintait la voix de Jedusor lorsqu'il murmura :

— Mais au moins, finissons ce que tu as commencé.

Deux doigts sous son menton relevèrent sa tête. Jedusor se pencha et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de sa langue léché le pourtour de sa bouche. Des frissons parcouraient son corps tout entier. Jedusor mordillait sa lèvre supérieure avec envie, ses dents la mordant. Hermione n'osait pas répondre au baiser mais se serra plus près de lui. Lorsque Jedusor la relâcha finalement, sa tête tournait. Il lui sourit d'un air narquois et commenta, comme si il ne s'était rien passé :

— Peut-être que nous devrions t'acheter quelques livres sur la magie, Penny.

Elle le regarda quelques instants puis lâcha :

— Hermione.

Jedusor leva un sourcil inquisiteur et les yeux d'Hermione s'élargit par la peur. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

— Quoi ?

— Euh…, marmonna Hermione, effrayée par ses yeux bleus pénétrant. C'est… hum…

— Arrête de bégayer, la réprimanda t-il brusquement.

— Je suis désolée.

— Qui est Hermione alors ? demanda t-il.

Elle détourna les yeux et les avait baissés lorsqu'elle répondit d'une voix tremblante :

— C'est moi. Mon nom.

— Tu t'appelles Hermione ? demanda Jedusor doucement.

Elle acquiesça.

— Et Penny ?

— On m'a attribué ce nom après que la famille Malefoy m'ait acheté, murmura t-elle.

Surpris, Jedusor ricana et sourire de dérision le dérida.

— Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il d'une voix grave. « Hermione » était trop compliqué pour eux ?

Un léger rire la quitta lorsqu'elle l'entendit mais elle s'arrêta rapidement.

— Hermione, hm ? dit-il en l'observant. La femme de Léonte, roi de Sicile.

— Vous connaissez Shakespeare ? demanda Hermione, incapable de cacher sa surprise.

— Quelle surprise, commenta t-il, amusé.

Hermione rougit.

— Désolée…

Puis elle murmura, sur la défensive :

— Peu de sorciers connaissent Shakespeare.

L'observant timidement, elle lui dit :

— Ma mère disait toujours qu'elle m'avait appelé Hermione en l'honneur d'Harmonie. Harmonie est-

— la déesse de l'Harmonie et de la bonne entente, finit-il.

Hermione acquiesça et expliqua :

— Dans la mythologie grecque, Harmonie est la fille de la Guerre et de l'Amour. Elle se maria à un prince, Cadmus de Thèbes.

Jedusor souriait lorsqu'il commenta tranquillement :

— Lors de leur mariage, Cadmus offrit un cadeau à Harmonie.

Hermione ne comprit pas l'humour noir qui dansait dans les yeux de Jedusor et il n'avait apparemment pas envie de le partager. Il continua simplement son histoire :

— Il lui offrit un collier en or.

Jedusor ricana doucement, semblant se réjouir d'une chose que seul lui comprenait. Il s'allongea sur un fauteuil, les bras étendus sur le dossier, et conclut :

— Un collier magique qui octroyait à son porteur la jeunesse éternelle… l'immortalité.

Ses yeux bleus revinrent brusquement sur Hermione. Un sombre rictus tordait son visage.

— Cadmus et Harmonie, soupira t-il amusé. A la fin, les Dieux se jouèrent d'eux. Cadmus fut transformé en serpent.

Son rictus s'élargit et il demanda :

— Tu connais la suite de l'histoire ?

Hermione acquiesça, mal à l'aise devant l'étrange regard de Jedusor. Elle se raidit lorsqu'il se glissa près d'elle sur le lit. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, l'approchant plus près de lui encore. Son autre main replaça gentiment une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Affligée par la transformation de son mari, Harmonie se mit nue et fit signe à son mari de la rejoindre.

Jedusor murmurait dans l'oreille d'Hermione, sa mélodieuse voix lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos.

— Sous sa forme de serpent, Cadmus lui obéit.

Hermione haleta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Jedusor descendre de son épaule à son bras. Il murmura, son haleine chaude contre sa peau :

— Il glissa sur son corps, la caressant.

Sa main quitta son bras et ses doigts trouvèrent l'entrée de son haut. La tête d'Hermione commença à tourner lorsque la main de Jedusor se glissa sous ses vêtements et se reposa sur son ventre, chaude.

La main de Jedusor était toujours sur son ventre et son bras enroulait ses épaules. Toute pensée rationnelle quitta son esprit lorsqu'il posa de tendres baisers dans son cou. Hermione frissonna au toucher de ses lèvres sur son corps. Chaque toucher lui envoyait des décharges électriques à travers le corps. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la main sur son ventre se remit à bouger. Une sensation de brûlure suivait le trajet des doigts de Jedusor. Ils touchaient légèrement sa peau, mais ce bref contact créait toutefois chez Hermione de plaisants frissons sur son corps. Ses mains étaient maintenant dangereusement proches de sa poitrine. Jedusor enfonça son visage dans ses cheveux bouclés. Le corps tout entier d'Hermione était en feu. Surtout lorsque sa chaude respiration passait près de son cou. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Cédant à cette envie brûlante, Hermione se pressa désespérément contre lui.

Le rire mélodieux de Jedusor se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle. Abruptement, il retira ses mains et se leva. Hermione frissonna face au froid qu'occasionnait son absence. Jedusor l'observa. Un sourire sombre déforma ses lèvres avant qu'il ne ronronne :

— Voyant son état d'ivresse, les Dieux eurent pitié d'Harmonie et la transformèrent en serpent également.

.

.

.

 **'And there, they say, two bright and aged snakes,**

 **Who once were Cadmus and Harmonia,**

 **Bask in the glens or on the warm sea-shore,**

 **In breathless quiet, after all their ills;**

 **– Matthew Arnold**

 **(*1822 †1888)**

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice:** Hi hi hi. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, et vous?


	9. Chapitre 9: But a Fool

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Pas grand chose à dire cette fois. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci, merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers ! Je suis si contente que vous m'ayez écrit un commentaire ! XD

 **Note de la traductrice :** J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que moi :D

 **Réponse aux reviews (par la traductrice):**

 **Petite-plume:** Effectivement, on pourrait en conclure quelque chose comme ça. Hermione et Tom étant lié par disons... un lien assez spécial dont on va plus amplement parler vers la fin de ce chapitre mais beaucoup plus dans le dixième chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre. Enjoy!

 **Marine:** De rien :D cette traduction me tient vraiment à cœur. L'allusion à Harmonie est en effet superbe. En même temps venant de Winterblume... (oui je vénère cette auteur ^^). Merci pour tes encouragements, il n'y a rien de mieux à lire, cela fait très chaud au cœur :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et tous ceux qui viendront après.

 **lilou:** Voili voilou la suite pour toi! Le style d'écriture est recherché. C'est d'autant plus étonnant que Winterblume, l'auteure de cette fic, n'a pas l'anglais comme langue maternelle (elle est allemande) ^^ Oui, tu as bien compris. Hermione s'apparente en quelque sorte à Harmonie et son histoire avec Cadmus eh bien... à celle qu'elle a et qu'elle aura avec Jedusor? Wait and see ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce neuvième chapitre. Et un grand merci pour ta review!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : But a Fool**

Les yeux bleus de Jedusor s'arrêtèrent sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Les bâtiments étaient si proches les uns des autres que presque aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers l'allée. A quelques mètres de là, une vieille femme borgne était assise sur les pavés sales de l'allée et vendait des os qui semblaient humains. Un homme gisait inconscient sur le seuil d'un magasin, presque mort, tandis qu'un gobelin loqueteux lui fouillait les poches. Jedusor détourna son regard de l'Allée des Embrumes pour le fixer sur Hermione. La petite Sang-de-Bourbe battit innocemment des paupières. Il plissa les yeux et lui ordonna durement :

— Ne t'éloigne pas.

— Oui, Maître Jedusor, assura t-elle rapidement, courbant légèrement sa tête.

Sans répondre, Jedusor l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna dans l'allée. Il devait sans plus tarder se rendre chez Barjow et Beurk. Dès que sa mère lui avait raconté pour le médaillon, Jedusor n'avait pas perdu un instant pour quitter Little Hangleton. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Merope s'était séparé du médaillon et l'avait vendu.

 _Et pour une poignée de lentilles, en plus._

Comment avait-elle pu _vendre_ l'héritage de Serpentard ? Jedusor devait serrer les dents pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère. Et comment Barjow avait-il posé acheter la propriété de Serpentard ? C'était un scandale. Jedusor aurait voulu leur lancer à tous un Doloris.

Jedusor fut tiré de ses pensées de meurtre par une légère pression. Surpris, Jedusor baissa les yeux. Sa main était toujours serrée autour du bras de la Sang de Bourbe. Lorsque ses pensées avaient dérivé autour de l'héritage perdu de Serpentard, sa prise s'était resserrée et il avait rapproché violemment la fille vers lui. Elle avait trébuché et le regardait désormais d'un air navré. Jedusor ne dit rien. Il relâcha son emprise puis ralentit son allure.

 _Hermione._

Jedusor ricana intérieurement. Un nom plutôt mélodieux pour une créature aussi dégoûtante. Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur elle. La Sang-de-Bourbe observait la boutique de potions qu'ils venaient juste de dépasser. La curiosité faisait briller ses yeux bruns tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait devant les divers ingrédients disposés sur la devanture de la boutique. Elle ne remarqua même pas le propriétaire, debout sur le seuil de la boutique, un regard vicieux sur le visage tandis qu'il la lorgnait. Jedusor lança un regard furieux à l'homme dont les cheveux étaient clairsemés et dégagea rapidement la Sang-de-Bourbe de la devanture.

Pourquoi son idiote de mère n'avait-elle pas garder le médaillon ? se demanda Jedusor rageusement. Barjow l'avait sûrement déjà vendu depuis bien longtemps. Désormais, il devait se trouver bien ranger dans une de ses grandes et riches maison de Sang-Purs et prenant la poussière. Et Jedusor aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre à se le procurer.

 _Quel merdier_ , soupira t-il pour lui-même.

Jedusor contempla de nouveau Hermione. Peut-être qu'il devait l'utiliser pour résoudre son problème. Elle _était_ plutôt douée avec une baguette, n'est-ce pas ? La Sang-de-Bourbe leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait de toute évidence sentit son regard sur elle. Elle mordilla timidement le bout de ses lèvres. Jedusor lui fit un petit sourire, la ramena vers lui et caressa du bout des doigts ses doux cheveux bouclés. Pendant leurs séances d'entraînement, il avait réalisé qu'elle était en effet une créature puissante. La seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment c'était une baguette et… en quelque sorte un Maître capable de lui donner du pouvoir.

Jedusor rit sombrement.

Hermione n'était pas un si mauvais nom après tout.

.

.

Jedusor amena Hermione à travers l'Allée des Embrumes, sa poigne serrée autour de son bras. Elle était déçue de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps au manoir des Jedusor. Hermione aimait beaucoup Merope. Malheureusement, Jedusor avait été plus que pressé de quitter la maison de ses parents. Désormais, au lieu d'être tranquillement allongée dans sa douillette chambre d'invité, Hermione était traînée dans une des rues crasseuse de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle soupira légèrement et tenta du mieux qu'elle put de suivre l'allure de Jedusor. Ils dépassèrent une femme qui portait des talons aiguilles et une jupe ridiculement courte. Lorsque celle-ci vit Jedusor, son regard de poisson mort s'envola et elle lui envoya un regard aguicheur. Elle lui fit signe de manière séduisante. Hermione fut secrètement contente de voir que Jedusor l'ignora complètement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une rue étroite se trouvait un groupe de trois hommes. Ils les regardèrent avec suspicion tandis qu'ils s'échangeait des pièces. L'un des homme appela Jedusor :

— Hey, mon pote.

Comme Jedusor ne répondait pas, il demanda :

— Tu vends ?

A la plus grande horreur d'Hermione, Jedusor s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. L'homme se tenait désormais seul, les deux autres s'étant évanouis dans la pénombre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ses longs cheveux gras étaient retenus en une queue-de-cheval pour qu'ils ne retombent pas sur son visage bronzé. Il jeta négligemment sa cigarette au sol tout en fixant du regard Jedusor et Hermione. Celle-ci se raidit lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ses yeux revinrent sur Jedusor.

— Une belle pièce qu't'as là, sourit-il salement. J'l'achète.

Un sombre sourire sur les lèvres, Jedusor demanda :

— Alors, combien en offres-tu ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler. Une lueur écœurante dans les yeux, l'homme se rapprocha d'elle. Ses yeux détaillèrent lentement son corps jusqu'à s'arrêter longuement sur sa poitrine. Hermione voulait déguerpir au plus vite, mais elle avait trop peur pour faire quoique ce soit. Jedusor n'allait pas la vendre, non ? L'homme se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et Hermione sentit une bouffée d'alcool et de cigarettes la submerger. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa par le bras. Hermione tremblait de peur.

— Une garce maigrichonne, hein ? grogna l'homme.

Il se tourna vers Jedusor.

— D'vrait la nourrir mieux.

Hermione entendit Jedusor rigoler doucement.

— J'y travaille.

Puis il dit d'une voix plus forte :

— Donc, ton offre ?

— Ça dépend, mon pote.

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil écœurant.

— Si c'est beaucoup abîmé ou pas. S'tu voix se ce que je veux dire. Toujours intacte, j't'en donne un bon prix. Mille gallions. Qu'est-ce t'en dit ?

Le regard d'Hermione se retourna vers la femme en petite tenue qu'ils avaient dépassé plus tôt. Elle n'avait aucune envie de finir sa vie comme ça, à traîner dans les rues. Des larmes piquaient ses yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra. Après un moment interminable, Jedusor dit avec désinvolture :

— Je crois que je vais la garder.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

— C'ton problème. S'tu changes d'avis, suis ici.

Jedusor reprit sa route et Hermione se dépêcha de le suivre. Elle avait encore des jambes flageolantes. Est-ce qu'il voulait la vendre ? Peut-être était-ce la seule raison de leur venue ici ? Des larmes coulaient presque sur les joues d'Hermione. Jedusor se dirigea vers l'une des boutiques. « Barjow et Beurk » disait l'écriteau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Hermione ne le suivit pas. Hésitant sur le seuil, il se retourna et la regarda, intrigué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Rentre à l'intérieur.

Hermione le fixa avec confusion. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans une boutique. Elle n'y était pas autorisé. Jedusor fronça les sourcils et ordonna avec dureté :

— Rentre !

Pendant un court instant, ses yeux bleus dérivèrent vers la rue d'où ils venaient d'arriver.

— Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute seule.

Sans d'autre choix, Hermione obéit. La boutique était sombre et sentait le renfermé. D'étranges objets étaient disposés sur divers étagères. Jedusor s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui se tenaient derrière le comptoir et lui demanda quelque chose. Hermione était si troublée qu'elle n'en comprit pas un mot. Elle fut ramenée à ses souffrances par la voix de Jedusor :

— Je vous remercie, Mr Barjow, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je présenterai vos compliments à Mrs Smith dès que je lui rendrai visite.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs inclina légèrement la tête, ses petits yeux durs ne quittant jamais du regard Jedusor. Jedusor tourna les talons, attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la fit sortir de la boutique. Elle le suivit, comme un mouton qu'on amène à l'abattoir. Comme Jedusor la ramenait dans l'Allée, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains :

— Vous ne pouvez pas me vendre. Je ne vous appartiens même pas.

Jedusor s'arrêta brusquement. Lentement, il pivota vers elle. Un sourire embellit ses traits tandis qu'il observait Hermione. Assez bizarrement, ce n'était pas un de ses sombres et effrayants sourire. Il semblait réellement amusé.

— Tu sembles assez de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Entêtée, Hermione grinça des dents et répliqua, définitive :

— Vous ne me vendrez pas. Dès que vous essayez, je vais m'enfuir.

Hermione aurait pensé qu'il se mettrait en colère ou pire qu'il lui jetterait un sort après avoir dit ça mais Jedusor sembla juste s'en moquer. Il ricana. Il leva des sourcils moqueurs et demanda :

— Avant de t'enfuir, tu pourrais attendre que je récupère l'argent que j'ai gagné après t'avoir vendue ?

Hermione le fixa, sidérée. Jedusor lui sourit en murmurant :

— En fait, si on arrangeait un lieu de rencontre, on pourrait se revoir après que j'aurais empoché l'argent. Et encore une fois, on te vend et en utilisant le même stratagème, il y aurait beaucoup d'argent à se faire.

Hermione le fixait toujours. La peur s'était dissipée à la vue de son regard malicieux.

— Mais quel genre de plan foireux est-ce là ? demanda t-elle d'un ton aigre.

Jedusor fit la moue et proposa :

— On pourrait partager l'argent. Que dis-tu d'un 70/30 ?

Hermione le menaça directement du regard.

— Pourquoi vous en auriez plus ?

Il lui sourit gaiement.

— Eh bien, c' _était_ mon idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un moment de réflexion, elle le réprimanda sévèrement.

— Nous n'allons certainement _pas_ faire ça. C'est du vol.

— Okay, okay, dit Jedusor, amusé. C'était juste une idée.

Hermione lui lança une autre regard suspicieux et ne daignant pas lui répondre, elle continua son chemin à travers l'allée. Jedusor la suivit, le sourire toujours en place. Puis il fit remarquer :

— Si ça te rassure, j'était juste curieux de connaître ta _valeur marchande_.

Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, peu sûre. Un large sourire étirait ses traits lorsqu'il ronronna :

— Il semble que tu sois vraiment onéreuse.

Hermione se figea, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Son rictus de suffisance toujours inscrit sur son visage, Jedusor s'approcha d'elle.

— Je crois que tu vaux beaucoup plus que mille Gallions, continua t-il. Ce gars voulait m'arnaquer.

Un air de contentement s'étala sur son visage, Jedusor mit ses mains dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit la fameuse baguette couleur châtaigne. Il l'offrit à Hermione et dit d'une voix douce :

— Voilà, prends-là pour dédommagements.

Hermione cligna des yeux puis regarda la baguette comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Il voulait qu'elle la garde ? La dernière once de peur quitta son corps, remplacée par une agréable sensation de légèreté. Son regard rencontra celui de Jedusor.

— J-Je peux, vraiment ?

Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel.

— N'en fais pas des tonnes. Tu l'as déjà utilisée pendant des jours.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle leva une main hésitante vers la baguette. Lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur le bois, sa magie s'élança joyeusement.

— Ne fais rien de stupide avec, avertit Jedusor.

Hermione releva la tête. Il l'examina, un sourcil élégamment arqué. Un grand sourcil apparut sur son visage.

— Merci.

.

.

Hermione se sentait presque fatiguée par tant de bonheur. Un petit sourire restait collé sur son visage tandis qu'elle sentait dans la poche le poids de sa baguette. Maintenant, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pensé que Jedusor la vendrait. Pourquoi lui donnerait-il une baguette dans ce cas ?

Jedusor supporta la joie d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête dans une auberge qui avait l'air plus que louche. Hermione leva la tête vers l'écriteau où il y était écrit : « Au Lapin Brisé ». Juste en dessous était dessiné l'image d'un lapin blanc dont l'une des pattes était coupée, le sang s'y déversant tout autour. Hermione fronça le nez mais suivit tout de même Jedusor à l'intérieur. L'air était chargé. Des hommes en haillons étaient assis tenant dans leurs mains des verres de whisky Pur-Feu. Ils lancèrent un regard méfiant lorsqu'ils virent Jedusor entrer. Le barman regarda Jedusor à travers ses yeux injectés de sang tandis qu'il frottait un verre à bierre à l'aide d'un tablier graisseux qui tenait accroché sur sa large bedaine.

— J'aurais besoin d'une chambre, dit Jedusor de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Le barman renifla la morve qui lui pendait au nez avant de l'informer d'un ton bourru :

— La nuit est à un Gallion et sept Mornilles.

Hermione ne put difficilement retenir un haussement de sourcil surpris. C'était pas très cher, non ? Mais en même temps, l'endroit n'avait pas l'air moitié mieux que le Chaudron Baveur. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise quand le barman la regarda avec indifférence.

— Si vo't servante vous suit aussi, c'est un Gallion et quinze Mornilles.

Instantanément, Jedusor la fusilla du regard comme si c'était de sa faute. Elle battit des paupières innocemment.

— Très bien, siffla t-il au barman.

Jedusor se tourna et monta l'escalier vers les chambres.

— Hé, où est mon argent ? lui cria le barman.

L'autre ne se retourna pas et lui répliqua languissamment :

— Vous l'aurez quand je partirai.

Le barma jura dans sa barbe mais ne tenta pas d'arrêter Jedusor. Hermione allait suivre Jedusor à travers les escaliers mais la main immense du barman l'arrêta net.

— Toi, grommela t-il. Les Sang-de-Bourbe dorment en bas.

Sur ce et sans ménagement, il la poussa vers une petite porte derrière le comptoir du bar. Elle observa la porte miteuse qui était couverte d'une inquiétante couche de saleté. Soupirant intérieurement, Hermione ouvrit la porte. Un lourd grincement s'en suivit.

 _Génial, vraiment génial,_ pensa t-elle sombrement en descendant l'étroite escalier et en entrant sans enthousiasme dans une cave. Hermione scruta des murs de béton et un sol couvert de crasse. Elle s'empêcha d'étouffer en rentrant à l'intérieur. L'air sentait le rance. Un homme se tenait dans le coin de la pièce, juste à côté de la porte et qui titubait. Il se vidait sur le côté.

Hermione s'éloigna rapidement de lui. La pièce était étroite mais longue de côté. Une rangée de lits rouillés et écaillés s'étalaient sur le mur. Peu épais et sûrement infestés de puces, des matelas y étaient posés. La plupart des lits étaient occupés par des gens endormis ou seulement assis dessus. Un groupe d'hommes étaient assis entre le mur et la rangée de lits, apparemment absorbés par une partie de cartes. Ils riaient à gorge déployée en se partageant une bouteille. Hermione les évita précautionneusement et s'approcha d'un lit inoccupé. Une brusque main sur son épaule l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'asseoir.

— Hey, sœurette. C'est l'mien. Dégage de là.

Hermione se retourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé ses paroles. C'était une femme. Une cigarette sur le coin de la bouche, elle observait Hermione avec dédain. Ses cheveux étaient blond platine. Ils étaient de toute évidence teints car la couleur détonnait avec la couleur noire de ses sourcils. Sa robe, d'un rose flashy, courte et très serrée, laissait peu place à l'imagination.

— Tire-toi ! aboya t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Une autre femme, assise sur un lit proche et portant une robe courte similaire, dit avec mépris :

— Qu'est-ce t'as, Marge ? Peur de la concurrence ?

— La ferme, salope, cracha la première.

Après ça, les deux femmes commencèrent à se disputer. A une distance raisonnable des deux femmes, Hermione remarqua un lit vide. Elle voulut s'y loger quand elle vit le lit voisin. Un homme et une femme s'y trouvait, tous les deux nus, la sale couverture ayant glissé de leurs corps en mouvement.

N'ayant aucune envie de rester debout plus longtemps, Hermione s'assit inconfortablement sur le lit libre. Elle tentait d'ignorer les bruits du lit voisin, mais en vain. Les cris haut perchés de la femme accompagnaient les grognements gutturaux de l'homme. Le son de leur corps s'entrechoquant et des grincements du lit contre le mur ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

Tentant en dernier recours de regarder ailleurs, le regard d'Hermione tomba sur un homme assis sur le lit en face d'elle. De toute évidence excité par les bruits du couple, la main de l'homme avait disparu dans son pantalon et s'était engagé dans un mouvement frénétique de frottement. Hermione sursauta quand elle vit les yeux de l'homme se poser sur elle et la détailler avec envie. Il étira ses lèvres en une grimace, dévoilant ses dents marrons et pourries. Il lui envoya un baiser.

 _J'en ai assez_ , frissona Hermione. Elle attrapa sa baguette châtaigne et transplana. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle réapparut dans une autre pièce. Elle était plutôt petite et le mobilier paraissait abîmé et usé. Mais pour Hermione cela ressemblait au paradis. Elle expira lentement, contente d'être enfin sortie de cette cave dégoûtante. Elle se figea lorsque la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit et que Jedusor entra. Ses cheveux noirs étaient mouillés et il ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer. Hermione le fixa avec de grands yeux. Bien que Jedusor ait une allure souple, il était assez musclé. Le regard d'Hermione erra involontairement sur son large torse.

— Hermione ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Où étais-tu ?

— Euh… marmonna t-elle, se fourvoyant mentalement de devenir aussi rouge de honte. Dans les chambres des domestiques.

Avant que Jedusor n'ait pu répondre, elle rajouta :

— Est-ce que je peux rester ici, Maître Jedusor ? S'il vous plaît ?

Il haussa les épaules tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec une serviette. Il s'assit sur le lit. Puis il fit un geste vers la porte de la salle de bain et dit :

— J'ai fini. Tu peux l'utiliser maintenant si tu veux.

.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Elle se sentait désormais beaucoup mieux. Elle sourit de contentement. Elle avait osé utiliser sa baguette pour lancer un sort de séchage sur ses cheveux.

La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était sombre. Jedusor s'était couché. Hermione marcha sur la pointe des pieds sur le parquet froid et soupira doucement lorsqu'elle atteignit le bord du lit. Elle s'allongea par terre et blottit son dos contre le bord du lit. Elle ferma ses yeux fatigués. C'était beaucoup mieux qu'en bas dans la cave miteuse. Au moins, ici, personne ne la fixait en se tripotant.

Après tout, Jedusor _était_ endormi…

Hermione faillit rire tout haut à cette pensée. Elle tentait d'étouffer ses rires quand elle entendit la voix endormie de Jedusor.

— Est-ce que tu essayes encore de dormir sur le sol, Hermione ?

Hermione toussa pour reprendre de l'air. Puis elle murmura d'une voix étouffée :

— Hm… Ça va aller, je vous assure.

Il y eut un silence puis un long soupir plaintif. Des draps se froissèrent et Hermione sentit des pieds nus se poser sur le sol. Hermione faillit bondir en sentant une main autour de son bras. Gentiment, Jedusor la releva. Il la fit s'allonger sur le lit, s'allongea lui-même à côté d'elle puis les recouvra d'une couverture. Hermione se raidit en sentant le corps chaud de Jedusor si près. Elle respirait difficilement.

Après un moment, durant lequel Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Jedusor se tourna de son côté, passa un bras sournois autour d'elle et la ramena vers lui. Comme son dos était appuyé contre son torse, Hermione remarqua soudain qu'elle ne portait toujours que son short. Toujours dans les bras de Jedusor, Hermione restait droite comme un piquet. Il blottit sa tête dans ses cheveux bouclés et resserra sa prise sur elle. Elle était maintenant bien réveillée, son cœur battant la chamade.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire ?_ se demanda Hermione confuse.

Elle remarqua ensuite combien sa respiration s'était faite régulière. Il s'était déjà endormi. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvre et elle s'autorisa à se détendre sous son étreinte.

.

.

.

Le jour suivant, Hermione s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de la petite chambre de l'auberge. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un des livres que Jedusor lui avait prêté. Elle tourna la page et frissonna légèrement.

 _Apparemment le sortilège qu'avait utilisé Jedusor pour menacer Drago existait vraiment…_

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Jedusor s'avança dans la pièce. Hermione se leva instantanément du lit. Elle ne pouvait pas agir normalement avec un sorcier dans la même pièce.

— Tu es toujours en train de lire ? lui sourit-il. Tu es pire que moi.

Hermione leva timidement son visage vers lui. Toujours souriant, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le livre des mains. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Lorsque ses yeux bleus remarquèrent la page qu'Hermione était en train de lire, il rit malicieusement.

— Oh, _ce_ sortilège.

Hermione lui lança un regard tandis qu'il paressait dans le lit. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Merope, sa curiosité ne faisait que grandir. Hermione ne pouvait plus se retenir, et brisant le silence, elle demanda :

— Maître Jedusor ?

— Hm ?

— Comment est-ce que votre mère a pu être autorisée à se marier avec un Moldu ?

Brusquement, Jedusor se releva. Son expression impassible se changea en colère et il siffla, menaçant :

— Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne jamais en parler ?

Hermione s'éloigna craintivement de lui mais trouva tout de même le courage de lui répondre.

— Non. Vous aviez dit que je ne devais en parler à personne.

Elle montra la chambre vide.

— Il n'y a personne ici.

Jedusor lui lança un regard noir. Comme Hermione ne semblait pas en être affectée, il soupira.

— Tous ces livres te font devenir trop intelligente.

Elle lui sourit à pleine dent.

— Pourquoi veux-tu seulement savoir quelque chose sur ma mère ? grommela t-il avec mécontentement.

Hermione haussa les épaules et lui dit avec franchise :

— C'est juste que c'est vraiment une femme intéressante.

Jedusor plissa les yeux de colère.

— Ma _mère_ -

Il cracha le mot.

— -est faible.

Hermione le regarda avec insistance, les sourcils froncés.

— Je ne crois pas. Elle m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé pour elle à Londres quand elle était enceinte de vous. Ça n'a pas été facile pour elle mais elle n'a jamais abandonné.

Jedusor secoua la tête, la fureur étincelant dans ses prunelles. Puis il s'enquit, le mépris suintant dans ses paroles :

— Et t'as t-elle également dit qu'elle est presque une Cracmole et t'as t-elle raconté la façon dont elle avait perdu sa ridicule magie ?

Hermione baissa légèrement la tête et murmura :

— Non.

— Lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie à Londres, siffla t-il. Elle n'était pas _courageuse_. Elle était juste stupide. Merope a fui une situation méprisable sans avoir rien prévu. Juste pour finir encore plus bas. A la fin, tout ce qu'elle a fait n'a servi à rien voire pire. Le fait que je survive était seulement du hasard. Elle m'a presque tué à cause de sa stupidité.

— Mais, Maître Jedusor, dit doucement Hermione. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Je pense que votre mère a fait du mieux qu'elle a pu. Elle vous aime vraiment.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu continué, Jedusor répliqua :

— Merope est et a toujours été obsédée par mon père. C'est pathétique. C'est un _Moldu_ pour l'amour de Dieu et elle lui court après.

A la mention de son père, Hermione dit prudemment :

— Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être un Sang-Mêlé. Avec tout ce qui se passe.

Jedusor lui lança un regard furieux. Elle tenta de se montrer impassible et continua d'une voix tremblante :

— Je sais que le monde des sorciers n'accepte pas vraiment les Sang-Mêlés mais personne ne sait pour vous. Donc vous êtes en sécurité. Et vous avez toujours vos deux parents.

— Ô joie, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Hermione inclina légèrement la tête et demanda :

— Après que votre mère soit allée à Londres, comment est-ce que votre père et elle se sont remis ensemble ?

Il la regarda pendant un moment, sûrement en train de décider si il allait la gifler ou pas pour son insolence. A la fin, Jedusor répondit sèchement :

— Mon père est venu à Londres et l'a ramenée à Little Hangleton.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione.

— Vous voyez ? Il voulait qu'elle revienne.

— Non, répliqua t-il acerbe. Il ne voulait pas. Ses parents l'ont forcé. Ils pensaient probablement qu'un enfant d'une traînée valait mieux que de ne pas avoir d'héritier du tout. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient peur que Merope réclame une pension alimentaire. Le _scandale_.

Il lui envoya un rictus mauvais et ajouta d'un ton fade :

— Bien sûr, c'était avant que tout le monde ne sache que j'étais un sorcier. Je pense qu'elle regrette désormais de ne pas m'avoir tué dès que je suis née.

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête.

— Votre mère est très fière de vous. La seule chose dont elle parle, c'est vous. Vous êtes très important pour elle.

Jedusor l'observa. Pas une seule trace d'émotion sur son visage. Même ses yeux bleus étaient glacés.

— Si Merope _m'aime_ autant-, dit Jedusor d'un ton qui montrait qu'il tentait de contrôler sa colère.

— -alors pourquoi a t-elle autoriser mon père à me mettre…

Sa voix s'arrêta. Ses yeux bleus givrés étaient toujours fixés sur Hermione. Son regard la transperçait toujours mais Hermione ne détourna pas les yeux. De la magie sombre et malveillante recouvrit l'air autour du sorcier.

— Vous a mis où ? continua Hermione avec précaution.

Il se leva promptement du lit et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, menaçant. Hermione recula devant lui, désormais persuadée qu'elle avait largement dépassé les bornes. Il aboya agressivement.

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

Une vague de magie frappa violemment Hermione et la repoussa du lit. Sa tête tourna. Quand elle fut capable de se relever, Jedusor avait déjà quitter la pièce mais des réminiscences de sa magie se sentait dans l'air. Hermione se mit se leva rapidement et se mit à sa poursuite. Elle descendit les escaliers de l'auberge quatre à quatre et sortit. Elle le vit. Il marchait à grandes enjambées à travers l'Allée des Embrumes. Hermione courra jusqu'à en perdre haleine pour le rattraper. Sans réfléchir, elle l'atteignit et lui attrapa le bras.

— Je suis désolée.

Le visage de Jedusor était parfaitement impassible lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Des traces de sa furieuse magie picotait toujours autour du corps d'Hermione. Elle leva la tête et lui dit sincèrement :

— Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Le regard froid de Jedusor était toujours dirigé vers elle. Comme il ne réagissait pas du tout, Hermione se demanda si il ne voulait pas être laissé seul. Juste au moment où elle allait tourner les talons, Jedusor ricana.

— De mauvais souvenirs ?

Un sombre amusement tintait sa voix.

— Tu es vraiment unique en ton genre, Hermione.

Après ça, Jedusor lui caressa la tête comme si elle était un animal.

— Ta gentillesse te perdra.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent à la vue du rictus taquin de Jedusor. Elle allait lui répondre quand une voix l'interrompit.

— Tom ?

Il se tournèrent tous les deux. Hermione prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'elle vit Bellatrix Black et Drago Malefoy se diriger vers eux.

.

.

Jedusor s'empêcha de jurer en voyant les deux Serpentard s'approcher vers lui. Une lueur démence brillait dans les yeux de Bellatrix tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

 _Super. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin._

Sûre d'elle, Bellatrix enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine et s'appuya contre son torse. Elle battit des paupière, un sourire séducteur sur le coin des lèvres. Jedusor se retira habilement de son emprise.

— Comment c'était l'Albanie ? demanda t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Jedusor haussa les épaules.

— Bien.

— Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? s'enquit une voix calme.

Jedusor se tourna vers le fils Malefoy. Le blond le regardait d'un air on ne peut plus poli. Jedusor eut un petit rictus. Comment si Malefoy pouvait le duper. _Lui_.

— Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je l'ai trouvé. Merci.

Jedusor continuait de fixer Malefoy avec des yeux scrutateurs, le jaugeant pour savoir si il allait être capable d'en demander plus. Il faillit ricaner méchamment quand il vit Malefoy se détourner de lui.

 _Lâche._

— Tooom, gémit Bellatrix.

Encore amusé par la lâcheté de Malefoy, Jedusor leva un sourcil à l'encontre de Bellatrix. La sorcière lui renvoya un sourire étincelant.

— Je me suis tellement ennuyéééé, se plaignit-elle.

Elle posa un doigt crochu sur son bras et le regarda d'un air suppliant :

— Promets-moi qu'aux prochaines vacances, on _fera_ quelque chose.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas de Jedusor et tournoya sur elle-même, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Jedusor dans les yeux. Son visage était impassible. Lentement, très lentement, ses lèvres se tordirent en un dangereux sourire. Puis, elle l'informa :

— Parce que tu as toujours les _meilleures_ idées, Jedusor.

Une expression solennelles effaça son ancien sourire. S'approchant un peu plus de lui, Bellatrix prit un air implorant et lui murmura gravement :

— Ma baguette me démange tellement.

Jedusor ricana devant tant de bouffonneries. Il allait lui répondre quelque chose quand la voix sifflante de Drago le coupa :

— Penny ?

Pendant une seconde, Jedusor ne comprit pas mais se souvint ensuite du nom d'emprunt d'Hermione. Il tourna la tête et vit la Sang-de-Bourbe baisser profondément la tête tandis que Malefoy la foudroyait du regard.

— Oui, Maître ? murmura t-elle d'une voix incontestablement tremblante.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils. Bizarrement, un pli de contrariété apparut sur son visage. La fille se tenait là, tête baissée, les yeux au sol et tremblant légèrement. Elle était vraiment effrayée par Malefoy ? Si elle sortait sa baguette, elle battrait Malefoy à plate couture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna Drago. Tu devrais être rentrée au Manoir.

Jedusor la vit acquiescer rapidement et marmonner :

— Oui, Maître. Je suis désolée.

Encore ce _mot_. La contrariété de Jedusor se transforma en colère. Il devait l'admettre, sorti de sa bouche, ce mot sonnait délicieusement bien. Mais le fait qu'il soit dirigé vers Drago Malefoy changeait la chose en quelque chose d'obscène.

Avant que Jedusor n'ait pu supporter ce sentiment plus longtemps, Draco leva une main et gifla Hermione au visage. Sa tête se déporta sur le côté mais elle ne cria pas. Jedusor dut fermer les yeux pour contrôler sa magie qui s'était, de manière inexplicable, à s'agiter furieusement. Cela rageait en lui, cherchant par tous les moyens à sortir. Il en perdit presque le contrôle.

Etrange.

.

.

La douleur persistait sur la joue où Drago l'avait frappé. Une main brute posée sur son avant-bras lui informa que ce n'était pas encore fini. Avec violence, Drago l'amena plus près, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans son bras.

— Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'échapper pour vagabonder comme un sale rat ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

— Non, Maître.

— Bien sûr que non, aboya rageusement Drago. Tu ne payes rien pour attendre. Dès qu'on sera au Manoir, tu verras ce qu'il t'en coûte.

Hermione mordit ses joues intérieures pour s'empêcher de trembler. Elle savait qu'elle se ferait punir pour ne pas être rentrée au Manoir. Son ventre se noua douloureusement. Du coin des yeux, Hermione vit Drago lever une nouvelle fois sa main, probablement pour la faire encore souffrir.

Il la frappa exactement au même endroit que la première fois et cete fois-ci un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Draco lui lança un regard furieux avant de lui faire un signe de la main pour lui signifer qu'il en avait assez. Elle recula quand elle vit qu'il retournait à sa conversation avec Bellatrix et Jedusor. Hermione mit une main sur sa joue douloureuse, ses doigts froids apaisant un peu sa peau à vif. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard rencontra immédiatement deux yeux bleus. Jedusor la fixait de ses yeux froids et perçants. Embarrassée, Hermione enleva sa main de sa douloureuse joue. Le regard sombre de Jedusor passa sur sa joue gauche, son visage vide d'aucune émotion. Hermione détourna les yeux et fixa le sol. Hermione entendit la voix sensuelle de Bellatrix lui demander :

— Où restes-tu, Tom ?

— Dans une auberge, fut sa réponse laconique.

Hermione pouvait toujours sentir son regard fixé sur elle.

— Oh, mais pourquoi ? répondit Bellatrix. Sérieusement, tu devrais rester avec les Malefoy.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Drago.

— Tu ne l'as pas invité ? Mais où sont tes manières ?

Un sourire déférent passa sur les lèvres de Drago.

— Bien sûr, Tom. Reste avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée.

— Tu devrais vraiment venir, lui sourit Bellatrix. J'y reste aussi.

— C'est ça, se moqua Drago. Surtout parce que tu veux à tout prix éviter ta mère.

La colère enflamma les yeux de Bellatrix tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard menaçant. Sans prévenir, elle lui donna un coup dans le tibia.

— Putain ! glapit-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ chez toi ?

La sorcière ne répondit pas et se tourna seulement vers Jedusor. Toute la colère avait disparu de son visage et elle minauda :

— Tu _viens_ avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Jedusor lui renvoya un coup d'œil sceptique.

— Je suppose…

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Bellatrix. Hermione s'étonna de vouloir elle-même de sourire à ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

— Transplane jusqu'au Manoir, lui ordonna durement Drago ce qui la fit se courber.

Hermione sentit sa baguette châtaigne dans sa poche puis elle se rappela de sa baguette rouge vif qu'elle avait perdu. Elle jeta un regard timide et elle avoua :

— J'ai perdu ma baguette, Maître.

Les yeux de Jedusor se plissèrent dangereusement. Il ouvrit la bouche, de toute évidence, pour lui hurler dessus quand Bellatrix s'avança. L'ennui se lisait sur son visage quand elle attrapa le bras de Drago.

— Sérieusement Drago, se moqua t-elle sans pitié. Tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à transplaner.

Avec un regard dégoûté, Bellatrix mit une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle lança un regard aguicheur à Jedusor et lui dit:

— On se voit au Manoir.

Puis elle prit Drago et Hermione avec elle et transplana.

.

.

.

Quelques désagréables secondes plus tard, Hermione traversa le salon du Manoir Malefoy. Elle fallait qu'elle soigne sa lèvre ensanglantée et ses bleus. Au moment même où elle avait posé un pied chez les Malefoy, Drago l'avait frappée et lui avait lancée quelques sortilèges. Pourtant, tout bien considéré – réfléchit Hermione tandis qu'elle essuyait le sang qui coulait sur son menton- cela aurait pu être bien pire. Elle n'avait rien de cassé et pouvait encore marcher. Même si le sortilège tranchant l'avait frappé au genou et qu'elle avait claudiqué pour traverser l'entrée, Drago avait été clément. Il avait probablement été distrait par le mal de tête qu'il avait eu par les déblatérations sans queue ni tête de Bellatrix à propos de Jedusor. Hermione pouffa doucement. Sur ce point, elle était d'accord avec Bellatrix. Hermione, elle aussi, était contente qu'il reste au Manoir Malefoy.

Son genou la lançait douloureusement quand elle atteignit enfin les cuisines. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut accueillie par les odeurs familières et l'accueillante chaleur qui y régnait.

— Penny ! l'appela une voix.

Hermione se tourna et sourit quand elle vit Maggie s'approcher d'elle. Un sourire maternel était inscrit sur le visage dodu de la femme tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les mains sur son tablier et serra Hermione dans ses bras.

— Oh, ma chérie. J'étais inquiète pour toi, dit Maggie en embrassant le front d'Hermione. Quand Drago est revenu sans toi…

Elle prit un bras d'Hermione et l'observa attentivement :

— Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Hermione sourit et la rassura :

— Je vais bien. Vraiment. Rien de casser. Tout va bien.

Un soupir soulagé s'échappa de la bouche de Maggie. Elle aida Hermione à marcher et la fit s'asseoir sur un banc.

— Je vais chercher quelque chose pour ta lèvre, promit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Pendant qu'Hermione attendait, Sam passa devant elle, une pelle sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui sourit d'un air radieux et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

— Content de te revoir, dit-il.

Puis, il se dépêcha et quitta la pièce. Maggie revint avec une poche de glace dans ses mains. Elle la donna à Hermione qui la pressa instantanément contre sa lèvre endolorie.

— Merci, soupira Hermione avec reconnaissance.

— Pas de problème, chérie, dit Maggie. Maintenant, tu restes ici et tu te reposes. Tu pourras tout me dire sur tes aventures plus tard, quand j'aurais fini de préparer à manger.

Elle cligna des yeux puis se remit aux fourneaux. Hermione n'attendit pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le banc. Avec un sourire radieux, Minky observa son amie depuis si longtemps partie.

— Alors ? dit-elle finalement. Comment était ton petit voyage ?

— Fabuleux, déclara Hermione, faussement solennelle. Vraiment fabuleux, ma chère.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Minky s'étouffa.

— Ah, c'est tellement bon de te revoir, Penny.

Puis elle dit d'un ton conspirateur :

— Tu sais, après que Drago soit revenu seul, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais suivi mon conseil.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Quel conseil ?

Minky la tapa tout avec bonhomie dans le dos.

— De t'enfuir, Penny. Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dit de fuir Drago et de te cacher en Albanie.

Hermione pouffa et Minky ajouta :

— Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'ont attrapée ?

Toujours amusée, Hermione secoua la tête.

— Je ne me suis pas enfuie. Drago et Jedusor se sont battus. Drago s'est disputé et il m'a oubliée.

— Oh, fit Minky. C'est bien le genre de chose qu'il ferait.

Hermione acquiesça. Minky haussa les épaules et demanda :

— Comment c'était avec l'autre gars ? Il t'a bien traitée ?

Des images de Jedusor passèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle le vit lui sourire, poser ses bras autour de ses hanches… l'embrasser. Tout d'un coup, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et un pincement douloureux se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas vu Jedusor depuis qu'elle avait transplané de l'Allée des Embrumes.

— Oui, répondit Hermione lentement.

Le regard de Minky s'attarda sur le visage de son amie aux cheveux bouclés puis elle murmura d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

— J'étais vraiment inquiète, tu sais. Tout le monde l'était. On pensait que Drago t'avait- On pensait que tu étais…

Minky ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle respira bruyamment, puis le sourire reconnaissable entre mille réapparut et elle lui sourit affectueusement :

— Mais maintenant tu es là et je suis sûre que ça ne te dérangerait pas du tout de m'aider à nettoyer les fenêtres du premier étage.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se plaignit malicieusement :

— Quoi ? Tu veux déjà que je travaille ? Je croyais que je pourrais me reposer un peu. Tu es vraiment un monstre.

Minky fixa Hermione pendant une seconde. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle pouffa :

— Ah, tais-toi Penny.

Elle offrit à Hermione sa main et la souleva du banc. Minky n'enleva pas sa main mais la serra au contraire encore plus fort et murmua :

— C'est vraiment bien que tu sois revenue.

.

.

— Vous êtes vraiment allés dans un bar _Moldu_ ? demanda Minky n'y croyant pas ses oreilles tandis qu'elle pliait délicatement l'une des robe de soie de Narcissa.

Hermione acquiesça avec amusement.

— Ouais. Même si Drago ne l'a pas beaucoup aimé.

Minky pouffa et fit remarquer avec cynisme :

— Je ne peux pas imaginer.

Hermione prit un pantalon, le plia et le mit de côté. Elle dit à Minky en souriant :

— Pourtant, c'était un bar plutôt sympa.

L'autre fille lui sourit et commenta sèchement :

— Alors, tu as passé ton temps dans des bars en Albanie ?

— Non, rit Hermione. On avait en fait une tente et on est allé-

Elle fut stoppée par la voix de Maggie dans la laverie :

— C'est par ici, Maître Jedusor.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise et Minky, derrière elle, se raidit. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et ni plus ni moins que Jedusor s'avança dans la pièce, un sourire inscrit sur ses traits. Hermione le fixa. Avec ses cheveux noirs luisants, son visage aristocratique et ses magnifiques yeux bleus, Jedusor était beau comme jamais. Étrangement, son ventre se noua et une vague de soulagement parcourut Hermione en le voyant.

Du coin des yeux, elle vit Minky incliner la tête, surprise. Peu de sorcier descendait ici. _En fait, jamais._ Rapidement, Hermione inclina elle aussi la tête dans un salut lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle d'un air amusé.

— Comment puis-je vous aider, Maître Jedusor ? demanda t-elle doucement.

Au moment où elle releva la tête vers lui, une profonde ride barra le front de Jedusor. A côté d'elle, Minky déglutit nerveusement, ayant également remarqué la colère du sorcier. Jedusor s'approcha d'un pas vers Hermione et s'enquit sombrement :

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle avait réussi à oublier complètement sa lèvre ouverte et ses contusions.

— Mon Maître m'a punie, marmonna t-elle.

— Je vois, dit Jedusor froidement.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre. Enfin, son regard pénétrant la quitta et observa la pièce.

— Que faites-vous ? demanda t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Hermione leva les sourcils.

— La lessive ?

Minky, la tête toujours baissée, eut un mouvement de recul face au ton désinvolte qu'utilisait Hermione pour parler à Jedusor. Le sorcier, au contraire, rit tout bas.

— Hm, le jour de la lessive… C'est pour ça que tu t'habilles en guenilles ?

Hermione se regarda. Encore une fois, elle portait une robe de coton informe. Les vêtements que lui avaient prêté Jedusor lui manquaient. Malheureusement, les Malefoy ne lui autoriseraient jamais à les porter.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que _c'est_ , déclara avec arrogance Jedusor en pointant du doigt la robe d'Hermione. Un drap ?

Un petit sourire timide naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione en voyant la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Jedusor. Elle eut même le culot de lui répondre sur le même ton :

— Eh bien, si cela vous choque tant la vue, peut-être que je pourrais porter quelques-uns de _vos_ vêtements ?

Jedusor lui lança un sourire. A côté d'elle, Minky paniquait. Hermione venait juste de se _moquer_ d'un sorcier… ! Discrètement, elle tira sur la manche d'Hermione. D'un pas nonchalant, Jedusor se dirigea vers la seconde porte de la laverie et appuya sur la poignée.

— Q'y a t-il derrière ?

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Minky déclara d'un ton craintif :

— Les chambres des domestiques, Maître Jedusor.

— Hm, fit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce d'à côté. Pendant ce temps, Minky se tourna vers Hermione et lui secoua les épaules.

— T'es devenue folle ou quoi ? articula t-elle silencieusement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu est en train de creuser ta propre-

La voix de Jedusor coupa la phrase de Minky.

— Hermione ? Viens là. Montre-moi les alentours.

Les bras de Minly se resserrèrent autour d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne pousse son amie vers la porte, paniquée. Elle murmura :

— Ne fais rien de stupide, Penny. S'il te plaît !

.

.

Jedusor fronça le nez de dégoût lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Crasseuse, sombre, avec des murs sales et sans fenêtres. Deux pathétiques lits étaient le seul mobilier qu'il y avait. C'était loin de ressembler à la luxueuse chambre d'invité de Jedusor. Il se retourna et vit avec amusement la Sang-de-Bourbe se précipiter vers lui, ses yeux bruns le regardant.

— Alors ? s'enquit t-il. Laquelle est la tienne ?

La Sang-de-Bourbe bredouilla, incapable de formuler une réponse. Jedusor ricana. Elle était plutôt distrayante, n'est-ce pas ? décida t-il tandis qu'elle lui indiquait l'un des lits, la face rouge de honte. Il s'en approcha et observa le… _eh bien, le terme d' «espace de vie » ne correspond pas trop à cet endroit_ , pensa t-il écœuré. Le lit était petit, le matelas fin et la couverture plein de trous. Pourtant, le lit était rangé de manière assez méticuleuse. Souriant légèrement, Jedusor s'y assit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une pile de vêtements cachée sous l'oreiller. Son rictus s'élargit et il lança un coup d'œil à la fille.

— Tu les as gardés après tout, commenta t-il en prenant un pull vert.

La Sang-de-Bourbe se tenait assez loin de lui et le regardait avec circonspection.

— Vous voulez les reprendre ? demanda t-elle réticente.

— Non.

Il tapota sur le lit à côté de lui et lui ordonna :

— Assieds-toi.

Il eut un petit sourire suffisant lorsqu'il vit que la Sang-de-Bourbe lui obéissait instantanément. Elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et avait l'air un peu nerveuse.

— Tu es contente d'être revenue au Manoir Malefoy ? demanda t-il avec nonchalance.

— Hm, bégaya Hermione, préparant à coup sûr un mensonge. Ou-Oui, bien sûr.

 _Pathétique._ Il devrait vraiment lui apprendre à mentir correctement. De toute façon, son avis importait peu. Jedusor avait déjà décidé que de laisser la Sang-de-Bourbe au Manoir Malefoy serait un gâchis. Si elle était utilisée correctement, Hermione serait vraiment un atout pour ses plans. Jedusor sourit d'un air carnassier. De l'extérieur, il présenta à la Sang-de-Bourbe un sourire charmeur.

— Tu sais, lui dit-il innocemment. Je pars dans trois jours. L'école reprend bientôt.

.

.

Hermione ignora la profonde douleur dans sa poitrine et répliqua :

— Je sais. Mon Maître y va lui aussi.

Elle hésita un court instant avant d'oser demander :

— A quoi ressemble Poudlard ?

— C'est plutôt bien, répondit Jedusor.

Il sourit et ajouta sournoisement :

— Bien sûr, seulement si tu es choisi pour aller à Serpentard.

— C'est la meilleure maison ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

— De loin, acquiesça Jedusor. Serdaigle est plutôt décent, je suppose. Mais Poufsouffle ? Quelle horreur.

Il roula des yeux.

— Mais Gryffondor est encore pire. Tous des imbéciles.

— Et on est choisi en première année ?

— Oui, dit Jedusor paresseusement. Dès que tu arrives à Poudlard. Il y a même une cérémonie. Plutôt ennuyante si tu veux tout savoir. Mais la nourriture est bonne.

— Est-ce que vous- ?

Hermione n'osa pas finir sa question. Jedusor leva un sourcil interrogateur, la forçant à continuer. Elle déglutit nerveusement et tripota une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et demanda avec précaution :

— Si j'étais allée à Poudlard, quelle maison pensez-vous que j'aurais été ?

— Hmm…

Hermione se crispa quand elle vit un pli barrer le front de Jedusor. Puis, il dit, pas du tout offensé à la pensée d'une Sang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard :

— Définitivement pas Serpentard.

Hermione tomba des nues.

— Tu es trop honnête et innocente pour y survivre. Pas Poufsouffle non plus. Trop intelligente pour y être. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être Serdaigle ? Je veux dire ils sont tous des insupportables je-sais-tout.

Jedusor lui sourit avec innocence avant d'ajouter :

— Ce que tu es bien évidemment.

Hermione rougit fortement. Jedusor sourit d'un air suffisant.

— Peut-être même Gryffondor ? suggéra t-il malicieusement. Tu as un tempérament de feu, non ?

Elle détourna ses yeux. Après un moment, elle le regarda et murmura doucement :

— J'aimerais voir Poudlard de mes propre yeux.

— Eh bien, il y a beaucoup de Sang-de-Bourbe qui travaillent au château, dit Jedusor contemplatif. Peut-être que tu auras de la chance et les Malefoy te vendront à Poudlard.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, frappé par la réalité qui l'entourait. Jamais les Malefoy ne la vendraient.

— Oui, peut-être, dit-elle d'une voix creuse.

Un étrange regard calculateur s'alluma dans les yeux de Jedusor lorsqu'il entendit son ton défaitiste. Il s'approcha d'elle sur le lit et suggéra :

— Ou bien je pourrais t'emmener avec moi à Poudlard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse par une telle suggestion. Les yeux bleus de Jedusor étaient toujours posés sur elle. Ils étaient illisibles. Cela contrastait avec son sourire bienveillant.

— Drago t'a abandonnée en Albanie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, techniquement, tu es à moi maintenant, développa t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient grands ouverts.

— Je suis sûr qu'il me laisserait te garder à Poudlard. Je suis Préfet-en-chef après tout.

— J-Je suis à vous ? bégaya Hermione.

Jedusor haussa légèrement les épaules.

— Je pense que oui.

— M-Mais mon Maître ne me laissera jamais… Il me réclamera, dit Hermione tout en se demandait ce que cela ferait de ne plus être à la merci de Drago.

— Maître… murmura doucement Jedusor.

Il s'échappa de sa bouche un rire sinistre, ce qui fit naître des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione. Ses yeux la jaugèrent et il dit, un soupçon d'hilarité dans sa voix :

— Je ne crois pas que Drago puisse me réclamer quoique ce soit.

L'espoir gonflait la poitrine d'Hermione et elle demanda, incrédule :

— Et vous me prendriez avec vous à Poudlard ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Jedusor avec nonchalance, ses yeux froids toujours fixés sur elle. Si tu le veux.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu le choix dans toute sa vie… ni même demander son _avis_. Un sourire étira ses lèvres jusqu'à devenir un sourire radieux.

— Oui, Maître, déclara t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Quelque chose brûla dans les yeux de Jedusor lorsqu'il entendit son nouveau titre prononcé de sa bouche. Il renifla légèrement en voyant l'exaltation sur les traits de la jeune femme. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais était trop heureuse à l'idée de se rendre à Poudlard pour réfléchir à l'étrange regard que lui lançait Jedusor.

— C'est normal pour un Préfet-en-chef d'avoir une Sang-de-Bourbe personnelle ?

— Je n'en suis pas entièrement sûr, répondit-il. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai Dippet dans ma manche et il ne posera pas de problème.

Quand il vit son regard déconcerté, il ajouta :

— Dippet est le Directeur.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire un mot, un sourire malfaisant apparut sur le visage de Jedusor. Ses yeux errèrent avidement sur elle tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette.

— Maintenant, déclara t-il sombrement. Allons détruire ton lien avec la famille Malefoy.

.

.

.

 **'If thou to be a slave shouldst will,**

 **Thou'lt get no pity, but fare ill;**

 **And if a master thou wouldst be,**

 **The world will view it angrily;**

 **And if in status quo thou stay,**

 **That thou art but a fool, they'll say'**

– **Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

 **(*1749 †1832)**


	10. Chapitre 10: Wretched Sate

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Mes chers lecteurs, bien que la vraie vie m'ait un peu ralenti, j'ai finalement réussi à le finir. Je suis pas vraiment sûre de celui-ci. Il s'intéresse principalement à la relation entre Hermione et Jedusor. Y a pas vraiment d'action. Mais… dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé !

Un énorme merci à ceux qui on reviewé le chapitre précédent. Vous êtes les meilleurs !

 **Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre que j'avais en réserve pour vous faire patienter. Je ne vais pas vous laisser jusqu'à juin sans un chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent ^^. Le dixième chapitre est là. Plutôt génial, je dois dire. Beaucoup de scènes avec Hermione et Tom. Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire.

 **ange:** En effet ça peut être difficilement pire ^^. Merci pour ta review!

 **HenrietteFerr:** Comme l'est ta review, ma chère Henriette! Enjoy ce dixième chapitre!

 **Marine:** Viens-là toi que je te fasse un gros câlin pour avoir reviewé Please, Save Me ET Ex tenebris lux :D Aaaah ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu aies aimé les deux. Ma chère Marine, c'est horrible en effet... Mais je ne fais que traduire et j'ai subi comme vous cette insupportable attente xD Il n'y pas de quoi. Merci pour ton appréciation de la traduction, il n'y a pas meilleur compliment. Bisous à toi et voici le dixième chapitre pour m'avoir laissée cette si gentille review!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Wretched State**

Jedusor attrapa la main d'Hermione et transplana avec elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparurent dans la chambre d'invité du Manoir Malefoy. Le regard nerveux d'Hermione errait encore sur Jedusor. Il tenait toujours fermement sa main et l'amena sur le lit.

— Montre-moi ta Marque, ordonna Jedusor sévèrement.

Un étrange frisson secoua Hermione. Tout semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment de Jedusor comme maître ? Elle _voulait_ voir Poudlard, oui… et Jedusor ne pouvait pas être pire que Drago ?

 _Sûrement pas…_

Se sentant horriblement angoissée, Hermione releva lentement sa manche. La Marque des Ténèbres se détachait sinistrement de sa peau pâle. Hermione regarda l'horrible marque, se demandant ce que Jedusor allait bien pouvoir faire. Après tout, cette marque liait Hermione à la famille Malefoy. Elle ne pouvait pas être détruite.

— V-Vous avez besoin de l'accord des Malefoy pour détruire le lien, mumura Hermione timidement.

Jedusor ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa son poignet et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de celui-ci. Il leva promptement sa baguette et mit le bout juste au-dessus du sombre tatouage. Hermione sentit instantanément sa magie circuler à travers sa baguette jusque sur son bras. Elle grinça des dents tandis que la pression s'intensifia et se transforma en douleur.

— Ne résiste pas, l'avertit Jedusor.

Du sang coulait le long de sa peau là où la baguette l'avait touché. Un léger gémissement quitta sa bouche. C'était comme si un scalpel s'était enfoncé profondément dans sa chair. La prise de Jedusor s'accentua autour de son poignet et il continua d'agiter sa baguette autour du bras d'Hermione, insensible. Encore plus de sang coulait de ses blessures invisibles le long de son bras jusqu'à couler sur le lit. L'impitoyable magie de Jedusor envahissait la marque et laissait le bras d'Hermione tout entier sanguinolent. Sa magie agissait comme un fer chauffée à blanc. Hermione gémit douloureusement et tenta instinctivement de s'éloigner. L'emprise de Jedusor, cependant, était inflexible.

Tandis qu'il traçait la nouvelle marque, un formidable élan de magie s'élança à travers elle. Son corps se raidit comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Puis la magie de Jedusor la quitta et elle tomba raide de fatigue. Seule sa prise autour de son bras l'empêcha de tomber à terre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fatiguée. Un sombre rictus ornait ses traits lorsqu'il déclara d'un ton suffisant :

— Maintenant, tu es à moi.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, il se leva du canapé et quitta Hermione. Tremblante, elle s'affaissa sur le dossier du lit et baissa la tête vers son bras étalé sur son genou. La Marque des Ténèbres avait l'air fraîche comme si elle venait de se la faire tatouer. Du sang coulait toujours et tâchait le tissu blanc de sa robe. Son bras brûlait et l'élançait méchamment. La magie de Jedusor bourdonnait en elle, la rendant nauséeuse.

Malgré la douleur, Hermione remarqua la présence d'une personne assise à côté d'elle. Elle leva la tête. Des yeux bleus froids la fixaient. Désorientée, Hermione remarqua que Jedusor lui offrait une barre de chocolat. Voyant son regard confus, il expliqua :

— Prend ça. Ça aide.

Lentement, Hermione accepta son chocolat et commença à le manger. Le goût sucré fondit avec délice dans sa bouche. Hermione ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé du chocolat. Elle savoura. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il plaça avec précaution un gant mouillé sur son avant-bras. Ses yeux d'un profond bleu était vissé sur son bras tandis qu'il essuyait doucement le sang qui coulait. Quand Jedusor vit le regard incrédule sur son visage, il ricana légèrement et dit d'une voix traînante :

— Quoi ? Tu es la première Sang-de-Bourbe que j'ai jamais eu, alors je dois prendre bien soin de toi.

Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle acquiesça avec audace et prit une autre bouchée de la barre au chocolat. Jedusor eut un petit mouvement de tête et continua de surveiller son bras blessé.

.

.

.

Hermione ne rêvait pas. D'habitude elle se couchait après un jour entier à travailler comme une esclave et elle s'endormait presque toujours instantanément. Elle ne rêvait jamais, elle était juste dans un trou noir d'inconscience. Le jour d'après, elle devrait se lever pour commencer les tâches ménagères jusqu'à ce que le sommeil sans rêve vienne à bout d'elle une nouvelle fois.

Pas de rêves. Pas de souvenirs. Rien.

Hermione fut de prime abord déroutée lorsqu'elle se réveilla et qu'une réminiscence du rêve persista dans sa tête. Elle tenta de se rappeler de quoi il parlait mais plus elle se concentrait, plus le rêve lui échappait. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Les yeux toujours fermés, pas vraiment préparée à de nouveau affronter le monde. Le rêve lui avait laissé un merveilleux moment de somnolence que Hermione n'était pas prête à abandonner.

Si seulement les élancements de son avant-bras ne lui faisaient pas autant mal, elle aurait pu s'endormir à nouveau. Malheureusement, la douleur persistait et empêchait Hermione de se rendormir. Hermione se souvint finalement la cause de sa douleur.

 _Jedusor !_

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent instantanément. Elle déglutit nerveusement en rencontrant le regard calme de Jedusor. Il se prélassait sur le lit, un livre sur les genoux et un bras élégamment posé sur le dossier du lit. Pour quelque raison inexplicable, Hermione fut ramené à ses côtés. A son horreur et à son plus grand embarras, elle remarqua que son propre bras gauche se pressait contre le ventre de Jedusor. Elle avait du le poser par inadvertance dans son sommeil.

Comme si elle avait été brûlé vive par Jedusor, Hermione se leva du lit à brûle-pourpoint et recula d'un pas précipité. Ses yeux étaient baissés lorsqu'elle s'excusa d'une voix tremblante :

— Je suis désolée de m'être endormie comme ça.

Prudemment, elle releva la tête vers le visage impassible de Jedusor. Elle ajouta timidement :

— … Maître.

A ses paroles, les lèvres de Jedusor se tordirent en un petit rictus. Pendant un moment, il la considéra et Hermione se dandina nerveusement.

— Hm, « Maître », dit Jedusor d'une voix de velours.

— Je pense que j'aime bien entendre ça.

Son regard ne la relâcha pas et Hermione se sentit complètement piégée. Elle fixa ses yeux bleus ensorcelants. Ils la rendaient nerveuse, presque effrayée, mais ce n'était pas complètement horrible de les regarder. Jedusor s'approcha d'elle et attrapa son poignet gauche. Jaugeant son bras, il fronça les sourcils face à la Marque des Ténèbres inscrite sur son avant-bras. Le tatouage était désormais d'un noir profond et tout autour la peau était colorée d'un rouge irrité. Les yeux franchement bleus de Jedusor revinrent jusqu'à elle.

— Ça fait mal ?

— Non, répondit Hermione instantanément.

Jedusor arqua ses sourcils, n'y croyant pas un mot. Elle retroussa ses lèvres et confessa doucement :

— Un petit peu, Maître.

Il acquiesça et relâcha son bras.

— Cela va être un peu douloureux pendant un jour ou deux, lui dit Jedusor avec indifférence. J'ai dû m'y prendre à deux fois pour rompre le lien. Cela prendra quelque temps pour que t'ajustes à ma magie et que la marque prenne bien place.

Hermione jeta un regard à sa peau irritée et y passa un doigt précautionneux. Presque immédiatement, une douleur sourde traversa son bras et elle grimaça.

— Oui, tu ne devrais pas y toucher, conseilla Jedusor, lui souriant avec malveillance.

Hermione acquiesça puis détourna les yeux. Maintenant, leur relation était scellée par cette douloureuse marque sur son bras. Une étrange sensation de vide la submergea. Jedusor était son maître et elle était sa servante, rien de plus. Jamais.

 _Quelles bêtises,_ se réprimanda t-elle intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il _pourrait_ bien être d'autre pour elle. Jedusor était un sorcier, après tout. Sans attendre, Hermione repoussa se sentiment de vide de son esprit et s'inclina profondément devant Jedusor.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Maître ?

Puisque Jedusor ne répondit pas immédiatement, Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il l'observait, un léger pli barrant son beau visage.

— Pourquoi es-tu soudain si formelle ? s'enquit-il curieusement.

Ses yeux bleus glacés la détaillait. Hermione était toujours inclinée, ses yeux bleus tombant autour de son visage. Jedusor arqua un sourcil.

— Tu es décidément plus flagorneuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

— …Euh…, fit Hermione d'une petite voix. C'est ma façon habituelle de… euh… d'agir envers mon Maître…

Jedusor pencha la tête pour l'observer avec intérêt.

— Vraiment ? demanda t-il avec légèreté. Tous les Sang-de-Bourbe sont comme ça ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Maître ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Comme tu as pu le deviner, ma… famille n'a jamais eu de Sang-de-Bourbe et ceux de Poudlard sont plus ou moins invisibles. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu es censée faire pour ton Maître ?

— Euh… Tout ce qu'ils veulent ?

Cela fit ricaner sinistrement Jedusor.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr, Maître, assura Hermione.

— Alors, tu ferais _n'importe quoi_ si je te le demande ?

Sa voix était un tantinet trop innocente. Assez sûre d'elle, Hermione acquiesça et un petit sourire suffisant prit forme sur le visage de Jedusor. Languissamment, ses yeux errèrent sur elle puis il suggéra d'un air impassible :

— D'accord. Si je te disais de faire un streap-tease ?

Hermione se tenait devant lui et ne pouvait rien faire à part le fixer stupidement. Jedusor lui sourit à pleine dent, tapota son genou et l'incita.

— Vas-y.

Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas, l'embarras et le choc la submergeant, tandis qu'un profond rougissement prit forme sur son visage. Plantée sur place, comme si il l'avait pétrifiée, elle se tenait devant Jedusor.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose traversa le visage sérieux de Jedusor. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement comme s'il essayait d'étouffer un rire. Quand Hermione remarqua cette faille dans son masque, la peur qui montait en elle s'évanouit et elle expira de soulagement.

— Je ne réponds qu'aux ordres _raisonnables_ , informa t-elle sèchement.

Jedusor la regarda fixement, une fausse indignation dans les yeux.

— Tu oses désobéir ?

— Non, répondit Hermione en dramatisant. Je ne vous désobéirais _jamais_ , Maître.

De toute évidence, Jedusor ne pouvait plus se contenir et il éclata de rire. Son regard pénétrant accrocha ses yeux et il ronronna d'une voix caressante :

— Pas de danse, alors ? Dommage.

Encore une fois, Hermione s'empêcha de rougir. Elle détourna les yeux. Lorsqu'ils virent l'horloge sur la table de nuit, elle remarqua à quel point il était déjà tard. Il devait sans doute voir déjà raté le dîner des Malefoy.

— Vous avez faim ? demanda Hermione avec hésitation. Je pourrais vous ramener quelque chose à manger.

— Tu essaies de te rendre utile pour que j'oublie ton écart, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jedusor amusé. _J'ai_ un peu faim, en effet.

Hermione s'inclina et prit sa baguette. Avant que la sombre pression du Transplanage ne l'emporte, elle entendit la voix de Jedusor :

— N'oublie pas de prendre quelque chose pour toi.

.

.

Immédiatement après son arrivée aux cuisines, quelque chose la percuta. Etonnée, elle baissa la tête pour trouver Minky, s'accrochant à elle dans une étreinte désespérée. Embarassée, Hermione tapota la tête de la jeune fille.

— Oh là. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Minky la relâcha. La colère remplaça le soulagement lorsqu'elle lança un regard furieux à Hermione.

— _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ cria Minky d'une voix stridente. Tu dois vraiment le demander, Penny ? Vraiment ?

Hermione fixa l'autre, stupéfaite. Cela ne fit que faire plisser les yeux de Minky dangereusement et elle continua sa diatribe :

— D'abord tu te barres et t'as le _culot_ de mal parler à un sorcier. Et ensuite le sorcier t'emmènes Merlin-sait-où et tu restes absente pendant _des heures_. Pourquoi, je pensais que ce Jedusor t'avait couper en rondelles. Je te voyais déjà gisante dans une mare de sang. Et voilà que tu reviens et _me_ demande ce qui ne va pas ? Je n'ai jamais enten- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du _sang_ ?

La fureur sur le visage de Minky fut remplacée par l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle se rapprocha d'Hermione et inspecta sa robe. Hermione se regarda et vit du sang séché sur sa robe blanche là où le sang de son bras avait coulé.

— Merlin ! s'exclama Minky avec horreur. Il _t'a fait_ du mal. Ça te fait mal ?

Hermione retira gentiment les mains de Minky d'elle et souffla :

— Non, Jedusor ne m'a pas fait du mal. Ne t'inquiète pas.

— Alors d'où viens tout ce sang ?

Minky n'était pas du tout rassurée.

Malgré l'inquiétude de son amie, Hermione lui sourit et pouffa même doucement.

— Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui est arrivé, dit-elle avec excitation lorsqu'elle montra à Minky son avant-bras gauche.

Avec un pli sur le front, Minky saisit son avant-bras. Il avait toujours l'air à vif et douloureux. Avant que son amie n'ait pu exprimé sa confusion, Hermione la coupa :

— Jedusor a utilisé une magie vraiment puissante sur la marque. Je ne sais pas comment mais il a détruit le lien. _Facilement_ ! Je te promets ! Sans que Drago soit dans la même pièce. Et maintenant…

Le regard d'Hermione tomba sur la marque.

— Maintenant, Jedusor est mon maître.

Minky fixa Hermione pendant une longue minute et divers émotions passèrent sur son visage. Surprise, confusion, ébahissement et puis inquiétude.

— Il- il est vraiment ton maître

— Hm Hm.

Hermione lança à Minky un sourire.

— Dingue, non ?

Minky acquiesça seulement et regarda silencieusement Hermione qui commençait à farfouiller dans la cuisine. Rapidement, Hermione mit sur un plateau en argent du poulet rôti, un bol de riz et une carafe de jus d'orange. Tandis qu'elle prenait un plat de petit pois, Minky fit remarquer doucement :

— Tu as l'air plutôt heureuse…

Hermione s'interrompit. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué, mais… Oui. D'une certaine manière, elle _était_ heureuse. Heureuse de quitter Drago, d'être autorisée à garder sa baguette, d'aller à Poudlard et de… _rester avec Jedusor ?_

— Jedusor est bien, je suppose, dit Hermione en regardant Minky. Bien mieux que Drago. En Albanie, il me traitait bien. Le seul d'ailleurs.

— Je vois, commenta Minky d'une voix terne.

Hermione mit un bras sur l'épaule de Minky et dit doucement :

— Tu vas me manquer, tu sais.

Minky lui sourit et la taquina à moitié sérieuse.

— Bien sûr que je vais te manquer. Je suis géniale.

Son sourire mourut rapidement lorsqu'elle détailla Hermione des yeux. A la place, une profonde inquiétude naquit sur son visage. Remarquant que quelque chose la dérangeait, Hermione lui demanda avec précaution:

— Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Minky s'éclaircit la gorge. Détournant ses yeux d'Hermione, elle marmonna :

— Je suis inquiète pour toi.

Elle scruta l'expression de surprise d'Hermione et continua d'un ton sombre :

— Jedusor… Il est un peu _bizarre_ , non ? J'veux dire, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Penny. Mais… Je veux dire- Je sais que Drago peut être un sale petit con. Et tu es certainement mieux sans lui mais-

Minky rongea sa lèvre nerveusement.

— C'est juste que… Jedusor, il est… il _semble_ vraiment sinistre. Presque dangereux. Pas de la manière violente que Drago utilise parfois quand il se met en colère. Jedusor est plus sérieux. Je pense que si tu l'énerves, ce n'est pas juste une simple raclée qu'il va te donner. C'est...- La façon dont tu lui parles j'avais vraiment peur, tu sais. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu découvre _le_ Jedusor qui se met en colère.

Hermione attrapa les mains de Minky et les pressa doucement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rassura Hermione gentiment. Je serai bien. Je sais que Jedusor est un peu sinistre mais je ne pense pas qu'il soitcruel envers moi.

Minky regarda son amie avec hésitation, l'inquiétude ne s'étant pas calmé. Finalement elle l'implora tremblante :

— Essaye juste de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis et… et fais attention, hein ? Ne le met pas en colère. Ne lui répond pas, fais ce qu'il dit et sois respectueuse.

Hermione acquiesça rapidement et envoya un Minky un léger sourire. Puis elle la taquina légèrement

— Et toi tu feras attention à ce que Drago ne t'attrape pas à voler de la nourriture. N'est-ce pas ?

Minky rigola, un peu secouée. Elle serra brusquement Hermione dans une forte étreinte. Lorsqu'elle relâcha son amie, elle dit d'une voix forte :

— Il ne sera jamais assez rapide pour m'attraper.

Elle désigna à Hermione le plateau de nourriture.

— Et maintenant, vas-y. Ne fais pas attendre ton nouveau maître.

.

.

Hermione prit une cuillerée de riz tout en regardant Jedusor qui grignotait sa nourriture en ayant le nez plongé dans un livre. Elle sourit et demanda doucement :

— Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ?

Jedusor leva la tête de son livre. Il eut un petit sourire suffisant et dit :

— Potus desperatio.

Hermione arqua ses sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas une potion liée à la magie _noire_ ?

Son petit sourire s'amplifia :

— Très liée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avec un air de reproche ce qui fit ricaner Jedusor sinistrement. Elle l'ignora et demanda :

— Quel est le problème ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Eh bien, vous marmonnez en jurant devant ce livre depuis cinq bonnes minutes, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

— Je n'ai pas _juré_ , insista Jedusor.

— Non, répondit Hermione, le sarcasme dans sa voix. _Bien sûr_ que vous n'avez pas juré.

Il lui lança un regard furieux puis admit, irrité :

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait sacrifier le pigeon blanc le jour d'une pleine lune. Sûrement qu'une pleine lune serait mieux. Là-

Jedusor pointa un paragraphe du livre.

— Des sortilèges protecteurs doivent être utilisés sur l'endroit où on tue l'animal. Ces boucliers sont censés être plus forts durant une pleine lune. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Hermione lui prit le livre et lut rapidement le texte. Elle fronça le nez de dégoût. _C'était_ vraiment de la magie noire. Elle lui rendit le livre et dit :

— Je pense que c'est à cause du sang.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Jedusor.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous auriez besoin de tuer le pigeon – ce qui est d'ailleurs totalement _horrible_ – en lui écrasant la tête. Puis il faut collecter le sang pour le mettre dans la potion.

Elle aurait cru que cela résoudrait le problème mais Jedusor la regardait en clignant des yeux. Hermione soupira et ânonna :

— Si vous faites soir le jour d'une pleine lune, vos sorts protecteurs seront plus forts mais le sang sera gâché par le clair de lune. Vous n'avez pas lu l'essai de Willcott sur l'influence de la lune sur les rituels ?

Jedusor lui lança un regard méchant et ricana :

— Bien sûr que je l'ai lu. Mais Willcott est un idiot. Il ne connaît rien sur la magie noire. C'est clairement un rituel de magie _noire_. Les sorts protecteurs sont assez forts pour annuler l'influence du clair de lune.

Hermione eut un petit rictus condescendant et dit :

— Apparemment vous n'avez lu que l'essai original de Willcott et vous avez donc manqué l'édition _révisée_ qui est sortie une année plus tard. Il a ajouté un chapitre sur les rituels combinés – comme celui dont vous parlez. Willcott affirme que chaque composante du rituel ne doit servir que pour un seul but. Vos sortilèges protecteurs sont utilisés pour vous garder _en sécurité_ d'interruptions possibles. Rien d'autre. Certainement pas le pigeon ni son sang non plus.

Hermione fit un geste vers le livre qui était dans les mains de Jedusor.

— Donc, la seule façon sûre de le faire est pendant la nouvelle lune.

Jedusor ne dit rien. Il baissa les yeux vers le livre puis il revinrent à elle.

— Une édition révisée, tu as dit ?

Hermione acquiesça en souriant. Jedusor, lui, ne semblait pas du tout amusé. Finalement, il grommela :

— Tu es une je-sais-tout. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Hermione sourit, inclinant légèrement la tête et dit :

— Je suis là pour aider.

Jedusor roula des yeux et lui jeta le livre. Elle l'attrapa facilement, toujours souriante légèrement. Ennuyé, Jedusor se leva et déclara :

— Prends-le. Je vais me coucher.

Hermione se leva également et se recula par respect devant Jedusor. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas trace de joyeuseté lorsqu'elle s'inclina devant lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers sa valise. Il fouilla à travers ses vêtements. Hermione se demandait si c'était le signal pour qu'elle sorte. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait doucement de la porte, Jedusor la regarda et dit fermement :

— Tu vas dormir ici, Hermione.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise.

— Maître ?

— J'ai vu la cage à lapins dans laquelle tu t'entassais, l'informa t-il sèchement. Tu vas dormir ici.

Sans attendre son consentement, Jedusor sortit finalement un t-shirt de sa valise. Il le lui lança et lui ordonna :

— Change-toi dans la salle de bain.

—Oui, Maître, fut tout ce qu'Hermione pût dire.

.

.

Embarrassée, Hermione s'assit sur l'immense lit couvert d'une épaisse couverture. Elle aurait voulu dormir sur le sol mais Jedusor ne lui avait pas autorisé et il lui avait ordonné de s'allonger dans le lit. Elle s'était donc exécutée.

Hermione se raidit quand Jedusor sortit de la salle de bain. Elle l'entendit traverser la pièce avant qu'il ne s'affale sur le lit. Avec un petit geste de baguette, il éteignit la lampe. Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait dès lors la pièce. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Jedusor se glisser sous la couette juste à côté d'elle. Sa présence était suffocante et cela empira lorsqu'il se glissa près d'elle. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans le clair de lune lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur elle. Hermione lui rendit son regard, étrangement captivée par ses yeux.

— Tu sais, j'étais plutôt ennuyée lorsque Drago t'as emmené en Albanie, susurra Jedusor en promenant ses doigts à travers les cheveux d'Hermione. Mais désormais, je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait.

Ses doigts quittèrent ses cheveux et une de ses mains prit son poignet et ramenèrent son bras. Une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers la Marque des Ténèbres sur le poignet d'Hermione. Hermione frisonna lorsqu'il posa un doigt dessus. La marque l'élançait légèrement sous le toucher de Jedusor et elle pouvait sentir sa magie picoter tout autour d'elle. Un petit sourire ornait ses traits lorsque Jedusor baissa la tête. Doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau tatouée et Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air. Jedusor ricana sombrement en la regardant. Il y avait sans aucun doute une étincelle possessive dans ses yeux lorsqu'il mumura :

— Non. Je suis définitivement heureux que tu sois venue. J'aime assez être ton Maître.

Jedusor relâcha son poignet mais ne lui accorda pas plus de liberté. Son avide magie était étroitement serrée autour d'Hermione lorsqu'il se pencha sur son corps. Sans hésitation, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent lorsque ses lèvres réclamèrent un baiser d'elle. Ses bras étaient posés inutilement autour d'elle et elle n'osait pas les lever pour le repousser.

Les lèvres chaudes de Jedusor bougeaient avidement contre les siennes, son agréable parfum envahissant ses narines et sa sombre magie vibrant d'une manière séduisante autour d'elle. Il faisait tourbillonner ses sens et soudainement Hermione se demanda si elle _voulait_ vraiment le repousser.

C'était mal… _mal mal_.

Elle ne devrait certainement _pas_ aimer ça. Il était un sorcier et la _forçait_ à faire ça. Hermione devait s'éloigner de Jedusor. _Rapidement !_ Son esprit lui hurlait d'arrêter, mais à son horreur, les lèvres d'Hermione commencèrent à bouger sous celles de Jedusor et elle lui retourna le baiser.

Le sentant, Jedusor se glissa encore plus près d'elle, presque à moitié couché sur elle. La tête d'Hermione tournait en sentant sa langue effleurer le bord de sa bouche. Prudemment, le bout de sa langue se faufila à travers ses lèvres mais n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin. Le corps d'Hermione brûlait. Conduite par une étrange envie dans le creux de son estomac, elle écarta timidement ses lèvres, permettant à Jedusor d'entrer. Dès qu'elle l'invita volontairement à approfondir le baiser, toute trace de retenue de Jedusor disparut. Presque violemment, il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et l'engagea dans un baiser fiévreux. De plaisants picotements parcoururent la poitrine d'Hermione lorsque Jedusor explora voracement sa bouche.

Elle mourrait d'envie de passer ses doigs à travers ses cheveux soyeux mais elle n'osait pas le toucher. Jedusor n'était pas si timide. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, tâtonnant et tirant sur son haut. Hermione tressaillit lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent sa peau nue. Jedusor ne l'avait toujours pas détachée de son baiser dominateur, sa langue la forçant à suivre la sienne dans une danse enflammée. Un mélange tumultueux de plaisir et de peur faisait frissonner Hermione. Elle tremblait, sans pouvoir rien y faire, sous le toucher de Jedusor.

Tandis que les doigts de Jedusor avançaient sournoisement autour de ses cuisses et de ses hanches, ses lèvres décidèrent d'errer sur son corps et un doux gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. Une main s'enroulait autour de ses cheveux bouclés et la tirèrent en arrière, forçant sa tête à se baisser. Jedusor la tenait fermement lorsque ses avides lèvres passèrent sur son cou exposé. Hermione frissonna de plaisir. Jedusor léchait sa peau chaude et elle déglutit en sentant ses dents toucher sa peau. Un petit rire mélodieux se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle, la laissant tremblotante. Puis, la voix séductrice de Jedusor ronronna avec contentement :

— Mienne.

Il se pencha, immobile au-dessus d'elle, et Hermione rougit profondément sous son regard scrutateur. L'air suffisant se promenait autour de Jedusor tandis qu'il lui souriait. Avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle, il hésita. Un profond froncement de sourcil apparut sur son visage.

— Dis-moi, Hermione…, s'enquit Jedusor, un ton dangereux jurant à travers sa voix calme. Drago ne t'a jamais invitée dans _son_ lit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, répondit rapidement Hermione, dérangée par cette image.

Jedusor la regardait toujours, le froncement de sourcil toujours intact sur son visage.

— Ni Lucius Malefoy ? fut sa seconde question brusque.

Hermione fronça le nez et secoua la tête. Jedusor sembla enfin satisfait. Le froncement de sourcil disparut et il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois avidement. Puis, un léger bruit s'échappa d'elle. Les yeux hypnotiseurs de Jedusor se verrouillèrent sur elle, son visage s'approchant peu à peu d'elle. Se sentant un peu embarrassée et sans échappatoire, Hermione commença à marmotter :

— Euh… il-il y a eu cette fois-là où j'ai dormi dans le lit de Drago…

— Quoi ? gronda Jedusor.

La fureur jaillit dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il se rassit brusquement. Des traces de sa magie furieuse tournoyaient autour de Jedusor lorsqu'il lança un regard noir vers la porte comme s'il espérait que Drago entre et qu'il puisse le mettre en morceaux. Voyant que la colère de Jedusor devenait incontrôlable, l'amusement fusa à travers Hermione. Elle pouffa doucement et s'assit sur le lit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? siffla Jedusor avec irritation.

— Je crois que j'avais dix ou onze ans à ce moment, lui dit Hermione en souriant. J'étais dans le Manoir Malefoy depuis un mois environ et je n'étais pas très habituée au travail. Lorsque j'étais en train de nettoyer la chambre de Drago, je me suis endormie sur son lit.

— Oh, fit Jedusor, sa colère s'évanouissant rapidement.

Il y avait encore de la suspicion dans ses yeux. Hermione lui expliqua alors :

— Quand Drago m'a trouvée, il était pas vraiment d'humeur à me rejoindre dans le lit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Hermione releva la tête vers lui et haussa négligemment les épaules.

— Eh bien, il m'a arrachée du lit, et bien sûr, m'a battue.

Jedusor la fixa, une expression illisible sur le visage. Après un moment, il soupira avant de s'allonger sur le lit, amenant Hermione avec lui. Il l'approcha contre son torse, ses bras l'encerclant. Un rougissement s'empara de son visage tout entier bien que sa proximité était on ne peut plus agréable. Sans prononcer aucune parole, Jedusor mit la douce couverture sur eux.

Avant qu'Hermione ne s'endorme, elle sentit sa Marque des Ténèbres picoter. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle se rappela la manière dont Jedusor l'avait embrassée. Ça aurait dû être effrayant et dégoûtant mais étrangement, ça ne l'était pas.

.

.

.

Le lendement, tout sentiment de confort l'avait quittée lorsqu'elle se tint devant Drago Malefoy, tête inclinée et yeux baissés, tandis qu'il lui hurlait furieusement :

— Où étais-tu Penny ? Je t'ai appelée toute la journée.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement. Elle aurait dû rester dans la chambre de Jedusor comme il lui avait ordonné. Mais sans personne à qui parler et sans rien à faire, l'ennui avait rendu folle Hermione. Aller à la biblothèque des Malefoy avait semblé au départ une bonne idée. Malheureusement, il avait fallu qu'Hermione sorte de la chambre de Jedusor et Drago l'avait presque directement attrapé, et, fou à lier, l'avait ramené violemment jusqu'à ses appartements.

— Créature inutile ! siffla le blond avec colère, secouant Hermione par le bras.

Bellatrix, qui était confortablement assise sur un fauteuil, gloussa avec malveillance et observa le spectacle, à moitié hilare.

— Je suis désolée, Maître Malefoy, murmura Hermione doucement.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Drago se plissèrent, mencaçant.

— Maître Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis toujours ton Maître et tu veux que tu m'adresses correctement la parole.

Une gifle frappa Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait pu rien dire. La colère bouillonnait en elle tandis que sa joue brûlait douloureusement. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Incapable de contenir sa fureur, Hermione répondit avec plus de culot qu'elle ne devrait.

— Je ne vous appartiens plus, _Maître Malefoy_.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna Drago, sa prise sur son bras se resserrant.

Bellatrix renifla et suggéra, moqueuse :

— Fais attention, mon cher Drago. Ou tu auras une mutinerie sur les bras.

Comme s'il avait été frappé par la moquerie de Bellatrix, Drago grinça des dents. Ses yeux gris revinrent vers Hermione. Seule sa douloureuse prise retenait Hermione de se recroqueviller face à la colère de son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Penny ? demanda Drago, retenant à peine la furie déformant sa voix.

Hermione voulait lui hurler qu'il devrait la relêcher. Mais des années d'esclavage ne s'efface pas si facilement. Elle garda la bouche fermée. Elle ne put que marmonner :

— J'ai un nouveau maître, Maître Male-

— C'est ridicule !

Irrité, Drago la repoussa. Hermione tomba au sol. Sa baguette glissa de la poche de son manteau et roula bruyamment au sol.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce n'était pas Drago, c'était Bellatrix. Elle s'était levée de son fauteuil confortable. Une incroyable colère tordait son visage. Elle se baissa et ramassa la baguette d'Hermione. Ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent sur la baguette avant de se poser sur Hermione. Des menaces de mort s'y lisaient clairement.

— C'est quoi ce _bordel_ , Sang-de-Bourbe ? tonna Bellatrix, faisant tressaillir Hermione.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, elle bégaya :

— Je-Je n'ai pas- S'il vous plaît, Maîtresse Black…

La lueur de meurtre ne quitta jamais Bellatrix tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'Hermione. Un rictus furieux sur sa bouche, elle désigna la baguette :

— Où as-tu volé ça, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Malgré la fureur sur le visage de Bellatrix, sa voix était étrangement calme.

Hermione réalisa et son estomac se tordit de peur. Elle n'osa pas respirer tandis qu'elle fixait la baguette dans la main de Bellatrix. Jedusor l'autoriserait à utiliser une vraie baguette. Cependant, Bellatrix n'était certainement pas du même avis.

— J'ai… ça…. peut expliquer…, bredouilla Hermione, la panique l'étranglant presque.

Alors que Bellatrix Black était une sorcière qui s'enorgueillissait de son sang-pur, elle n'était cependant pas incapable de violence physique. La sorcière leva sa main et frappa brusquement Hermione au visage. Les longs ongles éraflèrent douloureusement la peau d'Hermione. Une sombre et colérique magie accompagna l'attaque. Hermione déglutit de douleur lorsqu'elle fût repoussée avec violence et s'écrasa péniblement sur une table proche.

— Tu n'es pas autorisée à toucher une baguette, espèce de sale merde ! hurla Bellatrix, furibonde.

Ses yeux orageux se tournèrent vers Drago.

— Tu as donné à cette salope une baguette ?

Drago secoua la tête et il dit d'une voix dégoûtée :

— Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça.

Toujours furieux, il semblait circonspect face à la colère de Bellatrix. La sorcière sourit d'un air sarcastique puis détourna dangereusement ses yeux. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu se relever du sol, Bellatrix lui donna un coup de pied. Un gémissement quitta Hermione lorsqu'elle fut une nouvelle fois jetée au sol et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Sans pitié, Bellatrix continuait à la ruer de coup.

Soudain, les coups s'arrêtèrent et Hermione se risqua à regarder. Bellatrix était penchée autour de son corps recroquevillé. Toute la colère avait quitté son visage. A la place, un sourire sinistre élargissait ses lèvres. Hermione se raidit quand sa propre baguette fut pointée vers elle.

— Maintenant voyons si cette baguette vaut quelque chose, pouffa Bellatrix follement.

Hermione recula en rampant. Riant à gorge déployée, Bellatrix agita sa baguette.

— Endoloris.

La douleur. Si forte qu'elle annihilait toute autre pensée. Il n'y avait que la douleur. Le corps d'Hermione était tout entier plongé dans un bain d'acide. Cela traversait les ports de sa peau, de son visage, de tout. De plus en plus profondément, cela brûlait et rongeait sans merci sa chair, exposant ses muscles et ses os détruits. Hermione convulsa de douleur. Sa gorge faisait mal tant elle hurlait mais à travers l'insupportable douleur, elle ne pouvait rien entendre.

Abruptement, la douleur quitta son corps. Hermione gisait mollement sur le sol. Sa respiration était erratique. Son corps lui faisait encore mal mais cela n'était rien comparé à avant.

— Semble que la baguette soit bien, ricana une voix amusée. Essayons encore, qu'en dis-tu ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent, la panique s'emparant d'elle. Bellatrix avait les yeux baissés vers elle, ses intentions maléfiques luisant dans ses yeux sombres et contrastant horriblement avec le petit sourire innocent sur son visage.

— Non, s'il vous plaît, supplia Hermione d'une voix brisée.

Mais sa supplication ne rencontra que des rires.

— Endoloris.

La douleur revint et Hermione hurla et hurla. Elle se tordait sur le sol, ses membres et son corps convulsant. La douleur la lacérait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle.

Cela prit un moment à Hermione pour réaliser que l'insupportable douleur était partie. Ses réminiscences faisait encore souffrir ses muscles mais lentement, ses pensées revinrent à elle.

— Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bouda une voix. Je m'amuse.

— Plus maintenant, répondit une autre voix, plus profonde et parfaitement contrôlée.

Le corps d'Hermione lui faisait trop mal pour qu'elle bouge mais elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Bellatrix se relevait du sol, ramenant délicatement ses bras vers sa poitrine. A la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, Jedusor se tenait, dos à elle, entre Bellatrix et elle.

— Je montrais juste à cette sale merde où était sa place, grommela Bellatrix avec indignation en lançant un regard furieux vers Jedusor.

— Je ne me répéterai pas, dit Jedusor, avec une menace sous-jacente sous son ton calme. Laisse-la tranquille.

Bellatrix s'éloigna de lui mais son regard agressif ne quitta pas ses yeux. Elle massa son poignet puis elle ronchonna boudeusement :

— C'est juste une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourquoi t'en préoccuper ?

Bellatrix jeta un regard haineux à Hermione. Puis elle battit des paupières innocemment vers Jedusor et déclara triomphalement :

— Cette Sang-de-Bourbe est une sale voleuse. Elle a volé une baguette.

Sur ces paroles, Bellatrix montra à Jedusor la baguette châtaigne. Il n'eut pas un regard pour la baguette et il la glissa simplement sans la poche de sa robe.

— Ecoute, Tom, roucoula Bellatrix en lui lançant un sourire apaisant. Je lui ai juste lança quelque petiiiiit sorts. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Il y a que la Sang-de-Bourbe m'appartient, dit calmement Jedusor, en injectant un ton menaçant à ses paroles. Et tu sais à quel point je déteste quand les autres touchent mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

Bellatrix recula d'un pas. La confusion se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'elle fixait Jedusor. Elle lança à Drago un regard interrogateur. Jedusor ignora froidement sa surprise et ordonna :

— J'attends que l'on traite ce qui m'appartient avec plus de précaution à partir de maintenant.

A contrecœur, Bellatrix acquiesça et assura d'un ton déçu :

— Okay, okay. Je resterai éloignée de ta précieuse Sang-de-Bourbe.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et remarqua prudemment :

— Je pense que tu te trompes, Tom. Penny est ma Sang-de-Bourbe en fait.

Le regard pénétrant de Jedusor passa rapidement sur le Serpentard. Sa réponse fut seulement :

— Non.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

— Excuse-moi ?

Les lèvres de Jedusor se tordirent en un terrifiant rictus. Sa voix était aussi douce que du poison lorsqu'il clarifia :

— La Sang-de-Bourbe ne t'appartient plus.

Drago secoua la tête, confus.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

— C'est simple : la Sang-de-Bourbe est à moi maintenant.

Le rictus sur le visage de Jedusor devint glacial.

— Si tu voulais la garder, tu aurais dû placer de plus forts liens sur elle.

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent et il tenta de le raisonner :

— Tom, écoute. Penny appartient à ma famille. Il y a des années, mon père l'a acheté pour un bon prix mais elle était vraiment chère. Je ne peux pas la laisser.

Jedusor ricana, pas du tout impressionné, et remarqua froidement :

— C'est bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai pas besoin de te permission pour la prendre.

Drago avait de toute évidence envie de prolonger la discussion mais avant qu'il n'ait pu argumenter, Jedusor siffla :

— Partez maintenant.

Son ordre s'accompagna d'une vague de sa sombre magie. Ni Drago ni Bellatrix n'osèrent se rebeller contre lui et ils quittèrent la pièce. Jedusor se tourna et regarda Hermione de son visage dénué d'expression. Elle lui rendit son regard. Un de ses yeux étaient enflés et le côté gauche de son visage lui faisait mal. Il serait probablement couverts de bleus. Jedusor s'avança vers elle. Il n'y avait toujours aucune émotion visible sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus froids se dirigèrent vers elle.

— C'est ta faute, lui dit-il avec indifférence.

Hermione, toujours tremblante, se mit en position assise avec difficulté. Sa voix était rauque d'avoir tant crié et elle murmura :

— Oui, Maître.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Bellatrix te voir avec cette baguette, répliqua t-il froidement. C'était stupide.

— Je suis désolée, Maitre, dit Hermione faiblement.

Il haussa seulement les épaules et lui ordonna sévèrement :

— Lève-toi.

Hermione lui obéit. Elle grinça des dents tant la douleur lui faisait mal. Jedusor la regardait de ses yeux sans émotion tandis qu'elle se battait pour se lever. Il ne bougea pas pour l'aider. Hermione empêcha un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche et réussit finalement à se tenir debout.

— Suis-moi, dit Jedusor durement.

Sans vérifier si elle était capable de marcher ou pas, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Elle se dépêcha de boiter jusqu'à lui. Rapidement, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. De douloureux élancements frappaient Hermione tandis qu'elle se battait pour le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Jedusor, Hermione se sentait laminée. Des points noirs obscurcissaient sa vision. Le regard dur de Jedusor tomba sur elle et il ordonna :

— Assieds-toi.

Hermione n'hésita pas et obéit. Elle s'affaissa sur le lit. Elle remarqua du coin de yeux que Jedusor furetait dans sa valise. Puis, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle s'éloigna de lui, s'attendant à une autre punition.

— Je suis désolée, Maître, murmura t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû quitté votre chambre.

Jedusor ne répondit rien mais l'attrapa et prit sa têtes entre ses mains. Par réflexe, Hermione tenta de s'éloigner mais sa prise se resserra.

— Tiens-toi tranquille.

Tandis qu'il observait les éraflures sur sa joue, Jedusor commenta d'un ton sans équivoque :

— Je vois que Bellatrix a encore des ongles acérés, hm ?

Hermione le regarda avec appréhension. Voyant sa peur, Jedusor lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit de façon suggestive :

— J'ai déjà eu les mêmes égratignures… mais dans mon dos.

Hermione rougit fortement. Il ricana. Puis il lui tendit une fiole.

— Bois-ça.

Hermione avala la potion et soupira presque de soulagement lorsque les effets secondaires du sortilège Doloris la quittèrent. Jedusor continua en lui étalant prudemment une crème sur son visage tuméfié. La douleur diminua immédiatement. Après qu'il eût fini, il s'enquit, indifférent :

— Tu as mal autre part ?

En réalité, tout son corps lui faisait encore mal mais Hermione secoua la tête et murmura timidement :

— Non, je vais bien Maître.

Jedusor arqua un sourcil, n'en croyant pas un mot.

— Alors, tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça, ne voulant pas l'ennuyer encore plus. Jedusor l'ignora et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Surprise par son geste, Hermione se raidit. Les mains de Jedusor quittèrent ses épaules et se posèrent sur ses bras. Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre et leva la tête. Jedusor l'ignora toujours et posa maintenant ses mains sur le côté. Hermione haleta de douleur tandis qu'il touchait le côté droit douloureux où Bellatrix l'avait frappée.

— Hm, fit Jedusor en voyant sa réaction.

Il releva son pull et son haut pour exposer son côté droit. Déjà une énorme contusion se formait sur sa peau. Il attrapa la potion qu'il avait utilisée pour sa joue et l'appliqua sur son côté droit.

— Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue ? demanda Jedusor, une ride désapprobateur face à l'ecchymose.

Hermione cligna des yeux, confuse :

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Me défendre ?

Jedusor soupira, irrité et expliqua d'un ton sec.

— Pour reprendre ta baguette à Bellatrix. Et lui jeter un sort.

Hermione secoua promptement la tête et le regretta instantanément tandis que cela la broyait encore.

— Je ne peux pas, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Jedusor émit un bruit furieux venant du fond de sa gorge puis continua à chercher sur son corps d'autres ecchymoses.

— Tu m'appartiens maintenant, Hermione, lui dit-il finalement, sans lever la tête. Tu n'as plus besoin d'obéir à Drago ni à Bellatrix.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était quelque chose d'étrange à entendre. Encore une fois, Jedusor ne savait pas grand choses des Sang-de-Bourbe. Il l'avait dit lui-même.

— Je dois obéir à chaque sorcière ou sorcier, corrigea Hermione. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être mon Maître.

Une ride barra le front de Jedusor lorsqu'il la regarda. Il n'aimait apparemment pas du tout sa réponse.

— Mais tu es à moi.

Hermione secoua la tête et répéta doucement.

— Je dois obéir à _chaque_ sorcier.

Jedusor la regarda avec perspicacité.

— Et si, en tant que Maître, je t'ordonne de ne plus obéir à Drago ou Bellatrix… ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Mais c'est un ordre, insista t-il, têtu.

— Je pourrais vous appartenir mais cela ne me rend pas libre d'ignorer les ordres venant d'autres sorciers, expliqua Hermione. Vous vous rappelez que je vous ai obéis en Albanie malgré que vous n'étiez pas mon Maître.

Jedusor plissa les yeux, semblant contrarié par ces nouvelles règles. Pour clarifier les choses, Hermione dit :

— En tant que Sang-de-Bourbe, je suis interdite d'attaquer un sorcier. Et je dois toujours me soumettre à l'ordre que me donne un sorcier. Si un ordre contredit ceux que vous m'avez donnés, dans ce cas, je désobéirai. Mais je me ferai punir.

— Punir ?

Elle détourna les yeux de Jedusor et acquiesça.

— Peut-être que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, mais les sorciers prennent très mal la désobéissance. Cependant, si je meurs pendant la punition, ils doivent vous rembourser pour votre perte.

Jedusor la fixa un moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne répondit rien mais continua à la soigner. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux. Jedusor mit la fiole sur la table de nuit. Puis il chercha dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit la baguette d'Hermione qu'il lui offrit.

— Merci, Maître, marmonna t-elle.

Jedusor lui lança un regard désapprobateur comme si elle avait gâché son temps avec quelque chose de complètement inutile. Puis Jedusor tomba paresseusement sur le lit, les bras derrière sa tête.

— Tu sais, l'informa t-il. Aussi excitant que sembles avoir été ton après-midi, le mien n'était pas si mal.

Hermione le regarda d'un air perplexe. Il lui sourit d'un air suffisant, de toute évidence très satisfait de lui-même.

— Je l'ai trouvé, révéla t-il finalement.

Au début, Hermione ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait puis son visage s'éclaira.

— Un objet des Fondateurs ? demanda t-elle excitée. Lequel ?

— Celui de Serpentard, dit-il, léger. Je sais exactement où il se trouve.

— Où ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

— C'est dégoûtant que l'héritage de Serpentard ait pu finir chez une sorcière aussi dénuée de talent, cracha t-il. Hepzibah Smith le garde bien caché dans son château de Cornwall.

— Vous allez lui acheter ?

Jedusor la foudroya du regard avant de renfiler :

— Tu me prends pour un Malefoy. Tu me crois pleins aux as ?

— Alors comment vous allez l'avoir ? demanda t-elle timidement.

Un rictus malicieux s'épanouit sur le visage de Jedusor tandis qu'il observait Hermione.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répliquer, Jedusor prit son bras et l'amena contre lui. Elle sursauta face à ce geste imprévu mais les lèvres de Jedusor sur les siennes la réduisirent rapidement au silence. Sa bouche bougeait contre la sienne, mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Hermione était étonnée. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Jedusor soit fâché contre elle. Après tout, elle lui _avait_ désobéi en quittant sa chambre.

Jedusor l'amena encore plus près de sorte qu'elle finit à califourchon sur lui. Les mains d'Hermione reposaient sur son torse pour se tenir en équilibre. L'embrassant toujours goulûment, les mains de Jedusor relâchèrent ses cheveux et ses mains effleurèrent son corps tout entier. Tandis qu'il parcourait l'endroit douloureux où Bellatrix l'avait frappée, elle glapit doucement de douleur. Jedusor mit fin à leur baiser. Un froncement de sourcil était visible sur son visage lorsqu'il se releva à ses côtés. Ses yeux bleus glacés la fixèrent et il dit, supprimant difficilement la colère dans sa voix.

— Je suis désolé. Ça fait toujours mal.

Même si sa voix n'avait rien de désolé, Hermione ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que le regarder avec de grands yeux. Ses mots avaient été vides de sens pour lui, mais personne ne les avait jamais prononcés pour elle.

 _« Je suis désolé »._

Tentant de recouvrer son calme, elle secoua rapidement la tête et murmura :

— Non. Ça va très bien.

Sa mine renfrognée s'assombrit encore plus. Puis il attrapa Hermione et la ramena sous lui pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui.

— Je jure, dit Jedusor, son bras s'enroulant fermement autour d'elle. Que si quelqu'un te touche encore une fois, je leur enverrais des Doloris.

.

.

.

— Hermione ? dit Jedusor en l'attendant. Viens là, je dois te parler.

Hermione se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur le sofa à côté de lui. Les yeux bleus de Jedusor la regardèrent d'un air contemplatif. Enfin, il dit d'une voix lisse :

— Tu te souviens que nous partons pour Poudlard demain ?

Hermione sourit et acquiesça avec empressement.

— Bien sûr, Maître. J'ai préparé toutes vos affaires d'écoles pour que l'on puisse partir tôt. Vous pensez que je pourrais voyager avec vous dans le Poudlard express ? J'aimerais vraiment le voir. Mais peut-être que je ne serais pas autorisée à y entrer. Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?

Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel face à son incontrôlable enthousiasme. Il leva une main pour l'empêcher de parler.

— Oui, Poudlard… c'est ce dont je voulais te parler, dit-il d'une voix étrangement hésitante.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent tandis qu'une incroyable peur tordit son ventre. Elle détourna les yeux et baissa la tête vers ses mains.

— Vous… vous ne voulez plus que je vienne…, murmura t-elle tremblante.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Jedusor d'un ton qui n'était plus incertain. Mais je ne veux pas que tu travailles à Poudlard.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione le scruta :

— Qu-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

Jedusor ignora son regard perdu et dit d'un ton ferme :

— Tu vas y aller en tant qu'élève. J'ai déjà rempli tous les papiers nécessaires et les aies envoyés à Dippet.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient grands comme des soucoupes. Elle était complètement stupéfaite. Secouant faiblement la tête, elle murmura :

— Ce n'est pas possible. Vous le savez. J-Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. Comment est-ce que _je_ pourrais aller à Poudlard ?

Jedusor balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

— Ne sois pas stupide. Tu penses que j'ai mentionné ton sang ? Pff. Non, du seul point de vue de Dippet, tu es une Sang-Pure.

Hermione s'assit sur le sofa, choquée, en fixant Jedusor.

.

.

.

 **'Him still must serve, him still obey,**

 **And nothing act, and nothing say,**

 **But what her haughty lord thinks fit,**

 **Who with the power, has all the wit.**

 **shun that wretched state,**

 **And all the fawning flatt'rers hate.'**

 **\- Lady Mary Chudleigh**

 **(*1656 †1710)**


	11. Chapitre 11: To Change Thee

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Mes chers lecteurs, dans ce chapitre, je vais introduire d'autres personnages canons dans l'histoire. Je sais que pas mal d'entre eux ne sont pas des Sang-Purs mais ils seront quand même des élèves. Pour le bien de la trame, prétendons donc qu'ils sont tous Sang-Purs ;)

Ah et je crois qu'il y aura quelques phrases bizarrement tournées dans ce chapitre. J'ai essayé et essayé mais elles sonnaient encore plus bizarrement -.- C'est comme si l'anglais m'avait échappé. Peut-être que la prochaine fanfic que j'écrirai sera en allemand.

Un GRAND merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! Je suis toujours impressionnée par le nombre de personnes qui lise ma fic et la review également. Vraiment merci beaucoup.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Les cours sont enfin terminés (Alléluia). Je vais enfin pouvoir me remettre à Please, Save Me. (Et peut-être aussi à Ex Tenebris Lux si il reste encore quelques lecteurs ce dont je doute fortement). Voici donc le onzième chapitre "To Change Thee". J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Le douze ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez la moindre question/remarque/coucou/jesaispasquoi à dire, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **AmberKeegan:** Merci pour ta review ma chéwie :D j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant

 **ange:** Oui il risque d'y avoir des problèmes et tu vas pouvoir le constater dans la suite ;) Merci pour ta review!

 **Guest (1):** Wow c'est vrai? Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Il n'y a rien de mieux à entendre. Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Tom, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'au départ il le faisait pour ses propres intérêts. Mais compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé depuis, je dirais que les choses ont changé pour lui. Toutefois, je n'imagine pas qu'il soit un jour un amoureux transi, il servira toujours (au final) ses propres intérêts quelque part. Encore merci pour ta review. Voici le tout nouveau chapitre!

 **Marine:** Ce sont les reviews comme les tiennes qui me forcent à continuer et je t'en remercie grandement :) C'est une grande satisfaction de voir que la traduction plaît et que les lecteurs continuent à la lire. Je te remercie encore une fois. Et pour toi, un p'tit cadeau, le nouveau chapitre tant attendu!

 **Guest (2):** Hmm la pâtée à Malefoy? Désolée mais c'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça ne saurait tarder hi hi hi. Merci pour ta review et ta patience, voici la suite pour toi!

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : To Change Thee**

— Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Hermione leva la tête pour trouver en face d'elle Jedusor qui la regardait d'un air courroucé. Si elle lui répondait honnêtement, elle lui dirait sûrement « non » mais, bien sûr, Hermione ne pouvait pas répondre ça. Elle lui sourit donc d'un air penaud et murmura :

— Bien sûr, Maître.

Jedusor arqua un sourcil et demanda sévèrement :

— Vraiment ? Alors, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Hermione se pinça les lèvres tout en regardant discrètement le livre ouvert de Métamorphose posé sur ses genoux. Même si elle se creusait la cervelle, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait simplement été trop distraite et n'avait désormais plus une seule idée de ce qu'avait dit Jedusor.

— Vous… vous vouliez que je…, devina Hermione. … Que j'aille vous chercher une tasse de café ?

Jedusor lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sofa juste à côté d'Hermione.

— Raté, lui dit-il sèchement.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle murmura d'un air contrit :

— Je suis désolée, Maître.

Jedusor la scruta et commenta sur un ton sardonique :

— Bien sûr que tu l'es.

Jedusor saisit le Livre des sorts et enchantements de Niveau 7 de la pile de livres qui gisait au pied d'Hermione et le feuilleta paresseusement. La couverture du livre était usée et quelques une de ses pages étaient froissées. Jedusor trouva une page arrachée et jura rageusement devant la page manquante.

— C'est encore pire que le mien, remarqua t-il, en colère.

Hermione regarda le livre en lambeaux dans sa main. Un petit sourire voleta sur ses lèvres et elle serra le livre de Métamorphose contre sa poitrine.

— C'est parfait, dit-elle doucement à Jedusor. Merci de mes les avoir achetés, Maître.

Jedusor reposa négligemment le Livre des sorts avec les autres et répliqua indifféremment :

— Eh bien, les livres sont requis pour suivre le programme de septième année. J'avais difficilement le choix.

Ses yeux bleus se reposèrent sur elle. Hermione serrait toujours le livre, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Jedusor la regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis déclara, acide :

— Tu vois, c'est ce bien ce que je disais. De toute évidence, je n'ai aucune chance de retenir ton attention face à un simple livre.

Une rougeur coupable frappa Hermione et elle inclina la tête.

— Pardon, Maître.

Jedusor balaya son excuse d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Ses yeux glacé ne la quittaient pas quand il remarqua sèchement :

— Comme je le disais précédemment, je suis à court d'argent maintenant que tu as tes livres chéris.

Hermione mordit sa lèvre supérieure en le regardant attentivement. Elle était incroyablement reconnaissante envers Jedusor pour lui avoir finalement acheté ses livres, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Son idée d'elle allant à Poudlard n'allait jamais marcher. Même si Hermione rêvait d'y aller, le plan de Jedusor était destiné à échouer.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'inquiétait, Jedusor continuait son réquisitoire.

— Je ne peux pas t'acheter les autres affaires qu'il faut pour l'école. Un chaudron, un télescope pour l'Astronomie, le matériel d'Herbologie… tout ça coûte une fortune…

Il parcourut une main dans ses cheveux soyeux en soupirant.

— Au moins, tu as déjà ta baguette. Pour l'instant, on devra partager avec mes propres affaires si nécessaire. L'école a normalement quelques choses en plus pour les idiots qui les oublient chez eux.

Hermione toucha nerveusement la reliure de son livre en écoutant Jedusor. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'imaginer comme une élève.

— Maître ?

— Hm ? fit distraitement Jedusor, apparemment occupé à calculer une facture imaginaire.

— Heu… je…, dit avec hésitation Hermione. Vous voyez, j'aimerais vraiment aller à Poudlard en tant qu'élève mais… mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Je ne suis pas une Sang-Pure. Maître Malefoy et Maîtresse Black y vont aussi, ils me reconnaîtront j'en suis sûre. Et je n'ai même pas de pièce d'identité. Même sans eux, je ne peux pas m'identifier comme une Sang-Pure. Votre école saura immédiatement que je mens et puis… Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, se faire passer pour une Sang-Pure, ils me-

Hermione s'étrangla.

— Je me ferais sûrement exécutée.

Jedusor l'étudia de ses yeux bleus givrés. Timidement, Hermione lui rendit son regard. Un rictus désagréable déforma ses beaux traits et il se moqua :

— Vraiment, Hermione. Aie un peu plus confiance en moi.

Jedusor prit un dossier vert, qui gisait innocemment sur la table de chevet, et lui offrit. Hermione le prit avec précaution et l'observa d'un air interrogateur.

— Ce sont tes papiers, expliqua Jedusor d'un ton sec. Certificat de naissance, carte d'identité, résultats aux BUSE, ce genre de choses.

Un ride barra le front d'Hermione quand elle ouvrit le dossier. La première feuille était de toute évidence un certificat de naissance. Hermione arqua les sourcils en lisant le nom :

— _Hermione Rookwood_.

Quand Jedusor vit sa réaction, il se pencha quelque peu vers elle et lui montra le document.

— Comme tu peux le voir, ton père est Augustus Rookwood. Rookwood est indéniablement un nom de Sang-Pur. Personne ne te posera de question là-dessus, lui dit-il avec désinvolture. Augustus Rookwood travaillait comme Langue-de-plomb au Département des Mystères. Il y a quelques semaines, il a été blessé pendant l'une de ses expériences. Bien qu'il ait été instantanément transporté à Ste Mangouste, il a succombé a ses blessures.

Tremblante, Hermione acquiesça, véritablement impressionnée par l'inventivité dont il avait fait preuve. De ses mains tremblantes, elle sortit une autre feuille du dossier. Elle avait l'air on ne peut plus officielle, avec des sceaux et des certificats du Département de l'Observation des Lignées Magiques.

— Comment… ? bégaya t-elle, sans voix. Où avez-vous pu avoir ça ?

Jedusor lui jeta un regard hautain.

— Je suis juste particulièrement bon.

Hermione parcourut un doigt respectueux sur l'épais sceau du Ministère. « _Rookwood, Hermione. Statut de Sang-Pur : Confirmé_ ». C'était aussi facile ? Jedusor avait toujours son rictus suffisant lorsqu'il continua :

— J'ai choisi Augustus Rookwood car il était le dernier de sa lignée. Il n'avait ni famille ni ami. Un homme très reclus. Personne ne pourra donc découvrir ton identité.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient toujours scotchés sur le document lorsqu'elle demanda :

— Et ma mère ?

— Millicent Rookwood née Bulstrode, lui dit Jedusor impatiemment en lui montrant un autre document. La femme est morte il y a quinze ans. Augustus ne s'est jamais remarié.

Un sourire tordit ses lèvres quand il ajouta :

— Ce qui fait de toi une orpheline désormais. Et comme tu as déjà dix-sept ans, tu n'as plus besoin d'un tuteur légal.

— Je vois, dit Hermione en observant le document.

Jedusor avait vraiment pensé à tout. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et dit, sidérée par tout ça :

— C'est vraiment impressionnant.

Jedusor lui envoya un sourire charmeur et commenta, le sarcasme courbant ses belles paroles.

— Merci pour ta précieuse approbation. Juste ce qu'il me fallait.

Il lui reprit le dossier vert et ajouta, maintenant sérieux :

— Ces documents sont quoiqu'il en soit des faux. Ils pourront convaincre Dippet et peut-être un membre surmené du Département des Lignées Magiques, mais si quelqu'un creuse plus profondément, ça ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Il lança à Hermione un regard sévère.

— Tu dois éviter d'attirer l'attention sur toi. C'est compris ?

Elle acquiesça promptement.

— Oui, Maître.

Un espoir naissant pointait le bout de son nez dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle observa dans sa contemplation Jedusor. Il allait vraiment faire marcher tout ça ? Voyant l'admiration brillée dans les yeux d'Hermione, le regard dur de Jedusor quitta son visage et un rictus vicieux le remplaça. Une de ses mains glissa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier noir corbeau.

— Venons-en à autre chose…

Confuse, Hermione le vit sortir une flasque de potion de sa poche. Lui tendant, il dit d'une voix traînante qui laissait percer la condescendance :

— Je crois que tu as fait part de ton inquiétude quant à Drago et Bellatrix.

Fabriqué à partir d'un métal sombre et émoussé, la gourde reposait platement dans la main d'Hermione. Jedusor l'observait toujours avec arrogance, apparemment très content de lui-même. Puisqu'il n'était pas prêt à livrer une explication, elle demanda prudemment :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, Maître ?

Jedusor ricana sombrement.

— Du Polynectar, ma chère.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Polynectar… ?

Jedusor inclina la tête, toujours souriant.

— Oui, ronronna t-il. Une version diluée, en fait.

Les doigts d'Hermione se resserrèrent autour de la gourde en métal.

— Vous voulez que j'en prenne ?

Jedusor acquiesça avant de dire, terre à terre:

— J'ai pensé à utiliser du maquillage ou des sorts permettant de changer ton apparence, mais un sorcier doué serait capable de les contrer. Le Polynectar cependant-

Il fit un geste vers la gourde dans les mains d'Hermione.

— -ne peut être annulé par aucune magie.

— Mais ça part avec le temps, intervint Hermione. D'autant que je sache, cela ne dure que deux ou trois heures. Au maximum.

— En effet, répondit Jedusor. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit de Polynectar dilué.

— Dilué ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Maître ?

Un sombre rictus dansait sur les lèvres de Jedusor lorsqu'il répliqua :

— Cela signifie que, comme les effets de la potion ne sont pas aussi forts que la version originale, la durée des effets est rallongée.

— Je ne comprends-

Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua :

— Cette potion ne changera pas complètement ton apparence. Certains aspects changeront, d'autres resteront. En échange de quoi, les effets dureront près de dix heures.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et demanda, sceptique :

— Et vous pensez que personne ne me reconnaîtra ?

Jedusor la fixait languissamment.

— Tu seras une Sang-Pure avec tous les documents nécessaires pour le prouver. Pourquoi quelqu'un irait faire un lien entre Hermione Rookwood et cette Sang-de-Bourbe appartenant aux Malefoy ?

— Hm, fit Hermione, pas vraiment convaincue.

Jedusor ne semblait pas gêné par son scepticisme. Il leva simplement un sourcil, dans l'expectative.

— Eh bien, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ?

La main d'Hermione tremblotait lorsqu'elle dévissa la gourde. Elle jeta un regard incertain vers Jedusor. Il l'observait juste, une expression impénétrable sur ses traits. Elle prit une bouffée d'air. Puis elle leva la flasque, ferma les yeux et en prit une gorgée.

De la menthe poivrée. Très forte. Ça brûlait sa langue et tout le long de sa gorge. Presque de l'alcool. Mais il y a avait quelque chose de plus… cuivré… Du _fer_ ?

.

.

Un demi-sourire tordit le visage de Jedusor tandis qu'il regardait Hermione tousser. Tenant à deux mains son estomac, elle titubait et s'appuyait contre l'armoire, respirant bruyamment.

Sans compter les documents faux et le Polynectar, amener Hermione en tant qu'élève à Poudlard comportait de nombreux risques. Les doigts de Jedusor parcouraient la gourde en métal tout en regardant indifféremment la Sang-de-Bourbe se tordre de douleur. Si Hermione venait à être découverte, et que tout devait tomber à l'eau, ce serait elle qui se ferait tuer. Pas lui. Seuls Drago et Bellatrix savaient pour son association avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et il savait parfaitement comment les faire taire.

Avec une morbide fascination, Jedusor étudiait le corps d'Hermione commençant à changer. Étonnamment, il avait été d'abord réticent à changer son apparence, mais le manque d'alternative l'y contraignait.

« _Je dois obéir à chaque sorcier_ ». Les mots tremblants d'Hermione firent écho dans l'esprit de Jedusor. Sa magie s'agita furieusement lorsqu'il se souvint de la façon dont Drago avait osé gifler Hermione. Comment Bellatrix l'avait frappée de ses maléfices. Jedusor serra les poings. Apparemment, n'importe quel _idiot_ pouvait avoir le droit d'ordonner des choses à _sa_ Sang-de-Bourbe. _Intolérable_ ! Personne – _Personne_ ! – à part Jedusor n'avait le droit de l'utiliser.

Il _avait_ pensé à cacher la petite Sang-de-Bourbe dans sa chambre. Ce serait une solution agréable au problème – rapidement un rictus étira les lèvres de Jedusor – mais cela serait un gâchis des talents d'Hermione. En plus de tout ça, il y avait Hepzibah Smith et le médaillon. Le fantôme d'un plan effleurait déjà l'esprit de Jedusor. Pour que ce plan fonctionne et ne soit pas complètement raté, il serait plus prudent que « Tom Jedusor » ne possède aucune Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne fallait pas laisser d'indices…

Jedusor fut retiré de ses fomentations de plan par un léger gémissement d'Hermione qui trébucha et perdit ainsi l'équilibre. Instinctivement, il s'avança et l'attrapa. Les transformations qui accompagnaient la potion semblaient être finies. Les yeux de Jedusor passèrent brièvement sur les cheveux d'Hermione, désormais plus courts, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, et de quelques teintes plus sombres qu'avant. Avec soulagement, Jedusor nota que c'était toujours une masse indomptable de cheveux bouclés. La potion n'avait donc pas été assez forte pour surmonter ses inextricables cheveux. Jedusor sourit avec amusement.

Il emprisonna le menton de la fille avec sa main et pencha sa tête pour inspecter son visage. Ses yeux avaient changé. L'iris était maintenant d'un marron sombre et presque indiscernable des pupilles. Doucement, Jedusor passa un doigts sur ses pommettes. Elles étaient plus hautes, plus nettes et son visage paraissait plus anguleux. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Il lui faudrait sûrement du temps pour s'habituer à son nouveau visage. Ses doigts descendirent sur ses joues, faisant frissonner Hermione sous son toucher. Un petit sourire naquit sur le coin de sa bouche lorsque ses doigts arrivèrent sur ses lèvres. Heureusement, le Polynectar les avait laissés intactes. Elles étaient toujours délicieusement rouges, charnues et très douces.

Il voulait les mordre. Pourquoi il aimait faire ça à une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Jedusor avait arrêté d'y réfléchir. Maintenant que la fille lui appartenait, il n'avait plus besoin de se justifier. Elle était puissante, intelligente et elle était _sienne_. Après tout, il ne serait pas le premier à _profiter_ d'une Sang-de-Bourbe plus que de raison.

Comme la fille le regardait, Jedusor remarqua que les traces de sa petite Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait pas toutes disparu de ses traits. Pourtant, elle ressemblait également à la pauvre fille Moldue à laquelle il avait pris les cheveux. Jedusor ricana sombrement. _La pauvre_. _Mais pas besoin d'en parler à Hermione_.

Les doigts de Jedusor quittèrent son visage et effleurèrent malicieusement son cou. Il aimait assez le contraste de sa main pâle sur sa peau bronzée. Amusé, Jedusor nota à quel point la Sang-de-Bourbe tremblait tandis que ses propres doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Ses beaux yeux s'élargirent, inquiets. Sa peau le fascinait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il allait… l' _étrangler_ ?

Un rire froid s'échappa de Jedusor. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait déjà essayé ça avant. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas la valeur très précieuse qu'Hermione avait réellement. Abruptement, Jedusor enleva sa main de son cou. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu expirer de soulagement, il souleva son petit corps contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre son torse. Un sourire narquois dansa sur les traits de Jedusr. Le Polynectar avait également changé ça. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

La main de Jedusor se posa sur l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione. Sans attendre son consentement, il se pencha et captura sa bouche avec la sienne. Avec contentement, Jedusor mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Un sourire prit forme sur ses propres lèvres tandis qu'il s'entait la Sang-de-Bourbe frissonner sous ses mains. Elle se blottit même un peu plus près de lui. Jedusor enroula un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Encore une fois, sa retenue s'envola et il ne put qu'approfondir le baiser. Il était content de voir qu'elle était toujours du même avis. Étrangement excitant. Jedusor laissa sa magie s'enrouler autour de sa petite proie et profita de l'obéissance si accrue de sa Marque des Ténèbres à sa propre magie. Elle était toujours à lui. Jedusor frotta avec autorité sa langue contre la sienne. Il entendit un petit soupir venant d'elle. Elle aimait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Souriant sournoisement, Jedusor mit fin au baiser. Hermione cligna des paupières et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient embrumés et une teinte rosée colorait ses joues. Il adorait voir l'embarras sur son visage. S'éloignant un peu d'elle, Jedusor attrapa son bras gauche et releva la manche de son pull. La Marque des Ténèbres était toujours là. Comme attendu.

— Ma marque n'est pas partie ? s'exclama avec inquiétude Hermione, la voix anormalement tremblante.

Jedusor lui jeta un coup d'œil et expliqua :

— Elle ne peut pas être cachée. Pas même avec du Polynectar. Tu devras porter constamment des manches longues.

Un autre risque. Jedusor soupira pour lui-même tandis qu'il tendait la flasque de potion à Hermione et ordonna :

— Je veux que tu prennes la potion trois fois par jour.

— Oui, Maître.

Jedusor aimait entendre ce mot sortir de ses douces lèvres. Enfin, ils étaient dirigés envers la bonne personne. Hermione tripotait nerveusement la gourde lorsqu'elle s'enquit :

— Comment est-ce que je vais cacher ça aux autres élèves ?

Jedusor lui sourit d'un air suffisant.

— Parfois, il vaut mieux se cacher à la vue de tous. Ainsi, due à une maladie chronique, Hermione Rookwood doit prendre sa potion tous les jours.

.

.

.

Avec de grands yeux, Hermione se laisse emmener jusqu'à la station de King's Cross. Elle suivait Jedusor, quelques pas en arrière. Elle était sur le chemin de Poudlard. L'excitation martelait son estomac et un sourire heureux était constamment accroché sur son visage. Hermione pouvait difficilement croire à une telle chance. Elle allait vraiment se rendre à l'école. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait pu espérer à quelque chose comme ça.

— Viens là.

La voix grave de Jedusor l'arracha à ses songeries. Hermione cligna des yeux puis s'approcha rapidement de lui, abandonnant la distance de sécurité qu'elle avait mis en place. Jedusor l'observait avec un air détaché.

— Tu dois vraiment arrêter de ramper comme l'esclave que tu aimes tellement imiter.

Sur ces paroles, il continua son chemin, gardant Hermione juste à côté de lui.

— Tu es une Sang-Pure, continua Jedusor de sa voix doucereuse. Agis comme telle. Si tu continue à te recroqueviller devant chaque personne que tu rencontres, les gens vont commencer à avoir des soupçons. Tu comprends ?

— Oui, Maître.

Jedusor acquiesça. Il l'observa un moment avant de demander :

— Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos du système des maisons à Poudlard ?

— Oui, Maître, répondit Hermione avec un sourire heureux. Il y a Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsou-

— Je veux que tu ailles à Serpentard, coupa Jedusor.

Hermione fronça les sourcils de confusion.

— Je ne savais pas que je pouvais choisir ma maison. Comment est-ce que je pourrais-

— Les nouveaux élèves sont répartis dans leurs maisons respectives par le Choixpeau Magique, expliqua Jedusor. Fais en sorte qu'il te mette à Serpentard.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— D'ccord.

— Après ton entrée à Serpentard, je ne veux pas que tu me parles – au moins pour quelques jours, continua Jedusor de sa voix veloutée. Tu es une élève transférée, alors bien sûr, on ne se connaît pas encore. Et arrête de me vouvoyer par Merlin.

Surprise, un sentiment d'inquiétude bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Elle aurait moins espéré que Jedusor l'aide durant les premiers jours.

— Oui, Maître, murmura Hermione à contrecœur.

Jedusor ne semblait pas le moins du monde préoccupé par son anxiété. Avec un air hautain sur le visage, il écarta Hermione d'un mur de briques entre les plates-formes neuf et dix. Le seul vague conseil qu'elle eût de lui fut :

— Tu devras t'y faire.

.

.

Hermione s'assit dans un compartiment bondé du Poudlard Express, coincée au milieu d'un groupe de troisième année. Heureusement, les enfants ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention, préférant de loin se partager leurs anecdotes à propos de leurs vacances de Noël. Hermione était nerveuse. Le compartiment – le train en entier – était pleins de sorcières et de sorciers. Quelqu'un allait sûrement la punir pour avoir osé s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

Hermione se força à regarder par la fenêtre. Les régions sauvages et rugueuses de l'Ecosse défilaient. Le ciel gris était bas et il tombait quelques flocons. Les montagnes étaient recouvertes par la brume. Hermione exhala une respiration tremblante. Jedusor était probablement assis quelques compartiments plus loin, bavardant avec ses amis, tandis qu'elle, elle mourrait d'angoisse.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione sortit finalement du train. L'uniforme de Poudlard lui paraissait étrange sur elle. Apparemment, elle se fondait bien dans la masse des élèves habillés en robe de sorcier sombre, mais Hermione sentait qu'un mur épais et invisible les séparait. Elle suivait les autres élèves quand une voix l'arrêta.

— Hermione ? appelait la voix. Hermione Rookwood ?

Son nouveau nom sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles mais elle se tourna tout de même. Une grande et svelte fille marchait vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient presque aussi sombres que le ciel nocturne au-dessus d'eux.

— Ou-Oui ? bégaya Hermione prudemment.

— Excellent, déclara la fille avec contentement. Je te cherchais mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée dans le train.

— Euh…

— Je m'appelle Lisa Turpin, dit-elle en se présentant. Je suis Préfète-en-chef

— Bon-Bonjour, marmonna timidement Hermione.

Turpin lui sourit de manière encourageante et expliqua :

— Le Directeur m'a dit de m'occuper de toi et te m'amener au château.

Hermione essaya de sourire à la fille.

— Merci.

Turpin balaya de la main les remerciements d'Hermione, souriant toujours amicalement. Malgré la gentillesse de la Préfère-en-chef, Hermione se sentait incroyablement tendue. Prudemment, elle suivit Turpin loin de la gare de Pré-au-lard. Hermione tressaillit violemment lorsqu'un troisième ou quatrième année frôla son bras gauche. Elle ramena rapidement le bras vers elle, parfaitement consciente de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Seule une fine couche de vêtement la cachait des regards indiscrets.

Heureusement, Turpin n'avait pas remarqué le comportement bizarre d'Hermione. De bonne humeur, elle fit entrer Hermione dans un calèche. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent à la vue des Sombrals, attelés aux calèches. Les effrayantes créatures avaient l'air étrangement dociles.

— Ce n'est pas très loin, informa Turpin lorsqu'ils se furent installés dans le calèche.

Hermione acquiesça vers la jeune fille souriante avant qu'elle ne baisse encore la tête.

— Tout va bien, Hermione ? s'enquit gentiment la Préfète-en-chef.

— Oui, répondit rapidement Hermione.

Cela fit rire doucement Turpin.

— Pas besoin d'être si nerveuse. Quand nous arriverons au château, le Directeur aura une petite discussion avec toi. Tu pourras rejoindre ensuite le banquet de début d'année dans la Grande Salle. Je pense que tu y seras aussi réparti.

Cela ne rassurait pas du tout Hermione. L'ayant remarqué, la préfète-en-chef continua d'un ton apaisant :

— Il n'y pas de raison d'avoir peur. La répartition est un jeu d'enfant et les autres élèves sont très gentils, tu verras.

Hermione n'était pas très sûre de ça. Et si cette « répartition » ne marchait pas avec elle car elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre du calèche. Un léger hoquet s'échappa d'elle. Pas très loin de là, elle pouvait voir le château de Poudlard, se tenant majestueusement dans le paysage écossais. Une forêt sans fin s'étendait derrière l'impressionnant château. Le soleil s'était depuis longtemps couché mais les nombreuses fenêtres de Poudlard étaient illuminées et brillaient d'une lumière dorée, jouant gaiement avec l'obscurité environnante.

— Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça au commentaire de la Préfète-en-chef, encore captivée à la vue du château. Sa nervosité avait totalement disparu. Hermione ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle allait vraiment vivre ici ? L'excitation voletait dans tout son corps. Pas seulement vivre ici, mais aussi étudier ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Peut-être que cela allait bel et bien marcher.

.

.

L'espoir se mêlait à l'excitation lorsque Hermione entra dans le château. L'émerveillement scintillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle entra et marcha sur les dalles polies du sol, le haut plafond et les magnifiques gargouilles de pierre sur les différentes alcôves des murs. Initimidée, Hermione suivit la préfète-en-chef, qui semblait décidément insensible à la beauté du château.

Turpin arriva devant une immense porte. Les autres élèves entraient en riant et en discutant joyeusement par la porte. Turpin ne les suivit pas mais s'arrêta devant une grande et sévère femme, habilée tout en noir et devant un homme de petite taille. Voûté, l'homme se tenait sur une canne richement décorée. Quelques cheveux gris étaient çà et là sur son crâne chauve. Ses petits yeux étaient d'un bleu délavé. Ils se posèrent sur Hermione.

— Ah, dit l'homme aux cheveux gris. Vous devez êtres Miss Rookwood.

— Oui, monsieur, répondit Hermione rapidement.

Le vieil homme acquiesça avec placidité puis il se tourna vers Turpin et dit :

— Merci d'avoir pris soin de notre nouvelle élève, Miss Turpin.

La Préfète-en-chef sourit.

— Pas de problème, Directeur.

Puis elle s'excusa et s'éloigna, probablement pour rejoindre ses amis. Pendant ce temps, le Directeur avait reporté son attention sur Hermione.

— Maintenant, Miss Rookwood, dit-il de sa faible voix. Voici le professeur McGonagall.

Il fit un geste vers la femme à l'air strict à côté de lui.

— Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et Directrice adjointe. Et je suis le professeur Dippet, Directeur de Poudlard.

Hermione lui lança un léger sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter dans une telle situation.

— Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, murmura t-elle poliment. Merci de m'avoir admise dans votre école.

Le Directeur acquiesça avec gravité.

— J'étais très triste d'apprendre pour votre père. Je me souviens d'Augustus lorsqu'il est arrivé à l'école.

Dippet soupira profondément, puis il continua :

— Je suis sûr qu'il serait très fier de savoir que sa fille va dans cette même école.

— Je l'espère, Directeur, dit Hermione prudemment.

C'était probablement la plus longue conversation qu'elle ait jamais eue avec un sorcier – à part Jedusor bien sûr – sans se faire hurler dessus. Le Directeur jeta un coup d'œil à la porte par lequel les autres élèves avaient disparu.

— Je pense que tout le monde est rassemblé dans la Grande Salle désormais, commenta Dippet. Maintenant, Miss Rookwood, je vais annoncer votre présence à vos pairs pendant que le professeur McGonagall vous expliquera comment vous sera attribué votre maison.

Un sourire étira le visage vieilli de Dippet lorsqu'il dit :

— Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Le Directeur disparut ensuite rapidement vers la Grande Salle.

— Comme vous le savez sûrement-, dit McGonagall d'une voix aussi dure que la lueur de ses yeux, les élèves de Poudlard sont répartis dans des Maisons. Pendant votre scolarité ici, votre maison sera votre famille

Hermione acquiesça en écoutant attentivement McGonagall lister les différentes maisons. A la fin, elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la maison qui lui serait attribué. Du moment qu'elle pouvait se rendre aux cours, elle était heureuse. Un sourire léger éclaira le visage d'Hermione.

— Miss Rookwood.

La voix stricte de McGonagall la tira de ses rêvasseries.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait ridiculement vite tandis que McGonagall la guidait à travers la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves étaient déjà assis autour de quatre énormes tables. Le silence était pesant et les pas d'Hermione claquaient bruyamment sur le sol de pierre. Elle tentait d'ignorer les centaines d'yeux qui étaient fixés sur elle. Hermione entrevit des bougies flottant à demi dans l'air, un plafond courbe qui était ensorcelé de telle sorte qu'il montrait un ciel nocturne et une quantité astronomique de nourritures délicieuses sur les tables.

McGonagall s'arrêta finalement devant un tabouret. Assez curieusement, un vieux chapeau de sorcier y était posé. Lançant à McGonagall un regard interrogateur, Hermione s'approcha de la sorcière. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de toute la salle sur son dos. McGonagall lui tendit le vieux et cabossé chapeau et lui fit un geste pour qu'elle s'assoie sur le tabouret. Hermione s'exécuta et glissa le chapeau sur sa tête avec des mains tremblantes

« _Bien le bonjour_ ». Hermione entendait une voix enthousiaste dans sa tête. « _Pas vu quelqu'un de ta sorte depuis des années_ ».

« _Qu-Quelle sorte ?_ », osa demander Hermione.

La voix désincarnée répondit joyeusement : « _Du nouveau sang, bien sûr, ma chère_. »

Hermione se mit à paniquer. Personne n'était censé savoir qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

« _S'il vous plaît, ne le dites à personne. Je ne suis pas censée être là. Ils me puniront._ »

La voix gloussa et dit, « _Non, Miss Granger. Vous êtes censé être là. Croyez-le bien._ ». Puis le voix continua, joviale. « _Maintenant voyons. Où pourrais-je te mettre… Qu'est-ce qui t'irais bien… ? Je voix une irrésistible soif de connaissance. Très impressionnant. Serdaigle t'aiderait à satisfaire ce désir. Mais ta loyauté est grande, également. Hm, peut-être Poufsouffle ? Difficile, tu es. J'aime le défi._

Se souvenant de l'ordre de Jedusor, Hermione lui fit part timidement : _« Pourriez-vous me mettre à Serpentard ? »_

 _« Tss, tss, Miss Granger »_ , réprimanda la voix gaiement. « _Serpentard est en effet une maison estimée mais j'en voix peux de trace en vous. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser le choix ? »_

 _« S'il vous plaît »_ , supplia Hermione. _« Je dois vraiment y être. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_ , dit la voix, sceptique. _« Ou bien c'est quelqu'un d'autre ? Je suis ici pour vous répartir, Miss Granger, pas Monsieur Jedusor. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Je crois que je sais où vous mettre. Vous êtres loyale mais jusqu'où ? Cependant, vous êtes ici, à braver le monde. Vous êtes une vraie-»_

— Gryffondor ! hurla le Choixpeau, pour que tout le monde dans la salle l'entende.

Hermione tenta de cacher sa terreur lorsqu'elle enleva le chapeau de sa tête. Le Professeur McGonagall lui sourit chaleureusement lorsqu'elle prit le chapeau des mains tremblantes d'Hermione. Elle fit ensuite un geste vers la table où des élèves en rouge et or applaudissaient bruyamment. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione en voyant tous ces visages heureux. Ils lui souriaient parce qu'ils voulaient la voir avec eux. La chaleur entoura Hermione tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses camarades.

Son regard s'aventura ensuite brièvement de la table des Gryffondor jusqu'à atterrir sur celle des Serpentard. Le sourire d'Hermione mourut sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Jedusor. Il avait une sombre expression sur le visage tandis qu'il lançait un regard furieux dans la direction d'Hermione. Hermione déglutit et détourna précipitamment la tête pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor.

— Ici, une voix l'appela. Assis-toi là.

Avec reconnaissance, Hermione se laissa tomber à côté d'un garçon roux. La gaieté brillait dans ses yeux bleus tandis qu'il lui faisait un large sourire.

— Alors, tu es un transfert, hein ? dit-il avec légèreté, remplissant son plat de pilons de poulet. Première fois qu'j'en vois.

— Hm… ou-oui, bégaya Hermione, pas habituée à des sorciers aussi amicaux.

Le rouquin lui sourit gentiment et lui offrit sa main.

— Ron Weasley.

Sidérée, Hermione serra sa main et marmotta :

— Hermione Rookwood.

— Ouais, Dippet vient de nous le dire, dit Ron.

Le grand sourire était toujours sur son visage lorsqu'il fit un geste vers le garçon assis à côté de lui.

— Voici Seamus Finnigan.

Le garçon avec des cheveux couleur sable sourit et inclina la tête. Ron continua en montrant différentes personnes.

— Alicia Spinnet, notre célèbre capitaine de Quidditch. Le type là-bas c'est Dean Thomas. Fais attention, c'est vraiment un bourreau des cœurs, celui-là. Là, cette jolie dame c'est Parvati Patil…

De fil en aiguille, il continua à présenter les Gryffondor. Hermione acquiesça timidement. Les Gryffondor lui souriaient tous ouvertement et cela la fit aller un peu mieux. Mais il était toujours dur pour Hermione de parler avec des sorciers et des sorcières. Anxieuse, elle regarda son assiette. Une chaude main sur son épaule la surprit. Hermione leva la tête et cligna des yeux. Ron et son sourire sincère la calmèrent instantanément.

— Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Hermione, dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Tu vas apprendre à tous les connaître en un rien de temps… et après, tu pourras leur lancer un sort d'amnésie autant que tu veux.

Sa phrase fut suivie par des éclats de rire de tous les côtés de la table des Gryffondor. Dean frappa malicieusement sur la tête et le réprimanda.

— Calme-toi, mec. Elle va prendre ça sérieusement parce qu'elle sait pas que t'es un idiot.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et même Ron les rejoignit.

— Dis-moi, Hermione, dit Seamus. Comment ça se fait que tu commences que maintenant Poudlard ?

— Oh… euh…, marmonna Hermione, se souvenant de la couverture que Jedusor avait crée pour elle. Tu vois, c'était mon père qui m'apprenait tout à la maison jusqu'à maintenant. Mais… il y a pas longtemps, il a eu un accident et… est mort.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, dit gravement Seamus.

Ron posa gentiment une main sur son avant-bras, juste au-dessus de sa Marque des Ténèbres. Hermione se tendit. Il l'observa et dit tristement :

— Ouais, c'est horrible. Mais t'inquiètes pas, tu vas te sentir comme à la maison ici.

— Merci, bégaya Hermione.

.

.

C'est après le banquet qu'Hermione gagna avec ses camarades la salle commune de Gryffondor. Seamus, Dean et Ron étaient avec elle.

— Je te promets, ça va te plaire ici. On s'amuse bien, dit Ron avec enthousiasme. … Bon, okay, les cours de Potion ne sont pas drôle. A part si tu es vraiment bon. Métamorphose est assez dur, aussi.

Ron se gratta la tête et ajouta :

— Bon, Sortilèges aussi est assez difficile parfois. Comme l'Arithmancie.

Seamus s'approcha d'Hermione et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Ron est juste stupide.

Ron regarda ses amis, offensé, ce qui fit éclater de rire Seamus et Dean. Ron haussa simplement les épaules et il rit également avec les autres. Hermione sourit.

Des larmes de rire toujours dans les yeux, Ron lui dit :

— Ce qui est vraiment sympa, c'est le Quidditch. Je suis le gardien des Gryffondor.

Ses yeux bleus scintillaient et il demanda :

— Tu y joues ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

— Non. En fait, je n'ai jamais été sur un balai.

Ron faillit s'étrangler.

— Pas sur un balai ? s'étouffa t-il bruyamment. Pas possible. Merlin, c'est horrible.

Hermione souffla nerveusement. Peut-être que les sorcières normales savaient voler sur un balais ?

Voyant son malaise, Ron lui sourit et posa un bras sur ses épaules.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura t-il. Je t'apprendrai à voler.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Tout juste quand elle allait le remercier, une voix froide les interrompit.

— Excuse-moi, Weasley.

Les trois garçons et Hermione se retournèrent. Celle-ci se raidit en voyant Jedusor dans le corridor. Il était flanqué de deux garçons Serpentard. L'un était Drago. Il n'avait pas l'air de reconnaître Hermione. Toutefois, un air menaçant entourait les trois Serpentard. Hermione sentait la peur monter en elle tandis qu'elle regardait Jedusor. Une colère noire dansait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il la fusillait du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jedusor ? ricana Ron, hostile, le sourire désormais ayant disparu de son visage.

Hermione vit la main de Drago se diriger vers sa baguette lorsqu'il entendit le ton moqueur de Ron. Jedusor l'arrêta d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette. Ses yeux glacés se reposèrent sur Ron. Un dangereux sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il observait le Gryffondor.

— Je veux que tu enlèves tes sales pattes de ma petite amie, dit Jedusor d'une voix impassible et complètement calme.

Ils étaient tous bouche bée. Même Drago semblait surpris par son annonce. Mais il cachait son choc mieux que Ron qui, lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte.

— Ex- excuse-moi ? demanda le rouquin faiblement.

Jedusor lui jeta un regard assassin.

— Je ne veux pas que tu touches ma petite amie.

Ron ne répondait rien, son regard passant de Jedusor à Hermione. Hermione était complètement tendue. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Elle fixait Jedusor. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur elle mais elle y voyait toujours une étincelle d'avertissement.

— Hermione ?

Elle entendit la voix confuse de Ron.

— C'est vrai ? Jedusor est ton petit ami ?

Elle le regarda et Hermione pouvait y voir la déception poindre. De toute façon, elle devait obéir aux ordres de Jedusor. Hermione répondit donc doucement :

— Oui.

Comme si ils n'étaient déjà pas assez grands, les yeux de Ron s'élargirent encore plus. Dean et Seamus restaient juste bouche bée. Hermione se sentait réellement à nu. De l'autre côté, Jedusor souriait sournoisement, semblant aimé la scène. Puis, il dit de sa voix grave :

— Hermione ? Un mot ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Jedusor l'attrapa par la main et l'amena avec lui. Rapidement, il entra dans un corridor vide, loin des autres élèves et amena Hermione dans une salle de classe. Dès que la porte fût fermée derrière eux, Jedusor se tourna vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? aboya t-il, faisait tressaillir Hermione. Je ne t'avais pas dit de venir à Serpentard ?

— Oui, Maître, répondit timidement Hermione. J'ai essayé. Mais le chapeau ne voulait-

— Arrête de m'appeler « Maître ». Et si quelqu'un nous entend ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ? siffla t-il furieusement.

Hermione se recroquevilla devant lui, tremblante de peur.

— J-Je suis désolée. Je ne le referai plus.

Jedusor plissa les yeux. Sa main s'approcha d'elle et palpa l'écusson rouge et or de sa robe. Un regard de dégoût apparut sur son visage.

— Gryffondor ? cracha t-il. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire, je suppose.

Hermione le scruta timidement.

— Je suis désolée.

Jedusor leva simplement au ciel face à sa peur.

— Tu dois arrêter de te comporter comme un animal piégé ou ils deviendront suspicieux.

Hermione acquiesça et baissa la tête pour fixer ses chaussures.

— Voilà ton emploi du temps d'ailleurs, lui dit-il sèchement.

Elle releva la tête. Jedusor tenait dans sa main une feuille de papier.

— J'ai dit à McGonagall que je te le donnerais, expliqua t-il d'un ton bourru. Et j'ai fait en sorte que tu sois dans la plupart de mes cours. Comme ça, je pourrais te surveiller pour que tu ne te ridiculises pas.

— Merci, Maî- Tom, dit Hermione, sa voix tremblait quand elle l'appela par son prénom.

Elle voyait ses yeux se rétrécir lorsqu'elle l'appela « Tom » mais il ne fit pas plus de commentaire.

— Bien. Maintenant suis-moi, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Sans hésiter, elle obéit et le suivit en dehors de la salle de classe.

— Je t'amène à ta salle commune, explique Jedusor sèchement.

Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait entendu ricaner un dédaigneux « Gryffondor ». Ils marchèrent à travers le château en silence tandis qu'Hermione tentait de suivre l'allure effrénée de Jedusor. Elle eut toutefois le temps de regarder avec des yeux ronds et avec émerveillement les escaliers mouvants, les nombreux portraits et même un fantôme argenté lorsqu'ils gravirent le septième étage. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans un sombre corridor, Jedusor s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient étrangement impassibles tandis qu'Hermione les scrutait timidement.

— Quelques petites règles, Hermione, murmura Jedusor, sa voix froide comme la mort. Tu es peut-être une élève de Poudlard mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu m'appartiens. C'est clair ?

Hermione acquiesça rapidement.

— Bien sûr.

— Je veux que tu viennes dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef après tes cours chaque jour, ordonna t–il durement. Tu ne participeras à aucune activité extra-scoclaire comme le Quidditch ou n'importe quel club et tu n'es pas autorisée à quitter le château sans ma permission. Si tu pose le moindre problème, sois sûre que je te punirai sévèrement. C'est compris ?

— Oui, Tom, répondit-elle, tremblante.

Il lui lança un autre regard intimidant. Puis il a poussa vers un portrait d'une femme plutôt corpulente.

— Le mot de passe est Veaudelune.

Avant que Jedusor ne se tourne pour partir, Hermione s'inclina devant lui, par réflexe. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en sentant des doigts chauds saisir son menton. Ils étaient doux et relevèrent la tête d'Hermione. Le visage de Jedusor était toujours recouvert d'un masque impénétrable, mais la lueur menaçante avait désormais disparu de ses yeux bleus austères. Même un petit sourire accrochait ses lèvres. Avec précaution, Jedusor passa ses doigts sur l'une des joues d'Hermione. Il murmura :

— Je te l'ai dit, pas besoin de t'incliner.

Prenant sa joue dans sa main, il se baissa jusqu'à sa hauteur et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle sentit sa bouche pressée doucement contre la sienne. Un étrange picotement gonflait dans le creux de son ventre et la déchirait presque.

.

.

— Alors tu es vraiment la petite amie de _Tom Jedusor_ ? demanda Lavande avec curiosité.

Hermione acquiesça timidement. Elle avait réussi à échapper aux nombreuses questions dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour courir jusqu'à son dortoir. Mais maintenant c'était ses camarades de dortoir qui la harcelaient.

— Wow, fit Parvati en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Lavande.

Elle attrapa un paquet de chez Bertie Crochue et en sortit une dragée verte qu'elle mit dans sa bouche. Les deux filles fixaient Hermione comme si elle était une sorte d'extraterrestre.

— Ne le prends pas mal hein, dit finalement Lavande. Mais tu n'as pas _peur_ de lui ?

Parvati acquiesça en signe d'assentiment. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise face à leurs regards. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que des sorcières lui parlent sur ce ton. Comme si elles étaient égales. Elle ne savait pas comment faire.

Parvati donna un coup de coude à son amie et la réprimanda :

— Voilà. Maintenant tu l'as effrayée.

— Désolée Hermione, dit Lavande d'un air contrit. Je suis sûre que Jedusor est gentil avec toi. Ne m'écoute pas.

— Ouais, fit Parvati. Et il a l'air vraiment canon. Le plus beau mec des environs.

Peu sûre d'elle, Hermione leur jetait des regards incertains.

— Pour- Pourquoi il me ferait peur ?

— Nan, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, dit rapidement Parvati. C'est juste que Jedusor a une _étrange_ réputation. Mais je parie que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Il est Préfet-en-chef après tout.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Quel genre de réputation ?

Parvati lança un coup d'œil à Lavande avant de poursuivre d'un ton gêné :

— Eh bien... il... il semble un peu inquiétant. Et ses amis ? Je ne sais pas… même les autres Serpentard ont peur de lui.

— Ouais. Et Jedusor est leur chef.

Lavande acquiesça d'un air solennel.

— Et il y a eu ce truc avec Lisa Turpin. Elle est Préfète-en-chef cette année, tu vois. Tout allait bien mais une semaine avant la fin de l'année, elle a tout d'un coup refusé de revenir dormir aux dortoirs des Préfets-en-chef. Elle n'a jamais dit pourquoi. Mais elle était soudain très nerveuse lorsque Jedusor était à côté d'elle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'I would not wish thee other than thou art;**

 **I love thee, love, so well in every part,**

 **That had I power to change thee**

 **In form or face or mind,**

 **I could not find**

 **The heart to re-arrange thee.'**

 **\- William Cosmo Monkhouse**

 **(*1840 †1901)**


	12. Chapitre 12: Wild Winds

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voici un autre chapitre. Je sais que j'ai été un peu lente pour celui-là. En fait, il y a eu une crise de famille. En plus de ça mon prof, qui est supposé être une sorte de mentor, me déteste… ou bien il s'en fout. Je suis pas sûre de savoir ce qui est pire. Enfin bref, le chapitre est fini. Y a au moins ça de fait ^^

Beaucoup de personnes m'ont posée des questions à propos de Dumbledore et Harry et quand à savoir s'ils allaient apparaître dans l'histoire. Harry n'apparaîtra pas du tout. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Mais il y aura pleins d'autres personnages canons. Et pour Dumbledore : En fait, il est mort. Mort pendant le duel contre Grindelwald. Après ça, Grindelwald a pris le pouvoir et tout est parti en sucette. Les Nés-Moldus sont devenus des esclaves.

Une annonce à tous mes reviewers : vous êtes géniaux ! J'espère que vous le savez. Cela m'aide à continuer. Merci !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Une unique review sur le onzième chapitre o.O Tout le monde est parti en vacances ou bien? Sans vouloir pousser une gueulante, je me rends compte que tout le travail que je fais sur cette traduction (ce qui représente pour chaque chapitre plusieurs heures de travail) n'est pas récompensé, et je trouve ça assez injuste. L'histoire ne vous plaît plus? Ou bien la traduction? Dites-le moi dans une review. Je vous laisse le douzième chapitre. Un grand merci à tous.

 **HenrietteFerr:** Merci à toi pour ta review! Voici le douzième chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Wild Winds**

Jedusor prit une gorgée de son thé tout en réfléchissant à la réunion entre préfets qui devait avoir lieu plus tard dans la journée. Ça s'annonçait des plus fastidieux. Même si le statut de Préfet-en-chef avait ses avantages, les obligations qui venaient avec étaient tout autant irritantes. Jedusor rêvait secrètement de pouvoir retourner se coucher dans son lit, quand une voix ennuyante interrompit ses pensées :

— Alors, comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

Jedusor prit une autre gorgée de son thé avant de se tourner vers celui qui avait parlé. Dolohov lui souriait sournoisement, les sourcils arqués. Les autres Serpentard autour d'eux se penchaient presque pour entendre des bribes de leur conversation. Sans se presser, Jedusor reposa sa tasse de thé avant de poser son regard calme sur Dolohov.

— Qui ? demanda t-il avec indifférence.

— Le nouveau mystère de Poudlard.

Le sourire louche de Dolohov s'élargit.

— Hermione Rookwood.

 _Oh, elle._ Jedusor jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Il était plutôt vide. Les Gryffondor étaient connus pour être des lève-tards notoires. Ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur Hermione. La fille était assise seule, la tête baissée vers son assiette, et de toute évidence trop effrayée pour regarder qui que ce soit. Jedusor soupira intérieurement. Eh bien, il devait être soulagé que la Sang-de-Bourbe n'essaye pas de servir les autres à table.

— Jedusor, Jedusor.

Dolohov secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération, teintée de moquerie.

— Tu _dois_ vraiment arrêter de prendre toutes les bonnes. Il restera bientôt plus que des Poufsouffle pour les pauvres gars comme moi.

Jedusor plissa rapidement les yeux, irrité par les bêtises de l'autre.

— Je dois admettre, interrompit la voix snob de Malefoy. Que pour une Gryffondor, Rookwood est vraiment pas mal.

Jedusor arqua un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Les yeux gris du blond observaient avec intérêt la Gryffondor.

— Alors c'est quoi ? Plaisir ou affaire ? dit Dolohov d'un air calculateur en abandonnant son air joueur.

Jedusor se pencha paresseusement en arrière et autorisa ses lèvres à se tordre en un petit sourire suffisant tandis que ses yeux bleus givrés se tournaient vers sa Sang-de-Bourbe.

— Les deux, Dolohov, ricana sombrement Jedusor. Toujours les deux.

Il n'y eut même pas une trace de surprise sur les traits de Dolohov.

— Et Amy Belby alors ? dit Regulus d'une voix flûtée.

Jedusor fronça des sourcils à l'encontre du garçon décharné. Regulus Black. Il avait encore du mal à croire que le pathétique garçon était le cousin de Bellatrix. Il sourit avec sadisme lorsque Regulus grimaça sous son regard scrutateur. Comment cet idiot avait pu finir à Serpentard ? _Probablement son nom de famille_ , décida t-il avec malveillance.

— Amy Belby ? répondit-il d'un air diabolique. C'était un bon coup.

Les Serpentard, assis autour de lui, ricanèrent et Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ? Pour qui le prenaient-ils ? Il n'avait évidemment jamais touché la terne Serdaigle. Il avait des standards après tout. Le Livre des Fondateurs était tout ce qu'il avait voulu de la fille qui n'avait soit dit en passant aucune valeur.

— Et Rookwood ? demanda Goyle, lorgnant salement vers la table des Gryffondor. Je parie qu'elle baise _bien_.

A cette idée, la magie de Jedusor s'échauffa dangereusement. Il se maîtrisa mais la colère montait définitivement en lui. Jedusor se tourna vers Goyle et l'observa froidement.

— Ça, Mr Goyle, ne te regarde en aucune manière.

La voix de Jedusor était calme, presque noyée par le vacarme de la Grande Salle, mais la menace sous-jacente fit se raidir toutes les personnes situées autour. Goyle acquiesça craintivement, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Jedusor jeta un dernier regard intimidant au garçon, avant d'attraper sa sacoche noir et de marcher nonchalamment vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et il détestait être en retard. Jedusor aperçut Hermione à côté des portes, l'air un peu perdue.

— Hermione, lui dit-il en arrivant devant elle.

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu approcher. Elle fit rapidement volte-face. Le signe de nervosité qui l'agitait sembla diminuer en le reconnaissant. Jedusor se sentit étrangement satisfait lorsqu'il vit un timide sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Maî- Tom, dit Hermione en murmurant.

Ignorant son presque faux pas, Jedusor la réprimanda sévèrement :

— Je suis sûr que tu devrais déjà être en chemin pour ton cours d'étude des Runes.

— Ou-oui, je sais, assura t-elle avec promptitude. Je suis désolée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Arrête de t'excuser pour tout.

Hermione acquiesça simplement, détournant désormais clairement le regard. Jedusor plissa les yeux à son encontre. Elle semblait un peu nerveuse, effrayée même.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? exigea t-il durement.

Hermione tressaillit face à son ton mais leva ensuite les yeux vers lui.

— Rien. Vraiment, dit-elle faiblement en essayant de sourire.

 _Quel mensonge pathétique._ Jedusor secoua sa tête en son for intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains qui s'entortillaient nerveusement à la sangle de son sac, manifestement en train de cacher combien elles étaient tremblantes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta t-il sévèrement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en le scrutant. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, un groupe de troisième année passa, bavardant bruyamment. Immédiatement, Hermione se tut et elle observa les troisième année avec appréhension.

— D'accord, dit lentement Jedusor.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui ordonna :

— Suis-moi. Je vais t'amener jusqu'à ta salle de classe.

Hermione acquiesça et murmura un « merci » gêné.

Tête baissée, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe marchait à côté de lui tandis qu'il l'emmenait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

— Alors ? Aucun autre Gryffondor n'a pris l'étude avancée des Runes ? s'enquit Jedusor avec mépris.

Ses yeux marrons sombres le regardèrent. Elle secoua ensuite rapidement la tête et évita encore son regard. Jedusor supprima un soupir et demanda avec irritation :

— Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

La fille ne leva pas la tête vers lui mais il vit qu'elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle murmura finalement :

— Ils vont remarquer.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils.

— Remarquer quoi ?

Ses yeux l'évitant toujours, désorientée, elle lâcha d'une voix étouffée :

— C'est tellement évident que je n'en fais pas partie. Ils vont le voir et après… et après…

Hermione se blottit contre lui, empoignant son bras à deux mains. Elle cacha son visage dans son épaule et dit, tremblante :

— Ils m'attraperont et me condamneront à mort.

Jedusor s'arrêta de marcher et laissa ses yeux bleus errer sur la fille flageolante. Il était surpris de ne pas ressentir de dégoût par son élan de faiblesse. Et ce n'était pas _entièrement_ déplaisant de sentir son frêle corps contre le sien. Il leva une main et passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux.

— Ils ne le feront pas, dit Jedusor avec assurance.

Hermione le serra encore plus fermement. Il sentit sa tête se secouer contre son épaule.

— Je vais tout ficher en l'air… ils verront ma marque…

Jedusor ricana en voyant la panique lentement submerger la jeune femme. Ses mains serraient toujours son bras étroitement. Il se pencha vers elle et fut immédiatement frappé par le doux parfum de noix de coco provenant de ses cheveux. Il sourit tout en se demandant où elle avait bien pu voler le shampoing car ce n'était certainement pas lui qui le lui avait acheté. Puis il siffla dans son oreille, la dureté perçant dans son ton d'acier :

— Tu m'appartiens maintenant.

Jedusor éloigna ses mains de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules. Ses yeux perçaient cruellement les siens tandis qu'il l'avertissait avec une autorité froide dans la voix :

— Et je ne tolère pas l'échec.

La plupart des gens auraient cédé sous son regard, mais pas Hermione. Elle le regardait juste avec de grands yeux. Elle sembla même prendre confiance face à ce qui avait été une menace subtile. Un léger sourire était sur son visage et elle acquiesça. Jedusor fut légèrement distrait par ce mouvement de ses lèvres et il décida de clore le sujet. Il attrapa sa main et la mena vers sa salle de classe. Après quelques secondes, Hermione demanda timidement :

— Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi au cours de Runes ?

Jedusor eut un sourire narquois face à l'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, qui le connaissait assez pour connaître ses différents masques, le voulait proche. En fait si, à part Bellatrix, mais la sorcière ne comptait pas car franchement, elle était tarée.

— C'est un cours entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, sermonna t-il. Si tu m'avais écouté et laissé le Choixpeau Magique te mettre à Serpentard, tu n'aurais pas ce problème.

La fille se renfrogna presque instantanément comme le réalisa avec amusement Jedusor.

— Ce n'était pas ma faute, grommela t-elle. Le Choixpeau disait que Serpentard ne m'irait pas.

— Pff, même pas capable de convaincre un vieux chapeau miteux ? Ça me montre juste ton manque de ruse, se moqua Jedusor en lui lançant un sourire suffisant. Mais à quoi ai-je donc _pensé_ ? Tu n'aurais jamais survécu à Serpentard.

Hermione se vexa et ânonna rapidement :

— Tu aurais dû savoir que Gryffondor est une bonne maison. Ta description était un peu _biaisée_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Jedusor s'élargirent face à la légère moquerie et il demanda d'un ton mordant :

— Tu m'accuses d'avoir des préjugés ?

— Non, dit la Sang-de-Bourbe avec sérieux. Tu es le sorcier avec le moins de préjugés que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Jedusor arqua un sourcil et commenta avec ironie :

— Avec ce comportement, tu aurais dû finir à Poufsouffle.

— En fait, dit Hermione en réfléchissant. Le Choixpeau a pensé à me mettre à Poufsouffle.

Jedusor fut légèrement surpris.

— Vraiment ?

Tandis qu'elle acquiesçait, Jedusor ne put que ricaner. Hermione le regarda de travers. Au moins, la nervosité l'avait quittée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle agisse comme la Sang-de-Bourbe soumise qu'elle était. Bien qu'il aimait ça – Jedusor eut un rictus diabolique – sa timidité ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur elle. Il mit une main sur le dos d'Hermione et la poussa vers sa salle de classe. Un groupe de Serdaigle, le nez plongé dans les livres, attendait déjà devant la porte le professeur d'Etude des Runes.

— Ne me ridiculise pas, avertit Jedusor.

 **.**

 **.**

Prudemment, Hermione s'assit à l'une des tables. Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'osa pas respirer, craignant que quelqu'un se mette à lui hurler dessus et lui exige de dire ce qu'elle faisait dans une salle de classe. Rien n'arriva. Les Serdaigle s'étaient tous installés, discutant entre eux. Personne ne semblait offensé par la présence d'Hermione.

 _Je suis assise dans une_ _salle de classe_ _!_

Un léger sourire était accroché sur les lèvres d'Hermione lorsque le professeur Wenlock entra dans la pièce. Un sourire chaleureux sur le visage, la femme légèrement rondelette salua la classe. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon lâche et étaient presque aussi blanc que la robe de sorcière qu'elle portait. Hermione l'aima instantanément. La femme lui rappelait énormément Maggie, la cuisinière du Manoir Malefoy.

— C'est bon de tous vous revoir, dit professeur Wenlock avec gaieté.

Son regard erra sur la salle de Serdaigle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur l'écusson rouge et or d'Hermione.

— Oh mais que vois-je ? s'exclama t-elle joyeusement. Une nouvelle élève. Vous devez être Miss Rookwood.

Dès lors, tous les yeux se posèrent sur elle, ce qui fit revenir au grand galop sa nervosité et la fit se sentir un peu nauséeuse.

— Ou-Oui, murmura t-elle timidement.

Wenlock tapa tranquillement dans ses mains.

— Très bien. C'est toujours bien de voir de nouveaux visages. J'espère que vous vous sentez comme chez vous à Poudlard.

Sur ce, le professeur commença sa leçon. Hermione écouta attentivement pendant que Wenlock expliquait la répartition de l'alphabet runique pendant la période de Migration. Lorsque le professeur eut finit de parler, elle agita sa baguette et un paragraphe apparut sur le tableau.

— Essayez de me traduire cet enchantement, encouragea Wenlock. Je sais que c'est difficile comme nous n'avons pas encore étudié certaines de ses runes. C'est juste pour voir jusqu'où vous pouvez aller.

Hermione travailla sur la traduction en regardant son manuel. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile que l'avait dit Wenlock. Après tout, Hermione avait lu presque tous les livres traitant des runes dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Elle était donc capable de le faire rapidement.

Cela ne lui prit qu'une demi-heure pour finir la traduction. Elle observa la classe et réalisa que les autres étaient toujours en train de travailler. Avec méfiance, Hermione regarda son parchemin. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait une erreur ? Sinon elle n'aurait pas pu finir avant les autres.

— Vous êtes coincée Miss Rookwood ? demanda une voix douce.

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête. Professeur Wenlock s'était arrêté à côté d'elle.

— Non, professeur, répondit Hermione doucement. J'ai fini.

— Vraiment ? dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

Elle prit le parchemin d'Hermione et observa la traduction. Mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre supérieure, Hermione regardait le professeur. Sa traduction était probablement fausse. L'anxiété la taraudait. Elle espérait ne pas échouer à ce cours… Mais que se passerait-il si elle n'était pas assez bonne pour _toutes_ les autres classes ? Hermione n'était jamais allée à l'école. Et si elle ratait chaque cours l'un après l'autre ? Jedusor la jetterait sûrement dehors. Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ensuite ? La respiration d'Hermione était erratique tant elle voyait déjà Jedusor la jeter en dehors de l'école.

— Miss Rookwood, dit la voix pénétrante du professeur et qui sortit Hermione de ses pensées embrouillées.

Elle leva craintivement le visage et regarda la femme aux cheveux blancs. A la surprise d'Hermione, elle trouva un large sourire inscrit sur son visage. Le professeur lui souriait radieusement.

— C'est une traduction sans faute. Je suis impressionnée. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

— Merci, Professeur, bégaya Hermione, surprise par sa réaction.

— Pourriez-vous aller au tableau et nous faire partager votre travail ? demanda gentiment Wenlock.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione quitta le cours d'Etude des Runes avec un sourire heureux sur le visage. En sautillant légèrement, elle descendit les escaliers. Son prochain cours était Botanique et elle devait trouver un moyen de se rendre jusqu'aux serres. Hermione mit la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit la gourde de potion métallique. Elle frissonna en avalant une gorgée de Polynectar. Tandis qu'elle rangeait la flasque, ses doigts touchèrent sa baguette. Hermione la prit. Un grand sourire la dérida. La baguette couleur châtaigne gisait tranquillement dans sa main comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenue.

Souriant toujours, Hermione traversa un couloir et tourna à une intersection. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard pour son prochain cours. Le fantôme argenté d'une belle femme flottait dans le prochain couloir. Hermione ne put que la regarder. Les cheveux raides de la femme étaient incroyablement longs et arrivaient à sa taille. Sa robe, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, flottait comme de l'argent fondu sur son corps mince. Les yeux sans vie du fantôme passèrent sur Hermione, ne semblant amener aucune réaction sur ses fins traits aristocratiques. Puis son regard quitta Hermione pour se poser sur la baguette qu'elle avait dans les mains. Les yeux sinistres du fantôme étaient fixés sur sa baguette et tout d'un coup, une vague de pure haine déchira son beau visage.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? hurla la femme morte, la colère tordant sa mélodieuse voix. Où as-tu eu ça ?

Hermione s'éloigna en trébuchant de la femme courroucée, tenant désormais fermement sa baguette.

— J-Je l'ai trouvé…, se défendit-elle.

Le fantôme ne semblait pas l'écouter, sa colère étant concentrée sur la baguette. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une fureur impitoyable tandis qu'elle détaillait une Hermione tremblante.

— Tu l'as _trouvée_ ? murmura la femme, tremblante de rage. Espèce de sale petite- Odieuse ! _Qui es-tu_ ?

Hermione recula une nouvelle fois, tentant de chercher une issue de secours. Elle répondit avec hésitation :

— Je suis Hermione Rookwood.

— Rookwood ? grogna le fantôme furieux.

Elle serrait les poings comme si elle voulait étrangler à tout moment Hermione.

— Rookwood, murmura la femme, désormais étrangement calme.

Ses yeux étaient toujours cloués sur la baguette d'Hermione. Ensuite, sans un mot, la femme morte traversa le corps d'Hermione. Celle-ci eut un hoquet en sentant le fantôme passer. C'était comme si on lui avait versé un seau d'eau glacé sur tout le corps. Le fantôme disparut à travers les solides pierres du mur. Hermione fixa l'endroit, décontenancée.

— Hey Hermione, appela une voix.

Surprise, Hermione fit volte-face et vit Ron, Dean et Seamus marchant vers elle, souriants. Tandis que les garçons la rejoignaient, Seamus leva les sourcils et commenta :

— Ça va ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

Hermione se sentait trop flageolante pour apprécier l'ironie.

— Je vais bien.

— Okay, fit Ron avec hésitation.

Puis il lui sourit :

— Tu veux marcher avec nous jusqu'aux serres ?

— Hum… oui, murmura Hermione. Bien sûr.

Tandis qu'elle marchait avec les garçons, son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait le fantôme ? La femme lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais Hermione ne se rappelait plus où elle avait bien pu voir son visage auparavant. Elle secoua franchement la tête. Ce n'était rien probablement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personne lui hurlait dessus sans aucune raison. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner.

— Ouais, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Je dormais. Temps libre.

Dean observa Hermione d'un air suspect avant de s'exclamer :

— Tu étais levée _toi_ Hermione ? Ne me dis pas que tu as pris Etude des Runes.

Hermione cligna des yeux et dit

— Si, en fait.

Dean fit semblant de s'arracher les cheveux, un air dramatique sur le visage, et déclara :

— L'horreur. Coincé en Runes.

— Avec pour seule compagnie une bande de je-sais-tout.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et il prit Hermione par les épaules.

— Pourquoi tu as pris Runes ? demanda t-il. Le lundi matin en plus, le pire qui puisse arriver.

Etre entourée par trois sorciers étaient un peu intimidants, mais Hermione _devait_ dire quelque chose.

— L'Etude des Runes est un sujet magnifique, informa t-elle à Ron avec un ton un peu autoritaire. Comment peux-tu rater ça en dormant ?

Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit les notes du cours de Wenlock.

— Regarde, Ron, dit Hermione sur un ton important en lui mettant le parchemin sous le nez. Regarde toutes ces runes. Comment elles s'emboîtent toutes merveilleusement bien. Tu ne vois pas tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ?

Ron fronça les sourcils et regarda d'un air perdu le parchemin d'Hermione tandis qu'elle le regardait avec espoir. Après quelques secondes, il dit lentement :

— Non. Ça a aucun sens pour moi.

Ron lui rendit son parchemin. Hermione se vexa face à son manque de compréhension. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Seamus.

— Tu sais Hermione, remarqua t-il. On se rend compte que tu es toi aussi une je-sais-tout.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent face à son visage gai et elle dit avec irritation :

— Ce n'est pas trop tard. Je peux en parler avec le professeur Wenlock. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous acceptera.

Les trois secouèrent la tête simultanément.

— Pas besoin.

— Ne te dérange pas pour nous.

 **.**

 **.**

Le professeur Beery, enseignant la Botanique, plaça un pot sur le plan de travail devant la classe. De grandes racines vertes dépassaient des bords du pot. Se déplaçant comme une pieuvre, les racines atteignaient presque furieusement le professeur.

— Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? demanda Beery, en essayant d'éviter les vrilles de la plante.

Hermione n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir. Son bras se leva immédiatement. Aucun Poufsouffle ni Gryffondor ne voulait répondre. Beery lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

— Ah, notre nouvelle élève, dit-il d'un air approbateur. Voyons voir ce que vous savez, Miss Rookwood.

— Il s'agit d'un Filet du Diable, professeur, répondit Hermione avec facilité.

— C'est une bonne réponse, félicita Beery. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Hermione rougit. Ron, qui gribouillait jusqu'à maintenant sur son parchemin, se rapprocha d'elle et l'encouragea :

— Continue Hermione. On veut gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année.

Il s'arrêta et un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

— D'ailleurs, Seamus avait raison. Tu _es_ une intello.

Hermione s'empêcha de sourire et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Pas vrai.

Au même moment, Beery posa une autre question et encore une fois, Hermione leva la main presque immédiatement. Le sourire de Ron s'élargit et il dit d'un ton narquois :

— CQFD.

— Ne la déconcentre pas, le réprimanda Dean.

Puis il rigola :

— Elle est notre seule chance de gagner des points.

Après qu'Hermione eut fait gagner encore cinq points à Gryffondor, Beery leur demanda de prendre leur pot de Filet du Diable et de tailler leurs racines. Hermione fouilla dans son sac et en sortit les gants en peau de dragon que Jedusor lui avait donné. Seamus haussa un sourcil en observant ses gants.

— Ils ne sont pas un peu trop grands pour toi ?

Les gants étaient en effet de quelques tailles trop grands pour Hermione. Mais comme Hermione n'en avait pas à elle, elle devait faire avec.

— Oui, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils sont à Tom.

— A Jedusor ? demanda en Ron en bataillant pour se dégager de son pot.

— Oui, répondit Hermione. J'ai en fait… oublié les miens à la maison.

Ron réussit finalement à trouver une prise sur la plante et coupa à l'aide de ciseaux les bouts qui dépassaient. Il attrapait une autre racine tout en commentant d'un ton sarcastique :

— Jedusor t'a prêtée quelque chose dans un élan de bonté ?

Il grogna.

— Il faut vraiment qu'il fasse attention sinon il va ruiner sa réputation.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était la deuxième fois que quelqu'un soulignait la réputation douteuse de Jedusor.

— Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Tom ? demanda Hermione prudemment.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil minutieux.

— C'est parce qu'il est trop-

Il fut interrompu par Dean qui s'éclaircissait la gorge. Les yeux de Ron passèrent rapidement sur ceux de son ami. Puis il revint vers Hermione et sourit d'un air rassurant.

— C'est parce qu'il est à Serpentard. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne s'aiment pas beaucoup.

— Oh.

Hermione pouvait sentir qu'il y avait plus.

— Alors, c'est un problème qu'il soit mon-

 _Maître ?_

— -petit-ami ?

— Non. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ron secoua la tête.

— Tu ne serais pas la première à être pr- …hum… je veux dire… nous sommes vraiment content de t'avoir à Gryffondor.

— Super, Ron, fit Dean d'un ton sec. Très fin.

— Vraiment, dit Seamus en lui souriant. On _est_ très content de t'avoir.

 **.**

 **.**

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'Hermione sortit des serres pour revenir au château, entourée par un groupe de Gryffondor. Seamus marchait à côté d'elle tout en soignant une coupure que lui avait infligée un Filet du Diable en tentant de l'attraper.

— T'aurais dû mettre tes gants, commenta Ron avec bonhomie.

Seamus lui lança un regard noir et marmotta :

— Je les ai laissés au dortoir.

Hermione observa la vilaine plaie sur sa main.

— Tu devrais mettre de la pommade sur ta blessure.

Son mode servante revint au grand galop et elle proposa volontiers :

— Je pourrais aller t'en trouver.

— Nan, t'inquiètes pas, dit Seamus. C'est qu'une petite coupure. Rien comparé à ce que Jimmy Peakes m'a fait en m'envoyant un cognard dans la tête pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch le mois dernier.

— T'exagères pas un peu Seamus, le railla une Gryffondor marchant derrière eux.

Hermione se souvenait qu'elle s'appelait Demelza Robins. La blonde tapa gentiment le bras de Seamus et dit :

— Jimmy ne l'a pas fait exprès. C'est _toi_ qui t'aies jeté sur ce Cognard.

Sur ce, elle commença une longue discussion sur les tactiques de Quidditch. Hermione n'écoutait pas vraiment mais suivi ses camarades lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château via une entrée latérale. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Tandis qu'Hermione traversait les nombreux couloirs, la brune se demandait si elle arriverait à trouver son chemin. Elle allait demander à Ron si quelqu'un avait déjà essayé de dresser une carte de Poudlard quand elle remarqua un groupe de personnes isolé dans un coin sombre. Elle nota que les élèves évitaient à tout prix les autres. Les autres leur jetaient des regards apeurés et murmuraient d'une voix étouffée. Alors qu'Hermione dépassait presque le groupe suspect, elle remarqua Jedusor avec eux. Drago était également là et – Hermione frissonna – Bellatrix Black. Elle ne connaissait pas les trois autres garçons mais elle devait admettre qu'ils avaient l'air pour le moins sinistres. Hermione hésita un petit moment, puis traversa la foule.

— Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix nerveuse de Ron arriva à ses oreilles. Les autres Gryffondor l'observaient, légèrement inquiets. Hermione leur sourit et leur fit un geste pour les inciter à continuer sans elle. Puis elle s'avança vers Jedusor. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, absorbé par une conversation avec un grand garçon brun. Toutefois, Bellatrix n'était pas si concentrée et elle ricana :

— Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux ?

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise face à la présence de la fille. Pire, les autres la fixaient désormais. Elle regarda Bellatrix et bégaya :

— J-Je voulais parler à Tom.

Instantanément, l'expression du visage harmonieux de Bellatrix se déforma et s'assombrit. Ses yeux aux paupières lourdes se plissèrent en de dangereuses fentes et elle s'approcha d'Hermione.

— Tom ? siffla t-elle furieusement. Comment oses-tu l'appeler « Tom » ?

— Ouh-ouh, ricana le sorcier brun. Bella est sur le sentier de la guerre. Méfie-toi.

Bellatrix grogna rageusement et sortit sa baguette. Des étincelles vertes sinistres fuyaient du bout de sa baguette tandis qu'elle grondait :

— Reste en-dehors de ça Dolohov. Ou tu es le prochain !

Dolohov leva les mains comme pour signifier qu'il abandonnait, bien qu'un sourire suffisant était scotché sur son visage et loin d'être désolé. Bellatrix reporta son attention sur Hermione. Lentement, la sorcière leva sa baguette, un air meurtrier étincelant follement dans ses pupilles. Hermione était on ne peut plus apeurée, se souvenant de la dernière fois que Bellatrix avait utilisé ses sorts sur elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quelque chose, la voix calme de Jedusor ordonna :

— Arrête ça, Bellatrix.

Un air de pur dégoût passa sur le visage de Bellatrix tandis qu'elle lançait à Hermione un regard furieux. Son expression de rage ne disparut pas lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Jedusor. Au lieu de ça, les yeux sombres de Bellatrix fixèrent Jedusor d'un air mutin. Sa magie s'hérissa autour d'elle, incontrôlable. Le sorcier ne leva pas le petit doigt pour sortir sa propre baguette. Il observait simplement Bellatrix, imperturbable et dénué de toute expression. Comme Jedusor ne réagissait pas du tout, elle siffla finalement :

— Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre !

Sans gratifier Hermione d'un autre regard noir, Bellatrix partit en s'éloignant du corridor, sa furieuse magie tournoyant toujours autour d'elle. Dolohov passa une main à travers ses cheveux noirs et commenta :

— Elle a vraiment un sale caractère.

— Un vrai amour celle-là, répliqua d'un ton sec Drago.

Jedusor n'était pas le moins du monde affecté par l'incident qui venait de se produire et demanda Hermione de sa voix mielleuse :

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Hermione ?

Hermione lui lança un regard nerveux et répondit :

— Euh… Rien du tout. Vraiment. Je suppose que je devrais te laisser seul.

Un sourire narquois étira le coin des lèvres de Jedusor. Il attrapa sa main avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'échapper.

— Pas besoin, dit-il doucement. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Hermione le scruta timidement et acquiesça. Sans prononcer d'autres paroles à ses amis, Jedusor partit avec Hermione.

Tandis qu'il la menait à travers les couloirs, Hermione remarqua que les autres élèves les regardaient fixement. Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle serra la main de Jedusor plus étroitement.

— Alors ? dit Jedusor sur le ton de la conversation. Comment était ton premier jour ?

Hermione le regardait. Il lui sourit, ne semblant pas du tout dérangée par les regards indiscrets des autres élèves.

— L'Etude des Runes était pas si mal après tout, lui dit-elle. Il s'avère que j'ai déjà appris les runes que le professeur Wenlock voulait travailler ce mois-ci.

Hermione lui sourit.

— Tu savais qu'on gagnait des points quand on fait quelque chose de bien ?

Jedusor eut un petit rire.

— Oui, je le savais.

— Le professeur m'a accordé dix points pour Gryffondor, continua fièrement Hermione.

Jedusor acquiesça avec amusement tandis qu'il menait Hermione jusqu'au hall d'entrée puis vers la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves les lorgnaient toujours mais Hermione ne le remarqua même plus.

— Pendant le cours de Botanique, j'ai aussi eu des points, dit-elle joyeusement à Jedusor. Apparemment les points sont pour une sorte de Coupe.

Jedusor tira Hermione jusqu'à la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

— Je vois, dit-il, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Donc tu as eu une bonne journée ?

Hermione acquiesça avec enthousiasme tandis qu'il s'arrêtait directement devant la table de sa maion. Jedusor leva sa main et prit sa joue dans le creux de sa main. Puis, pour que chaque Gryffondor le voit, il plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Avant que Jedusor ne reparte, il se pencha et lui murmura :

— Tu n'as pas oublié de prendre ta potion ?

— Oui, marmonna Hermione en se battant contre ses jambes soudainement faibles.

Satisfait, Jedusor jeta un regard dédaigneux aux Gryffondor assis à leur table avant de quitter Hermione. Au moment où il partit, des murmures excités se firent entendre et Hermione réalisa finalement que tout le monde avait vu son interaction avec Jedusor. Baissant rapidement la tête, elle remarqua une place libre à côté de Ron et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Parvati, assise à côté de l'autre côté de Ron, commenta :

— Ouahou. Je n'avais jamais vu Jedusor montrer une aussi grande marque d'affection en public.

— Tu _es_ vraiment la petite-amie de Jedusor, pépia Lavande en détaillant Hermione avec indiscrétion.

Une rougeur frappa son visage et Hermione acquiesça seulement. Avant que Lavande n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, une fille rousse, assise à côté de Dean, dit :

— Toutes mes condoléances.

— Ginny ! cria Lavande d'un ton perçant, choquée. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

La petite rousse haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Puis elle cligna d'un œil vers Hermione.

— Jedusor est un vrai salaud et flippant en plus, voilà pourquoi, expliqua t-elle placidement, provoquant un autre cri de Lavande.

Le regard de la rousse revint sur Hermone et elle lui jeta un sourire contrit.

— Désolée pour ça, dit-elle. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas une fan de Jedusor… en fait depuis la première année je ne peux pas le voir en peinture.

La rousse se pencha vers la table et offrit à Hermione sa main.

— Je suis Ginny. Ginny Weasley. En sixième année et la sœur de ce type.

Elle fit un geste vers Ron.

— Et, coupa Dean, un sourire fier sur le visage. Ma petite-amie.

— Ouais, ouais.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Hermione secoua la tête.

— Ravie de te ren-

— Ne me dis pas que t'es encore fâchée contre Jedusor, coupa Lavande avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu finir.

Immédiatement, le joli visage se tordit et elle dit avec irritation :

— Bien sûr que je le suis. Ce con m'a jeté un sort de magie noire.

Lavande grogna :

— Passe à autre chose. Jedusor ne l'a pas fait _exprès_.

Ginny plissa les yeux, l'énervement clairement inscrit sur son visage.

— Je _sais_ que ce con l'a fait exprès. Un peu plus et le sort m'aurait vidé de toute ma magie.

— Allez Ginny.

Lavande balaya l'argument de Ginny d'un mouvement paresseux de la main.

— Tu ne penses pas être un peu trop rancunière ?

Avant que Ginny ait pu répondre, Ron coupa avec colère.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ma sœur aurait pu mourir.

Lavane arqua un sourcil, n'y croyant pas.

— Jedusor ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il s'est même excusé. Il était en deuxième année. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu utiliser une magie comme ça ? C'était un accident.

Les deux Weasley et Dean lui jetèrent un regard noir, probablement en train de décider quel sort _ils_ devraient jeter à la fille. Parvati pépia d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon :

— Eh bien, Jedusor est un adepte de magie noire. Ne l'oublie pas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Encore une fois, _sa_ Sang-de-Bourbe était entourée par ces imbéciles. L'irritation brûlait avec force à l'intérieur de lui et affectait déjà sa magie. Debout dans le couloir et devant la classe de potion, Hermione était entourée par des Gryffondor. Des Gryffondor _mâles_ , en fait. Le Weasley rouquin se trouvait bien trop proche. Il discutait avec animation et Hermione n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de l'encourager en riant à sa stupide histoire.

 _Tout en m'ignorant,_ _moi_ _!_

La magie noire de Jedusor rageait à l'intérieur de lui et il aurait voulu lever sa main pour envoyer un Doloris à Weasley… et peut-être un à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Sinon, elle n'apprendrait jamais. Malheureusement, le corridor était bondé. Jedusor ferma les poings furieusement et décida autre chose. Après tout, il _était_ son Maître. Il en fallait peu pour déclencher violemment le lien qui reliait la Sang-de-Bourbe à lui.

Un sourire sadique courba sa bouche tandis qu'il vit Hermione grimacer, une main à mi-chemin vers son avant-bras. Elle s'arrêta judicieusement et le regarda doucement. Ses yeux bruns se bloquèrent sur ceux de Jedusor et il se sentit satisfait de les voir assombris par la douleur.

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione sentit sa Marque des Ténèbres piquer douloureusement. Ça et le regard méchant que lui jetait Jedusor et ce fut assez pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle s'excusa rapidement et quitta ses camarades de maison pour aller vers Jedusor. Inquiète, elle remarqua qu'il se tenait avec un groupe de Serpentard. Bellatrix et Drago étaient parmi eux. Après leur petite rencontre de la veille, Hermione ne voulait vraiment pas se trouver aux environs de Bellatrix. Se sentant assez mal à l'aise, elle se présenta devant Jedusor. Il y avait un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage tandis qu'il l'observait.

— Hermione, l'accueillit-il avec suffisance.

— Tom.

Hermione se tenait à côté de Jedusor et gigota nerveusement tandis que les yeux aux paupières lourdes de Bellatrix erraient sur elle. Étrangement, pas même une once de colère était sur son visage. Après un moment d'observation silencieuse, la sorcière lui jeta un sourire. Paresseusement, elle se pencha vers Hermione et prit une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés. Puis elle dit :

— Tes cheveux sont très brillants.

Rien d'autre. Bellatrix gloussa, une hilarité contenue dans les yeux, puis elle fit volte-face et rejoignit un groupe de filles Serpentard. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs – Dolohov, de ce que Hermione se souvenait – haussa les épaules.

— Bipolaire, celle-là.

Il envoya à Hermione un sourire éblouissant et dit :

— Dolohov, d'ailleurs. Antonin Dolohov.

— Ravie de te rencontrer, répondit Hermione. Je suis Hermione Rookwood.

Son sourire s'élargit, le faisant apparaître assez séduisant.

— C'est un réel plaisir, déclara t-il, lui lançant un clin d'œil attrayant. Nous mourrions tous d'impatience de rencontrer la femme qui a réussi à voler le cœur de Tom.

Surprise, Hermione sourcilla et passa un regard sur Jedusor. Il n'avait pas du tout réagi aux stupidités de Dolohov. Comme souvent, son visage était un masque impassible. Dolohov sourit en voyant le rouge coloré les joues d'Hermione.

— Alors, voyons voir, dit-il. Tu as déjà rencontré Bellatrix. Maintenant, celui-là-

Il fit un geste vers le garçon costaud qui observait Hermione avec des yeux de fouine.

— -c'est Gregory Goyle.

Goyle ne réagit pas du tout mais fixait d'un air absent Hermione. Dolohov l'ignora et continua, bavard.

— C'est dommage qu'Evans ne soit pas là. Il voulait vraiment te rencontrer. Ah, et bien sûr, ce gars-là c'est Regulus Black.

Le regard d'Hermione tomba sur un garçon efflanqué avec de courts cheveux bruns. Il était plutôt petit, à peine cinq centimètres plus grand qu'elle. Il lui sourit timidement et inclina sa tête. Dolohov eut un petit rire et donna un coup de coude au dernier du groupe, Drago.

— Je t'avais presque oublié. Comment ai-je _pu_ ? asticota Dolohov, une expression sombre rôdant derrière son sourire amical.

Drago lui lança un regard furieux. Hermione se raidit en voyant la familière fureur brûler dans ses yeux gris. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas rester avec Drago. Ses yeux gris orageux quittèrent Dolohov et vinrent se reposer sur ceux d'Hermione. Celle-ci sentit le besoin viscéral de se cacher de lui. Elle fut encore plus inquiète en voyant un sourire charmeur apparaître sur le visage de Drago.

— Je suis Drago Malegoy, dit le blond d'un ton séducteur.

Pendant une seconde, Hermione ne broncha pas. Le doigt de Jedusor brusquement enfoncé sur sa hanche la sortit de sa stupeur. Hermione se força à sourire et releva la tête au lieu de se détourner de lui.

— J-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Drago prit sa main et y plaça un léger baiser à la jointure de ses doigts, faisant naître des frissons le long de son dos. Ses yeux gris étaient inhabituellement doux tandis qu'il lui souriait.

— C'est un plaisir, confirma Drago d'une voix caressante. Hermione.

Ce sourire sur sa figure était plus que troublant. De retour au manoir Malefoy, Drago ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise comme jamais face à la présence du Serpentard. Elle ne remarqua même pas la manière dont elle alla chercher Jedusor et lui serra étroitement la main.

 **.**

 **.**

— -mais n'utilisez pas trop de chrysopes. Ils vous feront jacasser et, si utilisés en trop grande quantité, ils sont toxiques. Mieux vaut éviter ça en ajoutant du-

Jedusor décrocha encore une fois du cours de Slughorn. Son regard quitta le professeur au corps de morse et erra jusqu'à son voisin de table. Jedusor eut un sourire narquois en trouvant la Sang-de-Bourbe penchée sur son parchemin et griffonnant à toute vitesse. Il avait fait en sorte qu'Hermione soit assise du côté Serpentard de la salle, au grand désappointement de ses camarades. Plus spécialement Weasley qui lui jetait depuis le début du cours des regards assassins. Jedusor soupira d'ennui. Il aurait dû punir Hermione pour ne pas avoir été mise à Serpentard comme il le lui avait ordonnée. C'était embêtant.

— Maintenant, qui peut me dire la différence entre un philtre de Confusion et un philtre d'Embrouille ? prononça la voix tonitruante de Slughorn.

Jedusor grogna presque devant une question aussi ridicule. Complètement _affligeant_. Mais comme toujours, personne de ces élèves inutiles ne connaissaient la réponse. Jedusor leva paresseusement la main. Un sourire stupide étira le visage de Slughorn, puis il dit, comme il s'y attendait :

— Miss Rookwood ?

Jedusor se crispa, frappé par la surprise. Il ne s'y attendait _pas_. Maîtrisant avec précaution ses traits, il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle souriait au professeur poliment et récitait :

— Même si les deux potions ont le même effet sur l'esprit, le philtre de Confusion cause seulement une confusion légère tandis que le philtre d'Embrouille est plus puissant. Le boire serait imprudent voire même dangereux.

Jedusor ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder sa Sang-de-Borube. Ses yeux brillaient et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues tandis Slughorn faisait son éloge devant les autres élèves. Eh bien, il le _savait,_ que pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle était inhabituellement intelligente, pensa Jedusor tandis qu'il lissait d'un mouvement guindé sa cravate verte et argent. Il n'était pas surpris.

— Voyons voir, dit Slughorn avec allégresse, pathétiquement ravi que quelqu'un d'autre que Jedusor sache répondre à ses questions. Lors de la préparation du philtre d'Embrouille, que se passerait-il si l'on oubliait d'ajouter la peau de serpent d'arbre requise ?

D'accord, Jedusor devait l'admettre, c'était une question légèrement plus difficile. Mais cela ne lui posait toujours aucun problème pour lui, bien sûr. Mais il doutait sincèrement que quelqu-

Jedusor plissa les yeux en voyant la Sang-de-Bourbe lever sa main avec impatience… avant lui. Il fut englouti par une irrationnelle bouffée de colère.

— Les toxines de la peau du serpent d'abre agissent comme un narcotique, baissant le niveau d'inhibition, expliqua la Sang-de-Bourbe. Sans ça, la potion ne serait pas assez forte pour changer le comportement de l'utilisateur.

— Parfaitement vrai, Miss Rookwood, cria Slughorn joyeusement. Merveilleux. Encore cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Il frappa dans ses mains, souriant radieusement à Hermione. Jedusor voulait enlever ce misérable sourire sur le visage de son professeur. Comme si la question avait été difficile. _Sérieusement ? Cinq points ?_

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione se sentait heureuse et soulagée. Elle s'était d'abord sentie effrayée par les Potions. Bien sûr, elle avait lu beaucoup de livres et avaient quelques connaissances théoriques sur les potions mais elle manquait sérieusement de pratique. Slughorn semblait pourtant bien l'aimer et Jedusor était son partenaire de potion donc elle ne devait vraiment pas s'inquiéter. Hermione sourit largement tandis qu'elle rangeait sa plume et ses parchemins pour pouvoir commencer la préparation du philtre d'Embrouille.

— Va chercher les ingrédients, lui aboya une voix froide.

Hermione se raidit et releva la tête. Jedusor lui lança un regard noir, un froncement de sourcil furieux sur le visage. Pourquoi était-il soudain si en colère ?

— Oui, Tom.

Hermione se leva promptement pour aller chercher les ingrédients requis. L'humeur de Tom n'avait pas changé d'un iota lorsqu'elle retourna à la table.

— Travailles sur la peau du serpent d'arbre, lui ordonna t-il d'un ton bourru.

Hermione acquiesça. Son estomac se noua douloureusement tandis que Jedusor l'ignorait royalement. Elle attrapa un couteau en argent. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration tandis qu'elle essayait de couper la peau. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que le suggérait les livres de potion et elle y arrivait difficilement.

— Regarde ce que tu fais, la réprimanda Jedusor durement.

Hermione releva la tête de sa peau de serpent mutilée. Les yeux bleus glacés de Jedusor erraient avec désapprobation sur le couteau d'argent dans sa main.

— Tu es en train de tout gâcher, l'accusa t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Ses mains se tordirent nerveusement autour du couteau.

— Je suis désolée, Maî- Tom, murmura t-elle tremblante.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il lui lança un regard assassin et gronda, cinglant :

— Continue ton travail.

Tremblante, Hermione continua à couper la peau de serpent. Elle sentait le regard sans merci brûler dans son dos tandis qu'elle utilisait maladroitement le couteau d'argent. Elle avait réussi à couper un morceau irrégulier de peau de serpend quand Jedusor siffla dangereusement :

— Hermione, tu fais exprès de m'agacer ?

— Non, nia t-elle rapidement. C'est juste que je-

Elle scruta avec précaution son visage en colère et confessa :

— Je n'ai jamais eu… en fait… l'opportunité de faire une potion auparavant.

Les yeux de Jedusor s'élargirent et il arqua ses sourcils en signe de surprise. Il réalisa soudain en la détaillant de ses yeux bleus austères.

— C'est ta première potion ?

Hermione acquiesça, embarrassée. Jedusor la fixait. Dès lors, la colère avait complètement quitté son visage et il l'étudiait simplement. Après un moment, il soupira et lui prit le couteau d'argent. Puis il attrapa la peau de serpent d'arbre. Tenant la peau, il commença à couper des tranches très fines.

— Tu vois ? expliqua Jedusor avec patience. Elles doivent toutes être de la même taille sinon la puissance de la potion sera réduite.

Hermione acquiesça et accepta le couteau qu'il lui tendait pour qu'elle puisse essayer. Après ça, le cours de potion se révéla assez intéressant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ça avait été un long premier jour, décida Hermione en suivant Jedusor jusqu'à la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Les cours avaient été agréables et Hermione aimait vraiment être avec les Gryffondor mais elle se sentait incroyablement fatiguée. Ils atteignirent le sixième étage et Jedusor traversa d'un pas nonchalant un corridor désert. Il s'arrêta devant la statue d'un centaure. Jedusor donna le mot de passe.

— Conexus.

Le centaure fléchit ses jambes avant de leur laisser la voie libre, révélant l'entrée de la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Jedusor entra et Hermione se hâta derrière lui. Un soupir de soulagement la quitta quand les portes se refermèrent derrière elle et qu'ils furent seuls. Elle ne devait plus se cacher.

— Tu vas rester ici jusqu'au couvre-feu, informa Jedusor d'un ton sec. Je te ramènerai à la tour Gryffondor où tu te rendras directement jusqu'à ton dortoir.

Hermione, distraite, acquiesça tandis qu'elle observait la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. C'était une pièce spacieuse. Une armoire et une petite bibliothèque se tenait dans un coin, deux escaliers menaient probablement aux dortoirs des Préfets-en-chef et une large fenêtre montrait une vue fantastique sur la Grande Salle et sur toute l'enceinte de Poudlard. Un canapé et une table basse se tenaient de manière attrayante près d'une immense cheminée. La pièce était plutôt douillette. Elle ressemblait un peu à la salle commune des Gryffondor, bien que celle des Préfets-en-chef ne laissait transparaître aucune des combinaisons de couleurs des quatre maisons.

Hermione marcha avec hésitation jusqu'au sofa. Jedusor était déjà assis sur le canapé et feuilletait apparemment les notes qu'il avait prises sur les cours d'aujourd'hui. Elle ne s'assit pas à côté de lui. Elle n'était pas sûr du comportement qu'elle devait adopter quand ils étaient seuls. Alors elle se tint debout à côté du sofa, tête baissée. Elle murmura :

— En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Maître ?

— C'est Tom, corrigea Jedusor sèchement sans même relever la tête. Et arrête de me vouvoyer.

— Bien sûr, Tom, fit-elle rapidement.

Jedusor soupira et releva finalement la tête de sa rédaction. Sa figure était impassible et l'indifférence miroitait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il l'observait. Puis il lui ordonna, exaspéré :

— Assieds-toi.

Hermione obéit volontiers et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Entre les cours et les entrevues avec toutes ces nouvelles personnes, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était épuisant de jouer le rôle d'une Sang-Pure. C'était un soulagement d'être seule avec Jedusor. Avec lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer la comédie et de mentir.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Jedusor. Il ne lui accordait toujours aucune attention. Lentement, elle se décala plus près de lui. Elle était maintenant assise si proche du sorcier que sa cuisse touchait presque la sienne. Plus proche et elle finirait sur les genoux de Jedusor. Il la regarda finalement. Un sourire entendu tordait sa bouche tandis que ses yeux glacés erraient sur elle.

— Alors, Penny te manque déjà ?

Hermione scruta ses yeux pénétrants. Elle hésita un court instant. Poudlard était intimidant, mais est-ce que Penny, la servante de la famille Malefoy, lui manquait ? Hermione secoua rapidement la tête. Le petit sourire de Jedusor s'élargit. Il leva son bras, l'enroula autour des épaules d'Hermione et la ramena vers lui.

— Elle ne me manque pas non plus, mumura Jedusor.

Il revint à ses notes et les ressassa pendant que sa main caressait innocemment les cheveux d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle ne le devrait probablement pas, Hermione appréciait son corps chaud à côté du sien. Elle se pencha involontairement sur le côté de Jedusor et se pelotonna sur son flanc gauche, se sentant en sécurité.

— Merci, chuchota Hermione d'une voix à peine audible.

— Hm ? fit Jedusor en arquant un sourcil curieux.

Hermione passa un bras audacieux autour de Jedusor et se pressa plus fort contre lui. Scrutant ses yeux d'un bleu profond, elle dit doucement :

— Merci pour… tu sais, m'avoir autorisée à aller à l'école.

Un rictus insidieux glissa sur les traits de Jedusor. Ses yeux se dirigèrent lentement vers elle, un amusement sinistre les traversant.

— Je t'en prie, dit finalement Jedusor, la suffisance dégoulinant de ses lèvres. Je suppose que tu me dois quelque chose maintenant.

— Hm…

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Jedusor n'attendait pas une réponse de toute manière. Il se pencha vers elle et pressa avec assurance ses lèvres sur les siennes. Encore une fois, les doutes d'Hermione furent avalés par un picotement plaisant qui naissait dans son ventre et qui se diffusait à travers tout son corps. La sensation des lèvres de Jedusor sur les siennes étaient tout bonnement incroyable. Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas aimer ça. Son baiser était exigeant et ne soulevait aucune résistance tandis qu'il l'approfondissait. Hermione soupira légèrement quand sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne.

Quand Jedusor la relâcha enfin, elle se sentait électrisée et ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire devant une telle situation. Son cœur battait de manière irrégulière quand elle entra en contact avec ces yeux couleur abysse. Le sourire hautain était revenu sur son visage. Il tira Hermione vers lui et la déposa sur le sofa.

— J'ai oublié de dire, dit-il simplement, semblant pas du tout affecté par ce qui venait de se passer. Je veux que tu rejoignes un club.

Hermione, encore chamboulée, plissa les yeux et le regarda.

— Je croyais que je n'étais pas autorisée à rejoindre de clubs, dit-elle en respirant difficilement.

Il sourit d'un air suffisant.

— Celui-là est une exception.

— Oh. D'accord. Lequel ?

Elle étudia le beau visage de Jedusor avec suspicion et espéra profondément qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle rejoigne le club de Quidditch. Même si Ron avait essayé de convaincre Hermione que le Quidditch était le meilleur jeu du monde, elle, franchement, ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Le Quidditch sonnait comme quelque chose de parfait pour se casser un bras ou une jambe. Et Hermione en avait déjà eu assez de ça dans sa vie.

— Tu vas rejoindre le club de DCFM **(*)** , ordonna Jedusor avec un sourire narquois.

— DCFM ? marmonna Hermione, essayant de se souvenir de ce club mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Duels Conjoints aux Forces du Mal. C'est un club ouvert aux sixièmes et septièmes années seulement.

— Un club de duel..., médita Hermione.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

— Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

Il plissa les yeux et lui demanda durement :

— Tu doutes de moi ?

Hermione secoua rapidement la tête.

— Non. C'est juste que…

Elle évita son regard orageux et murmura :

— Je ne pense pas que je sois assez bonne. Je veux dire, c'est ouvert seulement pour les sixièmes années et … techniquement je suis une première année.

Jedusor grogna dédaigneusement.

— Je suis absolument sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.

Hermione le regarda avec scepticisme.

— Tu te souviens quand on était en Albanie et que tu m'as autorisée à avoir ma baguette pour la première fois ?

Il acquiesça. Hermione confessa timidement :

— C'était en fait… Je veux dire que c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'affrontais quelqu'un en duel. Rejoindre ce club de duel serait peut-être trop…

Jedusor soupira et secoua la tête en signe d'indulgence.

— Hermione, crois-moi quand je te dis que tous les autres élèves sont des idiots incapables. J'ai passé avec eux plus de six ans de cours.

Avec condescendance, il continua :

— Tu seras parfaitement bien au club de DCFM. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras.

Un léger sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Hermione en entendant ces mots encourageants. Mais malheureusement il ne s'arrêta pas et continua d'une voix où la menace enroulait chacun de ses mots, sans qu'on puisse s'y méprendre.

— Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je serai très en colère contre toi, Hermione.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'The night is darkening round me,**

 **The wild winds coldly blow;**

 **But a tyrant spell has bound me**

 **And I cannot, cannot go.'**

 **\- Emily Jane Brontë (*1818 †1848)**

* * *

 *** Dans la version anglaise, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) se dit Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA). L'auteure de la fic a gardé les mêmes initiales, DADA, mais en changeant leur sens: Duelling And Dark Arts soit littéralement Duel Et Magie Noire.**

 **edit du 29/07/2016: sur une idée d'un anonyme génial, nous garderons les initiales DCFM qui désigneront désormais: Duels Conjoints aux Forces du Mal.**


	13. Chapitre 13: Grow Red With Shame

Disclaimer dans le premier chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Un autre chapitre. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire. A chaque fois que tu dis que ça ne peut pas aller pire, c'est comme si l'univers t'entendait et avait besoin de te prouver le contraire -.-

Ah sinon, je suis tellement contente que vous ayez pris de votre temps pour m'écrire une review. C'est vraiment le meilleur retour qu'on puisse avoir. Merci beaucoup à vous.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai que j'ai dû vous faire subir. Vraiment, j'ai un peu honte. Mais bon, l'important c'est que le 13ème chapitre soit là. Je vous offre mes plus plates excuses et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même.

Warning: A la fin du chapitre se trouve un lemon, si vous n'aimez pas cela. Vous n'avez qu'à le sauter.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Guest 1:** Merci et Merci! J'espère que ce nouveau chap' te plaira

 **Guest 2 alias YaKyo:** Merci pour tes chaleureux compliments, ça fait très plaisir. Espérons que ce 13ème chap te fasse le même effet.

 **Marine :** ma chère Marine, comment me faire pardonner pour ce retard, toi, ma si fidèle lectrice? et vlà un 13ème chapitre pour toi, gros bisous à toi et un méga MERCI pour tous tes encouragements. Pas sûre que tu sois encore là vu mon retard xD mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive, même si tu penses que tatie O'Cahan a abandonné, ce ne sera JAMAIS le cas. Merci mille fois pour tes encouragements, choupinette. Je ne t'oublie pas.

 **ange:** Merci pour ta review, and here a new chapter for you dear ^^

 **Guest 3:** Merci pour ta proposition, je l'ai donc intégré à la fic. Merci pour ta review!

 **Zetsusoku:** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. On doit remercier Winterblume pour cette histoire, moi aussi je trouve son idée de base géniale. Merci pour tes louanges, c'est très gentil! J'espère que tu liras ce 13ème chapitre et qu'il te plaira.

 **Chapitre 13 : Grow Red With Shame**

Après avoir passé seulement quelques jours à Poudlard, Hermione était déjà convaincue qu'elle adorerait tous les cours que les professeurs pouvaient lui donner. L'Etude des Runes était incroyable, et l'Arithmancie l'était tout autant. Le cours de Potion, bien que difficile, était on ne peut plus intéressant. Hermione ne pouvait se permettre de manquer les cours de Sortilèges, d'Astronomie, de Botanique ou de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle adorait vraiment tout.

… enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un profond ride barrait son front tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Comme c'était un cours entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, Jedusor s'était assis sur la chaise juste à côté d'elle. Le regard d'Hermione quitta la place de son voisin et erra jusqu'au professeur. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés courts et étaient ébouriffés de manière assez élégante. Pas très grande, la peau presque aussi blanche que la neige, le professeur Alecto Carrow se tenait devant la classe en observant d'un air impérieux ses élèves. Un demi-sourire déforma ses fines lèvres tandis qu'elle continuait son cours :

— -mais laissons ces temps sombres de notre histoire pour continuer sur notre période contemporaine.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle concluait :

— Gellert Grindelwald.

Carrow s'assit avec grâce sur le bureau tout en croisant ses jambes avec volupté, et observa ses élèves, en attente de leurs réponses.

— Alors, qui peut me dire quelle est la plus grande réussite de Grindelwald ?

Un grand nombre d'élèves levèrent leurs mains en même temps. Carrow acquiesça à l'adresse d'un Serpentard.

— Oui, M. Flint ?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et drus répondit fièrement :

— Il a gagné la Guerre Civile.

Carrow inclina la tête et dit :

— Bien sûr, il s'agit d' un magnifique exploit. Grindelwald s'est révolté contre un gouvernement injuste et a réussi à le renverser. Pouvez-vous également me dire quand cette guerre a eu lieu, M. Flint ?

— De 1941 à 1945, répliqua Flint avec facilité.

— Correct, dit Carrow. Il a gagné la guerre contre le Ministre de la Magie et a pris par la suite le pouvoir. Une victoire très importante pour Grindelwald et pour nous, mais il ne s'agit pas de sa plus grande réussite.

Elle leva un sourcil.

— Quelqu'un d'autre ? M. Finnigan ?

Seamus se gratta la tête avant de répondre :

— Il a battu Albus Dumbledore en duel ?

— Oui, oui, Dumbledore, gloussa Carrow d'une voix stridente. Beaucoup d'idiots le considéraient comme le plus puissant sorcier de son temps. En réalité, Dumbledore était un traître et un criminel. Il a attaqué sans aucune raison Grindelwald. Bien sûr, Dumbledore ne faisait pas le poids face à un sorcier tel que Grindelwald et s'est fait tuer.

Carrow jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus et secoua la tête.

— Un moment important dans la vie de Grindelwald, en effet. Mais pas la réponse que je cherche. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Personne ne leva la main. Pas même Hermione. Elle regarda rapidement Jedusor. Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à la question lui non plus.

— Très bien, alors. Je vais vous le dire.

Carrow sourit avec condescendance.

— La plus grande réussite de Grindelwald a été l'amélioration du Code du Secret Magique.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, professeur ? demanda une fille Serpentard.

Carrow lui sourit avec indulgence. Cela fit naître de petits frissons déagréables sur la peau d'Hermione.

— Avant que Grindelwald ne prenne le pouvoir, le Ministère de la Magie était ridiculement faible, dit le professeur. Le Code du Secret Magique instituait simplement que notre monde devait être caché aux yeux des Moldus. Cela n'interdisait pourtant pas aux sorciers d'entrer dans le monde Moldu et de se mélanger comme bon leur semblait avec eux, tout en cachant leur origine de sorcier.

Carrow cracha la suite avec dégoût. Elle se leva et commença à arpenter la classe de long en large en les regardant sévèrement.

— Grindelwald a mis fin à cette grotesque perversion, dit le professeur avec ferveur. Il a clos notre monde et désormais, aucune influence moldue ne peut plus nous atteindre. Chaque sorcier et sorcière est désormais protégé de l'anomalie que représente les Moldus.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves. Beaucoup d'entre eux acquiesçaient en signe d'assentiment avec Carrow. Pas seulement des Serpentard, beaucoup de Gryffondor acceptaient de la même manière l'opinion de Carrow. Hermione baissa les yeux sur son parchemin vierge et avala promptement sa salive.

— Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que serait devenu notre monde si nous avions continué à nous acoquiner avec les Moldus ? demanda Carrow sans attendre de réponse. Je vais vous le dire : les moldus nous auraient rapidement envahis. Ils se seraient engouffrés dans notre monde et lentement, notre sang de sorcier se serait appauvri jusqu'à disparaître. Nous nous serions tous finalement transformés en moldus.

Un frisson traversa la classe, ce qui laissa Hermione nauséeuse. Carrow, semblant apprécier son auditoire, continua :

— C'est pourquoi nous devons être reconaissant envers Grindelwald de s'être battu pour nous. Il a gagné la guerre pour nous. Pour sauver notre monde et l'empêcher d'être détruit par ces sales moldus.

Un sourire dur apparut sur la bouche de Carrow. Elle traversa à grandes enjambées la classe et vint se camper devant la table où étaient assises Lavande et Parvati. Les filles gloussaient entre elles et n'avaient visiblement pas suivi le cours. Hermione eut un frisson en voyant le cruel sourire sur le visage de Carrow.

— Miss Brown, dit calmement le professeur.

Lavande releva la tête et fit mine de paraître innocente.

— Vous ne pensez pas que le travail de Grindelwald soit digne d'intérêt ? demanda doucement mais dangereusement le professeur.

Lavande eut un léger soubresaut et secoua rapidement la tête.

— Je suis désolée, professeur.

Carrow ricana simplement avec froideur.

— Vous savez ce qui serait arrivé si Grindelwald ne s'était pas battu pour vous ?

Lavande renifla et fit lentement un signe de dénégation.

— Vous…

Carrow se pencha vers la fille.

— …auriez été marié à un homme _moldu_.

Les yeux de Lavande s'élargirent de peur comme si on l'avait menacé d'un mariage avec un Détraqueur.

— Voilà, dit Carrow avec énergie, s'adressant désormais à toute la classe. Si Grindelwald ne s'était pas interposé, le gouvernement aurait continué à marier les sorcières aux moldus. Ils auraient laissé ces _immondes bêtes_ souiller nos mères, nos sœurs, filles et nous-mêmes. Les sorcières auraient été obligées de donner naissance à de pures abominations. Des Sang-Mêlés et des Sang-de-Bourbe auraient empoisonné notre sang magique. Ils auraient vécu avec nous comme nos égaux. En vérité, ils nous auraient affaiblis de l'intérieur. Et bientôt, notre monde – nous tous – aurions péri.

Les yeux froids de Carrow se posèrent sur une Lavande tremblante et elle siffla :

— J'attends de vous plus de respect et de gratitude à l'égard de Grindelwald.

Lavande acquiesça à toute vitesse. Hermione avait assisté à tout l'échange et se sentait malade. « _Ces immondes bêtes_ » ? Ses yeux arrivèrent sur Lavande. La fille semblait toujours traumatisée par le discours de Carrow.

.

.

Le cours suivant fut bien meilleur du point de vue d'Hermione. La Métarmophose était enseignée par sa directrice de maison, le Professeur McGonagall. Bien que la femme avait un air plutôt sinistre, Hermione l'aimait beaucoup. Son cours était incroyablement intéressant. Mais malheureusement, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au cours précédent. Elle se sentait démunie tant les mots qu'avaient prononcé Carrow martelaient sans interruption son crâne. « _abominations… immondes bêtes…_ ».

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle était ? Une abomination ? Moins douée, moins puissante et moins intelligente… c'est ce que les gens n'avaient cessé de lui crier depuis son enfance, elle avait presque commencé à y croire. Ce n'était finalement pas l'ordre naturel des choses qu'elle soit une servante et que les Sang-Purs soient ses maîtres ?

Hermione y avait cru, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Jedusor. Il l'avait autorisée à garder sa baguette, lui avait appris des sortilèges et l'avait emmenée avec lui à Poudlard. Désormais, Hermione vivait dans un château et assistait à des cours. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas moins douée que ses pairs Sang-Pur. D'ailleurs, McGonagall lui avait octroyée cinq points pour avoir répondu correctement à une question.

« _La plus grande réussite de Grindelwald_ »… Hermione ne ressentait évidemment aucune gratitude envers cet homme. La brune était étonnée de ses propres pensées quand quelqu'un lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Arrête de rêvasser.

Hermione tourna sa tête et se retrouva devant des yeux d'un bleu profond. Jedusor lui fit un sourire narquois et se moqua :

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, _petite Hermione_ ? Tu n'arrives pas à métamorphoser l'oiseau ?

Hermione se hérissa de suite à ses paroles et le petit sourire de Jedusor ne fit que s'élargir. Elle saisit furieusement sa baguette et lui dit d'un ton autoritaire :

— Regarde.

Elle pointa brusquement sa baguette vers son livre de métamorphose et formula avec sa magie le sortilège requis. Le livre tressauta une seule et unique fois. Puis il se changea en une pie qui sautillait joyeusement sur la table. Hermione rendit avec suffisance son sourire à Jedusor. Il retourna simplement son sourire et agita sa propre baguette. Un instant plus tard, un minuscule petit moineau apparut à la place de son livre. Le petit oiseau vit la pie et voleta rapidement de la table jusqu'à l'épaule de Jedusor. Hermione observa l'oiseau avec agacement avant de réprimander Jedusor.

— Nous étions supposés le transformer en _pie_. Tu n'as pas entendu ?

Jedusor haussa simplement les épaules faisant naître chez le moineau un gazouillis désapprobateur. Hermione se vexa devant l'indifférence dont témoignait Jedusor face aux instructions de McGonagall. Au même moment, le professeur s'était approché de leur table et regardait la pie qui virevoltait avec convoitise autour du couvercle en argent de l'encrier de Jedusor.

— Très bien, Miss Rookwood, loua McGonagall. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

— Merci, Professeur, dit Hermione en souriant.

Le regard dur de McGonagall passa de la pie d'Hermione au moineau qui était paresseusement assis sur l'épaule de Jedusor. Le professeur arqua légèrement un sourcil et dit :

— Un choix intéressant, Mr Jedusor. Bon travail d'avoir pris l'initiative de modifier avec intelligence l'objet d'origine. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Jedusor jeta un sourire charmeur à McGonagall et dit avec modestie :

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Vous nous avez donnés tous les sortilèges nécessaires pendant votre cours, Professeur.

McGonagall quitta leur table et les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent de colère tandis qu'il lui souriait avec arrogance. Soufflant d'énervement, elle agita sa baguette en direction de sa pie et la retransforma en livre de classe, tout en murmurant dans sa barbe :

— Pff, dix points pour _Serpentard_. Pour quoi ? Ne pas avoir suivi les règles ?

Le petit sourire hautain de Jedusor ne fit que s'agrandir quand il entendit ses grognements. Hermione lui jeta un autre regard furieux. Puis son regard glissa vers le minuscule oiseau sur son épaule. Il avait commencé à lisser ses plumes et avait l'air parfaitement adorable. Jedusor posa sa baguette sur le petit oiseau avec l'intention de le retransformer.

— Attends. Donne-le moi. Je veux le tenir.

Souriant timidement, Hermione tendit sa main. Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit. Hermione rit tandis que le moineau sautillait autour de sa main, ridiculement mignon. Au même moment, McGonagall avait fini sa leçon et Jedusor commençait à ranger ses affaires.

— Donne-moi mon livre, ordonna t-il à Hermione.

A contrecœur, elle brandit sa baguette et changea le petit oiseau en livre. Jedusor leva légèrement un sourcil et commenta :

— Tu utilises toujours des sortilèges informulés ?

— Euh…

Hermione le suivit hors de la classe.

— Oui.

Elle se retourna pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait leur conversation avant de murmurer, embarrassée :

— Au manoir Malefoy, je récitais toujours des sortilèges quand je devais faire mes corvées. Bien sûr, je le faisais toujours en silence. Maintenant, j'ai du mal à les formuler.

Elle lança un regard inquiet à Jedusor.

— Tu penses que c'est mal ?

Jedusor ricana doucement.

— Non, Hermione. Je doute qu'aucun professeur ne t'en fasse un jour le reproche.

.

.

.

Hermione aimait la bibliothèque des Malefoy, mais elle adorait celle de Poudlard. Vraiment. Un large sourire inscrit sur son visage, elle observait les innombrables rangées de livres qui n'attendaient que d'être lus. Elle aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie ici et ne s'ennuierait jamais. Jedusor, qui était assis à l'opposé d'Hermione sur une table de la bibliothèque, remarqua son air stupide face aux livres de la bibliothèque.

— Tu as déjà fini ton travail ? gronda t-il.

Le regard d'Hermione revint brusquement vers lui.

— Non, Tom.

Promptement, elle retourna à son devoir de Potions. Pendant quelques minutes, elle travailla en silence puis elle lança un coup d'œil à Jedusor. Il était en train d'écrire quelque chose avec son écriture si élégante qui lui appartenait. Hermione retroussa ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le regardait. Puis elle dit d'une voix flatteuse :

— _To-om_ ?

Jedusor releva la tête et haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Hermione essaya d'afficher son meilleur visage de chien battu avant de murmurer doucement :

— Euh… Il y a une _fête_ vendredi prochain.

— Une fête ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise mais elle prit son courage à deux mains pour en finir.

— Oui. Une fête Gryffondor en fait, expliqua t-elle rapidement. Et tout le monde y va.

— Vraiment ? dit Jedusor de sa voix doucereuse et indéchiffrable.

Il l'observait attentivement et la fixait de ses yeux perçants. Il ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux. Elle demanda alors :

— Maintenant que je suis une Gryffondor, je me demandais… si je pouvais y aller ? _S'il te plaît ?_

Jedusor continua simplement à la fixer et la nervosité d'Hermione monta d'un cran. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche et demanda d'une voix calme :

— Et où est-ce que cette mystérieuse fête va avoir lieu ?

Elle inspira légèrement avant de répondre :

— A côté du Lac Noir.

— Hm, fit Jedusor. Quand est-ce qu'elle commence ?

— Juste après le dîner.

Son visage était totalement impassible mais il n'avait pas immédiatement refusé de la laisser y aller. Hermione prit ça comme un signe encourageant. Les doigts de Jedsor pianotaient sur le bureau. Il semblait réfléchir quelque peu à la proposition. C'était plus que ce qu'Hermione espérait.

— Très bien, Hermione, dit finalement Jedusor. Tu peux y aller.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata quelques battements tant la joie d'entendre ces paroles la submergeait.

— Merci, Tom, dit-elle d'une voix remplie de bonheur.

— Nous ne voulons pas que tu te fasses remarquer, répliqua Jedusor d'un ton sec. Rester éloignée d'événements aussi importants et les gens commenceraient à se poser des questions.

— Bien sûr.

Les yeux givrés de Jedusor la vrillèrent et il dit durement :

— Cependant, il y aura des règles de base à respecter.

Hermione acquiesça obséquieusement.

— Je ne veux pas que tu boives de l'alcool, ordonna Jedusor durement. Je sais à quel point ces fêtes Gryffondor peuvent dégénérer et tu ne boiras donc, en aucune manière, n'importe quel boisson qu'on te proposera.

— Oui, Tom, accepta t-elle rapidement.

— Je sais aussi à quel point les Gryffondor sont laxistes concernant les règles, continua t-il d'une voix dangereuse. Tu es en septième année, le couvre-feu est à onze heures. Je veux que tu sois revenue à l'heure. Si ce n'est pas le cas, Hermione, je descendrais au lac et je viendrais te chercher moi-même. Tu ne veux certainement pas que cela arrive.

Hermione acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Puis elle hésita avant de dire.

— Euh. La fête est… disons… tenue _secrète_. Seuls les Gryffondor le savent. Alors…

Elle lança un sourire reconnaissant à Jedusor.

— Ce serait vraiment bien que tu ne le mentionnes à personne. Et surtout à aucun professeur.

Jedusor la foudroya du regard avec irritation. Hermione fit semblant de ne rien voir et retourna à ses devoirs.

.

.

.

Jeudi était déjà là quand Jedusor se tint dans la salle d'entraînement de DCFM. La première semaine de cours était presque finie et il était assez satisfait. Pour l'instant, sa petite Sang-de-Bourbe avait brillé en classe. _C'en était presque ennuyeux_ , admit-il intérieurement avec un petit sourire. De toute évidence, Hermione était une je-sais-tout; mais c'était toujours mieux qu'une idiote. Cela aurait rendu les gens suspicieux.

Jedusor décrocha du cours du professeur dont l'explication du sortilège qu'ils allaient apprendre aujourd'hui le rendait somnolent. Il ricana intérieurement en voyant les autres élèves. La plupart d'entre eux arrivait non sans peine à produire un simple Stupéfix. C'était pathétique. Le regard de Jedusor s'arrêta au niveau d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés. Le front de Jedusor se plissa en la scrutant. Bizarrement, il n'aimait pas sa timidité maladive. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Jedusor tandis qu'il jetait un regard assasin au rouquin assis à côté d'Hermione. Ron Weasley était un bouffon de sorcier. Il osait s'approcher de plus en plus près d'Hermione.

— Tom ?

— Hm ? fit Jedusor en se tournant vers Malefoy.

Le blond eut un air narquois des plus agaçant et lança d'une voix traînante :

— J'ai trouvé ce que tu me demandais hier.

— Oui ? dit Jedusor sèchement.

Le sourire narquois de Jedusor s'élargit et il pouffa.

— J'ai demandé à mon père. Il m'a répondu aujourd'hui. Tu avais raison. Il y a bien une soirée prévue dans quelques semaines. A côté de Cornwall. Beaucoup d'officiels haut-gradés du Ministère viendront. Peut-même même le Ministre.

— Je vois, ronronna Jedusor.

— C'est une vieille aristocrate est qui les accueille. Je crois que son nom est Smith, dit Malefoy en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. J'ai oublié son prénom. Un truc du genre Barbara.

— Hepzibah Smith ? suggéra Jedusor calmement.

Malefoy acquiesça.

— Ouais. C'est bien ça.

Un rictus glissa sur le visage de Jedusor. Ses yeux d'acier quittèrent Drago et se reposèrent sur la Sang-de-Bourbe. La fille se cachait toujours derrière les autres élèves. Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir si Hermione était au niveau pour sa mission, décida t-il, froidement amusé. Sans regarder Malefoy, il demanda :

— Alors, quand exactement est-ce que cette soirée va avoir lieu ?

.

.

Le professeur de DCFM était bizarre, pensa Hermione. Elle brandit sa baguette et lança un Maléfice Explosif vers les mannequins de bois qui servaient pour l'entraînement. Le mannequin fut projeté avec force contre le mur de pierre. Ginny, dont le mannequin se trouvait juste à côté de celui d'Hermione, lui sourit et leva les pouces en l'air avant qu'elle n'agite sa propre baguette.

— Deleo ! cria Ginny.

Hermione put voir que ses mouvements de baguette étaient un peu désordonnés. De manière assez prévisible, le sort de Ginny manqua sa cible et explosa sur le mur. La rousse haussa les épaules et eut un demi-sourire. Elle essaya à nouveau et Hermione fut contente de constater que cette fois-ci, Ginny atteignit le mannequin.

Le regard d'Hermione quitta Ginny et erra jusqu'au professeur qui zigzaguait à travers la pièce pour évaluer le travail de ses élèves. L'homme était plutôt grand et assez musculeux. Il ne ressemblait toutefois pas vraiment à un professeur. Au lieu d'une robe de sorcier banale, il portait un t-shirt noir, un pantalon noir de combat et des bottes épaisses. Sa baguette était rangée dans un étui accroché à sa ceinture. Ses cheveux bruns clairs étaient ramenés en arrière pour, Hermione le devinait, qu'il ne gêne pas son visage. Hermione observa discrètement son visage. Sa peau était bronzée comme s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Sa peau colorée contrastait encore plus avec sa cicatrice blanche. Celle-ci partait de son front près de son œil gauche et descendait sur toute la longueur de son visage. Hermione se demandait ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle marque. Ce distinguait également sur son visage ses yeux. Ils étaient inhabituellement jaunes, ce qui donnait à l'homme un air animal. Hermione frissonna lorsque soudainement, ces yeux jaunes se posèrent sur elle.

— Pas de larbinage, aboya l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Hermione baissa subitement la tête.

— Désolée, Professeur Lupin.

Il lui jeta un autre regard sévère avant d'aller inspecter le travail des autres élèves. Pendant le reste du cours, Hermione tenta de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle pouvait voir que certains élèves avaient du mal avec le Maléfice Explosif et presque tous disait l'incantation à haute voix. Hermione espérait que Jedusor avait raison et que personne ne ferait attention à ses sortilèges informulés.

Hermione soupira de soulagement quand, après un moment, Lupin arrêta l'entraînement. Sans y avoir été invité, les élèves se rassemblèrent autour de l'estrade qui servait pour les duels, au milieu de la pièce. Lupin était debout sur l'estrade et observait d'un air menaçant ses élèves.

Un rictus carnassier dansait sur ses lèvres quand il déclara :

— Le temps imparti est presque écoulé. Vous savez ce que ça signifie.

— Duel ! suggéra une voix enthousiaste.

— Exactement, acquiesça Lupin. Des volontaires ?

De nombreuses mains se levèrent. Jedusor aussi. Hermione se retint. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se battre en duel devant tout le monde. Le regard d'acier de Lupin s'arrêta sur Jedusor et il haussa les sourcils. Apparemment, ce n'était pas courant que Jedusor se porte volontaire.

— Très bien, dit Lupin. Jedusor, venez ici.

Avec la grâce d'un serpent, Jedusor se présenta devant l'estrade dédiée aux duels.

— Oh-oh, murmura Seamus à côté d'elle. Depuis quand il se rabaisse à notre niveau, nous paysans que nous sommes ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Lupin regardait Jedusor et s'enquit sèchement :

— Qui va être votre adversaire ?

Un sourire feint s'épanouit sur le visage de Jedusor lorsqu'il répondit :

— Miss Rookwood.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent à ses paroles. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était réellement surprise, mais elle avait tout de même espéré que Jedusor l'épargnerait. Les yeux durs de Lupin se posèrent sur elle et il la contempla avec hésitation.

— Rookwood, hm ? réfléchit Lupin. Vous en êtes sûr ?

— Oui, monsieur, répondit Jedusor avec suffisance.

Lupin haussa simplement les épaules et ordonna :

— Rookwood, venez ici.

Lentement, Hermione fit son chemin jusqu'à l'estrade. Les autres élèves la regardaient avec curiosité mêlée à de la pitié. Ginny lui donna une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule mais un air lugubre était collé à son visage.

— Est-ce que vous acceptez le duel ? demanda Lupin quand Hermione se retrouva sur l'estrade.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais le professeur la coupa.

— Soyez avertie qu'il n'y a pas de traitement de faveur pour les filles ici, ni pour les bleus.

Ses étranges yeux jaunes la perçaient et il grogna :

— Si vous combattez, faites-le vraiment.

Ce n'était pas vraiment encourageant. Pourtant, Hermione murmura d'un ton mal assuré :

— J'accepte.

Devant son comportement timide, Lupin arqua un sourcil, ce qui fit bouger la cicatrice qui courrait sur son œil gauche. Il haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas s'en préoccuper. Lupin lança un coup d'œil à Jedusor et rappela sévèrement :

— Pas de violence excessive ni de maléfice létal.

Il sauta avec agilité de l'estrade et aboya :

— Que le duel commence !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que Jedusor avait déjà fendu l'air avec la sienne. Un dangereux sortilège crépitant se précipita vers Hermione. Surprise par cette attaque, elle dut esquiver le sortilège en se jetant maladroitement sur le côté. Son épaule protesta douloureusement alors qu'elle tombait lourdement au sol. Jedusor ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reposer et l'attaqua derechef. Hermione roula et le maléfice s'écrasa sur le sol à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant et laissa un impact noir et fumant.

Tremblante, elle se releva et instantanément dut éviter aussitôt un autre maléfice. Elle serra étroitement ses doigts autour de sa baguette mais ne jeta pourtant pas de sortilège à Jedusor. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait affronté, ils avaient été seuls. Hermione ne pouvait désormais plus ignorer les dizaines d'yeux qui suivaient ce duel.

.

.

— Ca va mal finir pour elle, remarqua Dolohov avec indifférence.

Rosier haussa les épaules et dit :

— Bah, c'est Jedusor. Personne ne peut le battre.

Regulus ne participait pas à la conversation mais regardait silencieusement Jedusor envoyer un autre maléfice à la pauvre fille. Elle était déjà allongée au sol et ne réussit qu'à s'écarter de justesse du chemin du maléfice. Regulus tressaillit tandis qu'elle l'évitait de justesse. Il pouvait la voir trembler légèrement. Elle regardait avec anxiété Jedusor. Regulus se sentit triste pour elle. Jedusor était un adversaire effrayant. Mais heureusement, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses maléfices les plus cruels en cours de DCFM devant le professeur. Regulus en était donc grandement soulagé.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend autant de temps ? demanda Malefoy languissement tandis que Jedusor jetait un autre maléfice à la fille sans défense.

Dolohov, qui se tenait juste à côté de Regulus, haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être que c'est juste les préliminaires pour lui.

Bellatrix gloussa diaboliquement. Elle se rapprocha de Dolohov et passa sournoisement un bras autour de sa taille tandis que son autre main jouait avec sa poitrine.

— Hmm, Antonin, murmura t-elle d'une manière séduisante. Et si je te montrais ce que sont _vraiment_ les préliminaires ?

Dolohov arqua un sourcil en direction de la sorcière. Elle papillonna des cils avec un petit rictus mauvais sur son joli visage. Regulus détourna les yeux. Il savait que Dolohov mourait d'envie de répondre à l'offre de Bellatrix mais le brun était également effrayé d'accepter. La sorcière était dangereuse et très légèrement déséquilibrée sur les bords. Un mélange pas très ragoûtant. Encore une fois, Regulus jura sur sa maudite famille consanguine. _La Noble et Très ancienne Maison des Black._ Il leva presque les yeux au ciel. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa cousine. La seule autorité que Bellatrix reconnaissait vraiment était celle de Jedusor et lui-même avait parfois des difficultés à la tenir tranquille.

Regulus ignora les autres Serpentard et se reconcentra sur le duel. Jedusor avait un petit sourire sadique sur le visage ce qui fit immédiatement naître des frissons déplaisants tout le long de son dos. Le mage noir agita sa baguette et envoya un maléfice vers Rookwood. Regulus lâcha un soupir soulagé à la vue du simple Sortilège de Disparition. Le sort cingla l'air, de toute évidence attiré par le bras gauche de Rookwood. La fille réussit à l'esquiver mais le sort effleura légèrement son bras. La manche de sa robe noire grésilla puis disparut. De simples sortilèges pour vêtements pouvaient rapidement la faire réapparaître. Pourtant, un air absolument horrifié passa sur le visage de Rookwood tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux vers son avant-bras à demi-exposé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? grommela Bellatrix qui était clairement ennuyée par ce combat à sens unique.

Regulus fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment un duel bizarre. Jedusor était à des kilomètres du niveau de Rookwood. Pourquoi ne mettait-il pas fin au duel? Au lieu de ça, il lança une nouvelle fois un Sortilège de Disparition vers la fille. Regulus regarda avec anxiété Rookwood presser son bras gauche contre sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur. Elle fixait Jedusor avec des yeux remplis de peur. Un rictus méchant sur le visage, Jedusor l'observait avec mépris. Regulus était dégoutté par le combat. Jedusor s'amusait tout bonnement avec un adversaire plus faible que lui. Regulus n'était même pas surpris. Jedusor n'était qu'un bâtard sadique.

.

.

 _Merde! Merde! Merde!_

Une voix cria dans la tête d'Hermione en voyant la manche de son uniforme détruite. Un peu plus et tout le monde aurait vu sa Marque des Ténèbres. Hermione lança un coup d'œil à Jedusor et le trouva en train de ricaner dédaigneusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il voulait la _tuer_ ou quoi? Voyant la panique d'Hermione, un rictus condescendant tordit le visage du brun.

Envahie par une irrépressible colère, Hermione grinça des dents. Elle ne se préoccupa soudain plus des autres élèves qui la regardaient. Elle fixa simplement l'air méprisant de Jedusor.

 _Le salaud!_

Déterminée, Hermione fendit l'air de sa baguette et forma grâce à sa magie furieuse un maléfice. Un jet de magie éclata de sa baguette. Il se précipita dangereusement vers Jedusor en crépitant. Celui-ci érigea un bouclier pour se protéger. Le maléfice d'Hermione s'y écrasa violemment. Il tint, mais la force de l'attaque était assez forte pour repousser avec violence Jedusor. Il s'écrasa brutalement au sol. De loin, Hermione entendit des hoquet de surprise venant des spectateurs.

— Bien fait pour toi, dit-elle avec force vers le Jedusor à terre.

Il se remit sur des pieds et la regarda. Hermione était légèrement surprise de ne pas trouver sur son visage une expression de colère. Au lieu de ça, il avait un petit sourire qui révélait ses dents.

— Ne te réjouis pas si vite, lui dit-il d'un air sombre tinté d'un amusement sinistre. Le duel n'est pas encore fini.

Sur ce, il brandit sa baguette. Cette fois, Hermione était prête. Elle leva rapidement sa baguette et dessina un large cercle devant elle.

 _Clipei!_

Tandis qu'elle complétait son cercle, une barrière verte épaisse apparut dans l'air. Le maléfice de Jedusor s'écrasa contre son bouclier circulaire. Le bouclier absorba le pouvoir de l'attaque jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, puis il vola en éclat comme du verre. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer à nouveau. Elle leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et effectua un mouvement en diagonal. Instantanément, un Sortilège de Découpe se détacha du bout de sa baguette et se précipita vers Jedusor. Hermione ne s'arrêta pas là et répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois pour qu'une succession de sorts se jette sur Jedusor. Celui-ci érigea un épais bouclier d'un petit coup de baguette. Le premier Sort de Découpe s'écrasa sur le bouclier et fut facilement stoppé. Mais plus les sorts tombaient, plus le bouclier de Jedusor vacillait dangereusement. Satisfaite, Hermione vit son agaçant rictus s'effacer de son visage. Son dernier Sortilège de Découpe se fracassa contre son bouclier affaibli et y fit une ouverture. Désormais sans entrave, le sortilège se rua vers Jedusor. Celui-ci eut difficilement le temps de sauter sur le côté. Le Sortilège de Découpe d'Hermione s'écrasa au sol et laissa derrière lui une profonde crevasse sur le sol en bois.

Hermione savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais elle se sentit tout de même contente de voir une coupure sur la jambe de Jedusor, juste au-dessus de son genou. Un filet de sang ruisselait de la plaie. La moquerie sur son visage avait désormais complètement disparu. Toute trace de son air joueur étant partie, une lueur sombre brillait dans ses yeux glacés tandis qu'il étudiait l'entaille sur sa jambe. Il releva lentement la tête et son regard froid se posa sur elle. Hermione pouvait aisément sentir dans l'air sa magie. Elle entourait le sorcier tel un orage. Il lui lançait des regards furieux. Des frissons parcoururent la longueur de son dos et elle serra nerveusement sa baguette.

Hermione se souvint alors du maléfice qu'elle avait trouvé dans un vieux livre de la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait bien entendu jamais utilisé. Lançant un coup d'œil à Jedusor, Hermione vit qu'il commençait à agiter sa baguette, à coup sûr pour l'attaquer. Elle réagit au quart de tour. La brune mit ses bras sur les côtés et commença à y faire dériver sa magie. Puis, elle mit ses deux bras tendus devant elle en serrant de toutes ses forces sa baguette en direction de Jedusor.  
 _  
_ _Fulmen!_

Enchaînée à sa baguette, Hermione réussit à concentrer sa magie. Le maléfice tirait tellement sur ses réserves de magie qu'elle en tremblait. Un aveuglant éclair de lumière quitta sa baguette. Il cingla l'air, comme inarrêtable, et fut suivi d'un immense fracas.

En un clin d'œil, elle atteignit Jedusor. Le sorcier abandonna à la hâte son attaque pour ériger un bouclier. Un épais mur translucide se forma devant Jedusor une seconde avant que le sort d'Hermione ne s'écrase contre lui. Il tint. Jedusor avait sa main gauche levée, le poing pointé vers la barrière qui maintenait sa magie. Hermione plissa les yeux et tendit ses doigts autour de sa baguette pour donner plus de magie à son attaque. Sous l'assaut d'Hermione, des fissures apparurent dans la défense de Jedusor. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fixa la jeune femme en ne cachant même pas son incrédulité.

Une petite fissure s'élargit le long du bouclier. Des frémisses du sortilège d'Hermione réussirent à passer et volèrent furieusement vers Jedusor, le forçant à reculer. Le mage grinça sombrement des dents. Sa main gauche était toujours levée pour maintenir la protection de son mur mais il fit un léger mouvement de poignet qui lui permit de changer de main. Son bouclier émit une légère rotation et se jeta pour parer l'attaque d'Hermione. L'éclair aveuglant ne fut pas arrêté, mais simplement dévié. Il manqua Jedusor et ne fit que s'écraser sur le mur de pierre de l'autre côté de la salle de duel. La pierre craquela et un cratère naquit dans l'épais mur.

Au même moment, Jedusor leva son bras droit et agita sa baguette vers Hermione. Trop lente pour parer l'attaque, la jeune femme le vit se diriger vers elle. La brune hoqueta de douleur lorsque le sort s'écrasa sur sa hanche, enlevant tout air de ses poumons. Elle se fit violemment jeté au sol et atterrit sur ses coudes en criant de douleur. Hermione se recroquevilla pour reprendre son souffle, tenant à deux mains ses coudes brûlants et douloureux.

Elle ignora rapidement la douleur et se remit sur ses pieds. Jedusor brandit encore avec grâce sa baguette. Cette fois-ci, une épaisse chaîne de fer sortit du bout de sa baguette. Elle cingla l'air en direction d'Hermione. Comme par réflexe, elle fit tournoyer sa propre baguette.

 _Sphera!_ cria Hermione dans sa tête. Un bouclier gris se forma autour d'elle. Il entourait la brune comme une bulle. La chaîne de fer l'atteignit et immédiatement, elle s'enroula autour du bouclier gris. Hermione fut surprise de ne pas sentir de magie provenant de la chaîne. Le bouclier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La lourde chaîne émit un bruit désagréable de rouillé tandis qu'elle s'enroulait plus fermement encore contre le bouclier. Le bouclier ne bougeait toujours pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Une attaque aussi faible venant de Jedusor était on ne peut plus étrange. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers les chaînes fermement attachées au bouclier. Il la regarda à son tour. L'air malveillant qui était furtivement passé dans son regard ne l'avait pas du tout rassurée. Jedusor leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put reconnaître à temps ses mouvements de baguette tant ils étaient compliqués.

— Héphaistos, murmura t-il doucement.

Hermione tressaillit. La chaîne se dota brusquement d'une quantité phénoménale de magie. Au départ lentement puis de plus en plus vite, le fer de la chaîne se recouvrit d'une épaisse couche de magie. En conséquence, la chaîne – maintenant renforcée – se ressera dangereusement autour du bouclier circulaire. Hermione devait transférer plus de magie à son bouclier. Elle grogna légèrement en voyant la chaîne s'attaquer une nouvelle fois à son bouclier. Comme si exposé à une puissance source de chaleur, le fer commença à briller d'une vive couleur rouge. Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur le front d'Hermione tandis que l'air autour d'elle ne faisait que de se réchauffer. La chaîne brûlait impitoyablement et fondit sur le bouclier. Le bouclier en forme de bulle de la jeune femme perdit sa forme arrondie et on y voyait des traces de déformation là où les chaînes s'étaient attachées. Tandis qu'Hermione se battait désespérément pour maintenir son bouclier, elle apercut Jedusor et l'air de cruelle satisfaction sur son visage.

Alors que son bouclier commençait lentement à s'effondrer, Hermione rassembla le peu de magie qui lui restait. Déterminée comme jamais, elle agita sa baguette en direction de la chaîne. De tout petits espaces apparurent sur la chaîne et les espaces crées par le sort commençaient déjà à se reformer. Hermione n'hésita pas à un seul instant. Elle se jeta à travers l'étroit passage, ignorant la brûlure du fer chauffé à blanc.

Un cri s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione lorsqu'elle retomba douloureusement sur le sol. Chaque respiration était une torture. Elle gisait au sol, étourdie. Puis elle sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains et elle sut que Jedusors venait de la désarmer. Sa tête tournoyait tandis qu'elle roulait sur le côté et tentait difficilement de se relever. Accroupie au sol, elle releva la tête et grogna presque à la vue qui s'offrit à elle. Avec un rictus pervers, Jedusor faisait tournoyer avec désinvolture sa propre baguette. La rage bouillonnait en elle face au mépris affiché du sorcier.

— Oh ma pauvre chérie, s'exclama Jedusor.

Hermione serra les dents de dépit en distinguant son ton faussement inquiet.

— J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal.

L'inquiétude affichée par Jedusor n'était rien d'autre qu'un simulacre d'hypocrisie. Hermione pouvoir voir clair dans son jeu et dans son petit rictus railleur. La colère bouillait en elle. Voyant sa colère, Jedusor cligna innocemment des paupières ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son ire.

Le duel était fini. Hermione avait été désarmée. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Une colère incommensurable vibra à travers ses veines et elle ne put supporter plus longtemps ce petit air suffisant affiché par Jedusor. En un geste fluide, elle se détacha du sol et couru vers Jedusor. Il n'avait clairement pas prévu son attaque et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Hermione sauta et le plaqua à terre. Même si elle était plus légère que Jedusor, elle eut l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Il fut jeté au sol avec Hermione au-dessus de lui. Un léger hoquet de douleur s'échappa de lui quand l'arrière de sa tête heurta le sol. Hermione, pour une fois, ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier son état. Elle alla prendre sa baguette qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Gauchement, Jedusor luttait en-dessous d'elle, cherchant à l'empêcher de prendre sa baguette. Hermione immobilisa rapidement le bras gauche du brun et essaya de desserrer ses doigts autour de sa baguette châtaigne. Jedusor ne fit que la serrer plus fort et leva son autre bras pour la viser de sa propre baguette. À cette vue, Hermione agrippa son avant-bras gauche de ses deux mains. Puis elle mordit de toutes ses forces la main de Jedusor, jusqu'au sang. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Sa prise se relâcha et la baguette d'Hermione tomba de ses doigts.

Avec un grognement de colère, Jedusor repoussa violemment Hermione. Sa main, qui saignait abondamment, se referma autour de son cou et la serra douloureusement. Il se releva ensuite, et désormais, Hermione gisait au sol avec Jedusor pesant sur elle. Sa main ne cessait sa poigne autour de son cou et Hermione était désormais clouée au sol. Du fait du manque d'oxygène, des points sombres dansaient déjà dans le champ de vision d'Hermione. Une colère phénoménale rageait dans les yeux du brun. Son autre main, celle qui ne tentait pas de mettre fin à ses jours, pointait sa baguette pile devant le visage de la jeune femme. Même si elle n'arrivait presque pas à respirer, Hermione lui envoya un sourire sinistre. Puis elle leva sa main et porta sans ménagement sa baguette dans le ventre du sorcier. Elle put voir ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement quand il réalisa dans quelle situation compromise il se trouvait. Ses doigts se resserrèrent furieusement autour de son cou, et en conséquence, Hermione enfonça sa baguette dans son estomac. Jedusor cracha furieusement et Hermione lui sourit simplement. Ils avaient, semble t-il, atteint une impasse.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu prononcer contre l'autre le moindre sortilège, une voix grave aboya :

— Assez !

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne bougea. Ce n'est que lentement qu'ils reprirent possession d'eux-mêmes. Jedusor relâcha avec réticence la prise qu'il avait sur son cou. Hermione haleta puis dégagea la baguette qu'elle avait sur lui. Jedusor s'éloigna d'elle et se releva. En même temps, il garda constamment sa baguette visée vers elle. Hermione imita ses mouvements et se releva, tremblante, mais en ne relâchant pas un seul instant sa prise sur sa baguette. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur le visage de Jedusor tandis qu'il la regardait. Seuls ses yeux bleus faisaient rougeoyer dangereusement ses pupilles. Hermione ne le perdit pas une seule fois de vue. Du coin des yeux, elle vit Lupin se hisser sur l'estrade.

Se retenant à grande peine, Hermione se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Sa nervosité reprit le dessus et elle tourna la tête. Les autres élèves se tenaient toujours à côté de l'estrade, désormais tous réduits au silence. Tous la regardaient avec différents degrés de stupéfaction sur leurs visages. Hermione, se sentant désormais douloureusement exposée aux regards des autres, baissa la tête. Au même moment, Lupin s'approcha rapidement de Jedusor et elle. La jeune femme scruta avec précaution l'homme. Il l'observait avec d'étranges yeux jaunes. Après un moment, il décida d'une voix rauque :

— Bon duel.

Il ne prononça pas un mot contre Jedusor. Lupin se tourna vers l'assemblée et leur dit :

— J'espère que vous avez tous appris de ce duel.

Il découvrit ses dents en un sourire sauvage.

— Lors d'un réel combat, aucune règle ne prévaut. La victoire vous revient quand votre adversaire est KO.

Un murmure traversa la classe. Hermione devinait qu'ils se demandaient bien ce que Lupin pouvait vouloir dire par « KO ». Le sourire féroce du professeur s'élargit, et il aboya :

— Le cours est fini !

Hermione n'osa pas jeter un autre regard vers Jedusor. Elle descendit promptement de l'estrade et rangea sa baguette dans sa robe. Elle vit ses camarades de maison et s'avança vers eux. Les yeux de Ron étaient grands comme des soucoupes, ce qui était assez drôle à regarder. Hermione marcha lentement, quelque peu gênée. Dean et Seamus affichait peu ou prou la même expression que Ron. Ce fut Ginny, émerveillée, qui parla la première.

— Hermione…, murmura t-elle. Ce… Ce…

Ginny s'approcha et un sourire éclaira soudainement son visage.

— C'était _génial_ !

Confuse, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr, s'exclama Ginny tout excitée. C'est la première fois que je vois Jedusor se faire _battre_ comme ça.

Les autres Gryffondor s'extirpèrent de leur stupeur et lui sourirent finalement. Ron lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et gloussa :

— C'était brillant !

— J'savais pas que tu nous cachais autant de pouvoir, sourit Dean.

Hermione évita consciencieusement de regarder en direction des Serpentard tandis qu'elle quittait la salle d'entraînement avec ses amis. Seamus riait.

— Bon sang, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Jedusor quand tu lui as sauté dessus.

Hermione baissa la tête, embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas pu attaquer son _maître_ comme ça. Sa tête tournait tandis qu'il se rappelait dans les moindres détails la façon dont elle avait mordu Jedusor. Par Merlin !

 _Tu es stupide ou quoi ?_ lui siffa intérieurement une voix. La prochaine fois où elle se retrouverait seule avec Jedusor, elle serait chanceuse si il ne lui lançait pas des Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne folle. Ses jambes tremblaient quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle réalisa d'un air sombre qu'après le dîner, elle serait obligée de se rendre dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef et elle devrait faire face à Jedusor.

— Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre comme ça ? demanda Ginny.

— Eh bien… en fait, bégaya t-elle.

Elle se rappela ensuite de son histoire de famille inventée et dit :

— Mon père était une Langue-de-plomp. Il m'a tout appris.

Ginny acquiesça, semblant avaler son mensonge.

— Tu as de la chance, dit la rouquine. Moi mon père m'apprends à utiliser un téléphone.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre d'un ton suspicieux.

— Mais je crois qu'il ne sait pas s'en servir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Téléphone ?

C'était une invention moldue. Du fait de la stricte séparation avec le monde Moldu, les sorciers n'étaient pas autorisés à se servir d'objets moldus. Voyant la confusion sur le visage d'Hermione, Ginny expliqua rapidement :

— Mon père travaille pour le Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

— Rho Ginny, arrête de l'ennuyer, intervint Ron.

Il déposa gentiment Hermione sur le banc de la table des Gryffondor et continua :

— Mais sérieusement. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu un duel comme celui là. Ce sale serpent a enfin un adversaire.

— Hmm…, balbutia Hermione.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient assis dans la Grande Salle, Hermione constatait les regards curieux que lui lançaient les autres élèves. Un rougissement s'empara des joues d'Hermione et elle fixa son assiette. Si seulement elle n'avait pas combattu Jedusor. Apparemment, Ginny avait aussi remarqué les petits regards indiscrets et ce qu'ils provoquaient sur Hermione. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge d'un ton appuyé avant de changer de sujet.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de Lupin ?

Hermione lança un coup d'œil au visage souriant de Ginny.

— Il est…, dit-elle avec hésitation. Je ne sais pas… Il est un peu…

— Effrayant ? proposa Ron avec un large sourire.

Hermione sourit légèrement et elle acquiesça.

— C'est pas étonnant, répondit Seamus. Lupin est un loup-garou.

— Quoi ? bafouilla Hermione.

Seamusa acquiesça d'un air important. Voyant son air choqué, il eut un petit rire :

— Yep, c'est bien un loup-garou.

Hermione le regarda en clignant des yeux. Elle exhala faiblement :

— J-Je ne savais pas qu'ils enseignaient.

— Ils ne le font pas, dit Ron en se bourrant de purée de pommes de terre. Lupin est un exception.

— Et on est sacrément chanceux de l'avoir, s'exclama Seamus en se servant des côtes d'agneau.

Hermione fixa Seamus pendant un moment. Mais elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

— On est vraiment chanceux, dit-elle avec des yeux brillant d'enthousiasme. Waouh, un vrai loup-garou. Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? J'aurais pu poser des questions au Professeur Lupin.

— C'est vraiment génial, convint Seamus. Tu sais, après que je sois diplômé, je soumettrai ma candidature au Corps.

Ron arqua un sourcil, le scepticisme clairement inscrit sur son visage pleins de tâches de rousseur.

— Tu sais que c'est plus difficile de se faire accepter dans le Corps que dans une académie pour Auror, hein ?

— Ouais, commenta Dean. Il te faudra plus qu'une poignée de BUSES.

Seamus haussa les épaules et se défendit :

— Je peux y arriver.

Dean leva simplement les sourcils, douteux. Ron finit d'engloutir son repas. Ginny secoua seulement la tête et avertit Seamus :

— Si tu veux t'engager, c'est pour la vie. Une fois que tu es mordu, plus de retour en arrière possible.

.

.

Hermione traîna des pieds et c'est lorsque presque tous les étudiants avaient quitté la salle qu'elle décida seulement de se lever et de faire lentement son chemin vers la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Elle se demandait comment Jedusor allait la punir. Après tout, les duels de sorciers n'impliquaient en aucune manière le plaquage de l'adversaire ou l'arrachage à moitié de sa main.

Hermione se dirigea d'un air sombre vers le centaure qui gardait les chambres des Préfets. La statue de pierre s'écarta du passage avant même qu'Hermione ait pu marmonner le moindre mot de passe. De toute évidence, Jedusor l'attendait. Hermione baissa la tête et ouvrit la porte. Son cœur vrombissait dans sa poitrine. Elle se tint sur le seuil, sans bouger. Hermione se raidit quand elle entendit Jedusor marcher vers elle et elle n'osa pas relever la tête. Pas même quand il se tint juste en face d'elle. Le regard d'Hermione remarqua directement sa main gauche. Un épais bandage blanc était étroitement serré à l'endroit où elle l'avait mordu. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

— Te voilà, dit la voix grave de Jedusor. Tu as bien pris ton temps.

Bien que sa voix ne fut pas le grondement de colère auquel elle se serait attendue, Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. La main de Jedusor se referma autour de son épaule et l'amena dans la salle.

— Entre, dit-il brusquement.

L'anxiété rongeant sans frein son estomac, Hermione se tenait dans la salle commune des Préfets et n'osait toujours pas regarder Jedusor. Il se trouvait devant elle, et Hermione le savait, elle le savait, qu'il allait lui crier dessus, ou pire, lui jeter un maléfice. Elle s'inclina donc rapidement dans sa direction et murmura :

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris pendant le duel. Je suis désolée.

— Hmm, ronronna Jedusor.

Un doigt posé sous son menton la força à relever la tête. Le visage de Jedusor était impénétrable, mais Hermione se figea face à ses yeux, aussi remplis de cette colère sourde, de ce même feu, que lors du duel. Les doigts du sorcier erraient sur son menton jusqu'à la tenir en une poignée douloureusement serrée. Hermione retint un gémissement. Les yeux bleus la vrillaient, et quelque chose en eux, Hermione le remarqua, brillaient sinistrement. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix où perçait le ton menaçant, élégamment entrelacé dans chacun de ses mots.

— Tu es désolée, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses doigts mordaient cruellement sa peau, et les larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Ravalant sa peur, elle réussit à répondre faiblement :

— Je ne voulais pas me battre en duel. _Tu_ m'as choisie.

L'éclat meurtrier dans ses yeux se fit plus glacial.

— Alors c'est de ma faute si tu combats comme un chien enragé ?

Hermione l'observa. Sa poigne était désormais si serrée qu'Hermione craignait qu'il ne lui brise la mâchoire. Une immense déception la prit toute entière. Jedusor voulait que lui revienne l'entière faute de ce duel désastreux. Hermione frissonna. D'une certaine manière, Hermione l'avait pensé différent des autres. Spécial, même. Hermione avait espéré qu'ils soit différent de Drago Malefoy et de tous ceux qui continuait à cracher sur son existence. _« Immondes bêtes ! »_ Hermione sursauta au souvenir de la voix de Carrow. Elle avait espéré que Jedusor serait en mesure de voir plus en elle.

 _Peut-être que Jedusor n'a rien de spécial après tout._

Hermione ignora les battements de son cœur et la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle leva les yeux vers Jedusor et dit fermement :

— J'ai seulement essayé de me défendre.

Après ça, Hermione savait qu'il allait la gifler. Une Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait aucun droit de se défendre devant son maître. Jedusor allait sûrement lui lancer un Doloris. La lueur vicieuse brûlait encore dans ses yeux et ne faisait que de s'éclater encore plus. Mais il ne réagit pas de la manière à laquelle Hermione s'attendait. Avant qu'Hermione ait pu comprendre un brin de ce qui se passait, Jedusor se pencha brusquement vers elle. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand sa bouche écrasa la sienne. Les lèvres du brun remuaient avidement sur les siennes, comme s'il avait attendu que cela se produise.

— Bien sûr que tu t'aies défendue, murmura Jedusor contre ses lèvres. Et de manière tout à fait spectaculaire, si je puis dire.

Sur cette parole, Jedusor se redressa puis l'observa à travers des yeux blasés. Hermione était complètement troublée par sa présence. Elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir un résultat pareil à cette conversation.

— Tu es très puissante, Hermione, chuchota Jedusor en un ronronnement séduisant.

Il la poussa doucement en arrière. Hermione hoqueta lorsque ses jambes rentrèrent en contact avec quelque chose. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le canapé. Jedusor se baissa dans sa direction. Sa bouche taquina le lobe d'oreille de la jeune femme avant de murmurer :

— Ne t'excuse jamais pour cela.

Ses doigts tracèrent les contours de sa joue puis passèrent sur son cou. Délicatement, Jedusor ouvrit le col de son chemisier, exposant à sa vue la peau rouge résultant du duel et de la façon dont il l'avait retenue. Il se pencha et plaça de doux baisers sur sa peau sensible. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers elle et déclara sérieusement :

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se soulevèrent et elle marmonna :

— C-C'est pas grave. J'ai eu pire.

A ses mots, un léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de Jedusor, mais il disparut aussi vite. Le rictus diabolique était de retour et il susurra :

— Toutefois, je veux me racheter.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu le contredire, il fondit sur elle. Une nouvelle fois, sa bouche était pressée contre la sienne. Il mordillait sensuellement ses lèvres, le corps collé contre elle. Toute volonté de contradiction s'échappa d'Hermione. Les doigts de Jedusor caressaient doucement les cheveux de la brune, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Sa main quitta ses cheveux et descendit. D'une manière extrêmement tentante, ses doigts traçaient des motifs sur son ventre.

— T-Tom ? souffla Hermione.

Jedusor ne fit que rire sombrement et se mit à l'embrasser. Le désir envahit Hermione tandis que les doigts sournois de Jedusor s'avancèrent lentement vers les boutons de sa chemise. Hermione avait le tournis. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne la traversait, entre ses baisers et ses caresses qu'il lui administrait. Hermione savait que cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Jedusor ouvrit insidieusement sa chemise et frôla avec avidité sa peau désormais complètement exposée. Hermione ne savait que faire, des frissons parcouraient son corps tout entier. Rapidement, les doigts de Jedusor entrèrent en contact avec son soutien-gorge et Hermione hoqueta légèrement.

— Non, bégaya faiblement Hermione en tentant de combattre ce sentiment traître qui bouillonnait en elle. On ne peut pas faire ça.

Jedusor ne voulait pas écouter. Sa main effleura avec convoitise le renflement de sa poitrine. Hermione gémit. Son toucher suscitait des réactions inouïes sur son corps. Pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait le contour de ses seins, l'autre descendait lentement sur le corps de la brune. Hermione comprenait qu'elle aurait dû le repousser, mais sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle ne pouvait convaincre ses bras de le faire. La respiration d'Hermione se coupa juste au moment où les doigts de Jedusor effleuraient ses jambes, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses soins allumèrent un feu intérieur dans le ventre d'Hermione. Elle était entièrement consumée par ce feu et ne pouvait qu'y répondre par des gémissements, tant Jedusor s'employait à l'embrasser sur son cou nu. Hermione soupirait de plaisir tandis que ses doigts erraient vers le haut de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa culotte. Léger comme une plume, un de ses doigts dansaient sur son bout de vêtement. Hermione faillit crier de plaisir à ce contact. Elle était totalement incapable et peu disposée à arrêter Jedusor quand celui trouva l'ourlet de sa culotte et se glissa à l'intérieur. La brune eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il toucha sa tendre chair. Ses habiles doigts erraient tout autour d'elle, la taquinaient, l'exploraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouva le petit morceau de chair. Un doux gémissement quitta Hermione lorsqu'il commença à le masser.

— T-Tu..., s'étrangla t-elle, tandis que ses pensée menaçaient d'être emportées par le désir qui brûlait en elle. Tu dois arrêter.

Jedusor ne répondit rien. Son pouce et son index pinçait son petit bouton et Hermione cria lorsqu'une vague de plaisir la submergea. Elle se débattait en vain sous le corps de Jedusor tandis qu'il explorait sa chair demandeuse. Un cri de plaisir lui échappa d'elle lorsqu'il glissa un doigt en elle.

— Tom!

— Oui? chuchota t-il dans son oreille, sa voix rauque révélant son amusement.

La voix d'Hermione était enveloppée par le désir, mais elle réussit tout de même à répliquer:

— Ce n'est pas bien...

Il remua le doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et Hermione gémit. Un autre doigt entra. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide tandis que les doigts rentraient et sortaient. Hermione arrivait difficilement à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce désir brûlant dans son bas ventre.

— Je suis ton Maître, cingla sans pitié la voix de Jedusor à travers sa confusion. Je suppose que tu dois simplement en profiter.

Hermione ne put répondre que par un gémissement tant ses sensations et ses pulsions la submergeaient. La bouche de Jedusor descendit le long de son cou en y déposant des baisers. Elle eut encore le souffle coupé lorsqu'il mordit au croisement de son cou et de son épaule. Jedusor tira rapidement sur son soutien-gorge et le défit. Sa bouche atteignit ses seins. Hermione pouvait sentir sa langue chaude sur sa peau, jouant avec elle et la taquinant. Un vain tremblement la parcourut quand ses lèvres passèrent sur son téton. Elle sentit ses dents le mordre doucement et une autre vague de chaleur la frappa. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que ses caresses et ses baisers. Il l'obligeait. Elle avait toujours eu peur que quelque chose comme cela lui arrive, mais pourquoi donc se sentait-elle si bien?

— Non, dit-elle en s'étranglant, luttant contre le besoin urgent qui montait en elle. Arrête.

Son petit rire lui envoya des frissons. Ses doigts entrèrent à nouveau dans son étroit passage, s'enfoncèrent plus profondément, tandis que son pouce frottait son petit bouton. Hermione gémit. Les lèvres de Jedusor quittèrent sa poitrine et il leva la tête pour fixer ses yeux sur elle. Ses yeux bleus brillaient sombrement et semblaient la fouiller, lui réfléchissant son propre désir. Hermione voulait éviter son regard mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

— Je ne pense pas que je vais arrêter, dit-il d'une voix profonde.

En continuant à la regarder, il glissa ses doigts hors d'elle pour ensuite les y faire rentrer de nouveau, plus vigoureusement que jamais. Un tressaillement la parcourut et elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Un sourire suffisant étira ses lèvres.

— Pas besoin de mentir, Hermione. Je peux sentir à quel point tu aimes ça, murmura Jedusor. Détends-toi.

Le sentiment de ses doigts glissant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur d'elle la rendait folle. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, mais elle parvint à secouer la tête. Cela le fit rire. Il appuya sa bouche contre la sienne, l'engageant dans un baiser éprouvant. Il suçotait sa lèvre inférieure, la mordait, et Hermione ne pouvait rien faire sauf gémir. Sa langue glissa dans sa bouche, prenant possession d'elle. Jedusor explorait sa bouche tout en augmentant la vitesse du mouvement de ses doigts. Le corps de la brune se raidit. La douleur brûlante montait de plus en plus. Hermione ne pouvait plus la retenir. Toutes ses pensées l'abandonnèrent. Seule cette sensation avait de l'importance. Elle ne pensait plus à qui était Jedusor. Elle leva simplement les bras et les enroula étroitement autour de son cou comme pour le tirer désespérément contre elle. Sentant le toucher de la brune, son baiser devint encore plus passionné. Hermione gémit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

Puis elle l'embrassa à son tour pour la première fois.

Elle frotta impérieusement sa langue contre la sienne, ne le laissant plus jouer tout seul. C'est elle désormais qui plongea sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Explorant avidement, quémandant. Tout faisait frissonner. Son corps tout entier était en feu. Les lèvres de Jedusor, sa langue et ses mains, il la faisait éclater avec une tortueuse impatience. Sauvagement, Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure et s'accrochait à ses cheveux noirs, demandant toute son attention. Elle le voulait plus encore. Elle haleta quand ses doigts entrèrent à nouveau en elle avec vigueur et y restèrent profondément. Sur ce, le sentiment brûlant de son bas ventre explosa et parcouru tout son corps. Hermione arrêta le baiser et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Jedusor tandis qu'elle criait de plaisir tout en griffant l'arrière de son dos. Son corps tremblait et elle s'agrippa désespérément à lui, appréciant pleinement les sensations qui la saisissaient.

La respiration d'Hermione se fit lourde tandis que lentement le désir s'estompait. La fatigue se propagea et elle s'appuya sur Jedusor. Le visage de la brune était toujours pressé contre lui et ses bras l'encerclaient fermement. Comme elle reposait dans ses bras, les pensées de la jeune femme dérivèrent jusqu'à ses propres actions. _Qu'est-ce_ qu'elle venait de faire avec Jedusor? Une chaleur la frappa et elle sut qu'elle se mit à rougir furieusement. Maintenant, son visage se pressait contre Jedusor non pas parce qu'elle se sentait fatiguée, mais parce qu'elle voulait se cacher.

Ce fut Jedusor qui bougea le premier. Après un moment, il s'éloigna d'elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et Hermione savait que ses yeux la détaillaient mais elle n'osa pas relever la tête. Elle était tellement embarrassée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?

Hermione sursauta quand elle sentit une nouvelle fois ses mains sur elle. Elle fut surprise de le voir remettre sa jupe, tirer son soutien-gorge et soigneusement boutonner sa chemise comme si tout redevenait normal. Les yeux d'Hermione flottaient sur lui. Elle y trouva un sourire en coin. Etonnamment, il n'était ni moqueur nin dégradant en aucune manière. Il se pencha vers elle et plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Tu es belle, lui chuchota la voix sombre.

Pour le moment, Hermione décida d'ignorer ses doutes. Elle lui sourit et se nicha contre lui, confortablement installée contre son torse. Elle ferma enfin les yeux en sentant les bras du brun s'enrouler autour d'elle.

.

.

.

 **'If I saw young girls from their mother's arms**

 **Bartered and sold for their youthful charms,**

 **My eye would flash with a mournful flame,**

 **My death-paled cheek grow red with shame.'**

 **\- Frances Ellen Watkins Harper**

 **(* 1825 †1911)**


End file.
